Amor Além da Vida
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Anthony amava Bella mais do que tudo, mais até do que a própria vida... ...normalmente quando alguém dizia palavras como aquelas, pareciam ser da boca para fora, ou só um exagero, porém não no caso de Anthony. Ele verdadeiramente a amava mais do que tudo. Então, quando Anthony morre, havia chegado a hora de dizer adeus e ir em direção a LUZ, mas ele não conseguia ir(sinopse na fic)
1. Prólogo

**Amor Além da Vida**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Autor (a):** Paula Halle

 **Beta:** Rose T.

 **Shiper:** Edward/Anthony  & Bella

 **Classificação:** +18

 **Genero:** Romance

 **Sinopse:** Anthony amava Bella mais do que tudo, mais até do que a própria vida... ...normalmente quando alguém dizia palavras como aquelas, pareciam ser da boca para fora, ou só um exagero, porém não no caso de Anthony. Ele verdadeiramente a amava mais do que tudo. Então, quando Anthony morre, havia chegado a hora de dizer adeus e ir em direção a LUZ, mas ele não conseguia ir... Como ele poderia deixar Bella para trás? Como? Anthony realmente a amava mais do que a vida, assim ele daria um jeito de sempre ficar ao lado dela, contudo não do jeito que ele esperava...

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Dizem que quando você está morrendo a sua vida inteira passa diante de seus olhos.

Mas não foi assim pra mim...

Só uma coisa passou diante de meus olhos.

Ela...

E foi somente ela que eu vi enquanto a minha alma deixava o meu corpo.

Mas depois, depois que eu finalmente morri, aí sim, a minha vida passou diante dos meus olhos.

Cada momento, cada sentimento, tudo e todos, veio como um raio.

E todos aqueles momentos, lembranças, sentimentos, tudo a envolvia...

Não deve ser bom pra um cara centralizar o seu mundo em volta de uma garota, mas era como as coisas eram.

Eu e ela contra o mundo.

Meus melhores momentos, as minhas mais preciosas lembranças, tudo a envolviam.

E agora eu teria que deixá-la.

A minha melhor amiga, a minha amante, a minha confidente, o amor da minha vida.

Mas como eu partiria sem ela?

Eu poderia deixá-la para trás? Assim tão facilmente?

Eu poderia?

Então quando a intensa Luz, eu acredito que seja "Aquela Luz", surgiu diante de mim, eu hesitei e pensei, ponderei, chamem como quiser, eu só fiquei olhando para ela, olhando e olhando, mesmo que a mesma me chamasse, me atraísse, eu só observava, até que ela se apagou.

Em seguida, eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia e queria...

 **Eu voltei, para ela...**

* * *

 **N/A: Olha quem voltou com fic novinha**

 **fresquinha, tirada do forno, prontinha para ser degustada, mas vamos degustar com calma para não queimar a lingua kkkk**

 **Então, agora que o Dadward acabou, chorando aqui T.T**

 **Precisamos de uma fic nova para as terças nao é povo pervo**

 **E essa é um pouco diferente em**

 **o cara morreu no prologo? Como assim? kkk**

 **Eu ja vi alguns filmes, series e dramas com esse tema e sempre achei legal.**

 **Então resolvi arriscar.**

 **Eu to achando muito divertido, e espero que voces achem tambem.**

 **Então vamos ler**

 **Comentar muitãoooo**

 **E tentar entender como esse Ghostward vai nos encantar em \o/**

 **Bora comentar povo pervoooooo**

 **e se comentarem muitãoooooooooooo, amanha, isso voces ouviram direito, ou leram,amanha posto o PRIMEIRISSIMO capitulo \o/**

 **Então vamos comentar ou comentar?**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Um**_

* * *

\- Bella, Bella, Bella... – ela piscou e forçou um sorriso para a sua melhor amiga, uma chata de galocha, só minha opinião, que a encarava com uma careta.

\- O que foi Rosie?

\- Sabe há quanto tempo eu estou te chamando?

\- Não, mas agora sou toda sua.

A dita chata de galocha respirou fundo.

Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando.

E não, fantasmas não liam mentes, mas em geral, eu sempre sabia o que Rosalie, a chata de galocha, pensava.

"Ele morreu, segue em frente".

E Bella pensaria...

"Eu sei, estou tentando".

E eu pensaria...

"Deixa a mulher ter o seu luto, só faz um três meses".

Sim, já tivemos aquela conversa mental antes.

Claro que elas não sabiam que eu estava ali, pois eu era um fantasma.

Tão triste como poderia ser, eu morri, Bella tem que seguir em frente, ok, ok, eu sabia que deveria tomar vergonha na cara e me calar, já que eu não havia seguido... ...mas eu estava morto e ela viva, ela realmente teria que seguir em frente.

Não que eu queira que ela arrume um namorado imediatamente, tipo, ela pode esperar uns 20 anos, tá exagerei... 1 ano, melhor assim, antes de sair por aí, mas ela não vem comido ou dormido e estava relaxando na Faculdade, aquilo não era bom.

E a chata de galocha sabe disso também.

\- Se você é toda minha, então hoje nós vamos sair.

\- Rosieeee...

\- Não me venha com Rosieeee, finalmente você é uma universitária solteira, vou te levar para a farra. – Bella fez uma careta assim como eu.

Rosie era sempre curta e grossa, ela nunca gostou de mim.

Também nunca gostei dela.

E não era por ela ser uma má pessoa, ela era incrível, só era uma chata de galocha, se achava uma deusa só porque era toda gostosona, o que me irritava pra caramba.

O porquê dela não gostar de mim? Acho que porque eu monopolizava Bella, mas quem podia me culpar, eu quase não tinha amigos, minha mãe morreu quando eu era adolescente e o meu pai, bem, nós não éramos muito próximos, então eu só tinha Bella, sem contar que eu não achava Rosalie " _tudo isso"_ e ela sabia, tanto que o fato a irritava mais ainda.

Ela e Bella ficaram amigas logo que entramos na Faculdade, antes dela, Bella também não tinha amigos, éramos apenas nós dois contra o mundo.

\- Tudo bem, mas se você começar a beber como um caminhoneiro e se agarrar com alguém eu vou embora.

\- Bella, você acabou de descrever uma festa de fraternidade. – ela riu e foi à primeira vez em dias, senti falta daquele som.

\- Sério! Agora fiquei preocupada.

\- Puff, não fique, vai ser legal, conheceremos alguns caras _sexys,_ beberemos... - Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela suspirou. - pouco, e depois voltaremos...

\- Só isso?

\- Só isso!

\- Então tudo bem. Posso ir com a roupa que estou agora? – olhei para a sua roupa de sempre, jeans, camiseta e sorri.

Aquilo sempre me encantou em Bella, ela era simples e bonita.

Rosalie também a olhou e fez uma careta.

\- Nem pensar.

\- Então venha me ajudar a escolher algo, porque eu não faço idéia do que vestir.

\- Sem problemas.

Bella soltou um suspiro e se levantou, juntando os seus livros. Rosalie fez o mesmo e juntas deixaram a Biblioteca e eu logo atrás.

Caminharam pelo Campus em direção ao nosso, er, ao apartamento de Bella, que se dane, o NOSSO apartamento que era bem próximo a Faculdade.

\- Rosie?

\- Hmmm? – ela deixou de olhar o celular e encarou Bella, o meu coração se partiu ao ver a tristeza lá.

\- Você não está feliz que ele morreu, né? – para a minha surpresa e de Bella, a chata de galocha, bufou e deu um tapa na nunca de Bella.

\- Claro que não, eu... ...odiava como ele sempre te monopolizava, sempre atrapalhava as nossas saídas de garotas, mas eu gostava dele, era um cara incrível.

\- Sério?

Sério?

\- Sim, mas não conte a ninguém, levarei isso ao tumulo. – Bella sorriu e eu também.

Droga, agora vou ter que parar de chamá-la de chata de galocha.

\- Mas ele também era um nerd de pau pequeno, então a nova missão do dia é te achar um cara muito bem dotado pra você brincar. – ela piscou.

Ok, ela era a rainha das chatas de galocha!

Cristo.

\- Rosie, ele não tinha pau pequeno. – Bella estava muito vermelha e se eu pudesse corar, eu também.

\- Você que disse que não era grande.

Aquela traidora.

\- Mas não disse que era pequeno, é normal.

\- Hunf, se é normal é pequeno.

Esquece a chata de galocha, ela estava mais pra vadia mesmo.

\- Ai meu Deus, você é a pior. – ela corou mais sorria, e assim fez aquela vadia, ok, eu não posso chamar uma mulher assim.

Vamos voltar _ao chata de galocha_!

Certo eu não devia estar feliz por estar sendo zoado, mesmo morto, cadê o respeito pelos mortos? Mas Bella estava sorrindo e aquilo era a primeira vez em dias.

Rosálie estava a fazendo feliz, mesmo que fosse um pouquinho, não posso odiá-la por isso.

Ao chegarmos ao apartamento, elas se despediram e subimos.

Nosso prédio não era grande, por isso não tinha elevador, nós morávamos no infeliz do último andar, eu sempre reclamava, porém Bella sorria e dizia que o exercício era bom pra mim.

Ok, admito, eu era sedentário, então as escadas realmente ajudavam.

Mas ainda assim, eu as odiava, mas felizmente agora, eu flutuava sobre elas, enquanto Bella subia, ao chegar ao nosso andar, ela atravessou o hall, depois entrou no 509, trancou a porta, tirou os sapatos e foi para a cama.

Agora aquela era a parte do dia que mais odiava.

Ela abraçou o travesseiro que não tinha mais o meu cheiro, só o dela e as lágrimas começavam a cair, uma a uma lentamente, até ela começar a chorar de verdade e fazer um barulho horrível que partia o meu coração toda vez que eu ouvia.

Na primeira vez, eu fiquei tão preocupado que tentei abraçá-la, o que foi pior, eu atravessei direto pelo seu corpo e fui parar em baixo da cama.

Tentei tocá-la, mas não adiantava.

Tentei ficar ao seu lado, mas eu não conseguia.

Eu não podia confortá-la, eu não podia...

Grunhindo eu corri para fora, corri e corri até estar longe o suficiente para não ouvir sua dor, pois só intensificava a minha.

Eu queria mais que tudo me deitar ao lado dela e abraçá-la, mas tudo que eu podia fazer era somente olhar.

\- Ok, ok, entendi mãe, eu vou. Jesus, que inferno! – olhei para o lado e vi que estava ao lado de um cara.

Do tipo bonitão, ele bufava enquanto falava ao telefone, parecia irritado com a outra pessoa da linha, a sua mãe ao que parecia.

Rolei os olhos, esse tipo era o pior.

Ele falou mais alguns minutos, em seguida desligou com um bufo.

\- Que inferno! – o seu celular voltou a tocar e ele atendeu rapidamente.

\- Fala homem? – reparei que ele usava um terno chique, e carregava uma maleta, olhei em meu entorno e suspirei.

Acabei vindo parar no centro.

E pelo movimento nas ruas era fim de expediente, cheio de engravatados correndo de um lado para o outro.

\- Claro que eu vou, tudo que eu preciso hoje é de uma buceta.

Fiz uma careta.

Que tipo horrível.

\- Dia de merda. No lugar de sempre? – ele terminou de falar desligando e sorriu voltando a andar, sem pensar o segui, ele enfiou o celular no bolso e seguiu em direção ao metro, enquanto afrouxava a gravata.

Andamos pela rua, era uma caminhada rápida até o metrô, enquanto ele andava, percebi que várias mulheres paravam para olhá-lo, para algumas ele sorria, outras ele ignorava, o seu tipo pelo jeito era loira peituda, estilo Rosalie, passamos pelo bloqueio e ao descer as escadas ele ouviu o trem chegando e correu para alcançá-lo.

Devia deixá-lo ir agora, voltar para Bella, mas algo me fez continuar o seguindo.

Ele conseguiu entrar no trem e por pouco não o perdi. Vi-o recostar contra a porta cruzando os braços, uma morena bonita no estilo de Bella ficou o encarando, eu o olhei também, acho que pela primeira vez.

Ele realmente era bonito.

E como eu estou morto posso admitir aquilo sem parecer estranho.

Cabelos ruivos meio bagunçados, olhos verdes, rosto meio quadrado, o nariz um pouco torto, mas ainda assim, não afetava em nada a aparência dele, tínhamos a mesma altura, com pouca diferença, então ele devia ter entre 1,85 ou 1,90, ao contrário de mim, ele estava em forma, podia entender o porquê de ele ser tão atraente para as mulheres.

Vi-o percebendo que a morena o olhava e ele sorriu para ela, a pobre moça corou e desviou o olhar, sorri.

Ela era tão Bella.

Ele voltou a ficar na dele até chegar a sua estação, eram só três até a sua casa, saindo da estação, não andamos muito até chegar ao um prédio, ele subiu o elevador, até o ultimo andar, indo para o apartamento 105.

Entrei em sua casa olhando tudo com curiosidade.

Ele começou a tirar a gravata e o casaco os jogando no sofá e indo para o quarto ou banheiro, imagino.

Dei mais uma olhada em volta, era um típico apartamento masculino, sem muitos adereços, na sala só um sofá, uma enorme TV e som, cozinha tinha o básico e nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar o quarto. Na bancada que dividia a sala da cozinha havia algumas cartas, a maioria contas, mas parecia ter algumas pessoais.

Olhei por cima, e o nome dele devia ser Edward Cullen.

Edward?

Acho que nunca conheci pessoalmente nenhum Edward. E pelo jeito não estava com vontade de conhecer esse também.

Já estava cansado daquele cara, era hora de voltar.

Bella iria sair hoje à noite e precisava de mim.

Bem, pelo menos do meu apoio, só esperava que Rosalie não exagerasse. Ela tinha tendência a exagerar e eu tinha que ir buscar as duas em lugares nada fáceis de acessar. Mas agora eu não estaria lá para elas.

Sei que não poderia fazer muita coisa nessas condições, mas nunca se sabe, eu podia... ...assombrar, se elas precisassem de uma assombração, né?

Antes que eu fosse embora, o cara voltou para a sala, ele secava o cabelo e estava vestindo jeans escuros, botas, uma camiseta de alguma banda, ele terminou e jogou a toalha úmida no sofá, agarrou uma jaqueta de couro que eu nem reparei que também estava jogada no sofá.

\- Você está um arraso Edward. Como sempre claro. Vou me esbaldar hoje, de preferencia com duas gostosas. - Edward, esse era mesmo o nome dele, falou consigo mesmo ajeitando o cabelo bagunçado e bufei.

Aquele cara era um porco.

Na falta de higiene e de personalidade.

Só de olhar para o seu apartamento, eu queria arrumar tudo.

Bella sempre dizia que eu tinha _toc_ , mas eu não chegava a tanto, só não gostava de bagunça e infelizmente, ela era uma bagunceira de primeira.

O nosso apartamento andava uma zona, agora que eu não estava por lá para ir arrumando o que ela ia bagunçando.

O cara agarrou algumas chaves e saiu, o segui, e em vez de ele descer para a rua, foi até o estacionamento, olhei em volta imaginando qual seria o seu carro, mas ao invés dele ir para um deles, ele foi em direção a uma bonita moto no canto.

Vi-o passar a mão pelo guidão, em seguida montá-la, ele colocou a chave na ignição e deu partida, o som reverberou pelo estacionamento vazio, tirou o capacete que estava preso ao guidão o colocando em seguida ele se foi.

Olhei ele ir embora e resolvi voltar.

Bella precisava de mim.

Recentemente descobri que se eu pensasse em uma pessoa com bastante vontade ou em um lugar, eu surgia lá imediatamente, ajudou muito descobrir aquilo, porque antes eu saia andando para todo o lugar.

Ainda bem que fantasma não paga passagem, ou eu teria que gastar um dinheirão com o transporte público.

Mas hoje eu estava em um clima de andar.

Eu queria ver Bella, mas não estava com pressa.

Ela tinha que ter sua privacidade também, né? Mesmo que ela não soubesse.

Estava caminhando pela estrada há algum tempo, já estava bem escuro e com certeza, elas estavam na festa agora.

Andei mais alguns passos quando vi alguns faróis acessos, curioso, me aproximei mais para saber o que tinha acontecido.

Tinha um carro parado no acostamento e um cara com o celular falando rápido ao telefone, algo sobre uma ambulância?

Olhei mais a frente e suspirei ao ver a moto caída em um canto e não muito distante o cara.

Ele estava caído largado no chão, com sangue saindo da testa, mas o mais perturbador, não era isso, era o seu espírito, fantasma, ou seja, como devo nos chamar, em pé olhando para o próprio corpo, comecei a me aproximar dele, para perguntar se estava bem, tipo, claro que não estava né, já que ele morreu, mas ainda assim fui, contudo antes que realmente chegasse a intensa luz surgiu.

Prendi a respiração ao vê-la, será que ela voltou pra mim?

Uma segunda chance?

Porém mais uma vez o rosto de Bella surgiu em minha mente e hesitei.

O cara ao contrário de mim não hesitou nem por um momento, ele só deu um olhar triste para o seu corpo sem vida no chão, depois foi em direção a luz.

Assim que ele entrou nela ela se foi.

Olhei para onde ela estava antes e sorri tristemente.

Uma hora eu teria que entrar nela.

Voltando para o corpo do cara, me aproximei dele com curiosidade e o olhei.

Pobre rapaz tão jovem.

Bem, eu também era, mas ainda assim, a morte era sempre tão triste.

Agachei-me para olhar de perto, acredito que ele morreu pela ferida na cabeça, talvez se os paramédicos tivessem chegado antes...

Pensei na conversa que ele teve mais cedo, ele prometera algo a sua mãe e agora nunca poderia cumprir.

Toquei os seus olhos, querendo poder fechá-los e tomei um choque, o corpo dele sacudiu e quase pulei com o susto.

Assim que a minha mão estava longe, ele parecia tão morto quanto antes.

Estranho...

Olhei em volta e só havia o cara no carro que agora olhava para o corpo ansiosamente enquanto mordia o polegar e esperava, imagino eu, pela ambulância, voltei para perto do corpo e mais uma vez o toquei.

Agora estava preparado para o choque, mas não para essa sensação de ser puxado, era como... ...como se o corpo me chamasse...

Aproximei-me mais e mais até estar quase em cima dele e toquei a sua mão, de repente a energia ou sei lá o quê, começou a me puxar, me sugar para dentro do corpo, tentei me afastar, mas estava muito perto, grunhindo e um pouco assustado, pensei em Bella, na esperança que pudesse aparecer perto dela, mas não consegui, seja o que fosse que me mantinha preso ao corpo dele estava ficando mais e mais forte, encostei a minha mão em seu peito na intenção de me empurrar para trás, mas foi pior, pois fui sugado para dentro.

De repente tudo escureceu, em seguida clareou.

Abri os olhos respirando pesadamente, o meu coração batendo violentamente, assim como a minha cabeça que latejava.

Espera, coração?

Sentei-me de repente, olhei em volta...

Eu ainda estava na estrada, mas algo estava diferente.

Olhei em volta novamente e não vi o corpo do cara, o carro ainda estava lá, a moto jogada não muito longe, mas onde estava o corpo?

\- Oh graças a Deus, moço, o senhor está bem? – olhei para o cara que vi a pouco ao telefone, ele se aproximava de mim parecendo aliviado, arregalei os olhos ao ver que ele olhava diretamente para mim.

Para mim?

\- Moço?

Olhei de volta para ele e depois para o meu corpo.

Jeans escuros, camiseta de banda...

\- **Puta merda, eu tô vivo!**

* * *

 **N/A: oooi povo pervo**

 **Aquele prologo nem deu muito animação na fic ne**

 **o cara ja morreu no começo kkkk**

 **Mas o primeiro cap ja foi melhor em \o/**

 **Então apesar do assunto ser meio diferente essa fic nao vai ter muito drama nao**

 **fiquem tranquilos**

 **Na verdade meu gosthward é bem engraçado u.u**

 **Agoraaa avisando os cap dessa fic serão as terças ok**

 **Então hj to postando, mas terça posto também ok**

 **Bora comentar povo pervo**

 **e me digam**

 **devo parar ou essa fic merece muitos e muitos capítulos?**

 **Comentem e me digam**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Dois**_

* * *

Puta merda, puta merda, puta merda...

\- Moço? Não se preocupe a ambulância já está vindo. – olhei para o homem com os olhos arregalados.

\- Hein? – apurei os ouvidos, a minha voz estava diferente.

Mas a minha voz mental ainda era a minha.

Eu acho...

Eu estava meio confuso no momento.

Eu estava mesmo no corpo de um estranho? Eu era do tipo que não colocava nem os chinelos de um desconhecido e agora eu estava no corpo de outra pessoa.

Aquilo que era falta de intimidade.

Na verdade, acho que nunca tive tanta intimidade assim nem com Bella.

Aquilo era muito bizarro e olha que eu era um fantasma.

Tipo, já deveria estar acostumado à bizarrice, _não é_?

Mas o mais importante, eu não era mais um fantasma.

Eu estava vivo.

Vivo...

VIVO!

Ok, estou meio histérico.

Enterrei o rosto entre as mãos, ainda não acreditando que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

\- Moço? Eu sei que é uma pergunta meio besta, mas você está bem?

\- Eu estou vivo! – tirei as mãos do rosto e olhei pra ele, com um sorriso, pela sua cara, imagino que um sorriso de um maníaco.

E eu meio que me sentia assim.

Insanamente maníaco de felicidade.

Sim, também estou meio que preocupado com a minha sanidade mental.

\- E isso é bom, não é moço?

Bom?

Era ótimo.

Era incrível.

Era horrível...

O que eu faria agora?

Olhei para o homem que me olhava preocupado, imagino que querendo fugir da minha pessoa insana, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer?

Eu não estava aceitando aquela situação muito bem.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes para me acalmar.

Tudo o que eu precisava agora era me acalmar, colocar a cabeça no lugar, organizar os meus pensamentos.

Eu entrei no corpo de alguém.

Aquilo não era uma coisa ruim.

Afinal, agora eu estava vivo.

Estou vivo!

VIVO!

Ok, não vamos voltar a isso...

Antes que eu terminasse de me organizar, o som da sirene me assustou, em seguida foi um redemoinho de eventos.

A ambulância chegou, acompanhado de uma viatura, um Policial começou a falar com o homem que estava comigo, que imagino que foi quem atropelou o pobre infeliz ex dono desse corpo, enquanto dois paramédicos me levavam até a ambulância em uma maca.

\- Senhor? Esta ciente? O outro homem disse que o senhor estava meio perturbado?

\- Se lembra do seu nome? – eles me perguntaram e olhei entre eles.

\- Antho... – parei no meio da frase.

Agora eu teria que pensar com cuidado aqui.

Se eu dissesse o meu nome verdadeiro e depois descobrissem o nome do dono do corpo, eu poderia acabar em um mundo de problemas.

Como explicaria o porquê de eu ter dado o nome de outra pessoa?

E de um cara que já morreu...

\- Senhor? – eles me chamaram e os vi se entreolhando.

\- Edward... Meu nome é Edward.

 _ **ooo**_

Vesti a jaqueta com uma careta, meu corpo todo doía muito, felizmente eu não tinha quebrado nada, ou ele, ou nós, bom, era o meu corpo agora, então eu.

Depois que confirmei o meu nome, fui levado para o hospital e atendido, fizeram um rápido check-up, sempre dizendo que era um milagre eu ainda estar vivo.

Acredite era mesmo um milagre.

O Doutor me entregou uma receita para remédio para dor, e saí.

Estava quase na porta quando fui agarrado por uma mulher.

Ela era baixa, na base dos 40 eu acho, cabelos cor mel, olhos verdes e percebi o fato, porque quando me soltou me encarava intensamente, enquanto agarrava os meus ombros como garras, era difícil desviar o olhar.

Ela tinha aquela aura, de... ...eu não conseguia pegar qual era, mas ela tinha uma aura poderosa.

\- Como você está?

\- Er... bem?

\- Tem certeza? Não quebrou nada?

\- Tudo inteiro, só com dor.

\- O claro, perdoe-me querido. – ela me soltou com um pequeno sorriso, ainda me encarando, ainda me mantendo totalmente preso a sua aura poderosa.

Quem diabos seria ela?

\- Mãe, achou ele? – alguém gritou andando entre as pessoas no corredor.

\- Ele está aqui! – ela gritou de volta.

Mãe?

De algum modo, assim que a palavra fez sentido, uma dor de cabeça forte me pegou de jeito, tão forte que os meus joelhos dobraram, mas com ela veio com lembranças.

As lembranças dele, do ex dono do corpo, com aquela mulher.

Mãe dele...

 _Lembranças dele chorando com um machucado e ela cuidando._

 _Ela fazendo o jantar e ele assistindo da mesa._

 _Ele com medo do primeiro dia de aula, mas com a promessa dela de que ela estaria ali no final para buscá-lo, ele tomando coragem para ir._

 _O irmão dele o irritando e ela vindo em defesa dele, a sua heroína._

 _A mãe dele..._

Eram boas lembranças, mas haviam algumas ruins também.

 _Eles brigando porque ele foi pego fumando na Escola, mas na verdade, ele não estava realmente, um amigo dele era quem estava, contudo ela não acreditou nele._

 _O irmão dele se formando na Faculdade e ela toda orgulhosa, ele com raiva, porque ela não tinha orgulho dele._

 _Ele escolhendo uma Faculdade longe dela._

 _Ela chorando quando ele foi embora..._

\- Edward, oh meu Deus, Emmett rápido!

Senti uma mão pesada em meu ombro e isso me fez voltar um pouco para a realidade.

\- Você está bem, cara? – pisquei me focando nas pessoas a minha frente.

A mãe dele me olhando preocupada, já o irmão, eu acho Emmett, me fitando também, tentei não me concentrar no nome dele ou teria outra enxurrada de memórias.

Mas aquelas pessoas...

Eram a mãe e o irmão dele.

Minha mãe e irmão, a partir de agora, eu acho.

\- Me desculpe, eu só estou cansado.

\- Tem certeza querido, talvez seja melhor voltar.

\- Nah, ele tá bem mãe, vamos só levá-lo pra casa, ele precisa deitar na própria cama.

Ela parecia incerta, mas aceitou, um sentimento amargo me pegou.

Uh, aquele cara tinha muitos problemas mal resolvidos com a mãe dele e irmão.

Idiota!

Não sabia a sorte que tinha por ter uma mãe, até mesmo um irmão. Uma família.

Tudo que eu tinha era o meu pai, eu sentia sua falta como um louco.

O caminho para a casa foi tenso e desconfortável.

Já que os irmãos não se davam bem, não se falavam. A mãe não sabia como ajudá-los a se dar bem então não falava nada também. Foi uma condução de 45 minutos e 14 segundos de puro e agonizante silêncio.

Sim, cronometrei.

Ao chegar, saí rapidamente do carro.

\- Obrigado pela carona, foi ótimo ver vocês, nos falamos depois.

Saí a passos rápidos para o prédio, mas antes que o alcançasse, ouvi a porta do carro batendo e gemi ao sentir a mão grande do irmão em meu ombro.

\- Hey, hey cara, espera aí...

Com um suspiro me virei e forcei um sorriso.

\- Sim?

\- Sei que quer ficar sozinho, mãe iria ficar como uma louca te rodeando agora, mas não seja um idiota.

\- Eu não vou, eu só... ...só preciso ficar um pouco sozinho.

Ele estreitou os olhos como se me avaliasse, eu sorri fracamente, esperava que ele visse que eu estava sendo honesto, pois tudo que eu menos precisava era de uma reunião de família naquele exato momento.

Por fim, ele respirou fundo e assentiu.

\- Tudo bem. Você precisa do seu tempo, eu respeito isso, mas venha almoçar domingo.

\- Uh, tem certeza? – ele respirou fundo mais uma vez.

\- Sim, acho que é hora de deixar o passado para trás, sim?

\- Ok. – murmurei.

Eu não fazia idéia do que aquele cara aprontou no passado, sim, tinha certeza de que quem tinha aprontado algo fosse aquele idiota em que estou dentro agora, mas talvez, já que estou aqui, possa realmente ajudar aquela família.

\- Certo, nos vemos domingo, uh irmão...

\- Claro. – ele forçou um sorriso e se foi.

Assim que estava livre, eu respirei bem aliviado.

Tudo o que eu precisava no momento, era chegar a minha casa, quer dizer a casa dele, quer dizer.. Enfim precisava de um ambiente seguro, que no caso era a casa dele.

Não falar com ninguém, não olhar pra ninguém, só chegar a um ambiente fechado e livre de qualquer pessoa.

Eu podia, eu conseguiria...

Passei rapidamente pela porta com a cabeça baixa, seguindo diretamente para os elevadores.

Estava apertando o botão freneticamente quando ouvi, tentei fingir que não era comigo...

\- Sr. Cullen, Sr. Cullen...

Tentei fingir que não ouvia, havia milhares de Srs. Cullen no mundo, não era? As portas finalmente se abriram e estava prestes a entrar, quando tocaram em meu ombro me parando, com um suspiro me voltei para o homem, que pelo uniforme imaginei ser o porteiro.

\- Sim?

\- Ah Sr. Cullen, que bom que o alcancei, tem uma moça lhe esperando na recepção. – ele indicou uma cadeira não muito longe onde uma linda loira me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Olhei para as portas abertas do elevador, ponderando se eu poderia só pular dentro dele e sumir? Poderia?

\- Edward? – ela chamou, gemendo mais uma vez, me virei em direção a ela. Pois é... Eu não poderia.

\- Sim?

\- Com licença Senhor... – o porteiro se foi e assenti me voltando para a loira que vinha até mim.

Ela era realmente bonita, usava um vestido roxo bem apertado, além de saltos enormes, ela era quase tão bonita quanto Rosalie.

Respirei fundo e forcei um sorriso.

\- Então, o que faz aqui?

\- Não íamos nos encontrar hoje?

\- Íamos?

\- Sim, esqueceu? E por que não atende o celular?

\- Ah... – automaticamente levei as mãos aos bolsos. – Eu acho que perdi.

\- Acha? O que está acontecendo?

\- Uh, eu sofri um acidente...

\- Oh... ...você está bem? O que houve?

\- Minha moto se chocou com outro carro.

\- Meu Deus! E você está mesmo bem?

\- Sim, tudo o que eu preciso agora é de repouso.

\- Pobrezinho, quer que eu suba com você?

\- NÃO! – gritei dando um passo para trás o que a fez fazer um beicinho.

\- Nossa não precisa gritar. Imagino que queira ficar sozinho sim?

\- Isso, é do que eu preciso agora.

\- Tudo bem, vamos deixar pra outro dia.

\- Sim, outro dia.

Bem distante...

Ela sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar eu acho, mas dei outro passo para trás, ela franziu as sobrancelhas um pouco irritada, mas em seguida sorriu.

\- Bem, nos falamos. – acenou e se foi.

Sozinho, soltei um suspiro de alívio.

Ser outra pessoa era mais difícil do que parecia.

Já ia para o elevador, quando estaquei.

Eu sabia que aquele era o prédio do tal Edward e até o apartamento, mas e as chaves? Parece que perdi mais do que o celular dele.

Voltei-me para a portaria e sorri para o porteiro.

\- Boa noite huh... Seth? - olhei para seu crachá e como ele nao negou, devia ser esse mesmo.

\- Sim?

\- Por acaso você tem uma chave reserva pro meu apartamento? – sorri o mais simpaticamente que consegui, ele pareceu confuso, mas assentiu.

\- Sim, na verdade, eu tenho.

\- Ah, muito obrigado, eu perdi a minha.

\- Sem problemas Senhor.

Ele pegou a chave e me deu, olhei em volta e me aproximei um pouco dele.

\- Então, aquela mulher vem muito aqui?

\- Srta. Denali.

\- Quem? Denali?

\- A moça loira?

\- Isso, a loira.

\- Ah, às vezes... Mas como sempre, o Senhor nunca a deixa entrar.

\- Não deixo?

\- Não.

\- Então, por que ela vem aqui? – perguntei mais para mim mesmo, mas ele respondeu mesmo assim.

\- Acredito que tenha esperanças que um dia você a convide.

\- Ah... E outras mulheres, eu trago aqui? – ele pareceu muito surpreso, mas deu de ombros.

\- Não.

\- Sei, isso é bom, muito bom. Então eu não sou um galinha.

\- Com certeza é!

\- O quê? Mas disse...

\- Só porque não as trás aqui, não quer dizer que não as leve para outro lugar.

\- Tem razão. – assenti em acordo. – Eu não presto.

\- Uh, eu não diria isso...

\- Vamos ser honestos Seth, eu sou um caso perdido, não sou?

\- Bem, Senhor...

\- Não se preocupe, não vou brigar com você. Só quero saber.

\- Só entre nós? – ele olhou para os lados como se alguém pudesse pular de trás de um vaso nos pegando no flagra.

Olhei também só por precaução.

\- O Senhor é um pouco grosso.

\- Grosso?

\- Muito. A maioria te chama de fresco, ignorante, insuportável... – acenei as mãos para que ele se calasse, ou não pararia nunca.

\- Já entendi. E além de tudo isso, sou galinha?

\- Bastante.

\- Mas se eu não trago as mulheres no meu apartamento, como sabe?

\- Você é bem verbal no telefone, e mesmo que não entre com elas, às vezes agarra algumas no estacionamento e depois as dispensa.

Ai que horror!

\- Você viu pelas câmeras? – olhei sobre o balcão e vi as câmeras com uma ótima visão do estacionamento e gemi.

\- Algumas vezes...

Céus que vergonha!

Tipo num fui eu, mas ainda assim...

Vergonha, vergonha, vergonha.

\- Não fique assim Sr. Cullen. – ele colocou a mão no meu ombro, eu olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ele rapidamente tirou a mão e ri enquanto colocava a minha em seu ombro.

\- Pode me chamar de An... er Edward.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, sim, já somos praticamente amigos. Você já até me viu transando. – ele engasgou com a risada.

\- Eu normalmente não vejo os meus amigos transando.

\- Pra você ver o nível da nossa amizade. – pisquei e ele sorriu.

\- Sr. Clewater. – nos dois pulamos ao grito, um homem baixinho veio rapidamente para o nosso lado.

\- Ah, Sr. Banner. – Seth murmurou se curvando um pouco e quase fiz o mesmo ainda confuso, até ele, o homem, se aproximar de mim se curvando também todo serviçal.

\- Sr. Cullen, ele está o incomodando? Ah algo que precise?

Olhei de esguelha para Seth que parecia que iria vomitar e suspirei.

Pobre rapaz, com certeza achava que eu iria delatá-lo.

\- Não, não, o jovem estava me ajudando, veja, eu sofri um acidente e perdi as minhas chaves, ele estava me dando as reservas. – as mostrei e o homem assentiu.

\- Ah sim, sim, muito bem. Espero que o Senhor esteja bem?

\- Sim, não foi nada grave. Bem, eu vou subir.

\- É claro. Tenha uma boa noite Sr. Cullen.

Forcei um sorriso e fui pro elevador, acenei animadamente para Seth das portas e ele sorriu, mas teve que esconder, pois o baixinho, eu imagino que seja o seu chefe, se virou para ele.

Fui pro apartamento e assim que entrei soltei um suspiro de alívio.

Que noite cumprida.

Fui até o sofá e me joguei nele com um gemido.

Doeu um pouco, pois caí de mau jeito, mas isso me fez sorrir.

Sentir dor... Era uma prova de que eu estava vivo.

Eu estou vivo!

Abri os olhos de repente, olhando em volta.

A luz entrava pelas janelas, virei-me pro lado caindo com tudo no chão.

Gemi me sentando, olhei em volta, dando uma boa olhada em minha nova casa.

A sala era bem ampla.

Deu pra ver um pedaço da cozinha. O quarto devia ser lá trás.

Enfim, era um bom apartamento.

E era meu agora.

Tamborilei os meus dedos sobre os joelhos.

Era isso, eu realmente estava assumindo a vida daquele cara.

Eu poderia fazer aquilo? Eu deveria?

Eu poderia só ir embora, né?

Abandonar essa casa, essa vida, e só ir, ir...

Bella...

O rosto dela veio de repente em minha mente.

Jesus, como pude ficar tanto tempo sem pensar nela?

Mas também, por tudo o que passei nas últimas horas era até compreensível.

Afinal eu voltei à vida.

Eu estava vivo, assim como ela.

Levantei-me de repente já fazendo milhares de planos.

Eu iria atrás de Bella.

E poderíamos ficar juntos de novo.

Corri para o banheiro para lavar o rosto e assim que me encarei no espelho gemi.

 **Como eu iria explicar aquilo para ela?**

* * *

 **N/A: oooi povo pervo**

 **Que bom que estão gostando**

 **Então como eu disse peguei a ideia de vários filmes e coisas que ja vi nesse estilo**

 **Tinha aquela serie gosth wesper acho que era esse nome**

 **tem o drop dead diva tb que me falaram nos coments, eu ja tinha visto kkk**

 **Enfim eu acho um assunto bem legal**

 **Ah e so pra deixar claro, o Edward de verdade nao vai voltar ;)**

 **Agora vão ler e comentar muitaooooo**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Três**_

* * *

Olhei-me de um lado, me olhei do outro, como eu já sabia, ele é um cara bem apessoado. Bonitão, até.

Bella com certeza gostaria desse upgrade.

Eu esperava...

Dei mais uma olhada pelo apartamento, mais detalhadamente dessa vez.

A cozinha toda moderna, Bella ficaria linda aqui cozinhando.

Sala muito espaçosa, Bella abraçadinha comigo no sofá enquanto víssemos TV.

Um escritório, meio inútil, mas quem sabe Bella não poderia usá-lo, ela estava quase se formando em Publicidade.

Havia também um grande banheiro, com uma enorme banheira... O pensamento que me ocorreu era proibido para menores.

E claro os quartos, tinha um de hóspedes, mas nem se comparava ao quarto principal. Ele era meio masculino, todo em tons escuros e sem muita decoração. Mas era um bom quarto, com uma grande cama. Cama a qual eu podia ver Bella ali facilmente... E se a banheira era proibida para menores, a cama iria ser censurada quando eu agarrasse a minha Bella de novo.

Animado com os meus planos, fui até o closet do cara, comecei a empurrar os cabides, terno, terno, terno...

Aff, não havia nada mais casual ali?

Fucei um pouco mais e achei uma camiseta enterrada em uma gaveta, puxei-a com um grito de vitória.

Mas se achar uma camiseta foi difícil, acha um shorts ou calças jeans foi pior ainda.

Felizmente achei uma calça de moletom.

Eu tinha que achar justo um cara tão chique?

Com a minha roupa confortável em mãos fui tomar um banho.

Olhei-me um pouco enquanto estava nu.

Nada mal.

Nada mal mesmo.

Até a bunda dele era boa.

Bem, a minha bunda agora.

Nem vou comentar a parte da frente.

Mas Bella iria gostar... Só o que tenho a dizer.

Satisfeito tomei um banho rápido e me vesti.

Fui para a cozinha e fucei a geladeira em busca de algo, estava no meio de um sanduiche quando o telefone começou a tocar.

Congelei por um momento.

Tocou, tocou até cair na caixa postal.

"Não estou no momento, deixe o seu recado ou ligue mais tarde!"

Saltei um pouco quando a voz dele, uh, a minha voz soou, em seguida alguém falou.

\- Oi cara, cadê você? Está tudo bem? Achei que nos veríamos ontem? Tentei te ligar no celular, mas só dá na caixa postal. Me liga!

Fiquei olhando para o aparelho na sala.

Hmmm, ele tem um amigo?

Achei que aquele cara não tivesse ninguém.

Aquilo iria complicar um pouco as coisas.

Tipo, eu já sabia que ele tinha uma mãe e um irmão, mas Edward, com certeza, não me parecia ser tão próximo a eles.

Eu até tinha pensado em ajudar a família dele, mas na verdade, eu não queria me envolver na vida daquele cara, eu já estava quase decidido, deixar tudo pra trás e ir atrás de Bella.

Deus estava me dando uma segunda chance, então eu tinha que aproveitar.

Ok, talvez não fosse "Deus", mas com certeza havia uma força maior que me fez ficar perto, juntamente daquele cara e me deu mais uma oportunidade.

Se não fosse por aquela razão, eu não sabia qual fosse...

Tentei ignorar a mensagem e voltei para o meu sanduíche, enquanto planejava como me encontrar com Bella e lhe mostrar a nova chance que o destino nos deu.

 _ **ooo**_

Gemi internamente quando o telefone voltou a tocar, já era a quinta ou talvez a sexta vez que aquele cara ligava.

Por que Deus, por que o Senhor estava me torturando assim?

Olhei para o telefone ofensivo enquanto estava largado em cima do sofá.

"Não estou no momento, deixe o seu recado ou ligue mais tarde."

\- Edward onde diabos você está? Esta tudo bem? É Jasper, aconteceu alguma coisa? Cara? Cara? Se você não atender eu vou aí. Cara?

Eu estava começando a odiar a palavra cara.

O telefone voltou a tocar e gemi. Por que aquela pessoa não desistia?

Meu plano iria por água abaixo assim.

Como eu iria me desligar da vida daquele cara se o povo não me deixava em paz?

Dei um suspiro de alívio quando ele parou, mas como alegria de pobre ou morto se preferir, dura pouco, ele voltou a tocar.

Com um grunhido eu o atendi. Ou eu iria ficar louco.

-Onde você está porra!

Afastei o fone do ouvido um pouco assustado.

Caramba, ele deveria estar feliz que eu tenha atendido e não me atacando.

\- Quem é? – murmurei baixinho ainda um pouco assustado.

\- Quem é? Quem é? Você tá de zoação comigo? Sou eu cara, que inferno! Onde você está? A apresentação é amanhã. Juro por Deus, se você me der outro bolo como na semana passada, a nossa amizade já era.

\- Hmmm? Apresentação?

\- Sim, você esqueceu? Disse que estava tudo pronto.

\- Ah isso, uh acho que está... – por favor, Deus, que realmente esteja pronto, seja lá o que fosse.

\- Certo. Então nos encontramos na entrada amanhã, ok? Não se atrase. Sabe como a conta dos Hillton é importante, então não pisa na bola.

E ele desligou.

Fiquei olhando pro aparelho ainda meio em choque.

Ok, o que eu faço agora?

Eu não posso mesmo deixar os Hillton na mão. Nem o cara doido do telefone.

Ele parecia meio desesperado.

Mas se eu fosse sei lá onde, o meu plano de me desligar já era!

Ok, eu podia só dar uma passadinha lá, entregar a tal apresentação e depois sumir.

Afinal, eu não era Edward, e sim, Anthony.

E se eu quisesse viver como Anthony, ir atrás de Bella, tinha que dar um jeito de deixar Edward para trás.

Satisfeito com a minha decisão, fui atrás da apresentação que o doido gritava. Devia estar no escritório.

 _ **ooo**_

Olhei para o prédio de escritórios, felizmente eu achei um cartão de visitas com o endereço do trabalho dele, pois esqueci de perguntar pro louco onde era. Seth não estava na recepção quando saí mais cedo, então era comigo, eu podia fazer aquilo.

Não devia ser tão difícil.

Era só eu entrar lá, ir a tal reunião, me mostraria um pouco, sorriria um pouco, faria uma social básica e voltaria pra casa.

Fácil!

Sopa no mel!

Facinho...

Não sei o porquê de eu estar nervoso.

Não havia nada para me preocupar.

Nada!

Nadinha…

\- Edward, aí está você, cara. – saltei um pouco ao sentir uma mão em meu ombro.

Olhei pro homem de cabelos compridos e um pouco ondulados, mas muito sorridente, ele tinha olhos azuis que pareciam gentis. Não era muito que eu esperaria de um amigo desse corpo.

\- Uh oi?

\- O quê? Fica uma semana sem me ver e já se esquece do seu melhor amigo?

\- Ah, ah Jasper.

Aquele era o melhor amigo.

O louco que me ligou gritando.

Dei uma avaliada nele, ele parecia um cara normal, boa pinta, um cara bem normal.

Eu podia ser amigo dele, talvez não fosse tão mal afinal.

-Então, pronto para fazer a nossa apresentação?

\- Ah claro, super pronto. Mas tipo, tudo bem se você falar.

\- Eu? Tem certeza? Você sempre prefere falar nas apresentações.

\- Ah, eu gosto?

\- E como! Às vezes acho que até preferia que eu não estivesse na sala. – ele sorriu, mas podia ver uma pontinha de rancor em suas palavras.

Tudo bem.

\- Eu sei, mas eu ainda não estou muito bem e prefiro que você fale. – sorri e ele estreitou os olhos e sorri mais.

\- Tudo bem. Você trouxe as pastas que pedi?

\- Ah, claro. Aqui. – abri a maleta e tirei as pastas, ele as folheou assentindo.

-Isso mesmo.

Suspirei aliviado. Ele começou a andar e o segui.

Olhei ansiosamente para todos os lados, confesso que os momentos mais assustadores de ser outra pessoa, me parecia ser quando estava rodeado de estranhos.

Sempre dava aquela sensação de que alguém iria saltar na minha frente gritando "ahah te peguei impostor".

Abracei a maleta como se ela pudesse me proteger e segui o amigo de Edward.

Ele acenou para algumas pessoas, enquanto andávamos, fiz o mesmo pra ser educado, mas por algum motivo as pessoas pareciam meio chocadas quando eu fazia.

Estranho...

Ao chegarmos ao elevador, ele apertou o botão e me olhou com um sorriso, sorri de volta.  
Tipo, o que mais podia fazer, né?

As portas se abriram e entramos, começamos a subir e fui ficando mais e mais nervoso, houve algumas paradas e pessoas entraram, todas me cumprimentando e ao amigo, assenti, sorri, acenei, enfim, tentei ser bem educado e mais uma vez, só recebi olhares estranhos.

Qual era o problema daquele povo? Não sabiam, sorrir não? Ou será que aquele cara que era um mal educado? Ah, esse corpo só me dá dor de cabeça.

Quando finalmente saímos, ele seguiu por um longo corredor. Havia algumas portas, umas abertas, outras fechadas, a maioria parecia salas de conferência.

Ele entrou em uma das salas, seguindo outras pessoas, os segui também. Ele tomou um assento e peguei um do seu lado.  
Havia várias pessoas que me encaravam como se me conhecessem a vida toda, o que era meio assustador, pois era a primeira vez que as estava vendo.

Eu estava quase tendo um ataque de pânico ali, aquilo não iria acabar bem.

Mais algumas pessoas entraram, assim como um cara bem vestido com um penteado excêntrico, sério, o cabelo dele era muito cumprido para um homem e havia uma mecha branca bem no meio, sabe como um gambá?

Eu sabia que podia parecer meio antiquado e fora da moda, mas nem _fudendo_ eu faria um penteado daqueles.

O homem gambá acenou para nós e acenamos de volta.

\- Aro parece bem animado hoje.

\- Aro? – repeti confuso e ele franziu as sobrancelhas antes de indicar com o queixo o homem gambá.

\- Sim, Aro Volturi, o chefe.

\- Ah, Aro. Eu pensei que você tivesse dito, A... ...ato. – o que eu estava dizendo?

\- Oh, ok. Então, Aro está aqui, quer mesmo que eu fale?

\- Sim, sim, sim tem que ser você!

\- Tudo bem.

Algum cara deu início à reunião, todos foram chamados pra mostrar as ideias para as contas. Eu estava perdidinho.

Mas o cara gambá estava sorrindo o tempo todo, então acho que estávamos indo bem.

Quando chegou a vez de Jasper, ele me olhou e fiz sinal de jóia pra ele com as duas mãos, ele franziu as sobrancelhas, mas deu de ombros.

Vi que o cara gambá também parecia confuso, mas deixou Jasper fazer a apresentação sem dizer nada.

Ele mostrou gráficos, planilhas, slides e falou e falou, devo ter cochilado em algum momento, pois acordei com o som de aplausos.

\- Como sempre, muito bem feito pelos meus meninos. – o cara gambá falou e sorri imaginando que era eu um dos meninos, já que ele olhava para mim.

Outro cara encerrou a reunião, Graças a Deus, então todos nós começamos a sair dali.

\- Cullen, Whitlock, venham aqui. – o cara gambá chamou e gemi.

Foi quase...

Jasper foi todo animado, já eu quase me arrastando.

\- Ah, meus garotos. Ótima apresentação como sempre.

\- Valeu Aro.

\- Obrigado Senhor. – murmurei e os dois me olharam confusos.

O quê? Ele não é o chefe?

\- Enfim, estranhei você não ter apresentado Edward.

\- Ah isso...

\- Sim, eu também, você adora apresentar.

\- E não é... Às vezes penso que só estamos atrapalhando, e o seu verdadeiro lugar é nos palcos. – cara gambá riu, eu forcei uma risada.

\- Muito boa, Senhor!

Jasper me deu um olhar estranho e pigarreei.

\- Então, eu sofri um acidente há dois dias, eu não me sinto muito bem, por isso deixei com Jasper, ele é muito competente e sabia que não iria me deixar na mão. – falei tudo de uma vez.

O cara gambá assentiu satisfeito. Jasper me olhou preocupado.

\- Acidente?

\- De moto.

\- Oh...

\- Mas não se feriu, não é?

-Nadinha, daqui a pouco estou pronta pra outra. – ele riu e me bateu nas costas, quase me desmontando.

\- Meu garoto. Agora se me dão licença, tenho várias reuniões para ir.

E assim que ele se foi, me vi sozinho com Jasper na enorme sala, abracei a pasta mais uma vez e dei uma risada sem graça.

\- Então...

\- Por que não me ligou? Está mesmo bem? Teve que ir pro hospital?

\- Sim, estou bem. E não houve necessidade de ligar, a minha mãe e Emmett foram me buscar. – resmunguei saindo da sala e indo atrás de um elevador.

Precisava dar o fora daquela empresa o mais rápido possível.

Infelizmente, Jasper não entendeu a dica e me seguiu.

\- Sua mãe e Emmett ficaram com você? No mesmo cômodo e nada aconteceu?

\- O que aconteceria? Nós conversamos e eles me deram uma carona até em casa.

\- Emmett e a sua mãe?

\- Sim. O que tem? – cheguei até o final do corredor e grunhi.

Vim pro lado errado.

Dei meia volta, dessa vez indo na direção certa. Jasper logo atrás de mim.

\- Isso quer dizer que fizeram as pazes?

\- Huh, acho que sim.

\- Isso é... hmmm bom.

\- Não parece que você ache bom?

Ah, o elevador.

Entrei nele e apertei o botão do térreo. Jasper me seguiu e assim que as portas fecharam suspirou.

\- Não é que eu não ache bom, mas vamos admitir... Você quase atropelou Emmett na última vez que o viu.

Vixe!

Fiz uma careta.

Aquilo era difícil de contornar.

Respirei fundo e coloquei a mão no ombro dele.

\- Jasper, amigo, eu passei por uma experiência muito traumática. Você quase pode dizer que eu vi a luz – duas vezes, mas aquilo era apenas detalhe - um homem muda nessas circunstâncias. Ele repensa os seus conceitos, as brigas viram coisas do passado, assim como as más recordações. Esta na hora de seguir em frente.

\- Nossa!

Assenti, o elevador parou no térreo e já ia sair, quando Jasper me agarrou pelo colarinho.

\- Onde pensa que vai?

\- Para casa?

\- Nada disso, que bom que mudou e tudo mais, mas ainda tem um monte de coisas para fazer.

\- Mas...

Sem esperar por minha resposta, ele apertou o botão do décimo andar e grunhi enquanto voltava para a maldita empresa.

Dessa vez quando as portas se abriram estávamos em uma sessão diferente.

Aquela era bem aberta.

Podia ver os cubículos com varias pessoas trabalhando, digitando avidamente em seus teclados.

Foi um pouco intimidante.

Tentei dar meia volta, mas Jasper me empurrou para frente.

Passamos os cubículos e chegamos ao até três mesas, havia uma secretaria em cada uma delas, duas loiras em cada ponta e a do meio parecia ser morena, mas era meio difícil dizer, pois ela era baixinha.

\- Olha quem eu achei! – as loiras deram risadinhas e acenaram para ele, já a baixinha bufou.

\- Já era hora seu irresponsável!

As loiras ofegaram, a baixinha bufou mais uma vez as ignorando.

Batendo as mãos na mesa ela se levantou e dei um passo para trás.

\- Escute aqui seu... - as palavras morreram e ela me olhou atentamente.

Acabei olhando também, pois a mulher era uma hippie.

Sério hippie mesmo, usava as roupas mais esquisitas que já vi, tinha um lenço amarrado na cabeça, em sua mesa tinha um par de óculos de sol rosa redondos.

\- Entre Edward, a Srta. Brandon vai te dar os relatórios que tem que assinar, se você for rápido, poderá ir embora mais cedo, sim?

\- Uh... – ele me deu uma tapa nas costas e entrou em uma das salas da ponta.

Olhei para as três secretarias e forcei um sorriso.

\- Então... a minha sala? – uma das loiras indicou a que ficava atrás da baixinha e sorri agradecido. – Obrigado.

Passei rapidamente por ela, mas antes que eu fechasse a porta, ela entrou.

\- Hmmm...

\- Você?

\- Eu?

\- Você...

\- Sim?

Ela bateu a porta com força e pulei um pouco.

\- Qual o meu nome?

\- Como?

\- Meu nome, qual é?

\- Srta. Brandon?

\- Assim é como aquele pedaço de mau caminho me chama. Como você costumava me chamar?

Pedaço de mau caminho?

\- Então?

Ah é... As coisas importantes primeiro.

\- Te chamo de Srta. Brandon, como um chefe que respeita a sua funcionaria. – falei sorridente e ela bufou.

\- Edward Cullen é o maior galinha, canalha, o pior preconceituoso homem desta terra.

\- Como?

Acho que não ouvi direito.

Aquele rabisco de mulher acabou de me ofender. E na minha cara!

\- Você me ouviu. Sei muito bem como Edward é! Principalmente a sua alma.

Ok, aquela conversa estava começando a ficar mais e mais estranha.

\- Alma? Do... ...do que está falando?

\- Que eu conheço muito bem a alma de Edward, e só de olhar pra você eu sei que você definitivamente não é Edward Cullen.

 **Puta Merda, fui descoberto!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Quatro**_

* * *

Nessas horas o que se faz de melhor, é se fingir de besta.

Negar até a morte.

Então vamos lá. Eu consigo...

\- Você enlouqueceu? – ri forçadamente, ela estreitou os olhos me encarando e abracei a pasta para me proteger.

\- Estou muito lúcida, você não é Edward. Quem é você?

\- Olhe Srta. Brandon, não sei do que está falando...

\- Qual é o nome da sua mãe?

\- Hmmm?

\- Sua mãe, ou melhor, a mãe de Edward Cullen. Qual é o nome dela?

\- É...

\- E do pai dele?

\- Hmmm...

\- Viu? Você não é o Edward!

\- O quê? Só porque eu não me lembro o nome dos meus pais? Isso não quer dizer nada.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ok queria dizer muita coisa.

Mas podia ter milhares, milhares de razões para que eu não pudesse responder àquelas perguntas.

Milhares de razões!

\- Então?

\- Há milhares de razões! – gritei abraçando a pasta mais e mais forte.

\- Diga uma...

Por que será que eu não consigo pensar em alguma?

Por quê?

\- Então? – ela repetiu, gemi jogando a pasta longe e colocando as mãos na cintura.

\- Então, então, então o quê? Você é a minha esposa agora? Eu te devo alguma explicação. Na verdade, você que tem que se explicar aqui, mocinha.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, você, como fala com seu chefe, superior dessa maneira hein, hein? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e colocou as suas mãos na cintura, imitando a minha posição.

Como ousa essa coisinha!

\- Você não é meu chefe. É um fantasma oportunista que o possuiu.

\- Oportunista? Oportunista? Como... como, você pode dizer isso? Repete se tiver coragem?

\- O-por-tu-nis-ta!

Ah, eu vou ficar louco!

Aquele pingo de gente.

\- Fique sabendo que eu fiz um favor, o dono do corpo já tinha ido pra luz... – cuspi já irritado, só parando pra pensar depois de falar.

\- Ele foi pra luz?

Vish!

Falei demais...

Mas é tudo culpa daquela anã.

\- Então... – imediatamente, ela se aproximou de mim, eu já me preparei para levar um tapa, mas ela só colocou a mão em meu braço.

\- Ele foi mesmo pra luz?

\- Como assim?

\- Eu jurava que ele iria direto pra baixo.

\- O quê?

\- Vamos ser honestos, ele não prestava.

\- Era seu chefe!

\- E?

\- Você não se sente mal em falar assim dele? Ainda mais depois que o cara se foi. Vamos respeitar os mortos, né?

Ela bufou.

\- Já vi, você é uma daquelas pessoas acha, que depois que alguém morre vira um santo, né?

\- Não é isso, é que eu esperava outra reação, só isso.

\- Certo. Então quem é você?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, o seu nome. E por que não foi pra luz? Era pra você ter ido pra baixo?

\- Não, não, eu vi a luz... Eu só decidi não ir.

\- Por quê? – ela me olhou desconfiada e bufei cruzando os braços.

\- Porque sim!

\- Porque sim não é resposta!

\- É sim, se eu quiser. Já que é a minha resposta. – cruzei os braços de forma diferente e ela bufou mais uma vez.

\- Que seja! Então, qual é o seu nome?

\- Hmmm, Anthony.

\- Anthony?

\- Isso!

\- Eu não gosto, vou te chamar de Edward mesmo.

\- O que há de errado com o meu nome? É um nome muito bom, sabia? O meu avô se chamava Anthony.

\- Que seja! Só vai ser complicado. Vamos ficar com Edward.

\- Uh, ok, eu acho.

\- Certo, com isso decidido, vamos as coisas mais importantes.

\- Sim, você tem razão. As coisas mais importantes. Que são, como diabos você sabe que eu não sou o tal Edward?

Ela suspirou.

\- Eu sou uma xamã.

\- Uma o quê? – dei um passo pra trás, vai que aquilo fosse contagioso.

\- Não é uma doença, seu idiota. É meio que uma coisa de família.

\- Sua família deve ser estranha.

\- Um pouco. Enfim, eu posso ver a alma das pessoas, a minha avó vê fantasmas, felizmente eu só vejo a alma... E foi bem visível quando te vi, que _essa_ alma não pertencia a _esse_ corpo.

\- E da pra ver essas coisas?

\- Pra alguém como eu... Sim! Não sou praticante, é claro, mas ainda tenho os poderes.

\- Impressionante... – bati palmas e ela sorriu agradecida.

Aquele pingo de gente sabia das coisas.

\- Obrigada.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta importante?

\- Qual?

\- Você é uma anã?

\- O quê?

\- É que você é muito pequena.

\- Seu... – ela respirou fundo e escondi a risada.

\- Desculpe. Por ter feito essa piada de mal gosto, te responderei qualquer pergunta que fizer.

\- Qualquer uma?

\- Pode mandar.

\- Por que não foi para a luz?

\- Passo!

\- Ah, qual é?

\- Qualquer outra coisa.

\- Ok, ok. Aff! Por que veio aqui? Quero dizer, você tem um corpo agora, por que só não fugiu?

\- Então, a minha intenção era essa. Mas daí o tal do Jasper não parava de ligar, então eu tive que vir.

\- Fez bem, o meu Jasper ficaria encrencado se você não viesse, e isso, não podemos permitir.

\- Seu? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Eles não pareciam muito um casal.

Ela suspirou.

\- Ok, ele não é meu... Ainda! – falou com um brilho nos olhos que era pura determinação.

Me senti mal pelo tal Jasper, tava fudido e nem sabia de nada.

Será que ele estaria sentindo um arrepio naquele momento, eu estava e nem era comigo.

\- Você sabe que ele é muito, muito, muito mais alto que você, né?

\- Por que tá ressaltando tanto isso? – bufou e bufei de volta.

\- Só te lembrando, já fique avisada que as pessoas vão confundi-lo como o seu pé direto.

\- Seu... – ela grunhiu e tossi para esconder a risada.

Andei pela sala tocando aqui e ali, era uma boa sala.

Bem grande, com uma grande janela.

E uma enorme mesa de vidro.

\- Lugar legal.

\- Apesar de ele ter sido um idiota, ele era muito bom no que fazia. Então era um dos melhores, assim o chefão dava do bom e do melhor pra ele.

\- Então por que você é a secretaria dele?

\- Seu... – ela levantou o punho e ergui as mãos.

\- Calma, calma, é só que você viu as outras secretarias? Você não faz muito o padrão. – ela suspirou.

\- Ok, eu sei, estou aqui mais pra ele se focar no trabalho. Parece que ele foi pego transando com a última secretaria e perdeu uma conta importante.

\- Ah, e você não se sentia nenhum pouco atraída por ele?

\- Prefiro ter todos os meus dentes arrancados.

\- Nossa! Mas isso é bom. Porque eu também não tenho nenhuma atração por você. Nenhuma! Nada! Nadica de nada! Nenhu...

\- Eu já entendi! – ela me interrompeu com uma carranca e pigarreei.

\- Só queria que você soubesse.

\- Eu já sei. Com isso esclarecido, vamos seguir em frente, sim?

\- Sim. Então, foi um prazer conhecer você Srta...?

\- Alice Brandon.

\- Alice a pequena.

\- Seu...

\- Tá parei! – coloquei a mão em seu ombro e dei um longo suspiro. – Espero que os nossos caminhos nunca mais se cruzem.

\- Digo o mesmo.

Sorrimos um para o outro.

Muito estranho.

\- Certo, eu já vou.

\- Vá!

Saímos juntos da sala, felizmente as outras secretarias não estavam à vista. Assim poderia sair sem grandes alardes.

\- E pra onde você vai?

\- Não sei ainda. Só ficar o mais longe possível da vida daquele cara.

Disso eu tinha certeza... Vixe, eu tinha prometido ir almoçar com a mãe e o irmão dele no domingo...

Ah, outra decepção, eles já estavam acostumados, então não seria grande coisa.

Satisfeito com a minha decisão me virei para Alice pronto pra dar o meu último adeus, quando o tempo parou.

Serio mesmo.

Congelou.

Tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta.

E mesmo estando superlenta, eu não estava conseguindo absorver o que estava acontecendo diante dos meus olhos.

O desastre ambulante diante dos meus olhos.

Um pequeno grupo caminhava em nossa direção, três rapazes bem vestido e quatro mulheres, todas com aquelas saias sexys lápis e camisa social e salto. Nada comparada a anã... quer dizer Alice.

Enfim, mas a grande coisa não era as mulheres ou os homens, bem, era que entre as mulheres estava Bella.

A minha Bella...

\- Ah, esse é um dos nossos Diretores executivos. Sr. Cullen.

Um dos caras engravatados ficou me encarando com um mega sorriso, assim como todos os outros do grupinho e inclusive Bella.

A MINHA BELLA!

\- Sr. Cullen? – o líder, eu imagino que seja, já que ele era o único falando, me encarou e seu sorriso mega Colgate foi sumindo. – Uh, então...

Senti um cutucão que me fez acordar do meu transe.

Olhei para a pessoa que me cutucava e percebi que Alice parecia meio confusa.

\- Sr. Cullen, não vai cumprimentar os novos estagiários?

Estagiários?

Estagiários...

\- Estagiários? – olhei para Alice insistentemente. Quem sabe nós não tínhamos telepatia chefe/secretaria.

Tipo, aquelas secretarias legais, que antecipam tudo o que chefe precise...

 _Alice me salva, me tira daqui. –_ Podia estar parecendo calmo e sorrindo, mas por dentro estava gritando e agitando os braços como um maluco – A olhei insistentemente mais uma vez, ela franziu as sobrancelhas, continuei a olhar e ela só franziu mais, já estava quase em cima dela, quando ela se assentiu.

Ufa!

\- Ah sim, esses são os novos estagiários Edward, vão trabalhar na nossa sessão.

Justo na nossa!

\- Interessante... – murmurei, pois não sabia mais o que dizer.

Tipo, Minha Bella estava ali.

Aqui...

Por que justo aqui?

\- Você quer dizer algumas palavras? – incentivou Alice e nesse momento eu jurava que podia cometer um assassinato.

Sério mesmo, sem culpa alguma.

\- Algumas palavras? – murmurei entre dentes.

\- Ah, o nosso Diretor é muito eloquente. – o líder falou todo animado, o cara sorriu e as mulheres deram risadinhas.

Bella deu risadinhas.

Ela nunca dava risadinhas.

O que estava acontecendo com o mundo?

\- Edward você está bem?

Olhei feio pra aquele remendo de secretaria.

Aquela pequena coisa _dumal!_

\- Eu estou perfeitamente bem. – falei com os olhos arregalados e os dentes cerrados.

Será que ela entendia uma dica?

\- Está? – franziu as sobrancelhas, arregalou os olhos, em seguida, - Ah, ah, sim, você precisa entrar.

\- Preciso?

\- Urgentemente, eu esqueci que você tinha... ah, aquela coisa.

\- Aquela coisa? – falei apressadamente e ela assentiu freneticamente.

\- Sim, aquela coisa urgente.

\- Isso muito urgente. Vamos! – agarrei o seu braço e a arrastei de volta para a minha sala, assim que fechei a porta encostei a orelha para ver se ouvia algo.

\- O que aconteceu ali? – ela me perguntou e me voltei pra ela irritado.

\- Eu também quero saber. Que tipo de secretaria é você?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, eu ali, implorando pra você me tirar dali, e você nada! E aí?

\- Você não disse nada...

\- E precisava? Toda secretaria tem que ler os pensamentos do seu chefe antes dele sequer pensar. – gritei agitando os braços.

\- Pare de ser sem noção! Primeiro, você não é o meu chefe... E segundo, eu prefiro fazer uma cirurgia de troca de sexo do que entrar na mente de Edward Cullen. – ela gritou de volta e ficamos nos encarando.

Quando percebemos que aquilo não iria levar a lugar algum, suspiramos e fomos nos sentar, ficando em silêncio até nos acalmarmos.

\- Então, o que aconteceu ali? – ela finalmente falou, hesitei por um momento, eu poderia até mentir, mas tinha a impressão que teria que pedir a ajuda da anã de jardim.

Bella já me viu como o seu chefe, eu não poderia mais simplesmente desaparecer como Edward e depois ir atrás dela, ela iria estranhar.

Talvez fosse o destino me fazendo conhecê-la de forma mais natural. Ou querendo me ferrar de vez?

\- Então? – a baixinha pediu mais uma vez, suspirei.

\- Certo, então, o motivo de eu não ter seguido a luz foi por causa de uma garota.

\- É óbvio!

\- Hey!

\- Que seja, então uma das garotas lá fora era ela?

\- Isso... Meu plano era fugir da vida do Edward e ir atrás dela, mas agora ela já me viu como Edward...

\- Entendo. Você está em uma sinuca de bico.

\- Exatamente, o que eu faço? Eu preciso ficar com Bella, mas se eu ficar aqui como Edward, eu vou ter que ser o tal Edward.

\- Isso é... Ninguém merece ser Edward.

\- Exatamente, eu sou ele só há dois dias e já quero fugir.

\- Mas o garota já te viu como Edward. Então agora é simples.

\- É?

\- Sim, você vai ter que ser Edward Cullen.

Gemi tampando o rosto.

Por que Deus? Por quê?

Justo aquele cara nojento.

Com tantos corpos dando sopa por aí, por que fui pegar justo um estragado?

Houve uma batida na porta e ambos nos levantamos. Jasper colocou a cabeça para dentro e franziu as sobrancelhas por um momento, mas em seguida sorriu.

\- Ah, aí está você... Que bom que não foi ainda.

\- Hmmm, aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Já viu os novos estagiários? – dei uma olhada rápida para Alice, mas ela já era um caso perdido, estava na _Jasperlandia._

\- Vi rapidamente, mas tinha uma coisa urgente e não fui apresentado apropriadamente a todos.

\- Certo, o que era?

\- O quê?

\- A coisa.

\- Que coisa?

\- A coisa urgente? Ah, algo errado?

\- Ah, isso, não era uma bobagem.

\- Mas disse que era urgente.

\- Que seja, já resolvi... Além dos estagiários, há algo que precisa de mim?

\- Não.

\- Então eu vou embora.

\- Mas...

Nem dei tempo de ele falar algo, agarrei a minha pasta a abraçando e corri o mais rápido que pude para longe daquele lugar. Passei por Jasper e ignorei quando ele me chamou, eu precisava colocar as ideias no lugar e o quanto mais longe dali, melhor.

Estava apertando o botão do elevador freneticamente, já olhando para todos os lados com medo de um dos colegas de Edward aparecer, ou pior Bella.

Mas quando as portas se abriram e não veio ninguém suspirei aliviado, claro que o alivio durou menos de um segundo ao ver Bella no elevador, me encarando.

Fiquei a olhando e ela para mim, sem nenhum de nós nos movermos.

Quando as portas começaram a fechar, aquilo a fez despertar e apertar o botão para elas se abrirem.

\- Não vai entrar Sr. Cullen?

\- Ah... ah sim, sim. – entrei e me encostei na parede o mais distante possível dela, ela me encarou entre confusa e divertida.

\- Térreo ou estacionamento?

\- Térreo. – murmurei abraçando a pasta mais apertado e me empurrando mais ainda contra as paredes.

\- Certo... – ela murmurou e pegou o celular me ignorando.

E nos poucos minutos que ficamos no mesmo elevador, dividindo o mesmo espaço, eu só podia agarrar a minha pasta, para que eu não a agarrasse.

Havia sentido tanto a falta dela.

Ela estava tão linda.

Sorri quando ela bufou uma risada de algo que viu no celular. Em seguida, rolou os olhos e riu baixinho.

Todas aquelas pequenas coisas que eram tão Bella, só me fizeram sorrir e querer beijá-la. Abraçá-la, estar com ela.

\- Até amanhã Sr. Cullen. – ela murmurou e pisquei não percebendo que as portas haviam se aberto no primeiro andar.

\- Até amanhã... – gritei, ela sorriu e acenou, as portas se fecharam.

Agora que estava sozinho podia respirar de novo e me concentrar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Eu estava vivo...

Bella estava ali...

Bem, que se foda!

Era óbvio o que eu teria que fazer.

 **Eu vou ser Edward Cullen!**

* * *

 **N/A: oooi povo pervo**

 **Amando seus comentários nessa fic**

 **Tinha ficado com receio de postar ela achando que não iam curtir o tema**

 **Mas ja deu pra ver que vocês tem muito bom gosto u.u kkkk**

 **Enfim, Alice nao é mae Dina como disse nosso leitor pervo, mas num é muito normal tb kkk**

 **O que acham que ele vai fazer agora?**

 **Será que ele consegue ser um bom Edward?**

 **Bora comenta que semana que vem tem mais \o/**

 **Fuiiii**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Cinco**_

* * *

Ao chegar a casa me joguei na cama afundando a cara no colchão e gritei.

Gritei muito mesmo.

Quando estava sem fôlego já, me virei colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, encarando o teto.

\- Uh, até que foi tudo bem.

Eu só teria que mudar os planos um pouquinho.

Eu podia ser Edward, não deveria ser tão difícil e eu teria Alice para ajudar.

Ela não era a melhor das secretarias, mas era o que eu tinha.

Sentei-me de repente.

Droga, agora eu teria que ir ao almoço de domingo.

Será que eu poderia fingir ser aquele cara para a família dele?

Bem, com certeza eles estavam acostumados com uma atitude de merda, então eu seria uma alegria na vida deles.

Com isso decidido, eu estava pronto!

Vou ser Edward Cullen.

Levantei-me decidido. Era isso, eu estava 100% certo de que eu conseguiria...

Ok, 80%, vamos ser honestos 10% e olhe lá...

Eu preciso de um plano.

Calcular muito bem o que vou fazer.

O que fazer primeiro...

Andei de um lado para o outro, tentando planejar o meu primeiro passo. Como eu seria um bom Edward?

Não, como eu seria um Edward melhor!

Isso!

Primeiro, eu precisava saber mais sobre a vida dele.

Segundo, precisava aprender sobre o trabalho.

E terceiro e mais importante, descobrir as senhas dos cartões dele.

Com as minhas metas estabelecidas, passei a fuçar todo o apartamento. Além de dar uma arrumada enquanto isso, agora que a minha crise existencial tinha passado, eu estava começando a ficar agoniado com toda aquela sujeira.

Olhei em gavetas e armários, fucei caixas em cima dos armários, mas nos cômodos principais foi perda de tempo, já no escritório era outra história.

Havia de tudo lá.

Fotos de família, documentos sobre o trabalho e as maravilhosas senhas.

Obrigado Deus!

Deixando as senhas de lado um pouco, me concentrei nas fotos de família.

Sentei-me no chão com a pequena caixa, havia algumas fotos de Edward com a mãe. Outras com o pai, mas nenhuma com o irmão.

Interessante...

Nas fotos também, ele sempre estava jovem.

Tinha dez, talvez 13 anos, não mais que isso.

Ainda assim nada com o irmão.

A briga deles parecia ter sido bem cedo.

Embora eu não quisesse fazer aquilo, eu iria ter que fazer, eu iria ter que tocar em Emmett.

Assim teria as memórias como aconteceu com a mãe.

Era meio estranho, mas o único jeito.

O que mais eu poderia fazer pra ser mais como Edward?

...

Ah, Alice...

A pequena secretaria com certeza iria me ajudar.

Então, amanhã eu iria... ...trabalhar.

Estremeci imaginando que eu poderia acabar arruinando a vida do homem.

Mas era a minha vida agora e eu tinha que fazer algo né? Era tudo para conquistar Bella. eu teria que ser o chefe dela.

Espero que a empresa não tenha nada contra relacionamento entre funcionários.

[...]

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, olhei para os dois lados, sem ninguém a vista, bom, muito bom.

Havia vestido um dos melhores ternos, eu espero que fosse o melhor, a maioria era de cores meio extravagantes pro meu gosto, acabei usando um terno todo cinza escuro que me pareceu bem bonito, mas sem a gravata, porque nem _fodendo_ eu iria conseguir colocar aquele pano infeliz.

Contudo mesmo sem a gravata, eu estava bem _classudo!_

Andei a passos rápidos em direção a sala de Edward, huh, minha sala, iria ter que parar de se referir a ele como se fosse outra pessoa.

Eu sou Edward!

Eu...

Certo!

Eu posso fazer isso...

Respirei fundo e voltei a andar, passei rapidamente pelos cubículos, ignorando tudo e todos, até que eu falasse com Alice, não seria bom eu falar com mais alguém.

Cheguei à frente da sala onde ficavam as três secretarias, só uma estava lá e infelizmente não era a minha.

\- Bom dia Sr. Cullen. – ela falou toda sorridente e acenei.

\- Uh, bom dia, Ali... Isso é... A Srta. Brandon, onde está?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e arqueei a minha em resposta.

O quê? Eu estava no escritório tinha cinco minutos e já fizera algo errado?

Vendo que eu não me pronunciava, ela suspirou e em seguida sorriu abertamente.

\- O senhor deve ter mudado os seus horários e ela se esqueceu, sempre vem ao escritório a partir das dez.

\- Oh, ah é mesmo! É que eu perdi o meu celular e estou todo atrapalhado. – ri e ela assentiu ainda sorrindo.

Ela era meio assustadora, como uma Barbie secretaria sempre feliz.

Já estava começando a gostar da minha anãzinha.

\- Enfim, eu tenho umas coisas para resolver, vou para a minha sala, por favor, peça para ela ir me ver imediatamente, assim que chegar, sim?

\- É claro, Sr. Cullen. – ela ficou me encarando como se esperasse que eu fizesse algo, e, como não sabia o que era, eu somente lhe acenei e corri para a minha sala, não sem antes ver um olhar de confusão em seu rosto.

Argh, ser aquele cara estava cada vez mais difícil.

Como ainda era cedo, tinha umas duas horas antes de Alice chegar. Eu não tinha o número dela para ligar e nem _fudendo_ que eu iria lá fora falar com a tal Barbie, então decidir fuçar um pouco. Quem sabe ali não tinha mais detalhes sobre aquele cara.

Pelo menos sobre o trabalho.

Passei a vasculhar gavetas e armários em busca de qualquer coisa que me ajudasse a ser um bom Edward... Melhor dizendo, a ser um Edward _melhor_ , porque o atual era horrível.

Felizmente o escritório foi de mais ajuda do que a casa dele, ali tinha mais fotos pessoais, assim como uma agenda preta.

Deixei a agenda sobre a mesa, olhei as fotos que achei em uma gaveta, eram dele com o amigo Jasper, outras com alguma mulher aleatória, sempre em festas e bares.

Rolando os olhos joguei as fotos sobre a mesa e peguei a agenda.

Assim que a abri quis fechar imediatamente, aquilo era pior que os caderninhos pretos, ou a agenda de ex-namoradas. Era claramente uma agende de mulheres que ele _fodeu_. Folhei as páginas com uma cara de nojo, tinha nomes d mais de dois ou três em cada letra, tinha até no que elas eram boas, como chupada e uh, outras coisas, ew!

Com uma careta atirei a agenda sobre a mesa soltando um grunhido, joguei a cabeça para trás desistindo.

Aquele cara era um idiota.

A única coisa na mente dele era trabalho e _fuder_ mulheres aleatoriamente.

Eu sou praticamente virgem perto dele, considerando que a única mulher com quem estive foi Bella.

Como eu iria ser aquele cara?

Eu não conseguia nem dizer _buceta_ em voz alta.

Na minha mente tudo bem, eu sempre tive uma mente suja e de boca grande, mas em geral, eu sou bem tímido.

Como vim parar nesse corpo?

Justo nesse!

Olhei pro teto em busca de ajuda.

\- Por que Deus? Por que me deu essa segunda chance? – olhei pro chão, talvez tenha sido o diabo, isso sim.

Eu estava sendo castigado por não ter ido pra luz logo, isso sim.

Com um suspiro desisti da busca, nem queria saber mais sobre aquele cara mesmo, ia perguntar pra Alice que ganhava mais, me levantei e fui até o sofá que tinha em um canto, me joguei nele e bocejei.

Acordei cedo pra nada.

Colocando o braço sobre o rosto para bloquear um pouco a luz, decidi dormir um pouco, não podia fazer nada até aquele pingo de gente chegar mesmo. Dando mais um bocejo, me virei de lado e fechei os olhos, dormindo imediatamente.

\- Edward? – abri os olhos de repente quase caindo do sofá, me sentei rapidamente ajeitando a roupa.

Meu terno _classudo_ estava todo amassado.

\- Edward, por que está aqui tão cedo? – olhei para o infeliz que me acordou na esperança de ser Alice, mas era só o amigo chato.

\- Ah... – caramba qual era o nome dele mesmo? – Amigo. O que faz aqui tão cedo? – bocejei, me levantando e me espreguiçando.

\- Eu estou aqui cedo? Você que chegou muito cedo.

\- Há, pois é, eu meio que me adiantei um pouco.

\- Certo. Já que está aqui, podemos trabalhar na conta nova que Aro nos mandou. – vi agora que ele segurava algumas pastas e começou a estendê-las para mim, mas as empurrei de volta pra ele.

\- Não podemos fazer isso agora. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Mas temos que fazer. É para semana que vem. – então empurrou as pastas mais uma vez pra mim e mais uma vez, as empurrei de volta.

\- Eu entendo, mas eu realmente não posso fazer isso agora.

\- Por quê?

\- Huh?

\- Por que não pode fazer isso agora?

\- Ah, eu tenho uma excelente razão.

\- Que seria...

\- Ela é muito boa mesmo.

\- Me fale então.

Argh, porque não pensei nisso antes de vir aqui.

É tudo culpa da anã, aquela secretaria pequenininha. Se ela viesse trabalhar cedo, nada disso teria acontecido.

\- Então?

Então, então... O que eu digo?

\- Edward? – a porta abriu de supetão, quando Alice entrou toda ofegante e um pouco vermelha.

Obrigado Deus!

\- Alice, graças a Deus você chegou. – corri pra ela e a abracei, erguendo-a do chão.

\- Edward? – o amigo murmurou e olhei para o rosto surpreso da anã, ah é, eu não posso ficar agarrando as secretarias.

\- Ah, desculpe Srta. Brandon... É só que estou feliz em revê-la.

\- Pois se controle na próxima vez. – ela bufou ajeitando as roupas.

\- Claro, claro. – me voltei para o amigo que me olhava confuso. – Ah... amigo, pode nos dar licença, temos algo importante para discutir.

\- Mas... – fui até ele e o segurando pelos ombros, comecei a levá-lo em direção a porta.

\- Sim, sim, vamos falar da conta mais tarde.

\- Edward...

\- Almoçar, isso mesmo! Vamos almoçar juntos e discutir sobre a conta. – o empurrei para fora da sala e fechei a porta.

Virei-me para Alice que me encarava com a boca aberta.

\- Você acabou de jogar Jasper para fora da sala?

\- Jasper, esse é o nome dele? – preciso começar a tomar nota desses nomes, corri para a mesa e procurei algum papel e caneta, mas parei tendo uma ideia melhor.

Eu precisava de uma agenda para aquelas coisas, ou um celular...

Olhei para Alice com um _sorrisão._

\- Alice...

\- Espera, espera, primeiro, o que está fazendo aqui?

\- Como?

\- Você não ia embora?

\- Depois de ontem é impossível, por isso voltei com uma decisão.

\- Que seria?

\- Eu vou ser Edward.

Ela gemeu indo até o sofá onde eu dormira até a pouco tempo, se sentou e corri para seu lado.

\- Antes de qualquer coisa, me escuta. Eu decidi ser Edward e você vai me ajudar.

\- Eu? Por que eu faria isso?

\- É minha secretaria, tem que me ajudar.

\- Mas... Eu sei que disse que tinha que ser Edward pela garota, mas não vai dar certo. Você e o Edward não têm nada a ver.

\- Eu sei, por isso que você tem que me ajudar.

\- Não tenho não. Na verdade, estou até pensando em me demitir...

\- Espera, antes de qualquer coisa, ouça a minha sugestão.

\- Que seria... – sorri diante de sua sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Você me ajuda a ser Edward e eu te ajudo a conquistar Jasper.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, enquanto seu rosto ficava todo vermelho.

\- O... ...o quê? Como?

\- Isso mesmo! Eu te ajudo a ter aquele cara e você me ajuda a ter a minha Bella.

Ela pigarreou se levantando enquanto se abanava.

\- Isso. Eu... Por que acha que eu quero Jasper? Isso é... bem... – bufei.

\- Aff, dá pra ver a baba escorrendo sempre que você o vê. – se possível ela ficou mais vermelha, interessante, sempre achei que só Bella tinha aquela habilidade.

\- Acha que ele percebeu?

\- Não, ele parece ser um cara meio denso.

\- Hey!

\- Viu, você é louquinha por ele.

Ela voltou a se sentar me encarando com desconfiança.

\- Se... Eu disse se, eu ajudá-lo, o que eu preciso fazer exatamente? – sorri, ela é tão fácil.

\- Então, eu preciso entender um pouco de publicidade, já que vou ficar por aqui, além disso, preciso saber o nome das pessoas e como eu agia perto delas, tipo, pra não dar muito na cara que estou estranho.

\- Hmmm, eu posso fazer isso...

\- Sim, vai ser fácil!

\- Ai Deus! Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso. Tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar.

\- Obrigado Alice. Está salvando uma vida e um possível amor. – levantei os dedões pra ela, ela gemeu.

Que seja!

Primeiro, eu preciso de um celular.

\- Me dá o seu celular.

\- O quê? Por quê?

\- Ora, eu preciso de um.

\- Usa o do Edward.

\- Eu acho que ele perdeu no acidente, porque já revirei a casa e não achei nada.

\- Certo, vou sair pra comprar um. E tentar recuperar o seu número, assim poderemos pegar os seus dados de volta, felizmente eu sei as suas senhas.

\- Mesmo? Você afinal é uma boa secretaria.

\- Seu... – ela ergueu o punho com um bufo e ri.

\- Calma, estou brincando, calma.

\- Eu vou à loja aqui perto, me dê o seu cartão. – rapidamente tirei do bolso e lhe disse a senha. – Não saia dessa sala!

\- Ok.

Assim que ela saiu, voltei a fuçar a sala de Edward, mas agora fuçava o seu trabalho mesmo, quem sabe assim eu não entendesse algo de publicidade.

Mas só achava gráficos e números nos papéis que encontrei nas pastas. Estava era mais e mais confuso.

Quando Alice voltou toda ofegante, ela trazia uma sacola e dois copos.

Oh, café!

Corri para ela agarrando o copo da sua mão, não sei por que na casa daquele infeliz não tinha nenhum café, estava salivando por um copo.

Assim que tomei um gole fiz uma careta.

\- Que merda é essa?

\- Huh, chá?

Com uma careta agarrei o outro copo e abri um pouco a tampa antes e suspirei, a ali estava o café.

\- Espera esse é meu... – já tinha tomado metade do copo em um gole quando ela disse.

\- Oh... Por que me comprou esse chá horrível e café pra você?

\- Edward não bebe café.

Ai meu Deus!

\- Eu sou alérgico?

\- O quê? Não, ele sempre diz que é amargo e deixa os dentes sujos, e blá, blá, blá.

\- Graças a Deus. – tomei o resto com um suspiro feliz, ela deu um suspiro triste e foi pro sofá.

\- Já vi que não compartilha dos mesmos gostos que Edward.

\- Nenhum pouco. Comprou o celular? – me juntei a ela no sofá, ela suspirou e me entregou a sacola.

\- Aqui! Já está configurado para você usar.

Legal, abri a embalagem.

Eita, celular top de linha.

Procurei uma agenda no celular, como não tinha baixei um app, para as minhas anotações.

\- Pronto, pode começar.

\- O quê?

\- A me falar sobre todo mundo.

\- Que tal eu mostrar a companhia, aí te mostro quem realmente você precisa saber o nome e explico um pouco sobre o que Edward geralmente faz.

\- Perfeito! Vamos...

Levantei-me indo já pra porta, ela correu a me seguir, parei de repente e ela trombou em mim.

\- Ai, o que foi? – me virei para ela.

\- Geralmente eu sou como?

\- Como assim?

\- Eu sou educado? Eu cumprimento todo mundo, eu sou irritado, uma simpatia, um antipático?

\- Ah... você é... – ela coçou a nuca. – Ah, você é mais sorriso para as mulheres, pros homens você geralmente ignora, mas também é mais cortês com quem lhe é conveniente.

\- Hmmm, até com as feias?

\- O quê?

\- Ele cumprimenta as mulheres que ele ache feia?

\- Sim.

Entendi. Era pra ser um porco total. Agora entendi a secretaria Barbie, com certeza ela esperava algum flerte.

Pelo jeito eu iria começar a mudar logo de cara.

\- Não sei se vou conseguir, então vamos evitar o máximo de pessoas que conseguirmos, ok?

\- Ok.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e abri a porta.

Alice me seguiu e juntos começamos o nosso "tour", andamos diretamente para o elevador, ignorando a maioria das pessoas, pois estávamos em uma missão, andei o mais metido que pude... Queixo empinado uma mão no bolso, até passei a mão pelos cabelos para fazer um charme.

Ao entrarmos, respirei fundo e olhei para Alice, ela olhava estranho.

\- Como eu fui?

\- Parecia um modelo desfilando.

\- Isso... – comemorei erguendo o punho e ela rolou os olhos.

\- Por favor, não faça isso de novo.

\- Por quê? Eu estava muito bem.

\- Não, foi muito estranho.

Aposto que se fosse Jasper, ela teria adorado.

Fomos até o primeiro andar. Ela foi me mostrando todos os andares.

Ela me mostrou a cafeteria no primeiro andar, tinha um cheiro muito bom, Edward nunca ia lá.

A gráfica do segundo andar, local em que os jovens faziam os desenhos. Edward não gostava de jovens então, ele também nunca ia lá.

No terceiro e quarto andares os escritórios de contabilidade e TI, que eram cheios de nerds, de acordo com Edward, então nada de ir lá.

Quinto andar o refeitório, local em que todos os funcionários se reuniam, e adivinha? Edward não ia lá.

Entramos no elevador para irmos ao sexto andar, mas segurei a mão dela.

\- Por que você está me mostrando todos esses andares? Ele nunca vai neles.

\- Você que disse que queria conhecer a Empresa.

\- Sim, mas quero conhecer lugares que ele vá, né? O que tem nós outros andares?

\- Hmmm, no sexto tem as salas de reuniões e conferencias. No sete e oito salas dos criadores, nove e dez dos Diretores e os últimos dos Vice-Presidente e do CEO.

\- E em qual desses, eu realmente freqüento?

\- Só o seu, o das reuniões e do CEO quando ele te chama.

\- Aff, então por que não me disse antes?

\- Mas você quem disse que queria fazer um tour.

\- Que seja! Vamos voltar pra minha sala. Não vimos ninguém importante.

Fomos para o nosso andar, enquanto andávamos através dos cubículos, parei ao ouvir uma voz familiar, vinha de uma pequena sala, imagino que a sala das impressoras. Alice continuou andando, mas agarrei o seu pulso a parando.

\- O qu... – ela começou, mas coloquei o dedo no lábio dela para que ela fizesse silêncio.

Puxei-a para mais perto da salinha, felizmente a porta só estava entreaberta e dava para ouvir bem o que diziam.

\- Eu tenho certeza, é só você mostrar um pouco de pele.

\- Sério? Ele não pareceu ser desse tipo, quando nós vimos ontem.

\- Ele é totalmente desse tipo. Não imagina a quantidade de vezes que ele foi pego em situações comprometedoras.

As duas deram risadinhas.

\- Bem, eu vou tentar. Rosie disse que eu preciso de uma boa _foda._

\- Ela está certa. Tudo do que uma mulher precisa pra seguir em frente é ser bem _fodida_ e com ele vai ser perfeito.

\- Tem razão. Eu vou tentar. Mas será que eu sou o tipo dele? – ela bufou.

\- Bella, você tem peitos, então com certeza é o tipo de Edward. – os meus olhos se arregalaram e olhei para Alice, ela tinha os olhos maiores que os meus, se possível.

\- Ok, vou tentar, então. Vou arriscar. Ele com certeza, é gostoso o suficiente para me divertir.

Oh, Meu Deus!

\- O que eu faço? – sussurrei para Alice.

\- Eu não sei! – ela sussurrou de volta tão chocada quanto eu.

Rapidamente a puxei em direção a minha sala, ignorando as outras secretarias, fechei a porta me recostando nela e olhei para Alice.

\- Você ouviu aquilo?

\- Sim, a sua Bella é bem saidinha, hein?

\- Ela não é! Ela era tímida e doce... Eu fui o seu único homem.

\- Bem, pelo jeito, ela resolveu agitar as coisas. E quer te usar pra recomeçar.

\- Merda, ela não pode, tipo, ela pode me usar, mas só eu e mais ninguém.

\- O que vai fazer?

Olhei em pânico para Alice.

Bella só me queria como amigo de _foda..._ E eu tinha que ser mais que isso. Eu era o amor da vida dela, caramba.

 **Então para ficar com Bella, eu iria ter que fugir da Bella?**

* * *

 **N/A: olaa povo pervo**

 **Então esse é o cap de terça :p olha que dia eu to postando ele**

 **Mss terça eu vou tentar postar de novo**

 **tive uma semana meio maligna**

 **Mas a próxima vai ser bem melhor, vamos torcer**

 **Então Bella quer agarrar o Edward/Anthony**

 **E ele nao pode ser agarrado por ela**

 **O que ele vai fazer?**

 **Curiosa e vocês ?**

 **Morrendo de curiosidade e vcs**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Seis**_

* * *

Isso é mal...

Muito, muito mal!

Murmurei para mim mesmo, enquanto andava de um lado para outro da sala.

Bella queria me agarrar, normalmente eu seria a favor desse tipo de coisa, mas se eu a agarrasse de volta, eu seria o verdadeiro Edward galinha, que só servia pra uma foda rápida e mais nada.

Contudo, eu queria ser o namorado e não um cara pra ela fuder quando desse vontade.

Aquilo era mal...

Muito, muito mal!

\- Edward você tá me dando dor de cabeça. – Alice resmungou e fui até ela me sentando ao seu lado.

\- Mulher, você entende a gravidade da situação?

\- Sim, você não foi pra luz à toa.

\- Hey!

\- Seja honesto cara, ela já te superou. – ofeguei me afastando dela.

\- Bella não me superou! E é por isso que quer me agarrar, ela tá em negação. – que frase confusa, eu parei pra pensar se estava certa... Sim, estava!

\- Acho que quem tá em negação é você.

\- Eu? Eu? Eu acho que conheço Bella melhor do que você. Sei que ela está sofrendo muito.

\- Ela não me parecia em sofrimento. Na verdade, ela parece bem saidinha.

\- É tudo culpa de Rosalie! Ela que fica colocando essas idéias de jerico na cabeça da minha Bella.

\- Certo... E o que vai fazer agora?

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Bem, você tem uma oportunidade de ficar com a sua Bella.

\- Mas não assim. Se eu só transar com ela, eu sempre vou ser o "Edward" pra ela. – fiz aspas com os dedos pra especificar aquele Edward e não o _eu_ de agora.

\- Então você pretende o quê? Ser o namorado dela?

\- Pra começar.

\- Certo, vai ser um pouco complicado com a má reputação do Edward. Mas pode ser contornado. O que vai fazer sobre a parte dela te agarrar?

\- Eu vou evitar ficar sozinho com ela.

\- Mas como vai convencê-la a te namorar, se não ficar sozinho com ela? – abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes.

\- Bem, huh, eu vou pensar em algo. Agora quanto à parte de ser agarrado, você tem que me ajudar.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, nunca, nunca me deixe sozinho com ela. Tipo, você tem que impedir todas as oportunidades dela de me agarrar.

\- Ai céus! Isso só está ficando mais e mais complicado.

\- Ah, e seja amiga dela.

\- Por quê?

\- Pra que possa falar bem de mim. Incentivá-la a ficar comigo.

\- Como uma espiã?

\- Exatamente!

\- Sabe, quando me pediu ajuda, não disse que iria ter que fazer tudo isso. – resmungou se levantando.

\- Pense nisso como um bônus. – ela estreitou os olhos e sorri.

\- Quer saber, eu vou tomar um café. Já que alguém tomou o meu mais cedo. Preciso de um pouco de ar.

\- Podemos ir junto... – já estava a seguindo, mas ela se virou me olhando irritada.

\- Edward, eu preciso de um pouco de ar! Isso é um código.

\- Para quê?

\- Quer dizer, preciso sair de perto do meu chefe ou vou esganá-lo.

\- Quer saber, vou ficar aqui bem quietinho te esperando.

\- Faça isso. – ela saiu da sala e suspirei.

Ela era tão sensível.

Já que não tinha nada pra fazer, peguei o meu novo celular e comecei a fuçar. Vi os números adicionados, tinha mais de mulheres do que de qualquer outro.

Comecei a apagar a maioria deles, só deixando o de Alice e o da mãe dele. O restante foi pro lixo, sobrando o do irmão, que milagre, além do de Jasper, o amigo. Aro, o chefe gambá e só. Bem, que eu conhecia, né? Tinha alguns outros, mas em vez de nomes, eram apelidos.

Cara...

Cara do RH, Tod.

Cara de espinha Ted, TI.

Diretor Panaca.

Puxa saco Jake.

E assim ia...

Resolvi nomear os que eu conhecia, também.

Emmett, o irmão (problemas não resolvidos).

Mãe (preciso descobrir o nome dela).

Alice (secretaria anã, mas muito importante).

Jasper amigo (melhor amigo, ser bom pra ele).

Aro ( chefe gambá).

Satisfeito, comecei a baixar um joguinho quando a porta se abriu e Jasper entrou, quase me fazendo derrubar o celular.

\- Oi?

\- Almoço?

\- Agora?

\- Sim, agora.

Rapidamente entrei no whats e mandei uma mensagem para Alice.

 _Socorro, Jasper está me seqüestrando pra almoçar, me salva! :x_

Esperei que ela respondesse a mensagem mais nada. Jasper se aproximou de mim e agarrou o meu braço.

\- Vamos homem, estou faminto e temos muito que conversar.

Fui arrastado para fora da sala, eu até tentei ligar, mas só tocou e nada dela atender.

\- Espera, eu preciso falar com Alice...

\- Depois, almoço primeiro!

\- Mas... – ao sairmos da sala, ainda tentava ligar para Alice, entretanto parei ao ver o telefone sobre a mesa dela, tocando.

Maldita anã, não levou o celular.

Quem não anda com o celular hoje em dia?

Amaldiçoei Alice por todo o caminho, que não foi muito longo, pois Jasper só foi até um restaurante que ficava de frente a empresa. Era até que um lugar legal, bem aberto com uma decoração clara e aconchegante.

Assim que sentamos, uma garota bonita, nos seus 19 ou 20 anos, veio até nós. Ela ignorou completamente Jasper e se focou só em mim. Movi-me um pouco desconfortável com tanta atenção de repente.

\- Huh? Oi?

\- Oi Edward, não tem vindo muito ultimamente, me deixou triste. – ela era todo sorrisos, enquanto enchia os nossos copos de água.

\- Ah, desculpe? – olhei para Jasper em busca de ajuda, mas ele só rolou os olhos.

Valeu amigo!

Vi que ela me olhava um pouco confusa, imagino que o Edward de verdade, flertaria como um louco, mas agora, não vai mais acontecer!

\- Certo, o mesmo de sempre? – já ia dizer sim, mas parei e se o mesmo de sempre fosse algo horrível que eu não estivesse acostumado a comer? Aquele cara, Edward, tinha uns gostos meio duvidosos.

\- Quer saber, estou afim de algo novo. Dê-me o cardápio. – ela prontamente me entregou um.

Na verdade, ela arrancou o da mão de outro cliente pra me dar.

Ai meu Deus!

Olhei rapidamente, pois o cara da mesa ao lado estava me olhando irritado.

\- Vou querer esse especial de peito de peru.

\- Hmmm, tudo bem.

Ela passou a pegar o pedido de Jasper, então entreguei o cardápio pro moço da mesa ao lado, murmurando um desculpe.

Assim que já estava sozinho com Jasper, percebi como aquela era a oportunidade que eu precisava.

Era a minha chance de saber mais sobre ele, além de tentar ver como eram os seus sentimentos pela minha anãzinha.

\- Por que pediu o cardápio se iria pedir o mesmo de sempre?

\- Ah, eu pedi o mesmo de sempre?

Ok, talvez nós não tenhamos gostos tão diferentes assim.

\- Ah tanto faz, aquela menina estava me deixando desconfortável. Por que viemos aqui mesmo?

\- Uh, é o seu restaurante favorito.

\- Sério? Por quê? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, eu franzi o cenho, em seguida gemi.

Ah, com certeza por causa da moça.

Será que eles...

Estremeci com o pensamento, não que ela fosse feia, mas com quantas mais mulheres que eu iria encontrar com quem aquele cara já tivesse transado? Ou estava tendo um flerte... Aquilo nunca acabaria...

\- Que seja! Enfim, aproveitando que estamos aqui, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

\- Claro! O que é? – perguntou tomando um gole de água.

\- O que acha de Alice? – ele engasgou um pouco, tossindo colocando o copo sobre a mesa.

\- Alice? A sua secretaria? – murmurou depois de se recuperar da tosse.

\- Isso, isso, o que acha dela? Bonita? Divertida? Tem uma grande personalidade?

\- Hmmm, você esta falando de Alice Brandon?

\- Sim... E então?

\- A mesma Alice que você disse ser uma peste?

\- Huh?

\- Que é o seu carma pessoal?

\- Ahh...?

\- O ser desprezível?

\- Hmmm?

\- Ah, como você a chamou mesmo na semana passada? (...) Ah, aquela criatura insuportável? – fiz uma careta.

Maldito Edward!

Ri fazendo pouco caso.

\- Ah, aquilo? Era brincadeira, eu adoro Alice. Ela é uma secretaria incrível. – sorri abertamente e ele assentiu lentamente.

\- Ok. Que bom, mas eu realmente nunca pensei nela. Ela sempre foi só a sua secretaria hippie irritante.

Gemi.

Cara, iria ser difícil.

\- Certo. Então você nunca pensou nela romanticamente? – ele riu alto.

Vixe!

\- Nem um pouco.

Aquilo era mal!

\- Aqui rapazes. – a moça de antes voltou, era impressão minha ou os botões da sua blusa pareciam um pouco mais abertos?

\- Obrigado Heidi. – Jasper sorriu, ela o ignorou como antes, se concentrando em mim.

\- Valeu! – a ignorei e ela ficou me encarando de boca aberta. Quando viu que eu não iria lhe dar atenção, percebi ela ir embora bufando.

Graças a Deus!

Já vai tarde, oferecida.

\- Sabe, podíamos sair amanhã à noite. – Jasper falou mordendo o seu lanche e o encarei.

\- Sair? Para onde?

\- Sei lá, um bar ou boate, você escolhe.

Bar? Boate?

Nunca foi muito a minha praia.

\- Hmmm, nós poderíamos ficar na minha casa?

\- Sua casa?

\- É, fazer alguma coisa de caras.

Seria bom, assim poderíamos realmente ficar amigos.

Tipo, se eu vou ser o "Edward", era bom eu realmente ser o "EDWARD" e tinha que começar pelo amigo. Jasper agora era o meu amigo.

\- Tem certeza de que quer fazer na sua casa?

\- Huh por quê?

\- Você nunca me convidou pra sua casa.

Por que essas pessoas gostavam daquele Edward mesmo? Oh homenzinho difícil, hein!

\- Oh... Bem, mesmo assim, vamos pra minha casa, podemos... ...podemos fazer uma noitada de poker. – falei já elaborando a idéia toda.

Eu era bem ruim em muitas coisas, muitas mesmo. Bella me superava fácil, principalmente nas coisas físicas. Sim, isso incluía sexo. Mas quando se tratava de poker, eu era muito bom.

\- Poker? Você sabe poker?

\- Claro, sou muito bom. – ele parecia um pouco desconfiado, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco animado com a idéia.

\- Mas vai ser só nós dois?

\- Não, vou chamar Seth.

\- Quem é Seth?

\- O porteiro do meu prédio. Ah, podemos chamar Emmett também.

Isso... Assim já me resolvia com o amigo e o irmão, tudo de uma única vez.

\- Que Emmett?

\- Emmett, você não conhece Emmett?

\- Emmett Cullen? O seu irmão?

\- E tem outro?

\- Você quer fazer uma noite do poker na sua casa e quer chamar o seu irmão Emmett?

\- Isso vai ser ótimo. Amigos, cerveja, salgadinhos e poker.

\- E você vai tomar cerveja?

Ai meu Deus, nem cerveja aquele homem tomava?

\- Por quê?

\- Sempre disse que cerveja tinha gosto de _mijo_ , preferia uísque.

\- Ah isso... Era bobeira minha. Então, topa?

\- Ah claro, mas tem certeza sobre Emmett? Posso chamar alguém do escritório...

\- Não. Tem que ser Emmett.

\- Edward você está bem?

\- Uh? Sim, por quê?

\- Está estranho.

\- Só por causa da cerveja?

\- Não! Isso é o de menos, embora seja estranho... O que me preocupa é que sempre disse que preferia ter um pau na bunda a falar com o seu irmão.

Torci o nariz em desgosto, balancei a cabeça tentando afastar a imagem mental. Nada legal.

Com um suspiro, olhei Jasper diretamente nos olhos, sabe pra passar confiança e verdade.

\- Jasper, amigo, eu sei que fiz pouco caso do meu acidente, mas ele foi mais sério... Eu literalmente vi a luz, eu sobrevivi, acredito seriamente que não estaria aqui hoje, mas Deus me deu uma nova chance de ser um homem melhor. E eu realmente quero ser melhor, por favor, me ajude a ser melhor.

Sério, só faltou eu chorar, porque aquilo foi lindo.

Jasper assentiu lentamente.

\- Ok. Se é assim que se sente, vou ajudá-lo!

\- É tudo o que peço.

\- Certo.

Terminei rapidamente o meu sanduíche e me levantei.

\- Eu vou indo, preciso de um café antes de voltar. – joguei umas notas na mesa e acenei indo embora.

Ele me encarou com a boca aberta, mas nem liguei, eu precisava mesmo de um café, sem contar que o tempo todo, a garçonete ficou me encarando do balcão com ódio.

Assim que pisei na rua, Alice veio correndo em minha direção, coloquei as mãos nos quadris a encarando.

\- Agora? – ela parou na minha frente toda ofegante.

\- Desculpe, eu estava voltando pra sala, mas encontrei uma pessoa e fiquei conversando, só vi que não estava com o celular quando voltei pra sala e não te achei lá.

\- Tanto faz, eu já contornei a situação, mas vamos rápido antes que Jasper perceba que falamos de tudo menos do trabalho e venha atrás de mim.

Agarrei o seu braço e corri para longe do restaurante, só parando em uma cafeteria, onde fiz Alice me pagar um super café.

Enquanto voltávamos pro escritório, contei a ela da minha noite do poker.

\- Isso é bom! Você realmente precisa ficar amigo de Jasper.

\- Eu sei, vai ser bom ter um amigo.

\- Legal! Você tentar se aproximar do seu irmão também.

\- Ah, achei que mal não faria. Quando os conheci no hospital, eles pareciam gente boa.

\- A mãe de Edward é um amor de pessoa.

\- A conhece?

\- Na verdade não, mas ela sempre ligava e me pedia pra dar uma olhada no filho... Ver se ele estava comendo bem e coisas assim.

Sorri abertamente. Eu gostaria de ter uma mãe assim. A minha morreu quando eu era tão novo, mal me lembro dela.

\- Você tem pais? – me virei para Alice e suspirei.

\- Minha mãe já morreu e o meu pai... Pai ainda está lá.

\- Já foi vê-lo? – neguei apressadamente.

\- Não, e nem posso. Não quero matar o meu velho do coração. Sem contar que ele me acharia louco, pois com certeza, quando eu o visse o abraçaria. – ela sorriu e rolei os olhos.

Entramos no elevador e passou dois andares quando as portas se abriram de novo, suspirei ao dar de cara com Bella.

Merda!

\- Bom dia Sr. Cullen.

\- Uh, bom dia Be... – levei uma cotovelada de Alice e a olhei irritado.

\- O quê? – murmurei só mexendo a boca e ela ficou fazendo expressões estranhas.

O que aquilo significava?

\- Uh, pode me chamar de Isabella, Sr. Cullen. – Bella nós interrompeu e ambos nos viramos para ela.

\- Ah claro, Isabella. Lindo nome.

\- Obrigada. – ficamos nos encarando, eu só conseguia olhá-la.

Era tão bom vê-la, sentir o calor de sua pele, ver o seu rosto, o seu corpo, ouvir a sua voz. Enfim, vê-la!

Estar ao lado dela, realmente estar...

Alice pigarreou e ambos a olhamos.

\- As portas. – nos viramos e vimos que já estávamos no nosso andar.

\- Ah, certo. Vamos. – indiquei a saída e elas saíram primeiro.

\- Eu vou... – comecei, mas fui interrompido pelo cara do outro dia, o mega sorriso.

\- Sr. Cullen, bom dia!

\- Bom dia. – ele agarrou a minha mão, apertando-a animadamente, forcei um sorriso, porque tipo, não tinha mais nada a fazer.

\- Chega Black, vai arrancar a mão dele fora. – ele se virou para Alice com uma carranca, mas pelo menos soltou a minha mão.

\- Certo. Foi bom vê-lo Sr. Cullen.

\- Igualmente, agora temos... – mais uma vez ele me interrompeu. Agora focado em Alice.

-Ah, Srta. Brandon, eu preciso que olhe uns relatórios pra mim.

\- Relatórios?

\- Sim, você ficou de me enviar ontem, mas não chegaram.

\- Estranho. – ela correu para a sua mesa com o idiota em seu encalço, me virei para Bella.

\- Então Isabella...

\- Ah, já que estamos sozinhos, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

\- Claro, pode falar.

Ela olhou para os lados e tinha só alguns pingados de funcionários, antes que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo, ela agarrou a minha mão e me puxou para longe das pessoas.

\- Srta... uh, Isabella...

Ela me levou até a sala de impressão e me empurrou para dentro, enquanto fechava a porta.

Olhei para um lado, depois para o outro.

Oh merda, eu estou completamente sozinho com Bella.

Aquilo seria bom, senão fosse pelo fato de aquela ser uma versão totalmente pervertida da minha Bella.

\- Enfim sós... – ela sussurrou se aproximando, enquanto eu me afastava até bater com as costas na porta.

\- Isabella, isso é, Srta. Swan, eu...

\- Shiii, não se preocupe chefinho, eu só quero brincar um pouquinho.

\- Oh merda! – guinchei quando ela se ajoelhou e começou a tentar abrir as minhas calças.

 **Estava fudido!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Sete**_

* * *

\- Espera, espera... O que está fazendo? – tentei afastar as suas mãos e ela grunhiu tentando afastar as minhas.

\- Tentando te dar um boquete! – rosnou, eu temi pela saúde do meu novo pau, ela parecia que não seria gentil.

\- Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia... – ela parou de repente e me encarou ainda de joelhos.

\- Não me acha atraente?

\- Huh? A... atraente?

O céu era azul?

Eu estava me concentrando muito aqui para não agarrá-la e ela me fazia uma pergunta daquelas!

\- Então? – grunhiu e voltou a tentar abrir as minhas calças. Eu voltei a tentar impedi-la, mas nenhum de nós estava tendo bons resultados.

\- Escute Srta. Swan, eu... – ela parou de repente mais uma vez, ainda bem porque o meu pau já estava começando a se animar com toda aquela _tateação_ e quando me olhou, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu sou péssima nisso...

\- Hein?

\- Eu sinto muito... – ela se levantou e saiu correndo da salinha.

Fiquei sozinho, meio duro e com as calças quase abertas, assim como a minha boca.

O que havia sido aquilo?

\- Edward... aí meu Deus, fecha as calças! – Alice guinchou ao entrar na salinha, tampando o rosto.

Rapidamente fechei as calças.

\- Desculpe...

\- Onde estava? Bem, estava aqui, mas por quê? Está decente?

\- Sim, sim.

\- Então, onde estava?

\- Foi meio confuso... Bella me atraiu pra cá, me agarrou, em seguida chorou e fugiu.

\- Ai Meu Deus, isso é tudo o que eu preciso! Você sendo acusado de assédio sexual. – ela gemeu saindo da sala e a segui.

\- Não seja dramática. Bella nunca faria isso.

\- Sua Bella está fazendo várias coisas que não faria antes, eu acho.

Hmmm, naquilo ela tinha razão.

Mas tirando a _taradisse_ repentina de Bella, ela sempre foi uma boa garota e nunca faria algo por pura maldade.

Eu esperava!

Fomos direto para a minha sala, lá Alice agarrou algumas pastas e jogou nos meus braços.

\- O que é isso?

\- Seu trabalho de casa.

\- Trabalho?

\- Sim, vou te explicar o básico do que você faz.

\- Mas e Bella...

\- Shiiu, esquece isso por enquanto, eu vou falar com ela depois.

\- Você?

\- Sim, enquanto você almoçava com Jasper, eu fiz o que você pediu, fiquei amiguinha da sua Bella.

\- Mesmo.

\- Mesmo. Agora me ajude e vamos trabalhar.

\- Ok, o que você quiser.

Sentei-me folheando as pastas, ai, quantas palavras!

\- Então, basicamente o que você faz é aprovar os projetos. Recebemos uma conta de um cliente. Um que queira vender um tênis, por exemplo, a proposta vai ser passada para você, aí terá que ver que caminho o projeto vai ter, propaganda, comerciais, essas coisas.

\- Mas e esse monte de relatórios?

\- São pesquisas, sabe, sobre como seria a venda do produto. Se ele é mais atraente pra mulher ou homens... Há também relatórios sobre o dono da empresa e mais ou menos o que ele espera da propaganda e coisas assim.

\- Acho que entendi.

\- Não é tão difícil. Você só precisa ler.

\- Ah, não sou muito fã de leituras - murmurei coçando o queixo. Ela estreitou os olhos e pigarreei. - Mas vou tentar. – sorri.

\- Estou curiosa, o que você fazia antes de tudo isso?

\- Estava estudando computação gráfica e designer de jogos.

\- Em outras palavras, _NERD_!

\- Mais ou menos.

\- Você era bonito?

\- Dava pro gasto. Embora as más línguas, não concordem. – ela riu.

\- Você devia ser aceitável, já que namorava Bella. Ela é uma mulher bonita.

\- Honestamente, ela sempre foi mais bonita do que eu. E se quer saber, é bom saber que agora eu sou mais bonito do que ela. Assim, ela finalmente vai me dar mais valor.

\- Você é muito sem noção.

\- Você quem está dizendo. – ela rolou os olhos, em seguida me encarou, abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, bufei.

Sabia que àquela hora iria chegar.

\- Vai pode perguntar. – ela sorriu fracamente.

\- Como você morreu?

\- Ah, entramos nas perguntas sérias...

\- Não sabe?

Abri a boca pra falar... mas a fechei logo em seguida.

Sim, eu me lembrava como eu havia morrido.

Foi como ter a pior dor de cabeça da história, veio de repente, eu com certeza não estava preparado. Ninguém estava...

\- Pode-se dizer que o meu cérebro explodiu.

\- Como?

\- Aneurisma.

\- Oh...

\- É...

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Tá tudo bem.

\- Não, tá não, mas vai ficar. – ela sorriu e assenti.

Sim, iria ficar.

[...]

Entrei no elevador com um milhão de pastas que Alice me deu.

Como iria andar no metrô com tudo aquilo?

Soltei um suspiro alto e olhei para o botão, depois para as minhas mãos lotadas, merda.

Ia ser um longo fim de semana.

\- Qual andar você vai? – ergui a cabeça ao som da voz dela.

Parada ao meu lado parecendo muito envergonhada e desajeitada estava Bella.

\- Senhor? – ela falou novamente, imagino que eu a estivesse encarando por muito tempo, mas quem poderia me culpar? (...) Da última vez que a vi, ela foi de tarada pra chorona em uma batida de coração.

\- Térreo. – murmurei ainda confuso.

Ela assentiu e apertou o botão para mim, fiquei um pouco ansioso com o que ela faria depois, então, quando ela se virou de repente em minha direção, me afastei rapidamente dela.

Vi-a grunhir, em seguida bater o dedo no botão que para o elevador.

\- Olha, eu sinto muito por mais cedo.

\- Uh?

\- Eu... merda! Eu não estava em meu juízo perfeito, eu sinto muito por ter... bem, feito aquilo.

\- Oh. Então não vai tentar fazer... huh, aquilo de novo?

\- Não, não, nunca.

\- Nunca?

\- Desculpe-me, não que o Senhor não seja atraente, porque é muito... – ela corou e tentei esconder o meu sorriso.

Bella tímida era tão fofa.

Ah, ela ainda estava falando, tinha que prestar atenção.

\- ...mas aquilo foi totalmente inapropriado, eu estava em um momento difícil, joguei as minhas frustrações no Senhor... Peço mais uma vez que me desculpe.

Ela me encarou com os seus lindos olhos escuros e suspirei.

\- Está tudo bem Srta. Swan, não foi tão ruim. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Então por que não me deixou fazer?

\- Huh? – ela começou a se aproximar e eu a me afastar, até estar com as costas coladas na parede do elevador.

Ela estava quase grudada em mim, à única coisa que nos separava, eram as milhares de pastas que eu segurava. Agarrando-as como se a minha vida estivesse em perigo.

\- Se não foi ruim, por que me parou?

\- Ah... isso, é que... bem, não era apropriado, sabe, no trabalho, alguém poderia chegar e uh... bem... – comecei a soltar palavras aleatórias, nem sei se alguma fazia sentido ou se formavam alguma frase.

\- Ah entendo, você não quis, porque era no trabalho...

\- Isso, não é legal fazer essas coisas no trabalho.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Você não concorda?

\- Mas de acordo com as más línguas, você não se importava muito.

Maldito Edward!

\- Bem, isso foi antes, sou um novo homem agora. – ela estreitou os olhos pra mim e sorri abertamente, esperando que ela comprasse essa.

\- Tudo bem, novo Edward, eu vou aceitar isso, por enquanto.

\- Hein?

Ela se virou e apertou o botão do elevador.

Fiquei lá parado sem saber o que fazer.

Ela queria dizer que iria me deixar em paz, ou que iria tentar de novo?

Por que as mulheres têm que ser tão confusas?

Iria perguntar a Alice depois.

Era bom ter uma mulher, estranha, mas mulher no meu time.

O resto da viagem de elevador foi em silêncio, um silêncio opressor que estava me deixando doido, ainda mais que Bella estava de costas para mim, balançando os quadris levemente, a sua bundinha arrebitada indo pra lá e pra cá, pra lá e pra cá...

Quando a porta se abriu no meu andar, saltei um pouco saindo do transe.

\- Até amanhã, Sr. Cullen. – ela acenou com um pequeno sorriso indo embora e resmunguei um tchau.

Com certeza, ela estava fazendo aquilo de propósito.

Ainda grunhindo, comecei a ir em direção a saída, quando senti uma mão no meu ombro, me virei encarando Jasper.

\- Vai pra casa?

\- Ah, sim, tenho muito pra ler. – fiz um gesto erguendo as pastas um pouco e ele assentiu.

\- Aposto que ainda está sem moto. Vamos, eu te dou uma carona.

\- Ah valeu... – parei hesitando, era uma boa idéia eu ficar sozinho em um carro com Jasper?

Afinal, nós teríamos que conversar, eu poderia soltar alguma gafe.

\- Vamos?

Mais uma vez hesitei, contudo em seguida assenti.

Eu era o tal Edward agora. Ele teria que se acostumar com a minha nova personalidade. Quanto mais cedo melhor.

Voltamos para o elevador e como era só um andar até o estacionamento, foi mais rápido.

Ao chegarmos ao seu carro, ele abriu o porta-malas e joguei as pastas lá.

Entrei no carro colocando o cinto, enquanto ele me imitava, os primeiros minutos da viagem de carro passaram em silêncio, ele não falou nada e agradeci por aquilo. Quanto menos falássemos seria melhor.

Mas estava claro que alegria de pobre, ou morto, durava pouco, então ele passou a falar.

\- Ah, você já começou a revisar a nova conta?

\- Uh? Ah sim, sim.

\- Pegamos uma grande dessa vez, hein?

\- Sim, sim.

\- Aro com certeza ficou impressionado com o nosso último trabalho.

\- Sim, sim.

\- Acha que daremos conta desse novo projeto?

\- Sim, sim.

Ele me olhou com olhos estreitados.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim?

\- Sério Edward, o que está acontecendo?

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Bem, alguma coisa aconteceu... Você está... diferente.

\- Estou?

\- Muito, parece um pouco retraído, você nunca foi do tipo tímido e agora você praticamente se esconde. Não quis fazer a apresentação para Aro, praticamente ignora as mulheres do escritório. Antes, sempre que falávamos de uma conta você adorava dar idéias e cortar as minhas.

\- Oh... isso...

\- Sim. Isso e aquilo. O que houve com você?

Merda!

Dei mais bandeira do que eu pensava.

Ok, agora era à hora do discurso sobre ser um novo homem.

Todos estavam comprando aquilo, esperava que Jasper também.

-Jasper, eu quase morri. Isso muda um homem. Eu decidi seguir uma nova filosofia de vida.

\- Que seria?

\- Ser uma pessoa melhor. Eu estive reavaliando as minhas atitudes e sei que elas não têm sido legais... Então resolvi mudar, ser melhor. Dar mais valor aos amigos e a família, ter mais respeito pelas mulheres. Enfim, é tudo novo para mim, por isso estou sendo um pouco cauteloso sobre tudo, e até sobre as minhas atitudes.

\- Oh... Isso é legal cara!

Isso! Ele caiu direitinho!

\- Então isso não tem nada a ver com a nova estagiária, né? – ele falou de repente fazendo o meu sorriso morrer.

\- Hein? Estagiária? Que estagiária?

\- A morena bonita. Isabella.

\- Ah, aquela estagiária. O que... O que ela teria a ver com qualquer coisa?

\- Já deu pra notar que ela é toda certinha e inocente, você não tá fazendo esse teatrinho de bom moço pra pegá-la, né?

\- O quê? Eu?

\- Vamos lá Edward. Eu ainda me lembro de quando você se fingiu de religioso só pra pegar a minha secretaria beata e devo ressaltar... virgem.

Ai meu Deus!

\- Ah, isso.

\- Sim, isso. A pobre moça ficou devastada quando você a ignorou depois de transar com ela, tanto que até se demitiu.

Merda.

\- Bem, aquilo foi...

Como se explica uma coisa daquelas?

O tal do Edward tinha problema, sério, como alguém fazia uma coisa daquelas?

\- Se bem que depois de dar pra você em uma sala de reunião, ela devia ter percebido que você não prestava.

Ficava cada vez pior.

\- Olha, eu sei que fiz umas coisas horríveis no passado. Mas eu sou uma pessoa diferente agora.

\- Sei...

\- É sério! Não sou mais aquele cara.

\- Ok. Vamos ver quanto tempo dura. Espero que não acabe depois que fuder a estagiária.

Fiz uma careta.

Caramba, por que de tantos corpos, eu tinha que pegar justo um estragado?

Aquele cara era tão horrível.

Ao chegarmos ao meu prédio, combinei com Jasper de ele vir amanhã à noite pra noite de poker.

Tinha que ligar para Emmett e falar com Seth.

Despedi-me dele e entrei no hall do prédio, sorri ao ver Seth.

\- Seth, oi.

\- Sr. Cullen, boa tarde. – acenou formalmente e rolei os olhos.

\- Aff, voltamos para ao Senhor? Ainda é Edward.

\- Ah, sério? Achei que estivesse bêbado aquele dia. – bufei.

\- Que nada, eu sou normalmente estranho. Então você vai trabalhar amanhã à noite?

\- Uh... não! Por quê? – ele me olhava entre curioso e hesitante.

\- Eu vou fazer uma noite de poker em casa, topa?

\- Eu?

\- É, quer?

\- Eu? O porteiro?

\- Sim, você.

Eu tô falando outra língua? O que ele não entende?

\- Quem mais vai?

\- Meu amigo Jasper e o meu irmão Emmett.

\- E quer que eu vá?

\- Sim, somos amigos, certo?

\- Oh... mesmo?

Suspirei e toquei o seu ombro.

\- Cara, você já viu a minha bunda, somos muito amigos. – ele riu.

\- Ok, eu vou.

\- Legal. Amanhã às sete?

\- Claro, preciso levar algo?

\- Uh, eu vou comprar cerveja e salgadinhos, se quiser algo diferente você leva, senão, é só aparecer.

\- Parece bom.

\- Até amanhã. – me despedi dele indo pro elevador.

Ok, agora a parte difícil, chamar Emmett.

Durante toda a viagem de elevador comecei a pensar em como falar com Emmett, pois seria um pouco difícil ser amigável e casual com ele, havia muito, muito ressentimento entre os irmãos, se fosse a maior parte do lado do Edward, iria ser mais fácil, mas eu não sabia o quanto Emmett odiava Edward.

Mesmo que ele estivesse disposto a dar uma chance ao irmão, ele ainda poderia estar hesitante em se aproximar.

Ao entrar no apartamento, joguei as pastas no sofá e me larguei no assento ao lado tirando os sapatos. Agarrei o meu telefone novo e grunhi ao ver que não tinha o telefone de Emmett.

Merda e agora?

Olhei mais uma vez nos contatos, rolando pela lista, parei ao ver "mãe". Isso!

Rapidamente fiz a chamada e depois de dois toques ela atendeu.

\- Edward? - perguntou hesitante, com certeza por que essa praga de filho nunca ligava.

\- Oi... Huh mãe, tudo bem? - era um pouco estranho ter uma mãe agora, mas eu tinha que me acostumar. Afinal ela seria uma grande parte da minha vida.

\- Oh, sim e você? Se sente melhor? Não ligou.

Merda! Esqueci-me de ligar.

Eu não estava muito acostumado a ter uma mãe, precisava ligar mais vezes, o meu pai e eu não éramos muito comunicativos. A gente falava, mas não tinha essa necessidade de ligar um para o outro.

\- Desculpe mãe, vou ligar mais vezes.

\- Oh, sério?

\- Claro. Como a senhora está? – ela ficou em silêncio.

Será que a ligação caiu?

\- Mãe? – chamei e ela pigarreou.

\- Estou bem. Sinto a sua falta.

\- Ah, sinto a sua também.

\- Ainda... ainda vem domingo? Ou ligou pra cancelar? – a sua voz ficou tão pequena na última parte que me amaldiçoei, eu quase abandonei aquele almoço de domingo.

\- Claro que eu vou. Saudades da sua comidinha. – brinquei e ela suspirou parecendo aliviada.

\- Vou fazer o seu favorito.

\- Qual é o meu favorito? – perguntei hesitante, vai que era algo que eu não poderia comer.

Era o meu corpo agora, se eu não quisesse comer, sei lá quiabo, eu não comeria e pronto, mesmo se o antigo dono amasse.

\- Lasanha?

\- Ah, pode fazer. – ela riu.

\- Eu ainda me lembro do seu favorito, Edward.

\- Foi mau mãe. Ah, eu liguei pra te pedir, pode me passar o número do Emmett.

\- Seu irmão?

\- É, eu não tenho.

\- Ah, claro, você deve ter perdido.

Rolei os olhos, nós dois sabíamos que eu não tinha perdido merda alguma, eu não tinha mesmo. Mas ela era uma mulher doce ao fingir assim.

Ela rapidamente me passou o número e marquei.

\- Obrigado mãe. Vou ligar pra ele agora.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Ah sim, é que vou juntar uns amigos pra jogar cartas aqui em casa e pensei em chamá-lo.

\- Sério?

\- É... acha que ele não gosta de cartas? Talvez ele não saiba jogar...

\- Não, ele sabe, ligue pra ele. Vou desligar, ligue logo. – ela rapidamente desligou e fiquei olhando para o aparelho.

Ok, então.

Fui até a cozinha peguei uma cerveja na geladeira, voltei para a sala, tirei o terno e abri alguns botões da camisa e liguei a TV. Deixei no volume baixo enquanto ligava para Emmett.

Tomei um gole da minha cerveja enquanto a ligação completava, depois de uns 4 toques ele atendeu.

\- Alô? – ele parecia hesitante, com certeza pelo número desconhecido.

\- Oi Emmett, é Edward.

\- Edward? Que Edward?

Quantos Edwards ele conhecia?

\- Seu irmão.

\- Edward Cullen?

\- Você tem outro? – ri e ele ficou em silêncio.

Caramba, o que havia com essas pessoas?

\- Alô? – chamei e o ouvi pigarrear.

\- Oi, desculpe, só me pegou de surpresa.

\- Certo. Enfim, vou chamar uns caras em casa pra jogarmos poker, quer vir?

\- Eu?

\- Sim.

\- Eu? Seu irmão?

De novo aquilo? Eu falo outra língua sem perceber, será?

\- Sim você Emmett. Vai ser só eu, você, Jasper e um amigo novo que fiz Seth.

\- Ah, sim parece bom.

\- Legal. Vou te adicionar no whats e te passo o número do apartamento. Às sete ok?

\- Ok? – ele ainda parecia um pouco confuso, mas dei de ombros, a minha parte foi feita.

Despedimo-nos e satisfeito deitei, me largando um pouco no sofá e suspirei.

Certo, a parte difícil já fiz. Amanhã compraria algumas besteiras e cerveja.

Olhei para os relatórios que Alice me dera e soltei um suspiro.

Ok, era melhor começar.

Eu finalmente estava indo para me tornar Edward.

Na família, nas amizades e no trabalho.

Claro que eu estava indo ser um Edward melhor, mas ainda assim, eu realmente estava fazendo aquilo. Entrando de cabeça na vida daquele cara.

Iria dar merda com certeza, mas eu estava pronto.

 **No final, eu teria Bella, então tudo valeria à pena.**

* * *

 **N/A: olaa povo pervoooo**

 **Olha a cara de pau da autora que sumiu duas semanas :p**

 **Sinto muito pervas**

 **Mas essa semana to postando em tudo ok**

 **Entao nao se desesperem que não abandonei nada**

 **So tive umas duas semana de merda ai me atrapalhei pra escreve a vida real tava maligna :(**

 **Mas agora acho que as coisas vao ser melhor.**

 **E quem quer comentar que to precisando de comemts divos pra me animar uhuuh \0/**

 **Agora me vou e quem ta amando o novo Edward?**

 **No momento so nos ne**

 **O povo da fic ta mais É confuso kkk**

 **Bora comentar**

 **Fuiii**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Oito**_

* * *

Passei boa parte do sábado lendo.

Sério, estava morrendo de tédio.

Cochilei várias vezes durante a leitura.

Publicidade era muito chato.

Quando não agüentava mais, saí pra fazer algumas compras e comprar comida de verdade.

Aquele cara, além de não ter muita coisa em casa, ainda tinha umas comidas estranhas.

Ele devia ser fitness. Ou alguma merda daquelas!

Eu teria que começar a malhar se quisesse manter esse corpinho, porque comer aquelas merdas estava fora de questão.

Depois de comprar cerveja, alguns salgadinhos e comida de verdade. Tive que comprar um baralho também.

Naquele apartamento não tinha nada.

Comprei tudo o que precisava e voltei para casa. Ao chegar, deixei tudo no balcão da cozinha e fui tomar um banho.

Mais uma vez, suspirei em desanimo, eu precisava comprar roupas.

Ou melhor, eu poderia pedir para a minha secretária comprar.

Era bom ter uma secretária.

Se ela me obedecesse, o que eu duvidava que acontecesse...

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma calça social mesmo, a mais velha que tinha, também, eu consegui achar uma regata branca, imagino que fosse um pijama.

Guardei as minhas compras, coloquei a cerveja pra gelar e voltei para o sofá com os malditos relatórios.

Abri os olhos de repente com o som da campainha, merda, eu dormi, tinha papel pra todo lado.

Rapidamente, me levantei e corri pra porta, abrindo-a para Jasper.

\- Hey cara! – bocejei enquanto voltava à sala para pegar os papéis.

\- Estava trabalhando?

\- Tentando, mas a minha mente não quer colaborar hoje.

\- É compreensível. – me virei para ele confuso.

\- É?

\- Imagino que não seja fácil pra você.

\- Ah, sim...

\- Seja forte, estarei aqui pra te apoiar.

Do que aquele louco estava falando?

\- Ok, eu serei. – murmurei ainda mais confuso, felizmente ele não olhava para mim e sim para o apartamento.

Deixei-o fuçar o lugar, terminei de juntar os meus papeis, corri a deixar tudo no escritório. Voltei pra sala, passando antes na cozinha e pegando duas cervejas, entreguei uma a Jasper.

\- Então... casa legal.

\- Também achei.

Cada um deu um gole em sua cerveja e voltamos ao silêncio.

Então, aqui era a coisa...

Jasper e Edward eram amigos há algum tempo. Mas eu não sabia exatamente que tipo de amigos.

Daqueles que sabiam tudo um do outro, ou daqueles que só um dos amigos era amigo de verdade, o outro só ia à onda, ah, podíamos ser amigos, também, daquele tipo que só eram amigos da boca pra fora.

Então ficava difícil iniciar uma conversa.

Eu podia chegar e dizer " _hey pra qual time você torce?"_ e ele ficar tipo, " _Como assim, que amigo_ _é você que não sabe iss_ o?". Ou pior _"Por que você quer saber isso agora?"_

Então aqui estava eu, entre a cruz e a espada.

Iniciar uma conversa ou não?

Ou eu poderia usar o meu último recurso.

Tentar ativar as memórias e realmente me lembrar de Jasper, como fiz com a mãe do cara.

Mas estava guardando aquilo para Emmett.

Eu não sabia como aquele negócio funcionava e não queria gastar, caso eu tivesse só uma quantidade limitada de memórias que poderia acessar.

Eu acreditava que como as memórias ficavam no cérebro, por isso eu ainda podia acessá-las, era meio bizarro, mas foi à única explicação que tive.

Quando a campainha tocou de novo, dei graças a Deus, sério, quase me ajoelhei no chão e gritei um " _Amém Senhor_ ", só esperava que fosse Seth e não Emmett. Pois daí sim, a coisa iria ficar tensa.

Abri a porta e sorri abertamente ao ver Seth.

\- Boa noite. – ele murmurou um pouco envergonhado e trazia cerveja.

\- E aí Seth. Tudo bom?

\- Uh, sim. Trouxe cerveja. – me mostrou a sacola e a peguei.

\- Valeu, venha entre. Vou colocar pra gelar.

Ele entrou e o levei a até a sala.

\- Seth, esse é Jasper. – os apresentei e fui até a cozinha, coloquei a cerveja dele pra gelar e peguei mais uma pra mim e outra pra ele.

Quando voltei os dois estavam parados lá sem saber como conversar e suspirei.

Ninguém merece!

\- Aqui. – ele aceitou com cautela a cerveja e bufei. – É da mesma marca que você trouxe, idiota. – ele riu.

\- Valeu!

\- Aposto que você pensou que ia ter alguma bebida estranha, por isso trouxe a sua, né? – ele pigarreou.

\- Talvez... – murmurou antes de tomar um gole.

Bufando coloquei meu braço sobre os seus ombros.

\- Seth esquece aquele Edward fresco e pervertido, eu sou um muito melhor agora.

\- Certo, embora vá ser difícil esquecer a sua bunda.

\- Eu sei, eu tenho uma bunda muito bonita. – ele riu.

\- Num é pra tanto...

\- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

Eu tinha muito orgulho da minha nova bunda.

\- Como vocês ficaram amigos mesmo? – Jasper perguntou interrompendo a nossa risada.

\- Ah, foi essa semana mesmo. Ele me arranjou as chaves extras do apartamento depois do meu acidente, aí papo vai, papo vem e o resto é história.

\- Ok.

\- E vocês como ficaram amigos? – Seth perguntou e olhei para Jasper.

Eu não podia contar aquela história.

Eu não sabia.

Felizmente, antes que eu tivesse um ataque de pânico, ele começou a falar.

\- Uh, desde sempre, acho.

Vixe! Era pior do que eu pensava.

\- Éramos amigos de infância, fazíamos praticamente tudo juntos, até eu me mudar quando tinha 12, depois nós nos reencontramos na Faculdade e voltamos à amizade.

\- Caramba! É um bom tempo.

\- Pois é. Muito tempo! – murmurei querendo parecer feliz, mas estava mais para preocupado.

Agora eu precisava acessar as lembranças sobre Jasper.

Nós três olhamos para a porta quando a campainha tocou pela terceira vez hoje.

Eu estava muito nervoso agora.

Jasper parecia igualmente ansioso, Seth só bebia a sua cerveja, bastado sortudo.

Respirando fundo, fui até a porta, ao abri-la encarei o meu novo irmão, ele forçou um sorriso e forcei um de volta.

\- Oi.

\- E aí cara?

\- Entra...

\- Valeu!

Até agora, estava tudo bem.

Apresentei-o para Seth e Jasper, depois eu fui buscar mais cerveja para todos, quando voltei, ninguém falava nada. Caramba, ninguém colaborava ali.

\- Huh, que bom que pode vir, Emmett. – ele me olhou com cautela.

\- Estou... huh feliz que tenha me convidado. – sorri abertamente.

\- Eu também, irmão.

Jasper engasgou com a sua cerveja, Seth começou a lhe dar tapinhas nas costas, olhei para o meu amigo um pouco preocupado.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim? Só entrou pelo buraco errado.

\- Ok. Já que estamos todos aqui, vamos jogar? Ainda está cedo pra pedirmos uma pizza.

Emmett e Jasper me olharam confusos e sorri abertamente.

Como eu não tinha mesa, improvisei uma na mesa de centro da sala, ela era bem grandinha e iria ser o suficiente, por enquanto.

\- Vamos lá. – Seth se sentou no chão e o imitei.

Dei um pacote de salgadinho tamanho família pra cada um.

\- Então, como tenho certeza que vocês devem ser ruins e não quero tirar dinheiro de vocês, vamos apostar salgadinho, balancei o saco e eles se entreolharam.

\- Certo... – murmurou Emmett.

\- Ok... – falou Jasper.

\- Você é muito convencido. – sentenciou Seth e sorri.

\- Só sou honesto. – falei seriamente, ele bufou.

\- Sei... – rimos, então esfreguei a mãos.

\- Vamos começar.

Depois de algumas rodadas, nas quais eu estava pegando fogo, e não era porque eu jogo super bem, eu apenas jogo, era porque os três eram ruins mesmo.

Então eu estava certo, na verdade, não sabia nem o porquê deles terem concordado com um jogo de poker, quando jogam tão mal.

Decidi encerrar o jogo, afinal mesmo que a aposta fosse só salgadinhos, eu não poderia comer tudo aquilo.

Afinal, eu iria tentar ser mais fitness agora.

Peguei uma cerveja pra cada um e liguei a TV em algum canal de esporte.

\- Então, o que querem fazer agora? E é bom já decidirmos o que vamos jogar na próxima semana. Poker está fora, vocês são muito ruins.

\- Próxima semana? – falaram ao mesmo tempo e assenti esfregando as mãos.

Já estava planejando me reunir com os caras pelo menos uma vez por semana. Quando eu era Anthony, eu só tinha Bella. Mas agora que eu tinha uma nova chance, eu ainda queria Bella, claro, mas percebi que era legal se reunir com outros caras e ter papo de homem, de macho, bem, algo assim.

Então já ia começar a animar os caras pra aquilo.

Era legal ter Jasper como melhor amigo, mas iria ser bom ter mais de um amigo.

\- Sim, agora pode ser jogo de criança, mas eu voto por monopólio ou twister. – Jasper engasgou com a sua cerveja pela segunda vez na noite, enquanto Seth ria ao mesmo tempo em que dava tapinhas nas suas costas, já Emmett me olhava confuso.

\- Podemos jogar scrable? – ofereceu Seth ainda sorrindo. Ele era dos meus.

\- Boa Seth, eu não sou muito bom, mas posso dar uma chance.

\- E no monopólio e twister você é bom? – Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e bufei.

\- É claro, além de ter habilidade pros negócios eu sou muito flexível. – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, o fazendo rir.

\- Eu imagino... – murmurou com um olhar pensativo, com certeza, se lembrando de mais momentos humilhantes que aquele cara lhe fez passar, fiz uma careta imaginando o que mais ele viu.

Aquilo só o fez rir mais, acabei rindo também. Quando o nosso riso morreu, vimos que Jasper e Emmett nos encaravam.

\- O quê?

Antes que qualquer um falasse, a campainha tocou.

\- Ah, deve ser as pizzas. – tirei umas notas do bolso. – Pega pra mim Jazz, eu vou pegar uns guardanapo.

Falei já indo pra cozinha.

Agarrei alguns guardanapos no armário e ia pegar mais cerveja, mas ao me virar quase enfartei ao ver Emmett me encarando.

\- Puta merda! Como um cara do seu tamanho não faz barulho quando anda? – resmunguei esfregando o peito.

Ele virou a cabeça de lado me olhando com curiosidade, sério, estava me deixando desconfortável.

\- Que foi?

\- Você está... diferente.

\- Uh. Um diferente bom ou ruim?

\- Um bom. Acho que nunca vi você tão...

\- Tão?

\- Descontraído. Não me leve a mal, mas você sempre pareceu ter um pau na bunda. – aí a imagem foi capitada e não apreciada.

\- Ai, isso não parece divertido. – murmurei com uma careta, em seguida ri. – Mas que bom que ele saiu, né?

\- Viu, antes você só mandaria eu me fuder. Agora você brinca. É um pouco estranho.

\- Mas um estranho bom? – pedi mais uma vez e ele sorriu.

\- Sim, é um bom. É muito bom.

\- Legal! Hey, como você mantém esse físico de hulk? Seja honesto, você toma bomba? – perguntei seriamente e ele riu mais.

\- Eu malho Edward.

\- Preciso ver para crer. Vamos malhar juntos, eu preciso manter o meu corpo sexy. Eu não vou deixar de comer bem pra isso.

\- Quer malhar comigo?

\- Claro. Vai ser divertido. Imagina só nós dois na academia. Os irmãos... – merda me esqueci o meu sobrenome.

\- Cullen? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido e estalei os dedos apontando pra ele.

\- Isso! Os irmãos Cullen chegando pra arrasar corações enquanto ficam sexies.

\- Retiro o que disse. Você só é estranho. – falou saindo da cozinha, sorri enquanto pegava as coisas e o seguia.

\- Vamos lá, será divertido.

Ele me ignorou, mas vi que sorria, o meu riso morreu quando vi Jasper nos olhando.

\- E aí cara? – Emmett perguntou o olhando e ele negou.

\- Nada, só...

\- Aqui, leva lá pro Seth, Emmett. – lhe entreguei os guardanapos e as cervejas, assentindo, ele saiu da cozinha, agora que estava com Jasper, puxei-o mais pra dentro.

Vi que ele me olhava estranho, como se tivesse algo errado.

Uh, devo ter dado muito bandeira hoje à noite. Vou ter que distraí-lo.

Sorte que eu era bom naquilo.

Então dei o meu melhor sorriso, com o meu novo rostinho lindo, era realmente um belo sorriso e passei a tagarelar.

\- Você viu Jasper, estou conseguindo me aproximar de Emmett.

\- Sim, eu vi... É estranho, mas bom. Muito bom.

\- E não é? Eu estou realmente tentando ser um irmão melhor.

\- Eu percebi. Mas você esqueceu tudo?

\- Uh?

\- Você disse que nunca o perdoaria, nenhum deles. E agora você age como se nem ligasse. – Jesus, o que será que seria?

Será que eles mataram alguém e eu sabia? Espero que não, eu realmente queria fazer parte daquela família.

\- Ah aquilo, resolvi deixar no passado. Sabe, seguir em frente. Perdoar enobrece a alma e faz bem ao coração.

\- Oh. Isso é bom, muito bom.

\- Sim, então nós... – toquei no ombro dele e foi como um choque, o meu celebro parecia que ia explodir, eu temi que estivesse tendo outro aneurisma, aquilo foi até as lembranças começarem.

 _\- Jazpi, Jazpi, olha?_

 _\- Que maneiro. – olhei para o meu melhor amigo do mundo inteiro mostrando a minha pipa, era enorme e foi o meu irmãozão quem fez._

 _\- Meme fez pra mim._

 _\- Eu queria ter um irmão? – ele falou com pesar e toquei em seu ombro, sabendo que ele estava triste._

 _\- Eu te emplesto o meu. – ele sorriu e gargalhou, corremos para pedir a Meme que fizesse uma pipa gigante para Emmett..._

...

Mais momentos do pequeno Edward e Jasper vieram, eles fazendo noites de cabana no quarto um do outro. Trocando figurinha, brincando de super herói.

Dividindo o lanche na Escola, dividindo a lição na Escola.

Agarrei na beirada da mesa quando outra lembrança veio mais detalhada.

...

 _Jazpi estava ao meu lado no meu aniversario de 10 anos, a minha festa era toda colorida, eu estava pulando de alegria, juntos assopramos as velinhas e enfiamos as mãos no bolo comendo um pedaço, as nossas mães gritaram correndo até nós, enquanto papai ria._

 _Emmett riu e tirou uma foto._

...

 _\- Você tem mesmo que ir?_

 _\- Sim. Minha mãe disse que não posso morar com você._

 _\- E nem a minha mãe. – nós dois bufamos._

 _Jasper iria embora._

 _\- Podíamos fugir. – sugeri já começando a formar um plano, ele me olhou esperançoso._

 _\- Para onde iríamos?_

 _\- Praia?_

 _\- Boa, eu gosto da praia._

 _\- Meu tio tem uma casa lá._

 _\- Então vamos..._

 _\- Aonde vocês vão? – olhamos assustados para Emmett._

 _\- Nós?_

 _\- Em lugar algum._

 _\- Sei. Mas por precaução, vou ficar aqui de olho em vocês. – nós entreolhamos, em seguida, nós viramos para Emmett._

 _\- Ajude-nos, Emmett, queremos fugir._

 _\- Pra praia, assim não tenho que mudar. – esfregávamos as mãos como se rezássemos, ele riu._

 _\- Eu queria ajudar carinhas, mas os seus pais enlouqueceriam. E a sua mãe Jasper, ela iria chorar de saudades. Mamãe também, Edward._

 _Mais uma vez nós entreolhamos e suspiramos._

 _Eu iria sentir falta do meu Jaspi._

...

Em seguida vieram memórias deles mais velhos. Saindo juntos, estudando, indo a bares e boates, conversando em restaurantes, arrumando trabalho, trabalhando juntos até altas horas da noite, e depois, brigando, às vezes, mas sempre agindo normal no dia seguinte, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

 _Contudo, eu sabia que Jasper fingia pra não perder a amizade, eu nem ligava, era bom ter um "amigo", no entanto, no fundo, eu não ligava mais pra ele, ele não era mais o meu Jaspi, ele sabia disso._

 _Nós dois sabíamos..._

 _Aquela amizade de anos atrás se foi há muito tempo. Só a mantínhamos porque era mais fácil._

 _Honestamente, eu nem gostava dele, Jasper era um pé no saco, e só me criticava. Às vezes, só queria que ele sumisse..._

...

\- Edward? Edward? – abri os olhos de repente e olhei para cima.

Jasper me encarava preocupado, eu quis socá-lo.

Como ele podia ser amigo daquele cara?

Ou será que ele ainda queria achar aquele Edward do passado? Aquele que o chamava de Jaspi e o via como um irmão?

Sem me conter, eu o abracei.

Ele me deu us tapinhas nas minhas costas, claramente confuso, mas nem liguei.

Eu iria ser o amigo que ele merecia.

Ele seria o meu Jaspi... meu Jazz, Jaspi, era horrível...

Quando o soltei, ele me encarava mais confuso.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim, sim só com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Claro. Acho que preciso comer.

\- Ah, a pizza.

\- Isso! Eu estou faminto. – dei um tapa em seu peito brincando e mesmo com as pernas meio bambas, fui para a sala.

Jasper me seguiu e me olhava ansiosamente à noite toda. Felizmente, ele não contou para os caras sobre a minha dor de cabeça.

Ainda bem, não queria estragar a noite, pois estava muito divertido estar rodeado de amigos e agora que a estranheza de mais cedo passou, parecíamos realmente amigos, só batendo papo, vendo jogos e comendo pizza.

[...]

Saí do carro de Emmett me sentindo um pouco nervoso. Felizmente, ele tinha me oferecido uma carona, quando foi embora ontem. Eu ainda estava sem meio de transporte, sem contar que eu não fazia idéia de onde ficava a casa dos pais de Edward.

Era hoje que veria a minha... huh mãe.

Sabe, nada contra um papai Cullen, mas estou um pouco aliviado que não tenha um.

Tipo, chamar outra mulher de mãe era de boa, pois eu nunca conheci a minha mãe, ela morreu quando eu era muito pequeno para me lembrar dela. Então estava de boa com chamar a mãe dele de mãe.

Agora chamar outro cara de pai. Seria traição.

Afinal, o meu pai estava vivinho.

\- Tudo bem cara? – Emmett me olhou preocupado e sorri.

\- Claro, só... faz um tempo, né? – murmurei imaginando que ele quase não viesse ali e estava certo, dava pra ver pelo olhar de Emmett.

Ele olhou para a bonita casa com flores em volta e bonitas janelas vermelhas e sorriu.

\- Bastante, mas mãe está muito feliz.

\- Que bom, quero vê-la feliz.

Ele me olhou estranhamente, mas em seguida sorriu.

\- Muito bom irmãozinho. – bagunçou o meu cabelo e bufei.

\- Sério cara? Já não é bagunçado o suficiente pra você? – rindo ele começou a ir em direção a casa, eu o segui.

\- Seu cabelo nunca tá bagunçado o suficiente.

Nem me fala. Era um carma aquele cabelo.

Ele ia a todas as direções, mas acho que até que era legal. Pensei em cortar, mas Bella gostou de mim assim, então iria deixar por um tempo.

Emmett entrou direto e o segui com cautela, mesmo assim, olhava pra todo lugar tentando dar mais uma olhada na vida de Edward.

Felizmente, a minha "mãe" mantinha fotos em toda a parte.

Muito bom.

Mas antes que eu desse uma boa olhada fui abraçado, quando olhei pra baixo, sorri ao vê-la.

Mãe!

Eu não sabia no que iria dar. Mas eu realmente queria que ela fosse a minha mãe.

\- Olá mamãe. – abracei-a apertado e a ouvi fungar.

 **Eu podia não ser o filho verdadeiro dela, mas iria me esforçar pra ser o melhor filho que aquela mulher precisasse...**

* * *

 **N/A: Olaaa povo pervo**

 **Então olha a cara de pau da autora, duas semanas sem postar. Vergonha de mim, vergonha :(**

 **Mas aki estou com cap novo**

 **E nesse nao teve beward :(**

 **Mas no proximo tem \0/**

 **Entao vou subir no banquinho pra dar um pequeno aviso e também pra mostrar pra** **Keyla Letícia que ele ainda existe u.u**

 **Pera**

 **Pera**

 **Pera**

 **Subi \0/**

 **Agora meu aviso é sobre postagens. Eu tenho muitas fics pra postar**

 **Serio mesmo muitaaas**

 **Mas tenho um problema trabalho. Vivo com sono por causa do trabalho, então por isso que tenho atrasado as postagens as vezes.**

 **Mas nao se preocupem me atrazo, mas posto u.u**

 **Ah e sobre o humanward eu pretendo sim terminar a saga dele**

 **So preciso adiantar uns cap, ate agora so tenho 5 :(**

 **Mas vou terminar \0/ vamos ter fé**

 **Agora com isso dito, me vou**

 **Pera**

 **Pera**

 **Desci do banquinho, e fuiii**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Nove**_

* * *

\- Olá mamãe... – abracei-a apertado e a ouvi fungar.

Eu podia não ser o seu filho verdadeiro, mas iria me esforçar para ser o melhor filho que aquela mulher precisasse.

Sorrindo, levantei-a em um abraço apertado, o que a fez soltar um gritinho. Quando a soltei ela sorria.

\- Que bom que veio, querido.

\- Estou feliz também. E aquele almoço especial... Já está pronto? – falei esfregando as mãos e ela assentiu.

\- Sim, sim, só estava te esperando.

\- Oi mãe, tô aqui também. – Emmett falou e o olhei preocupado, mas ele sorria, ela riu e correu até ele o abraçando.

\- Desculpe-me, querido.

\- Não seja boba, só queria um abraço também.

Os observei com um sorriso. Eles eram uma família tão legal, por que será que o outro cara não gostava deles? Talvez tivesse a ver com o pai dele.

Dando de ombros, passei a observar a casa com ávido interesse. Havia muitos quadros de Emmett e Edward crescendo. Eles tinham uma boa diferença de idade entre eles, 5 ou mais anos. Tinha também fotos do pai, ele parecia ser um homem sério, e com certeza, uma versão mais austera de Edward, o mesmo queixo e olhos, só o cabelo que era mais escuro e menos rebelde.

Fora aquilo, era uma cópia escarrada e cuspida.

Já Emmett não parecia tanto nem com o pai e nem com a mãe. Interessante. Ou podia ser coisa da minha cabeça.

\- Filho, vamos comer? – voltei-me para Esme e sorri.

\- Claro, só estava huh, olhando as fotos.

\- Tudo bem, vocês cresceram tanto, mas eu ainda gosto de olhar para vocês pequenos.

Sorri e fui até ela, abraçando-a pelos ombros, enquanto eu a levava em direção a mesa de jantar, ou pelo menos, de onde o cheiro de comida estava vindo.

\- É claro que gosta, eu era uma criança muito bonita. Emmett nem tanto. – sussurrei com uma piscadela e ela me olhou estranhamente, mas sorriu por fim.

\- Bobo, vocês dois eram lindos. – rolei os olhos.

\- Para as mães todos são lindos.

\- Verdade.

Ao chegarmos a sala, puxei a cadeira para ela, que mais uma vez me olhou estranhamente, contudo pisquei e a fiz se sentar, depois fui para o meu lugar.

\- Wow, parece delicioso mãe. – falei já salivando pela lasanha, vi que Emmett e ela me olhavam e os encarei esticando o meu prato.

\- Ah, espero que goste.

\- Vou adorar.

\- Sim mãe, parece incrível. – Emmett também esticou o prato e ela nos serviu.

Enchi a boca de comida gemendo exageradamente, tipo, tava bom pra porra! Ela parecia feliz que eu estivesse gostando, então continuei brincando.

O almoço até que foi animado, comi uns dois pratos, mãe fez as perguntas básicas, sobre se eu estava comendo direito e me cuidando. Ela ainda tinha um bolo de chocolate pronto ao final como sobremesa.

Melhor mãe do mundo.

Depois das despedidas, eu estava mais uma vez no carro de Emmett, com dois potes no colo. Lasanha e bolo. Ela insistiu que eu os levasse e eu nem neguei também.

\- Hoje foi bom. – Emmett falou depois de um tempo e sorri.

\- Foi sim. Mas eu preciso de alguns exercícios físicos para perder todos os quilos que ganhei hoje. Quando vamos começar?

\- Ah, você estava falando sério?

\- Claro! Ou no final você toma mesmo bomba? – ele bufou.

\- Eu não tomo bomba!

\- Então exercícios. A partir de amanhã, hein? Me busca para irmos a sua Academia juntos. Você vai cedo?

\- Huh, sim... Às seis.

\- Perfeito! Eu só entro às oito no trabalho.

Agarrei o meu celular já preparando os alarmes.

\- Alarme.

\- É, eu durmo como um morto. – comecei a rir, porque tipo, eu fui um... Enfim...

\- Ah, interessante.

\- Por que isso é interessante?

\- Ah, nada. Então às seis e meia eu passo no seu apartamento.

\- Beleza. Vou ligar para Jasper e ver se ele quer ir, também.

\- Ok.

Ele parou o carro em frente ao meu prédio e agradeci pela carona, já saindo. Mas ao olhar para o meu prédio, gemi.

Teria que voltar a ler os relatórios chatos.

Oh vida difícil...

[...]

\- Então Alice, o que exatamente uma secretaria faz? – estávamos a caminho de alguma reunião.

De acordo com Alice, nós só íamos observar e tomar notas, eu não teria que abrir a boca. Graça a Deus.

\- O que você quer? – ela resmungou olhando algo em seu Ipad.

\- Como sabe que eu quero algo? E por que você tem um Ipad?

\- Eu escrevo as notas para reunião nele, assim posso encaminhar para o seu e-mail. E você sempre quer algo.

Caramba, as coisas estavam bem modernas, hein? E Alice era uma bruxa.

\- Certo, então eu preciso de umas roupas... – ela parou de repente e quase trombei nela.

\- Escuta bem, eu vou te ajudar com a sua Bella, no trabalho, e ocasionalmente, ouvir a sua ladainha, mas não vou fazer compras pra você, entendeu? – ela pontuou cada coisa com uma cutucada no meu peito, esfreguei o local com uma careta.

\- Ok, ok. Aff não precisava exagerar! Um simples _não_ bastava.

\- Eu só queria deixar claro para você não abusar no futuro.

\- Entendi. Vamos?

Ela bufou e voltou a andar. Rindo, eu a segui.

\- Então, o que envolve a ladainha? – ela suspirou.

\- Suas reclamações diárias sobre o seu ódio por esse trabalho, ou sobre o seu romance esquisito.

\- Ah, essas ladainhas, temo que teremos muitas no futuro.

\- Eu sei, já estou preparada para isso.

\- Isso que é ser uma secretaria preparada, hein? – ela acabou por rir.

Ao chegarmos a sala, havia algumas pessoas na porta, inclusive a minha Bella, me movi um pouco desconfortável, pois desde o incidente da sala e do elevador, eu não a tinha visto.

\- Bom dia Sr. Cullen, Alice.

\- Olá Srta. Swan.

-Bom dia, Isabella. – ela resmungou já entrando na sala, as outras pessoas entraram também e forcei um sorriso.

\- Oi.

\- Oi. Ela é bem séria, às vezes... – murmurou ainda olhando para Alice, pigarreei para chamar a sua atenção.

\- Nada, é que eu já a irritei logo cedo, mas ela é bem legal. – ela riu.

\- Ah, então tudo bem. Achei que ela estivesse chateada comigo.

\- É comigo, não se preocupe.

\- Certo.

\- Tudo bem.

Ok, era agora. Estamos sozinhos, mas não completamente, era o momento perfeito, eu só tinha que convidá-la para sair.

Não seria tão difícil... Né?

\- Então...

\- Sim?

\- Sabe eu estava pensando... bem...

\- Sim?

Ai, eu era mesmo horrível nisso!

Vamos encarnar o Edward galanteador que tem dentro de você homem!

\- Podia... me ajudar a comprar umas roupas?

Merda!

\- Roupas?

Roupas? De onde veio aquilo?

Mas agora a merda tava feita, melhor seguir adiante.

\- É isso, Alice se recusa em ir comigo e eu não tenho muito senso de moda. – sorri e ela deu de ombros.

-Oh, ok, parece divertido. Quando?

\- Na hora do almoço? Te recompenso depois. – ela sorriu, por fim.

\- Eu adoraria.

-Legal, uh... eu vou entrar.

Assim que tomei o meu lugar ao lado de Alice, gemi.

Ela suspirou e me encarou.

\- Vamos começar a ladainha mais cedo hoje?

\- Precisamente.

[...]

\- Então que tipo de roupas vocês quer? – estava com Bella na seção masculina, ambos revirando algumas peças nas aras de roupas.

\- Algo casual. Percebi que só tenho ternos. – ela sorriu.

\- Só ternos, hein? Só trabalho e nenhuma diversão para o Sr. Cullen? – ri.

-Algo assim. Mas eu não tenho nenhum shorts... – resmunguei e ela sorriu. – O que foi? – tão rápido como o seu sorriso veio, ele sumiu.

\- Nada, só... só lembrei de alguém.

Uh, será que era de mim?

Ela se afastou de mim e suspirei.

Falar com Bella era tão difícil.

Tipo, eu sabia tudo sobre ela. Só queria abraçá-la e perguntar se estava tudo bem, como foi seu dia, como estava sendo o trabalho novo, afinal, aquilo era algo que ela sempre quisera e finalmente conseguiu, queria comemorar com ela pela conquista, mas não podia...

Não podia tocá-la, nem perguntar nada, tinha que ficar me policiando e tentar entrar em seu mundo de novo.

E o pior, percebi que antes ela que havia entrado no meu, ela veio atrás de mim. Ela iniciava nossas conversas e agora teria que ser eu, mas era tão difícil, pois eu sabia tudo sobre dela, entretanto teria que fingir que não sabia.

Argh!

Peguei algumas calças de moletom e camisetas que seriam boas para malhar, além de alguns shorts, hoje quando apareci na academia de calças social e camiseta, Emmett quase me matou achando que eu estava tirando uma com a cara dele.

O homem teve que me emprestar um shorts, aquilo foi legal da parte dele, contudo, eu preferia os meus próprios.

\- Escolheu alguma coisa? – ela voltou com os braços cheio de roupas e assenti.

\- Algumas, mais só roupas para exercitar. – ergui os braços e ela anuiu.

\- Eu achei algumas legais.

Deixei as que escolhi na sacola que a vendedora nos deu e passei a olhar as que ela escolheu. Eram bonitas e simples, bastante camisetas, shorts, uma regata, duas calças confortáveis, parei de olhar quando vi uma camiseta em especial.

Era florida, sério mesmo, horrorosa, de um vermelho gritante com enormes flores coloridas. Era muito feia, mas era minha, ou melhor, igual a minha camiseta favorita.

Tipo, não que eu tivesse mal gosto pra camisa, mas aquela era especial, pois depois da minha primeira vez com Bella, que havia sido na noite do baile, sim clichê, mas foi perfeito, enfim... eu havia, ou melhor, Bella havia rasgado a minha camisa na noite anterior, então ela teve que sair do hotel pra comprar outra. Ela foi em um Walmart próximo e comprou aquela aberração, reclamei por horas, mas usei a bendita camiseta, eu a amava pois lembrava da nossa primeira noite.

\- Uh essa... – comecei a pegar a camisa, mas ela foi mais rápida.

\- Não, não é sua. – grunhiu e afastei a mão, antes que eu a apanhasse.

\- Como?

\- Desculpa, é só... eu comprei pra mim.

\- Sério?

\- É, vou dar pro... pro meu pai.

\- Sério?

Será que o pai dela ressuscitou também? Pois até onde eu sabia ele já tinha morrido.

\- Certo, tudo bem. Mesmo assim, obrigado pela ajuda, vou, uh, pagar.

\- Ok, eu já vou também.

Fui até o caixa e passei as minhas roupas, depois de pagar tudo fui pra fora e a esperei, uns minutos depois ela veio com uma pequena sacola.

\- Acho que perdemos o almoço.

\- Pois é. Que tal eu te recompensar mais tarde. – ela sorriu, parecendo ter esquecido completamente o episódio da camiseta.

\- Jantar.

\- Oh, uh, legal.

\- Hoje?

\- Isso! Você quer Srta. Swan, jantar comigo? – dei o meu melhor sorriso e ela assentiu.

\- Claro, eu adoraria, mas me chama de Isabella.

\- Isabella?

\- É, é o meu nome, Edward. – piscou e começou a andar, a segui ainda confuso.

Por que não Bella?

Por que eu não podia a chamar de Bella?

Alice chamava.

E quando voltamos ao trabalho e várias pessoas nos cumprimentaram, percebi que quase todo mundo a chamava de Bella, também.

Tinha algo errado...

Depois de agradecer pelas roupas, fui para a minha sala, ao chegar lá, agradeci aos céus por Alice não estar na sua mesa, não queria ouvir sermão agora.

Claro que o meu agradecimento foi em vão, pois ela estava era na minha sala e sentada na minha cadeira, ainda por cima.

Com um bufo deixei as sacolas no chão e me sentei no sofá.

\- Sabe, você é uma secretaria bem folgada!

\- Você é um chefe folgado!

\- Que seja! Antes de qualquer coisa, Bella deixa você a chamar de Bella?

\- Bella? Uh, foi assim que ela se apresentou para mim.

\- Estranho...

\- O que foi?

\- Fomos fazer compras e ela me mandou chamá-la de Isabella.

\- Por que isso seria estranho? Ela pode querer que você a veja como uma mulher e lhe deu um nome mais adulto e não um apelido.

\- Mas ela sempre odiou que a chamem de Isabella.

\- Eu não sei... Pode ser o que eu disse ou pode só ter alguma coisa, é difícil dizer.

\- Já sei, vai lá falar com ela, e pergunta, " _então Bella, ouvi o Sr. Cullen te chamando de Isabella, por que isso?"._ Que tal?

\- Huh, eu posso fazer isso. Mas o que você vai fazer por mim?

\- Eu?

\- É, meu relacionamento com Jasper não tá rolando.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é um pouco complicado, já que ele não pensa muito em você, huh, romanticamente.

\- Sério? – ela pareceu tão tristinha.

\- Sério, mas dá pra mudar isso.

\- Dá?

\- Claro que dá! Eu vou te ajudar Alice, vai ver. – ela suspirou.

\- OK, vou lá falar com a sua Bella.

Assim que ela se foi, eu passei a revirar as minhas roupas novas.

Ah, hoje eu iria ficar de shorts. Que saudades de usar um shorts e nada mais, nem cuecas eram permitidas no tempo dos shorts.

Me assustei quando a porta abriu de novo e Alice entrou.

\- Foi rápido. Podia pelo menos ter enrolado ela um pouco, né?

\- Eu nem cheguei a falar com ela.

\- Então o que foi?

\- Ela huh... eu fui na seção dos estagiários e ela não estava lá. Aí perguntei e disseram que ela estava no banheiro, então fui lá, mas ela... hmmmm...

\- O que foi Alice?

\- Estava chorando.

\- Como? – levantei-me de um pulo, eu já ia pra porta, quando Alice ficou na frente com os braços abertos.

\- Nem pensei nisso.

\- Mas ela precisa de mim.

\- Ela nem te conhece, Edward.

Grunhi agarrando os cabelos e puxando.

Mais que merda!

\- O que eu faço?

\- Nada, ela só precisava chorar, deixe ela chorar.

\- Mas... – antes que eu terminasse o telefone de Alice tocou e ela atendeu erguendo um dedo para mim.

\- Sim? Ah sim, estou com ele. Ok, huh, ok.

Ele era eu? Seria eu?

\- Quem é? – sussurrei me aproximando e ela me empurrou.

\- Eu digo a ele.

\- Diz o quê? – tentei chegar perto e ela ficou me empurrando.

\- Mas você está bem?

\- Quem é? – rosnei e ela parou de me empurrar e tampou o bocal do telefone, antes de pedir pra pessoa do outro lado da linha esperar.

\- Fica quieto, é Bella.

-Bella, o que houve?

\- Ela não tem o seu telefone e me pediu pra te avisar que não poderá sair pra jantar. Ela não está bem.

Merda!

\- Diz para ela que tudo bem. E que poderemos ir quando ela quiser.

\- OK.

\- Ah e diz que você vai leva-la em casa.

\- Como?

\- Vai logo Alice, ela tá mal! – ela me olhou irritada e voltou para o celular.

\- Oi, desculpe-me a demora. Então, eu já falei com ele... Ele disse que tudo bem. Ah, e que tal se eu te levar em casa?

Encostei o ouvido no celular de Alice para ver se eu ouvia algo, mas não dava para entender, ainda mais com Alice me empurrando e eu a empurrando de volta.

\- Para! Deixa eu ouvir!

\- Para! Saí de perto! – nós dois resmungávamos baixinho, enquanto ela ouvia o que Bella dizia.

\- Tenho certeza, Edward me deu a tarde de folga. Ah claro, com certeza. Ok, já estou indo para aí.

Quando ela desligou me olhou irritada.

\- Jesus, você é pior que criança!

\- O que houve? O que ela tem?

\- Não sei, mas graças a você vou descobrir, já que vou levá-la em casa.

\- OK, vá logo e me liga mais tarde para dizer como foi.

\- Tá! – grunhindo ela saiu da sala e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro.

O que será que aconteceu?

Ouvi uma batida na porta e Jasper entrou.

\- Oi Edward.

\- Ah, oi cara.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Claro, o que há?

\- Tem compromisso para agora?

\- Huh, não, por que?

\- Vamos tomar um café com Aro.

\- Ah... eu tenho aquela coisa... – ele nem me deixou terminar, entrou na sala, agarrou o meu braço e já saiu me puxando para fora.

\- Esquece aquela coisa, precisamos fazer uma média com o patrão, viu?

Mas eu não queria. Queria gritar, mas só pude deixá-lo me arrastar e rezar para não dar merda.

[...]

Entrei em meu apartamento com um gemido. Me larguei no móvel mais próximo, que bom que era o sofá, então enfiei a cara na almofada e gritei.

Que dia de merda!

E começou tão bem...

Estava todo tenso da reuniãozinha com Aro.

Meu chefe era um porco chauvinista.

Sério mesmo!

Me senti ofendido pelas mulheres, só de falar com ele.

Queria ser mulher só para iniciar um processo de assédio sexual contra ele.

Eu fui para a tal reunião com medo de que ele me perguntasse sobre o trabalho, mas foi bem pior, ele queria saber quantas mulheres eu havia comido e quantas na empresa.

Pensa em uma pessoa que não sabia o que falar.

Jasper tentava falar de trabalho, futebol, o clima, qualquer coisa.

Aro queria falar de peito e bunda.

E eu ria e desconversava.

Pior reunião do mundo.

Quando bateram na porta, eu estava quase agradecendo aos céus. Sério, faltou pouco pra eu me ajoelhar e gritar Aleluia.

Só não fiz porque Jasper me olhou estranho o caminho todo.

Felizmente, ele só olhou e não perguntou, pois eu estava desgastado emocionalmente.

Ergui a cara da almofada com o som da campainha.

Quem seria?

Ao abrir a porta fiquei um pouco surpreso ao ver Alice.

\- Alice? Como subiu?

\- Ah, eu sou sua secretaria, então já vim aqui várias vezes, todo mundo me conhece.

\- Tudo bem, mas por que está aqui? Achei que iria me ligar.

\- Sim... Então, eu fui à casa de Bella... E temos um problemão...

\- O que foi? Ela tá bem? Não tá morrendo não, né?

\- O quê?

\- Tipo, já pensou, eu consigo um corpo novo e a mulher morre! Pensa em um casal azarado! – ela riu.

\- Não, seu idiota. Ela tá bem. O problema não é esse...

\- E qual é?

\- Ela não te esqueceu.

\- Como?

\- Anthony, ela não superou ele ainda.

\- Isso é bom.

\- Não é não, seu idiota. Como ela vai amar Edward, se ainda ama Anthony?

\- Mas eu sou Anthony!

\- Ela não sabe disso... E tipo, faz quase dois anos que você morreu. Ela ainda tem tudo seu na casa...

\- Espera, como assim?

\- É sério, eu cheguei lá e parecia que um cara vivia lá. Eu já ia rodar a baiana achando que ela estava saindo com o outro cara e você, mas era tudo seu e... – agarrei os seus ombros para que ela se calasse.

\- Não isso, quanto... quanto tempo disse que faz que eu morri?

\- Uh? Ah, ela disse quase 2 anos.

Dois anos?

Não foram alguns meses?

 **Onde eu estive aquele tempo todo?**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaaa povo pervo eita que as coisaa estão estranhas em.**

 **O que será que vai rolar com esse casal confuso kkkk**

 **Amando os coment**

 **Vcs sao divas**

 **Vou dormi q amanha trabalho cedo**

 **Fuiii**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Dez**_

* * *

Isso é mal...

Isso é péssimo...

Isso é terrível.

\- Edward para de andar, tá me dando dor de cabeça.

Parei de andar de lá pra cá, me sentei, o meu pé ficou batendo nervosamente, grunhi me levantando e voltando a andar.

\- Mas Alice, faz quase dois anos? Eu não me lembro disso. Só me lembro de ficar rondando Bella por alguns meses.

\- Bom, eu não perguntei os detalhes pra ela, mas pode ter várias razões.

\- Quais?

\- Uh, sei lá!

\- Você tem que saber, você não é uma _xama_?

\- Aff, eu te disse que não prático.

\- Você é a pior secretaria/ _xama_ do mundo.

\- Você é o pior chefe/fantasma e eu não tô falando nada.

\- Que seja! Eu to surtando aqui.

\- Já sei.

\- O quê?

\- Você pode ter ficado em coma, ou o tempo passa diferente para os fantasmas.

\- Bom. Gostei dessas teorias. Como podemos confirmá-las?

\- Por que precisa saber disso? Já passou! Você tá vivo agora. Siga em frente.

Ela tinha razão.

Mas eu não me sentia muito a vontade em saber que eu fiquei todo aquele tempo perdido em algum lugar sem lembranças de nada. Era um pouco assustador, na verdade.

Porra dois anos.

\- Mas você tinha razão, Bella não te esqueceu... Eu só não entende porque está dando em cima de você, se ainda te ama. – parei de andar, me sentando novamente.

\- Verdade. Ela tem dado em cima de mim... Será que ela quer me esquecer?

\- Ela pode estar tentando seguir em frente.

\- Pode ser. Isso é bom, né? Ela não deve ficar presa a mim para sempre.

\- Diz o cara que possuiu um corpo só pra ficar com ela?

\- Uh, ok. Meu plano não parece ser tão esperto agora. – ela rolou os olhos.

\- Bem, amanhã ela vem trabalhar e podemos tentar descobrir mais coisas. Ah, e vocês vão jantar né? Não mencione Anthony.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque não é suposto você saber. Você só saberia se eu te contasse, e se eu contar, ela não vai me considerar mais amiga.

Ah, droga!

\- Tem razão. Eu preciso esperar ela me contar.

\- Exatamente. Agora já vou.

\- Não, fique! Vamos pedir algo pra comer e pensar em uma estratégia.

\- Estratégia?

\- Sim, para você e Jasper.

\- Sério? – foi minha vez de rolar os olhos.

\- Eu falei sério quando disse que iria te ajudar Alice.

\- Ok, vou retirar o que disse. Você não é o pior chefe/fantasma do mundo.

\- Oh, ok você também não é a pior secretaria/ _xama_ do mundo.

Rimos e fui me sentar ao seu lado.

\- Então seja boazinha e peça comida chinesa para nós.

\- Edward é um fresco pra comida, né? – murmurou já pegando o seu celular, assenti com um bufo.

\- Pra comida, pra roupa. O cara só vive pro trabalho e pra transar, obviamente.

\- Não sei como o fã clube dele não veio até aqui reclamar pelo sumiço.

\- Com certeza porque não sabem onde ele morava. Ele não trazia pessoas aqui e as que ele trazia, Edward provavelmente fudia no estacionamento mesmo, depois chutava.

\- Aff! Pior pessoa do mundo.

\- Eu sei. Às vezes me arrependo de pegar esse corpo, mas aí me lembro que graças a ele, ganhei a melhor secretaria do mundo e tudo parece melhor. – coloquei o meu braço sobre o seu ombro e ganhei um soco.

\- Vai te lascar!

Ouvi a campainha e ri enquanto ia abrir a porta.

Sorri para Seth.

\- Amigo!

\- E aí Edward.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Tudo sim. Uh, eu percebi que não tenho o seu telefone e não tinha certeza se ainda iria fazer aquela reunião de sábado. Daí eu vim avisar que não poderei vir.

\- Verdade, eu me esqueci de te passar o meu número. – tirei do bolso e entreguei a ele. – Coloca seu numero aí.

Ele rapidamente adicionou e me devolveu o celular. Mandei um "oi" pra ele no _whats._

\- Pronto agora porque não pode vir? Está tudo bem?

\- Ah sim, é que vai ser o aniversário da minha sobrinha, e como ela é a minha afilhada, não posso faltar.

\- Entendo. Você já largou por hoje?

\- Uh sim.

\- Legal, entra aí e come com a gente.

\- A gente?

\- Sim, Alice a minha secretaria.

\- Ah, não... Você tá trabalhando, deixa pra outro dia.

\- Nada, estamos só comendo mesmo. Vai ser até bom porque aí você nos ajuda com outra perspectiva.

\- Hmmm, ok. Se não tiver problema mesmo.

\- Não, vai ser divertido entre.

O puxei pra dentro e ao chegarmos à sala, Alice estava ao telefone. Ela colocou a mão no bocal com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Aumenta o pedido. Seth vai comer com a gente.

\- Ok. – ela deu de ombros e voltou ao telefone.

Corri para cozinha e peguei três cervejas, as entreguei a eles e peguei as minhas sacolas indo pro quarto, não poderia ter o tempo dos shorts hoje, mas pelo menos iria tirar aquelas roupas chatas.

Vesti uma camiseta e calças de moletom e voltei à sala.

\- Ah, agora está melhor em. – Alice olhou pras minhas roupas e sorri.

\- Certo. E que amigo é esse? Eu achei que íamos fazer aquela coisa... – me olhou um pouco irritada.

Aposto que ela queria me colocar no posto de pior chefe/fantasma do mundo de novo.

\- Esse é Seth. Seth essa é Alice, a minha melhor amiga.

\- Prazer, Alice.

-Olá Seth. – ela acabou por sorrir.

-Então, eu acho que Seth é ótimo para nós ajudar naquela coisa.

\- Eu sou?

\- Ele é?

\- Claro, você sabe que eu sou meio... ...como assim dizer, sem noção, então ter outra perspectiva masculina pode ajudar. E ele conhece Jasper, fica mais fácil.

-Hmmm, pode ser.

\- Gente, do que vocês estão falando? – Seth deu um gole em sua cerveja claramente divertido.

\- Alice gosta de Jasper.

\- Ah. E ele nem a nota?

\- Isso! Como sabe?

\- Bem, sem querer ofender a senhorita, não que você seja feia, você é muito bonita, mas aquele cara precisa de um baque pra te notar. Ele parece só pensar em trabalho e no momento, o seu... hum, jeito... não vai tirar a cabeça dele do trabalho.

\- Como sabe que ele é viciado em trabalho?

\- Na nossa noite de poker, ele sempre falava do trabalho. Ou você é realmente sem noção, ou ficava mudando de assunto de propósito, mas várias vezes durante a noite, ele tentou trazer o tema.

\- Ele tem razão Edward. Jasper nunca vai me notar. – Alice amuou e neguei.

\- Não, nós só precisamos dar um choque em Jasper.

\- Choque?

\- É! Hora de reformar Alice. Eu adoro o seu visual... – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei. – Ok, eu acho interessante, mas pelo menos no começo você precisará mudar um pouco.

\- Mas ele deveria me amar por mim e não pelo meu corpo.

\- Uh, Alice, posso te chamar de Alice?

\- Vá em frente.

\- Certo, só pra você saber, caras são visuais. Primeiro vemos peitos e bunda, depois que paramos pra conhecer a pessoa e aí vem o amor. Mas primeiro ele tem que te desejar.

\- Eu não sei...

A campainha tocou e estranhei.

Já seria a comida?

Fui atender e era da portaria.

\- Sim?

\- Senhor, Jasper Whitlock está aqui, ele pode subir?

-Hmmm, espere. – me voltei para os outros.

\- Gente, Jasper tá aqui.

\- O quê? – Alice guinchou, olhei dela pra Seth e sorri com um plano.

\- Eu tive uma idéia. O nosso plano começará agora.

\- Plano?

\- Que plano? – eles falaram confusos se olhando.

\- Sim, ele pode subir. – murmurei para o cara da portaria e ele assentiu.

Assim que desliguei os encarei.

\- Certo, agora Seth senta perto da Alice e dá em cima dela, descaradamente.

\- Huh?

\- E Alice, pelo amor, tira esse pano da cabeça e esses óculos.

\- Huh?

\- Rápido gente!

Ambos se olharam em seguida pra mim, a campainha tocou e correram a fazer o que eu disse. Alice tirou aquele turbante ou sei lá o que, que ela usava no cabelo e sorri apreciando. Os cabelos dela eram longos e bonitos. Ela tirou os óculos coloridos também e sorriu.

\- Feliz?

\- Muito.

Seth pediu licença e se sentou pertinho dela, depois colocou o braço sobre o sofá, atrás das costas dela, ambos sorriram nervosamente um pro outro.

Perfeito!

Abri a porta e sorri para Jasper.

\- E aí cara.

\- Edward, tudo bem, eu queria conversar com você... – abri mais a porta, logo ele parou de falar ao ver Seth e Alice. E o melhor, Seth se inclinou perto dela sussurrando algo e ela sorriu corando um pouco.

O percebi franzir o cenho.

\- Uh, você está ocupado?

\- Não, só estava indo comer com Alice, aí Seth apareceu e acabou assim. Entra aí cara, come com a gente.

\- Tem certeza? Não quero atrapalhar nada.

\- Que nada, entre. Vai ser bom, assim não fico de vela sozinho.

Ele parou no meio do caminho.

\- Vela?

\- É acho que vai rolar algo entre aqueles dois. – sorri e ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Oh, entendo.

Voltamos a entrar e corri para pegar uma cerveja pra ele.

Quando voltei, ele apertava a mão de Seth e olhava muito pra Alice.

\- Está diferente Srta. Brandon.

\- Mesmo? Sou a mesma de sempre. – sorriu nervosamente e Seth brincou com uma mecha de cabelo dela, fazendo-a saltar um pouco.

\- Hmmm, eu não sei se ela é assim sempre, mas Alice está muito bonita hoje. – ela riu e Jasper franziu a testa mais uma vez.

\- Certo.

\- Aqui Jasper.

\- Obrigada.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, eu estava meio agoniado já e liguei a TV em algum filme qualquer. Seth continuou se inclinando para Alice, para sussurrar coisas pra ela que a faziam rir. Ela ficava muito bonita sorrindo, e o melhor, Jasper parecia cada vez mais confuso e até um pouco irritado.

Será que ele já gostava de Alice?

Quando a comida finalmente chegou, dei graças a Deus.

Paguei o entregador e deixei as sacolas na mesa de centro e fui pegar pratos e talheres, além de mais cerveja.

Estava decidindo como levar tudo de uma vez, quando Jasper apareceu um pouco irritado.

\- Ah, me ajuda aqui. – dei os pratos pra ele e comecei a pegar as cervejas.

\- Então, acha que aquele cara gosta dela?

\- Uh, quem?

\- Seth. Acha que ele gosta dela?

\- De Alice?

\- É. Você acha? – parei o que estava fazendo e o encarei.

\- Talvez, não sei. Eles se conheceram hoje. Mas se gostar é bom. Alice é legal e merece um bom cara que realmente goste dela.

\- Sim, sim... mas esse cara não.

\- Por quê? Eu gosto de Seth, ele é gente boa.

\- Eu não sei, só não gostei disso.

\- De Seth, ou de Alice com Seth?

\- Como?

\- O que está te incomodando, cara?

\- Nada, deixa pra lá... – resmungou e foi pra sala.

Hmmm, interessante.

Se ele se sentia assim, por que será que sempre foi indiferente a ela? Será que era por causa do Edward? Não duvidava nada se fosse.

Voltei para a sala, entreguei as cervejas e passamos a comer.

E foi uma refeição interessante.

Sempre que Alice queria pegar algo, Seth ia pegar, mas Jasper pegava primeiro e sorria pra ela. Alice corava e se afastava e Jasper parecia desanimado.

Era um circulo vicioso e hilário de assistir.

E no final, eu acabei mesmo segurando vela, enquanto acontecia um triangulo amoroso diante dos meus olhos.

Mas como estava divertido, eu fiquei de boa.

Depois de comermos, enrolamos mais um pouco, contudo Alice disse que tinha que ir. Seth abriu a boca para se oferecer para levá-la, eu acho, mas nunca saberemos, pois Jasper quase gritou que a levaria para casa.

\- Mas achei que queria falar comigo... – comecei e ele negou.

\- Amanhã falamos, tenho que levar Alice em casa. – hmmm, pelo jeito ele esqueceu o Srta. Brandon.

\- Ok, então.

\- Vamos Alice.

\- Claro. Foi bom te conhecer Seth.

\- Igualmente, vou te ligar depois, sim?

\- Ok. Tchau Edward.

\- Até amanhã Alice.

\- Ah, eu não te dei o meu número... – Seth começou, mas Jasper não o deixou falar.

\- Vamos Alice, já está tarde.

\- Mas... – a porta se fechou. Seth e eu nos entreolhamos, em seguida rimos.

\- Legal!

\- Cara, ele gosta dela com certeza.

\- Então por que ele a ignorava? – me perguntei, embora eu desconfiasse e temesse a resposta.

\- Vai saber. Amanhã você o faz falar.

\- Certo. E valeu por ajudar.

\- Que nada, foi divertido! E se ela não fosse tão afim do cara, eu com certeza tentaria, ela é linda e muito divertida.

\- Ela é. Quando quer... – resmunguei e ele riu.

\- Vamos vou te ajudar a limpar.

\- Valeu cara.

[...]

Entrei no escritório todo sorridente.

E não era só porque o meu plano com Alice tinha sido um sucesso, mas também porque eu havia comprado os chocolates favoritos de Bella.

Hoje eu derreteria o coração dela.

Satisfeito com meu plano, eu era todo sorrisos, cumprimentei todo mundo, brinquei com as moças no ressinto, fiz até um toca aqui com alguns caras. Estava me sentindo muito mais confiante, aposto que estava quase como o antigo Edward.

Cheguei a minha sala e não vi Alice, dei de ombros. Sorri ao vê-la em minha mesa.

\- Bom dia minha melhor secretaria do mundo. – ela bufou.

\- O que quer agora?

\- Ah, nada, só estou de bom humor.

\- Que bom, então.

\- E você Alice, está de bom humor? – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

\- Não tenho certeza.

\- Por que a carona não foi boa?

\- É difícil dizer. Ele ficou muito calado e quando falava era pra dizer algo que não gostava em Seth.

\- Isso é bom.

\- É? Ele pareceu tão indiferente como sempre.

\- Não sua boba. Quer dizer que ele tá com ciúmes.

\- Sério?

\- Morrendo.

\- Mesmo?

\- Certeza absoluta.

\- Oh Deus. Nem acredito.

\- Nem eu. E por que será que ele não assumia que gostava de você?

\- Não sei. Você devia perguntar.

\- Eu?

\- Você é o melhor amigo dele.

\- Eu sei, mas Jasper me deixa nervoso quando estamos sozinhos.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque ele me conhece muito bem.

\- Isso, é...

\- Tenho uma idéia melhor.

\- Qual?

\- Vamos seguir o plano. Você vem mais sexy pro trabalho. Quem sabe ele explode antes.

\- Eu não sei...

\- Vamos Alice. Depois de começarem a namorar você volta a ser estranha.

\- Eu vou te bater.

\- Eu já estou preparado pra isso. – ela riu.

\- Ah... – ela parou de falar quando o seu telefone tocou.

Vi-a atender e, em seguida, franzir o cenho.

\- O quê? – murmurei e ela me ignorou.

\- Certo. Eu digo a ele. Vamos almoçar?... ah ok, ok.

Ela desligou o celular com uma careta.

\- O que foi? Era Bella?

\- Sim, ela disse que não poderá jantar com você hoje.

\- Ah. Ok.

Murmurei com pesar.

Não ia poder dar os chocolates pra ela.

\- Vai almoçar com ela?

\- Não, ela me dispensou também.

Poxa a garota tava difícil hoje.

\- Bem, vou tentar amanhã. Agora sobre você.

Olhei bem pra ela e felizmente ela estava sem o turbante e os óculos, mas as roupas... Ela usava um tipo de bata, eu acho que ia até os joelhos.

\- Tira isso.

Com um bufo, ela tirou e por baixo estava com uma blusinha de alcinhas roxa, ela usava calças jeans curta e salto.

\- Bem melhor.

E com o cabelo solto ela estava linda.

\- Vem trabalhar assim agora.

\- Ok. – resmungou saindo da sala e sorri.

Agora sim, Jasper enlouqueceria.

[...]

Gemi ao entrar no escritório, passei direto sem conversar com ninguém. Estava além de irritado.

Já era segunda feira e nenhum sinal de Bella.

Na verdade, foi assim a semana toda.

Eu malhei com Emmett.

Eu vi Alice confundir Jasper, algo que era muito engraçado.

Eu fiz até a noite com os caras, saí pra beber com Jasper e Emmett. Programa super engraçado, pois Jasper só reclamava de Seth. Eu atualizei Emmett sobre o plano, ele me ajudava elogiando Seth, dizendo que ele e Alice farim um bonito casal.

Jasper ficava mais doido ainda.

Foi ótimo.

Em termos de amizade a semana foi ótima.

Mas já de amor...

Bella estava me evitando, com certeza.

E eu precisava de um plano, eu tinha um perfeito. E Alice ia me ajudar naquele.

Mal cheguei ao meu escritório, fui interceptado por Jasper.

\- Hey cara.

\- Podemos conversar.

\- Claro. Onde? – ele olhou em volta e me puxou para a sala de cópias.

Sim a mesma onde fui agarrado por Bella.

\- Então, o que foi?

Era agora.

Ele iria confessar os seus sentimentos por Alice.

Tinha certeza.

Sorri esperando, ele respirou fundo e me olhou seriamente.

\- Quem é você?

\- Uh?

Isso não parecia uma confissão de sentimentos.

\- Eu não sou idiota. E eu conheço Edward a vida toda. Edward é um ser egoísta desde pequeno, eu cresci com ele e tô acostumado, mas você... Você não é assim. Então quem é você?

\- Hmmm Jasper do que...

\- E não me venha com papo de acidente e que tá tentando mudar. Edward nunca mudaria. Eu sei que você não é Edward. Quem é você?

Puta merda fui descoberto... novamente...

E nessas horas só havia uma coisa a se fazer...

Empurrei Jasper e saí correndo.

Corri como um doido pra minha sala.

Sim, não foi o plano mais inteligente.

Em sua mesa, estava Alice e ao me notar, pareceu preocupada.

\- SOS, SOS, emergência. Você não me viu hoje. Eu não estou aqui. – entrei na sala trancando a porta e respirei fundo algumas vezes.

Será que coloco um móvel contra a porta?

Aí meu coração, o infeliz nunca bateu tão rápido.

Jasper sabia.

Há quanto tempo ele sabia?

E o que eu faria agora que ele sabia?

Ouvi uma batida e fiquei em silêncio, poderia ser ele?

Encostei a orelha na porta para ver se ouvia alguma coisa e ouvi outra batida.

\- Edward abra, sou eu! – ouvi a voz de Alice e respirei aliviado.

Ela saberia o que fazer.

Ela sempre sabia.

Abri a porta e grunhi ao ver Jasper ao seu lado.

\- Eu disse SOS, e emergência! E o que você entendeu?

\- E quando algo do que você diz faz sentido?

\- Precisamos conversar. – Jasper passou por Alice já me empurrando para dentro.

\- Traidora! – gritei antes de ficar trancado na minha sala com Jasper.

Ai, aquilo não iria prestar!

\- Hora de me dizer a verdade. Quem é você?

Ok, sair correndo não adiantou...

 **O que eu poderia fazer agora?**

* * *

 **N/A: vixeeee Jasper descobriu? O.o**

 **O que ele vai fazer agora?**

 **E a dona Bella sumiu de novo. Será que ela desistiu do Edward?**

 **Eita ta complicada a vida do nosso fantasminha em**

 **Amando os coment povo pervo**

 **Vcs arrazam sempre**

 **Agora me vou fuiii**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Onze**_

* * *

\- Acho que não entendi a pergunta. – murmurei tentando me fazer de besta.

Quem sabe daria certo, né?

Afinal, quem eu seria. Aquilo era uma loucura.

Bem, eu parecia com Edward, falava como Edward, cheirava como Edward, portanto eu era Edward.

Qualquer outra explicação seria absurda.

Ele estreitou os olhos, eu estreitei os meus de volta e ficamos nos encarando, nenhum dos dois dando o braço a torcer.

Cara, aquele homem não piscava não?

Cruzei os braços, descruzei os braços, pigarreei e empinei o queixo, ele continuou me encarando, Jesus, era muita pressão psicológica.

Meu pé já estava batendo, assim como os meus dedos tamborilando em meu braço, ele continuava me encarando sem dizer nada.

\- Ok, o que você quer de mim? – gritei não agüentando mais.

Eu era fraco.

\- A verdade.

\- Verdade? Verdade? Você se ouve? Como eu não seria Edward? Olhe pra mim, eu sou o Edward.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e abri os braços.

Duvidava dizer que eu não fosse.

\- Você não é Edward!

\- Como isso faria sentido? Diz-me, de onde tirou esse absurdo?

\- Olha... seja lá quem você for, eu conheço Edward, desde... o berço, eu sei os trejeitos dele, o modo de falar e pensar e você... não tem nada a ver com ele.

\- Só porque eu parei de agir como uma porta giratória de motel? Isso não é bom?

\- Sim é bom, mas Edward ama ser uma porta giratória. Se quiser saber, mesmo depois de velho, Edward seria um daqueles velhos nojentos que sai com novinhas dando dinheiro para ter atenção feminina.

\- Credo!

\- Viu? Edward adorou quando eu disse isso. – ele apontou pra mim, todo senhor da razão.

Merda!

Por que Edward tinha que ser tão... Argh Edward?

\- As pessoas mudam Jasper. Eu mudei! Aquele Edward promíscuo, nojento e vadio morreu... e nasceu um novo.

\- Edward morreu? – ele me olhou de olhos arregalados e parei pra pensar no que eu havia dito.

Ah, merda.

\- Não, eu quis dizer aquele meu lado morreu, eu tô vivo. Vivo cara!

Ele me olhou no fundo dos olhos e assentiu.

\- Eu estou pronto pra verdade.

\- Não tem verdade alguma, eu sou Edward.

\- Não, você não é! Eu sei muito bem o que você é.

\- Você sabe?

Ele sabia?

Não tinha como ele saber. Teria?

\- Sim, você é um alienígena.

\- Eu não... espera o quê?

Como assim?

\- Eu já entendi tudo. Você possui o corpo do meu amigo Edward e está nos preparando para uma invasão, não é?

Olhei em volta.

Será que eu estava em uma pegadinha?

\- Como é?

\- Eu percebi tudo, você não é humano e só está começando a possuir as pessoas, não é? Quem mais já faz parte do seu plano de invasão, hein?

O que havia de errado com as pessoas.

Afastei-me dele e fui até a porta, mas ele me agarrou.

\- Aonde vai?

\- Chamar Alice. – ele ofegou.

\- Você já a pegou?

\- Não seu lunático, eu quero que ela te diga a verdade. Porque eu tô sem palavras depois desse seu papo sem noção.

\- Sem noção?

\- É completamente sem noção.

\- Ok seu Alien! Se você não é um ET. O que você é? Por que Edward você não é?

Ai meu Deus!

\- Eu sou um fantasma que possuiu esse corpo, seu idiota.

\- Ridículo!

Ridículo? Um alien fazia mais sentido?

Respirei fundo, me desvencilhei dele e fui até a porta. Alice estava parada no mesmo lugar olhando ansiosamente para a porta.

\- Hmmm, Alice pode entrar aqui um momentinho?

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Você vai entender quando entrar.

\- Ok. – murmurou entrando na sala.

Jasper ainda me olhava desconfiado e Alice olhou entre nós parecendo confusa.

\- Então, o que está havendo?

\- Pode dizer pra esse ser que eu sou um fantasma.

\- O quê? – ela começou a rir nervosamente e Jasper bufou.

\- Alice não dê atenção aos delírios dele. Ah, e nem aceite algo que ele te der pra beber.

\- Do que vocês dois estão falando?- ela realmente parecia preocupada agora.

\- Alice, ele acha que eu sou um Alien.

\- Um o quê?

\- Alice ele acha que é um fantasma.

\- Oh Deus!

\- Alice me ajuda aqui. – pedi já exasperado, ela suspirou e me encarou ansiosamente.

\- Quer mesmo dizer a ele?

\- Melhor, ou ele vai acabar chamando a NASA pra mim. – ela deu mais uma olhada em Jasper e pareceu preocupada.

Sério, acho que ele estava pensando mesmo em chamar a NASA.

\- Certo. Jasper embora a sua teoria seja boa, é realmente boa...

\- Para de puxar o saco dele e fala logo. – ela me olhou feio, mas a incentivei.

\- Ok, ele é um fantasma. Edward, aquele idiota morreu! E esse fantasma mais idiota ainda entrou no corpo dele.

\- O que... não... não... – ele me olhou seriamente e bufou. – Isso não faz sentido algum.

\- E aliens fazem?

\- Sim. Agora fantasma possuindo corpos... Não!

\- É sério. Meu nome verdadeiro é Anthony. Eu morri, ao que parece, há dois anos e não consegui ir pra luz. Aí, eu estava por ali de bobeira e acabei esbarrando no corpo de Edward. Ele morreu, sinto muito, meus pêsames!

Ele foi até o sofá se sentando e me olhando atentamente.

Era muita coisa pra processar. Eu entendia.

\- Edward morreu?

\- Sim.

\- Não consigo acreditar.

\- Você sente falta dele? – Alice perguntou curiosamente e ele a olhou.

\- Uh, eu não sei. Ele era um idiota, mas era meu amigo, o conhecia desde sempre.

\- Mas ele era um monte de merda... Esse Edward é bem melhor.

Isso Alice, fala bem de mim. Precisaremos do Jasper do nosso lado.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Alice me olhou empinando o queixo e a olhei empinando de volta.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e movi os lábios murmurando algo, ela fazia o mesmo.

Quem olhasse, só veria gestos, contudo nós dois sabíamos que estávamos tendo uma discussão profunda.

" _O que vai fazer agora?"_

" _Eu? Por que tenho que fazer algo?"_

" _Ele é o seu melhor amigo."_

" _É nada! O amigo dele morreu. Vá você, você quem o ama."_

" _É muito cedo pra eu me declarar"._

" _Ainda assim, eu não vou!"_

" _Nem eu"._

" _Alguém tem que ir"._

" _Vá você."_

" _Vamos tirar no par ou impar"._

" _O quê? Tá louco?"_

" _Então vá você."_

" _Ok, escolho par"._

" _Impar"._

Comecei a mover a mão e ela também, quando fomos interrompidos por Jasper.

\- O que estão fazendo?

\- Uh?

\- Hein?

Ele suspirou.

\- Que seja. Quero saber uma coisa.

-O quê?

\- Primeiro, como Alice descobriu?

\- Ela é uma xamã. – falei animadamente, ele franziu o cenho fitando-a.

\- Mas não prático. – ela se apressou em dizer, eu rolei os olhos.

-Ok. Vão ter que me explicar isso mais tarde. Agora por que está aqui?

\- Como assim?

\- Bem, em filmes de fantasmas normalmente quando alguém tem alguma chance de voltar é por algum motivo, talvez algum assunto inacabado.

Ah sim... Tinha aquilo?

Será que me foi dada uma segunda chance?

Olhei para o céu, ou teto pensando no porquê de eu ter entrado em Edward. Justamente em Edward de todas as pessoas. Porque eu sabia que algo havia me atraído a ele... Será que teria algum motivo oculto?

Seria Deus me dando uma segunda chance de ter a vida que devia ter tido?

\- Interessante... Então, Edward está aqui por um motivo, não foi aleatório. – concordou Alice parecendo se aquecer para a idéia, eu também estava totalmente aquecido.

Então, eu estava ali por um motivo... Seria esse motivo...

Olhei para Alice, ela me olhou e ambos sorrimos.

Sim, era por isso que eu estava ali.

\- Emmett e Esme. – Jasper falou de repente e o olhamos confuso.

\- Como?

\- Quem?

\- A mãe e o irmão de Edward. Com certeza, é por eles. Edward nunca, sério nunca se reconciliaria com a família. Mas você, você pode fazer isso, ser amigo do seu irmão e ser um bom filho para Esme... – sim eu podia fazer aquilo, já gostava daquela família, como se fosse a minha... – E depois partir.

\- Como é?

\- Isso, depois de cumprir o seu dever, você se vai.

\- Não gostei muito disso não.

\- Por que ele tem que ir? – Alice me olhou preocupada e assenti.

Eu não queria ir.

Estava muito bem ali.

\- Por que depois de cumprir o seu dever ele não precisará mais ficar aqui.

\- Não, me recuso! Não vou deixar Bella de novo.

\- Bella? Quem é Bella?

\- O amor da minha vida.

\- Huh?Amor?

\- Sim, eu só fiquei por ela. E agora quer que eu a abandone de novo? Nem pensar, me recuso! Não vou mais falar com a família de Edward. – cruzei os braços e evitei olhá-los, eu não ia perder outra chance com Bella.

\- Mas Edward... – começou Alice e continuei ignorando-a, escutei-a bufar, mas nem liguei.

Eu não iria embora.

De jeito algum!

\- Por que o chama de Edward? – murmurou Jasper e ela suspirou.

\- Porque é mais fácil, só ia confundir as coisas. E no final das contas, ele é Edward agora.

\- É, tem razão.

\- Edward, talvez você tenha as duas missões. – olhei de esguelha pra ela.

\- Você acha?

\- Claro. Assim como a família de Edward é importante. Bella também é. Então se existe uma força maior que te levou até Edward, foi com o propósito de unir essas duas coisas.

-Uh, ok, isso parece plausível.

\- Só porque é o que você quer escutar.

\- Quieto, a xamã está falando agora. – ele bufou e Alice riu.

\- Pare de ser besta e só continue o que está fazendo, sim?

\- Ok. Eu vou tentar.

\- Ótimo. Agora temos algo mais importante a decidir.

\- Que seria?

\- O que faremos com ele? – ela se virou para Jasper, me virei também e ambos sorrimos.

\- Uh? O que querem fazer comigo?

\- Bem, agora que você sabe o segredo temos que te matar.

\- O quê? – ele guinchou e ri. Alice rolou os olhos, mas sorria.

\- É brincadeira. Mas agora tem que nos ajudar.

\- Eu tenho?

\- É claro.

\- Sim. E precisa ouvir a ladainha comigo.

\- Ladainha?

\- É esse cara reclama pra caramba!

Até pensei em negar, mas eu reclamava mesmo.

\- Então vai nos ajudar?

\- Eu preciso pensar.

\- No quê? Ou ajuda ou não.

\- Edward, vai com calma, é muita coisa pra assimilar.

Assenti. Ela estava certa. Eu mesmo entrei em parafuso quando percebi onde estava, imagina ele. Não só descobriu que fantasmas existem e aliens não, e que o seu amigo morreu.

Era muita coisa.

\- Ok, Alice está certa, desculpa cara, vai, huh pensar um pouco?

Ele assentiu e saiu da sala.

Assim que ele estava fora, nós caímos no sofá, exaustos.

Que dia...

E mal tinha começado...

\- Acha que ele vai nos ajudar? – virei à cabeça para olhar Alice e ela fez o mesmo.

\- Acho que sim. Mas vamos com calma.

\- Certo. Acha que mais alguém pode ter percebido?

\- Não. Edward não via a sua mãe e irmão há anos então, se ele mudou, eles só vão ver isso como uma coisa boa. O pessoal do trabalho não te conhece realmente bem, então a sua mudança não causaria suspeitas.

\- Ok. Mas mesmo assim vamos ficar de olho.

\- Vamos voltar ao trabalho. – ela começou a levantar e a imitei.

\- Sim, mas antes de ir, pode me fazer um favor?

\- Claro, o que é?

\- Hoje vamos encurralar Bella. – ela riu.

\- E o que tem em mente?

Sorri abertamente, hoje Bella não me escapava.

[...]

Terminei de ajeitar as coisas, Alice foi incrível por arranjar uma toalha xadrez em cima da hora. Terminei de colocar os lanches em cima e me sentei no chão esticando as pernas. Sorri lembrando os bons tempos, se tinha uma coisa que Bella amava, era picnic.

E eu estava prestes a dar um pra ela.

No chão do meu escritório, se isso não era ser romântico, eu não sabia mais o que fazer pra amolecer o coração daquela mulher.

Poucos minutos depois houve uma batida, murmurei um "entre"... a porta foi aberta e Bella olhou pra dentro com cautela.

\- Uh, Sr. Cullen?

\- Aqui. – ela entrou mais na sala e suspirou.

\- O que...

\- Já que a senhorita está sempre ocupada na hora do jantar, resolvi fazer algo especial para nós.

\- Oh... uh...

Sorri por sua perda de palavras.

\- Venha, sente-se.

Hesitante, ela se aproximou e se sentou ao meu lado.

\- O que você tem aí?

\- Ah um subway de peito de peru e um de presunto e queijo. Qual você prefere? – ela mordeu o lábio, sabia que os dois eram os favoritos dela.

\- Ah, eu... escolhe você.

\- Eu gosto dos dois. – ela mordeu o lábio.

\- Eu também.

\- Já sei, vamos dividir, que tal?

\- Ah ok. Dividir é bom.

\- Ótimo. – rapidamente cortei no meio e lhe entreguei metade.

\- Obrigada.

\- Quer um suco?

\- Suco de quê?

\- Uh, eu não sei se vai gostar, mas escolhi um de abacaxi com hortelã. – ela mordeu o lábio.

Outro dos seus favoritos.

Notei-a franzir o cenho enquanto aceitava o copo.

\- Eu gosto disso.

\- Que bom. Vamos comer.

Comemos em silêncio por algum tempo. Fingi estar muito interessado em meu lanche, mas podia ver que ela ficava me olhando o tempo todo, claramente confusa.

E encantada, eu esperava.

Cansado do silêncio, peguei o meu celular e coloquei uma música. Ela saltou um pouco quando uma das suas músicas favoritas começou a tocar.

\- Gosta dessa música? – fingi mais uma vez prestar atenção na música da Ellie Goulding, _Love me Like you do._

\- Ah, achei legal.

\- Você não gosta? Quer que eu troque?

\- Não, não, eu gosto dessa.

\- Ok. Eu só não gosto de muito silêncio.

\- Nem eu. – rimos.

\- Do que mais você não gosta?

\- Uh?

\- Então?

\- Ah... sei lá. Várias coisas e você?

\- Eu? De ler relatórios.

\- Não gosta?

\- Odeio. Eles me dão sono. Mas Alice me obriga. – ela riu e sorri.

Senti falta da risada dela.

\- Eles são chatinhos mesmo. Mas faz parte do trabalho.

\- Eu sei. Eu acho a parte gráfica mais legal.

\- Sim é bem mais interessante. Mas dá menos dinheiro.

\- Foi por isso que escolheu essa área?

\- Mais ou menos. Eu gosto de publicidade, infelizmente eu sou péssima desenhando ou sendo muito criativa, contudo gosto da parte burocrática e os relatórios não me dão sono.

\- Aff que injustiça. Ensina-me o seu segredo pra não cochilar? Sério, você tem que ter um.

\- Eu não tenho.

\- Tem sim, confesse! Impossível você ficar acordada. – ela riu alto, e sorri.

\- Não tem.

\- Tem sim, pode falar só pra mim... Prometo que não vou contar pra ninguém. – ela ainda ria e tive que me conter para não chegar mais perto e beijar o seu sorriso.

Agora que o clima estava mais descontraído, comemos entre risadas e brincadeiras, ao acabarmos ela me ajudou a guardar tudo.

\- Eu gostei do almoço. – ela murmurou enquanto dobrava a toalha, sorri pegando-a da mão dela para dobrar eu mesmo.

\- Eu também, foi divertido.

\- Sim. Muito! Há bastante tempo que eu não me divertia assim.

Rimos e ficamos nos encarando por vários minutos.

Havia tanto que eu queria dizer.

E ela também, parecia que ela queria me dizer tudo, mas não podia.

Engraçado como nenhum de nós podia dizer o que nos afligia, só podíamos nós olhar e desejar que nós entendêssemos apenas com o olhar.

\- Me desculpe ter sumido. – ela falou de repente abaixando os olhos e sorri.

\- Imagino que teve as suas razões. Só não faça de novo. – ela me olhou mordendo o lábio assentindo.

\- Ok. Vou ficar por perto.

-O quão perto? – fiquei pertinho dela arqueando uma sobrancelha, o seu riso ficou maior.

\- Assim não está bom?

\- Assim é bom, mas talvez um pouquinho mais, seja melhor. – cheguei mais perto dela e ela levantou o rosto para me encarar.

\- Acho que assim é perto demais.

\- Eu acho que assim é perfeito. – levei a mão até o seu rosto e esfreguei o meu polegar em sua bochecha.

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e ela engoliu em seco.

\- Perto demais. – sussurrou e neguei.

\- Não, ainda precisa ser mais perto.

\- Mais? – murmurou e assenti me inclinando pra ela.

\- Muito mais.

\- Edward...

\- Isabella...

\- Ok, eu ajudo. – a porta se escancarou e ambos saltamos como criminosos. - Interrompo algo?

Olhei mortalmente para Jasper e ele fez uma careta.

\- Jasper você não sabe bater? – grunhiu Alice aparecendo e me lançando um olhar de desculpas.

Bella estava toda vermelha e pigarreou.

\- Eu huh... eu já vou.

\- Espere... – ela correu para fora da sala como um raio e gemi.

Estava tão perto.

Olhei para Jasper e estava repensando aquela coisa de matá-lo agora que ele sabia.

Ninguém iria sentir falta.

Alice me lançou um olhar irritado e gemi.

Ah tá, ela gostava dele.

Droga!

\- O que eu fiz?

-Estragou um momento perfeito. Nós quase nos beijamos.

\- Mentira. – Alice se aproximou e estendeu a mão e fizemos um toca aqui.

\- Sim, foi por pouco, mas não aconteceu graças a esse...

\- Pense bem em suas palavras espírito maligno. – me olhou desafiadoramente.

\- Eu hein, que papo é esse agora? – grunhi olhando para Alice, que fez pouco caso.

\- Ele ficou meio doido depois dos últimos acontecimentos.

\- Meio doido?

Ela assentiu.

\- Muito doido.

\- Sabe, eu posso ouvir vocês.

\- Nós sabemos e nem ligamos. O que ele aprontou?

\- Só comprou um monte de livros sobre espíritos, fantasmas e seres de outro mundo.

Ai Deus!

\- Sério Alice, ainda está em tempo, desiste dele e fica com Seth. – falei alto e Jasper ofegou.

\- Hey, não a incentive a sair com aquele homem. E quem é esse outro cara que você está tentando jogar pra Alice? É Emmett? É bom não ser Emmett.

\- Deixa de ser besta Edward. E Jasper ele não vai me juntar com ninguém. – ela se apressou em dizer e grunhi.

Ninguém merece aqueles dois.

Pensando bem, agora que as cartas estavam na mesa, eu precisava tirar uma duvida.

\- Alice, pode nós dar licença um momento, preciso falar algo sério com Jasper.

\- E eu não posso ouvir?

\- Não, vaza!

Ela rolou os olhos, mas saiu.

Assim que ela se foi, fechei a porta e encarei Jasper.

\- O que foi? O que quer falar.

\- Certo. Antes de mais nada, eu preciso tirar uma duvida.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Alice.

\- Alice? O que tem ela?

\- Sei que você gosta dela, mas não faz nada, por quê?

Ele abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida suspirou.

\- É meio complicado...

\- Imagino, ainda assim quero saber! Eu tenho a sensação de que tem a ver com Edward, não é?

\- Sim. Tem tudo a ver com ele.

Assenti.

 **E quando não tinha?**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo pervo**

 **Olha como sou magnânima postando duas vezes na semana mesmo tendo recebido ameaças suas pervas más u.u**

 **Agora só eu acho que Jazz tem problemas?**

 **Pq ele não é nornal u.u**

 **So dizendo.**

 **Então essa amizade de Edward e Alice é outra coisa em kkkk esses dois são muito estranhos.**

 **Mas teve Beward nesse cap \0/**

 **Muito fofos eu achei u.u**

 **E concordo com Edward vamos matar o Jazz, Alice fica com Seth ele é fofo kkkk**

 **Agora vão comentar muitao e quero coments divos em u.u**

 **E como sou magnânima cof cof cof quero muitos.**

 **Ah e claro muito amor e devoção eterna u.u kkk**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Doze**_

* * *

Ah, eu já imaginava...

Sempre tinha a ver com aquele infeliz. Mais uma vez, eu me perguntava o porquê de ter sido justo nesse corpo que eu entrara. Por que Deus?

\- O que ele fez?

\- Ele... – ele hesitou e estremeci.

Era grave?

\- Ele não transou com ela, né?

\- O quê? Não, não! Alice nunca... com certeza, não!

\- Ufa. Então o que ele fez? Ele te chantageava? Ele a chantageava? Ou pior?

\- Pior?

\- Sim, com Edward tudo era possível. – falei exasperado e ele riu.

\- Sua mente é bem fértil, hein?

\- Diz o cara que achou que eu fosse um alienígena. – ele pigarreou e mudou de assunto.

\- Então quer saber ou não?

\- Ok, diz logo. O que ele fez?

\- Bem não foi nada tão grave como imagina. Edward só deixava bem claro que Alice era fora dos limites. E apesar de eu ser bom no trabalho, eu sabia que estava aqui por causa dele, então eu não me metia muito com Edward.

\- Então você só não saiu com Alice, por que Edward não gostava dela?

\- Basicamente... Sempre que ele me pegava olhando pra ela, tirava sarro... "Você não pensaria em sair com aquilo não é?" ou "Não sei se poderia ser amigo de um cara que namorasse aquele tipo de mulher!". Eu me envergonho de ter ficado quieto e deixado Edward me manipular assim.

Respirei fundo.

Eu era contra a violência, e isso não era porque eu não sabia lutar, mas eu não sabia, mas se Edward estivesse vivo, ah, eu teria chutado a bunda dele.

Que homenzinho infeliz.

\- Certo. Embora eu não goste de sua atitude no passado, muito feio isso, eu vou permitir que você namore Alice. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Você vai permitir?

\- É claro, e nem me venha com merda alguma! Aquela menina é como se fosse minha irmã. E irmã mais velha, por isso ela é má comigo, mas ainda assim irmã. Eu não vou deixar ninguém machucá-la!

\- Isso é legal, Edward. Mas não sei se é uma boa idéia.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Eu... eu não fui um cara legal. Não sei se mereço Alice. Não depois da forma como agi, como deixei me levar por Edward... Afinal quando ele fazia algum comentário ofensivo contra Alice, eu ria e não a defendia... Eu não a mereço.

Pior que não merecia mesmo. Mas por algum motivo bizarro, ela gostava dele.

\- Olha Jasper, eu não aprovo as suas decisões do passado. Mas as entendo. Edward parecia entrar na mente das pessoas da pior maneira. No entanto acredito que todos merecem uma segunda chance. Você está tendo uma de se redimir.

\- Estou?

\- Sim. Então não seja um idiota. Convide Alice pra sair. Se tiver sorte e ela te aceitar, trate aquela mulher como uma princesa... Não, como uma rainha e faça tudo por ela. Seja o homem que ela merece.

Ele abaixou a cabeça por um momento, em seguida assentiu.

\- Você acha que ela me daria uma chance?

\- Acho. Mas você tem que ser rápido. Seth está começando a se interessar por ela.

Aquilo lhe fez acordar, pois ele se ergueu e saiu em disparada da minha sala, o segui preocupado, só para vê-lo chegar à mesa de Alice e a puxar para os seus braços, lhe dando um beijo desentupidor de pia.

Puta merda!

Não foi aquilo que quis dizer, mas servia.

Quando ele a soltou, Alice o olhava com os olhos muito abertos e toda vermelha.

\- Hmmm Sr... Sr. Whitlock? O quê... ? – ela começou a piscar e ele pareceu ter percebido o que fez e gemeu.

\- Perdoe-me... – e saiu correndo para os elevadores, mais esperto do que eu.

Devia ter ido para os elevadores também, em vez de minha sala.

Olhei para Alice que parecia estar nas nuvens e vi que várias pessoas do escritório encaravam Alice em choque.

\- Vão trabalhar! Seu bando de desocupados! – rosnei e todos voltaram a trabalhar, grunhindo agarrei Alice, puxando-a para a minha sala.

Assim que estávamos sozinhos, levei-a até o meu sofá e a ajudei a se sentar. Alice estava estranhamente quieta e aquilo estava me preocupando.

\- Alice você está bem? – ela piscou e por fim me olhou.

\- O que... O que acabou de acontecer?

\- Eu acho que Jasper estava deixando claro, os sentimentos dele por você... E pra todo o escritório.

Ela olhou para as suas mãos, depois para mim, depois para as suas mãos, em seguida tampou o rosto soltando um gritinho.

Esperava que fosse um feliz.

\- Não acredito que isso aconteceu. – quando ela me olhou, o seu sorriso era tão grande que tive que rir.

\- Nem eu...

\- Do que vocês falaram? E o que lhe fez mudar de idéia?

\- Acredite, só fique feliz porque ele se declarou, ou quase, é melhor nem saber.

\- Ruim assim? – dei de ombros e ela suspirou. – Com certeza seria culpa de Edward. – dei de ombros mais uma vez e ela assentiu.

Eu não queria contar pra ela, pela sua aceitação rápida, ela também não queria saber.

\- O que vai fazer agora?

\- Eu?

\- É, o homem te agarrou em pleno o escritório. Isso é praticamente uma declaração. – ela soltou outro gritinho feliz.

\- Nem posso acreditar, agora só precisamos juntá-lo com Bella.

\- Queria que fosse fácil assim.

Se eu pudesse chegar a Bella e lhe dar o _mô_ beijão, as coisas seriam tão mais fáceis. Agora se eu fizesse aquilo, seria capaz de apanhar, ou pior, ela me ignorar.

Com Bella eu teria que ter muita calma.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Edward.

Olhei para Alice e sorri.

Daria, se eu fosse com calma. Não iria ser fácil, eu nunca fui a mais paciente das pessoas, mas por Bella, sempre por Bella, eu faria muito esforço.

[...]

\- Bom dia. – me inclinei sob o seu cubículo e Bella sorriu, lhe entreguei a petúnia rosa e ela cheirou antes de colocar na água ao lado das outras petúnias.

Era sexta feira e, embora não tivéssemos tido mais piqueniques, eu havia criado o habito de ir até a mesa de Bella todas as manhãs com uma flor diferente.

Eu comecei com petúnias, eram bonitas e Bella sempre gostou de receber flores, eu normalmente só lhe dava em datas especiais, mas agora iria dar todos os dias.

\- Bom dia Edward. E obrigada.

\- Meu prazer. – ela me olhou mordendo o seu lábio rosa delicioso e sorri abertamente. – Então...

\- Então?

\- Amanhã vamos sair!

\- Amanhã à noite?

\- Não de dia. Vamos a um picnic de verdade. Sabe, em um parque. – ela riu.

\- Como sabe se eu já não tenho planos? – moveu as sobrancelhas e bufei.

\- Desmarque, afinal não é todo dia, que seu chefe, absolutamente lindo, lhe convida pra um picnic.

\- Na verdade o meu chefe mais ou menos lindo, me convida quase todo dia.

Ela me pegou naquela.

\- Sério que não me acha deslumbrante? – sorri o meu melhor sorriso e ela piscou um pouco parecendo meio zonza.

Isso!

Eu treinei aquele sorriso no espelho.

Ela pigarreou e abaixou os olhos, enquanto fingia arrumar as suas flores.

\- É, acho que sim.

\- Isso é bom, porque eu a acho absolutamente deslumbrante. – ela ergueu a cabeça e pisquei.

\- Uh..?

\- Amanhã ao meio dia... Devo te buscar ou quer me encontrar no parque?

\- No central Park?

\- Sim? O que diz? – voltei a sorrir e ela pigarreou voltando a encarar as flores.

\- Ok. Eu te encontro lá.

\- Perfeito. Até mais tarde Isabella.

Sem esperar que ela pudesse mudar de idéia, me afastei rapidamente de sua mesa. Estava na hora de contra-atacar.

Bella nem saberia o que a atingira.

Cheguei a minha sala e suspirei ao ver Alice toda amuada.

Jasper estava me deixando doido.

Ele agarrou Alice e depois fugiu E agora ele a ignorava.

Nada legal.

\- Srta. Brandon, na minha sala, por favor. – falei todo sério, ela suspirou e me seguiu já dentro, então fechei a porta.

\- O que quer?

\- Precisamos conversar seriamente, Srta. Brandon. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Sobre?

\- Bem, não é óbvio?

\- Não! Qual o problema Edward? Fale de uma vez.

\- Preciso mesmo? Você vai deixar que ele te trate assim? – ela abaixou a cabeça e cruzou os braços.

\- Me tratar como? Ele nem tem falado comigo.

\- Exatamente. Você vai deixá-lo ficar fugindo, depois de ter te agarrado? Faça alguma coisa, mulher! – ela ergueu a cabeça, empinando o queixo.

\- Fazer o quê, hein? Me diz? O que você faria?

\- Qualquer coisa caramba. Você vai ficar só escondida com essa cara de enterro, esperando que ele se decida?

\- E o que eu deveria fazer?

\- Eu não sei. Mas temos que fazer alguma coisa.

\- Nós?

\- É claro. Estamos juntos nessa confusão toda. – ela acabou por sorrir.

\- Tem razão! Eu só... até uns dias atrás, ele nem me notava. Agora ele me beija e some. O que há de errado com aquele homem?

\- Eu sei, e tem razão. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

\- Como o quê?

\- Hmmm, encurralar Jasper!

\- Encurralar? Como?

\- Ah, já sei. Amanhã à noite, é nossa noite de caras.

\- Noite de Caras?

\- Isso. Seth, eu, Emmett e Jasper. E vai ser na casa dele.

\- Oh. Vai?

\- Na verdade, ia ser na minha. Mas agora vai ser na dele. Ele querendo ou não. – ela riu e foi se sentar no sofá.

\- E se é noite dos caras, como eu me encaixo nisso? – bufei.

\- Dizemos que você vai estar lá pelo Seth.

\- Seth?

\- Sim, isso vai fazer com que ele aja.

\- Gostei!

\- Sou ótimo com planos.

\- Muito, mas não muito bom com o trabalho. – bufei.

\- É que os relatórios são muito chatos. Sério, ainda bem que Jasper sabe, pois agora essa parte chata vai ser dele.

-E qual vai ser a sua?

\- Qualquer uma que não seja chata. – ela rolou os olhos.

\- Desse jeito você não vai fazer nada.

\- Melhor ainda. E fique sabendo, assim que eu conquistar Bella, eu vou mudar de carreira.

\- E vai fazer o quê?

\- Sei lá. Mas vou mudar. Nem que eu vire _dona de casa_ , enquanto Bella trabalha, mas esse trabalho não é pra mim.

\- Aff. Então é melhor você já começar a procurar algo que goste, porque mulher alguma vai querer sustentar vagabundo.

Até me ofenderia, mas ela estava certa.

Eu tinha que me decidir sobre o que queria.

Mas com certeza, não era publicidade.

[...]

\- Entendi, mas você tem certeza que não se importa?

\- Claro querido. E como é essa garota?

\- Ah, ela é incrível! É bonita e inteligente, sabe, perfeita. – mãe riu.

\- Só acredito vendo.

\- Deixa-a ficar bem apaixonada por mim, aí te apresento.

\- Fico feliz que esteja gostando de alguém.

\- Gostando é pouco. Mas eu acho que ela ainda não gosta muito de mim, não sei como, já que eu sou um arraso de tão lindo. – mãe riu alto.

\- Eu não me lembro de você ser tão...

\- Tão... humilde?

\- Não era essa palavra, não. Acho que era ao contrário dela. – bufei.

\- Eu só tô dizendo a verdade, mãe. Eu sou lindo de morrer. Obrigado pelos bons genes, hein?

\- Bobo. Mas de nada.

A dona Esme era das minhas.

\- Então, valeu mesmo por fazer isso.

\- Não me incomodou em nada. Fiquei feliz que me pediu ajuda.

\- Você é a melhor mãe.

\- Vou pedir pra Emmett levar, ok? Você já decidiu se vai comprar um carro? Ou outra moto?

\- Acha que devo comprar outra moto?

\- Se quer a minha opinião sincera, nunca. – ri.

\- Você quem manda mãe! Sem moto. Mas ainda tô pensando sobre o carro. Eu vou ficar indo de metrô mesmo, ou faço Jasper me dar carona.

\- Tudo bem. Vem almoçar domingo?

\- Claro. Espero outra refeição deliciosa, hein?

\- Ok querido, te amo.

\- Uh, também. – gemi ao desligar o telefone.

Merda.

Dizer eu te amo pra ela era... estranho.

Tipo, eu gostava dela, mas acabei de lhe conhecer. Espero que ela não tenha ficado chateada.

Fui terminar de me arrumar.

Vesti umas das calças jeans novas e uma camiseta verde escura. Fui tentar dar um jeito no meu cabelo, mas nada...

Depois de dez minutos, eu desisti e o deixei ser feliz bagunçado.

Peguei o celular e mandei uma mensagem pro Seth contando sobre o plano para encurralar Jasper. Felizmente, ele era a favor, por isso gostava de Seth, topava qualquer uma.

Emmett, eu o avisaria do plano quando ele chegasse.

Ouvi o interfone e corri a atender, era Emmett, o mandei subir e deixei a porta aberta enquanto ia pro sofá.

\- Licença. – Emmett entrou e acenei.

\- E ai Brow!

\- Brow?

\- O quê? Não é o que os irmãos dizem hoje em dia? – ele riu.

\- Espero que não. Que tal só Emmett ou mano.

\- Mano? Não, me sentiria em um filme de gangue de má qualidade. – ele sorriu e me entregou a cesta.

\- Aqui Brow!

\- Aí! Sabia que o Brow ia pegar!

\- Pois agora eu que me sinto em um vídeo de boy band de má qualidade.

\- Vai se lasca. Você trouxe? – ainda rindo, ele me entregou uma cesta de picnic perfeita.

\- Aqui idiota.

\- Ah, ela é perfeita.

\- Então, quem é a garota? – ele se sentou no sofá e sorri colocando a cesta no sofá entre nós, antes de me sentar.

\- Isabella. Ela é do meu trabalho.

\- Primeiro encontro?

\- Já comemos juntos algumas vezes, mas saindo fora, seria a primeira vez, sim.

\- Legal. Vão ao Central Park? – perguntou tentando fuçar dentro da cesta e dei um tapa em sua mão. Ele riu se afastando com as mãos erguidas.

\- Sim. E graças a mãe teremos um autêntico picnic.

\- Isso é legal, cara! Você deve gostar mesmo dessa moça pra ter todo esse trabalho.

\- Eu gosto.

\- Deixe-me ir, pois preciso fazer umas ligações ainda hoje. Ah, ainda vamos sair mais tarde? – ele já estava indo quando perguntou e assenti.

\- Sim, vamos. Na verdade, vou precisar da sua ajuda.

\- Minha?

\- Isso! Temos um plano e precisamos de colaboração de todos. – falei seriamente e ele riu.

\- Qual o plano, Brow? Sério não da pra usar esse Brow.

\- Contanto que não tenhamos que usar mano.

\- Fechado. – apertamos as mãos e passei a contar pra ele do plano para ajudar Alice com Jasper e pelo seu sorriso, ele já estava dentro antes de eu terminar.

[...]

Fiquei brincando com o meu celular enquanto esperava. Felizmente, estava fazendo um solzinho. A cesta bem abastecida estava ao meu lado. E em breve Bella estaria aqui. Com certeza seria um dia perfeito.

\- Hmmm Edward? – ergui a cabeça e sorri, usando um vestido rodado e florido, estava Bella e ela estava perfeita.

\- Isabella, está linda! – fiquei de pé guardando o celular no bolso e ela sorriu timidamente.

\- Obrigada. Huh, está esperando há muito tempo?

\- Nada! Acabei de chegar. Com fome?

\- Claro.

\- Legal, vamos procurar um lugar calmo pra nos sentarmos.

\- Ok.

Agarrei a cesta ao meu lado e a vi franzir as sobrancelhas, sorrindo, eu comecei a andar e ela correu a me seguir. Caminhamos um pouco até achar umas das áreas que as pessoas mais se sentavam pra conversar.

Achei um bom lugar e coloquei a cesta no chão. Tirei a toalha quadriculada e joguei no chão, Bella me ajudou a esticá-la e sentamos.

Sorri e comecei a abrir a cesta tirando as coisas que a minha mãe preparou.

Havia uma torta e sanduíches, uns dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate, além de suco.

\- Caramba você cozinhou tudo isso?

-Nada. Foi a minha mãe.

\- Sua mãe? Ela... ela fez isso?

\- Sim. Eu liguei pra ela pra pedir a cesta emprestada e ela insistiu.

\- Oh...

\- Não se preocupe, ela cozinha bem. – ela riu.

\- Se você está dizendo.

\- É sério fui almoçar lá no domingo passado e repeti umas três vezes.

\- Nossa.

\- É muito boa a comida dela.

\- Ok, vou provar. E você cozinha?

\- Nada espetacular, mas eu não morreria de fome, então dá pro gasto. E você? – é claro que ela não cozinhava nada.

Bella era pior do que eu.

Nós sobrevivíamos de lanche e miojo. Rosalie que nos salvava, às vezes, com uma comidinha caseira, ou quando íamos pra casa do meu pai.

\- Na verdade, sim. E sou muito boa.

\- Sério? – ela riu.

\- Por que pareceu tão surpreso?

Merda! E agora?

\- Ah... uh, sabe como é hoje em dia, as mulheres que trabalham fora, nem querem ver a cozinha. – forcei um sorriso e ela assentiu.

Aquilo não foi tão mal.

\- Verdade. Mas eu passei por um momento difícil e fiz um curso de culinária, me ajudou a focar.

\- Momento difícil? – ela suspirou.

\- Algo que já passou... Fale-me de você, Edward.

\- De mim?

-É, que segredos esconde Edward Cullen? – ri nervosamente, ela nem fazia idéia.

\- Acho que não tem muito pra falar. Tenho uma mãe, um irmão, um trabalho muito bom, alguns bons amigos, uma peste de secretaria, mas que gosto muito, se ela te perguntar, não conte que a chamei de peste... Ah, e uma mulher que gosto muito. – a olhei sugestivamente e ela pigarreou olhando pra longe.

\- Isso é legal. E não se preocupe com Alice, eu não contarei, na verdade, tenho um pouco de medo dela.

\- Todos temos! Aquele visual zen é tudo fachada. – sussurrei e ela riu.

Começamos a comer entre conversas e fui conhecendo, ou melhor, reconhecendo mais de Bella.

Tinha algumas coisas novas como o lance da culinária, mas a maioria eu já sabia. Contudo foi legal ouvi-la me contando sobre ela.

Só de estar dividindo o mesmo espaço que ela, já me sentia feliz.

\- É sério, eu fiquei absolutamente em choque. – ela falou arregalando os olhos e assenti.

\- Digo o mesmo, eu sabia que eles se gostavam, mas não esperava aquilo.

Estávamos falando sobre as fofocas do escritório, eu confessei que achava que Aro parecia um gambá, ela concordou comigo. Mas agora falávamos do beijão de Alice e Jasper que era a fofoca mais recente do escritório.

\- Confesso que fiquei um pouco aliviada.

\- Hmmm? Por quê?

\- Achava... achei que vocês se gostassem.

\- Quem?

\- Você e Alice. – engasguei com o meu suco e ela me olhou divertida.

\- O quê? Eu e... – estremeci. – Seria como namorar a minha própria irmã, que nojo!

\- É que estavam sempre juntos, se trancando na sua sala...

Ah, aquilo...

\- Na verdade, ela me ajuda com os relatórios chatos e tem me dado umas dicas.

\- Sobre o quê?

-Você.

\- Eu?

Deixei o meu suco de lado, me aproximei mais dela colocando a minha mão sobre a sua.

\- Sim. Eu queria que você gostasse de mim.

\- Oh.

\- Oh? – ela abaixou os olhos mordendo o lábio e sorri. – Isabella? – ela ergueu a cabeça e me inclinei encostando os meus lábios nos dela, só um leve toque, mas que fez o meu corpo todo formigar.

Senti-a ofegar e antes que eu a beijasse de verdade, ela se levantou abruptadamente, me fazendo cair de cara no chão.

\- Merda. Eu... – ela começou a murmurar já limpando o vestido.

Virei-me ainda no chão e a olhei com um meio sorriso.

\- Desculpe. Eu não resisti.

\- Uh, tudo bem, mas eu preciso ir. – ela começou a se afastar e estiquei a mão.

\- Não vá, Bella. – os seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- O... o quê?

\- Fique um pouco mais.

\- Como me chamou? – parei pra pensar.

O que foi agora? Eu só disse o nome dela.

\- O que houve?

\- Não me chame assim!

\- Como?

\- É Isabella.

Gemi quando percebi que a chamei de Bella.

\- Desculpe, é que ouvi te chamarem assim no escritório... – ela grunhiu.

\- Não me importa! Você não pode me chamar assim.

Acabei me levantando sozinho.

\- Por quê?

\- Só não pode! É Isabella. – gritou e foi embora correndo.

Olhei em volta e algumas pessoas me olhavam confusos.

Na verdade, eu era o mais confuso de todos.

Por que eu não poderia chamá-la de Bella?

 **E ao que parece era só eu que não podia...**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaaa povo pervo**

 **Demorou a sair o cap mas saiu \0/**

 **Eita Edward era um mala mesmo em**

 **Mas Jasper tb não colabora u.u**

 **Agarra a Alice e foge da gente isso nao se faz :p**

 **Agora pic nic Beward *.***

 **Mas as coisas nao acabaram bem**

 **Pq sera?**

 **Comentem e me digam povo pervooo**

 **Agora me vou povo pervo**

 **To cansada**

 **Bjs e fuiii**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Treze**_

* * *

Entrei em casa ainda um pouco atordoado com toda a troca.

Estava indo tudo tão bem, até eu abrir a minha boca grande. Agora confesso que estava com um pouco de medo de como seria na segunda feira.

Ataque pervertido? Tratamento de silêncio? Ou pior, levar um fora mesmo!

Caí no sofá com um gemido e ao enfiar a cara no estofado, gritei de raiva, virando para o lado a fim de poder respirar, suspirei.

Estava um dia tão bom.

Ouvi uma batida e gemi um _entre._

Não tinha trancado a porta mesmo.

Alice entrou toda sorridente, sorriso que morreu ao ver-me.

\- O que houve?

\- Bella me odeia.

\- Foi muito ruim o encontro?

Sentei-me e ela tomou o lugar ao meu lado.

\- Então, estava tudo perfeito. _Mô_ clima, eu até beijei-a... – ela deu um gritinho e ri.

\- Desculpe. Continue...

\- Ok, aí ela surtou um pouco, então sem pensar, eu estiquei a mão na direção dela e pedi para que ela não fosse... Só que eu a chamei de Bella.

\- Vish!

\- Sim, ela surtou em uma escala de proporções épicas. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, eu suspirei. – Ok, não épicas, mas ela ficou muito brava comigo.

\- Hmmm, isso não é bom...

\- É péssimo! E se ela voltar a me ignorar, ou pior!

\- O que pode ser pior?

\- Ela terminar comigo.

\- Mas vocês não estavam namorando.

\- Isso são detalhes. A gente tá em um tipo de relacionamento confuso, meio namorando, meio ficando, sabe.

\- Edward, acho que só você quem sabe... – falou com um suspiro e franzi a testa.

O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

\- Enfim, o que eu faço agora? Nessa altura dos acontecimentos, eu me recuso a levar um fora.

\- Eu poderia ligar pra ela... – ela começou e assenti freneticamente.

\- Sim, liga, liga.

Ela suspirou e pegou o celular enquanto me olhava cautelosamente.

Vi-a discando e esperar. Encostei a orelha ao telefone para poder ouvir melhor. Alice tentou me empurrar e bati em suas mãos, quando Bella finalmente atendeu, até prendi a respiração.

\- Alice?

\- Hey Bella tudo bem?

\- Tudo, ah nem sei. E você?

\- Estou bem. Indo pro Edward. Ele vai me ajudar a encurralar Jasper. – ela riu e sorri.

Sua risada era tão bonita.

\- Por que precisa encurralá-lo?

\- Pra ele parar de fugir. Você... você soube do beijo, né?

\- Para de falar de você e fala de mim. – sussurrei e ela tentou me empurrar de novo, enquanto tampava o bocal.

\- Fica quieto. Eu preciso entrar no assunto. – grunhi e ela bufou.

Mas ficamos quietos quando Bella voltou a falar.

\- Pois é... Eu soube. É o maior bafafá do Escritório.

\- Nem me fale. Só perde pra você. – Alice riu, eu a olhei com curiosidade.

\- Do que está falando? – voltei a sussurrar e ela me ignorou, fiquei quieto enquanto Bella falava.

\- Ah, eu sou parte do bafafá também. – riu nervosamente.

\- Com certeza, todo mundo só tem falado disso.

Do que elas estavam falando?

Bella suspirou fundo.

\- Não sei por quê? Não tem acontecido nada.

\- Ah, sério? Edward estava tão feliz, dizendo que tinha um encontro.

\- Uh, ele estava?

\- Sim, todo alegrinho, achei que era com você, não era?

Uh, Alice era boa.

Apertei mais a minha orelha contra o telefone para ouvir.

Alice voltou a tentar me empurrar, voltei a bater em sua mão pra ela me deixar aqui.

\- Ah, bem, sim, nós saímos. Uh, hoje mais cedo.

\- Verdade? Que legal... ah, espera ainda está com Edward? Estou atrapalhando? – puts, ela era muito boa.

\- Não, não, já acabamos! Fomos só, sabe, comer. Hmmm almoço. Mas já terminou.

\- Entendo... e como foi?

\- Foi...

Foi?

\- Sim?

\- Bom.

Só bom?

Afastei-me um pouco indignado.

Só eu estava naquele encontro? E só eu gostando pelo jeito, também.

\- Ruim assim, hein? – Alice brincou me dando um olhar de desculpas e cruzei os braços, já irritado.

O que aquela mulher queria de mim?

Que eu morresse e achasse outro corpo, o do... sei lá _Robert Pattinson_? Eu não era bonito o suficiente pra ela?

\- Verdade? – vi que Alie continuava a conversa e corri a encostar a orelha no fone de novo, com certeza, eu estava esmagando a orelha de Alice ao fone. Grunhindo, ela me empurrou e colocou na viva voz. Ah, bem melhor, porque não pensamos naquilo antes.

Até prendi a respiração quando a voz de Bella soou alta e clara.

\- ... eu tô confusa, na verdade... ele não é o que eu esperava, quer dizer, todo mundo diz que ele é o maior galinha, mas ele parece tão... doce. Eu fico achando que é enganação, eu... eu não sei. O que você acha? Você convive mais com ele do que eu. Ele estaria só me usando?

Olhei para Alice com os olhos arregalados.

Era aquilo que Bella pensava de mim?

Então ela só estava confusa.

\- Com certeza não. Vou confessar, eu nunca fui com a cara de Edward, ele sempre foi uma pessoa horrível...

\- Hey! – sussurrei e ela me olhou feio.

\- Mas ele está tentando mudar.

\- Por que ele quer mudar? Ele cansou de ser galinha? – ela riu sarcasticamente e bufei.

Aquela ali duvidava...

\- Eu não sei, só sei que ele sofreu um acidente recentemente e agora tem mudado as suas atitudes para melhor.

\- Oh... uh isso é bom.

\- O que foi? Você queria que ele ainda fosse galinha?

\- Não... Ah sei lá. Minha amiga Rosie diz que eu preciso de uma boa _foda_. – abri a boca pronto pra xingar, mas Alice a tampou pressionando a sua mão com força. Olhei-a irritado, mas ela nem ligou, só continuou a conversa.

\- Por que ela achava aquilo?

\- Ah... você sabe sobre aquele cara que te falei, meu ex?

\- Sei.

\- Tô meio que tentando superá-lo...

\- Com Edward? – ela bufou.

\- Por que não? Todas no escritório dizem que ele trata as mulheres como objeto, que não liga pra ninguém, então quem melhor pra só fuder?

Ai, aquilo doeu...

Eu sabia que ela não se referia especificamente a mim, e eu não me opunha ao sexo, mas ela só queria me usar.

Afastei a mão de Alice da minha boca, ela suspirou.

\- Então você não pretende namorar Edward?

\- Deus, não! Eu nem esperava que ele fosse legal. Eu achei que ele só me agarraria em alguma sala de cópias, me fuderia e me ignoraria no dia seguinte, mas ele tem sido tão... fofo e legal... isso não era o que eu esperava ou o que eu queria.

\- Seu ex já se foi tem um bom tempo, não é?

\- Sim. – ela falou cautelosamente e me inclinei para frente querendo ouvir melhor.

-Não acha... que está na hora de seguir em frente? Com Edward ou qualquer outro cara?

\- Hey. – grunhi e Alice arregalou os olhos, assim como eu.

Merda de boca grande.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Ah... foi o meu cão.

\- Cão?

\- Isso. Eu tenho um cachorro vira-lata. – Alice resmungou me encarando feio.

\- Ah, ok.

\- Saí Edward, vai pro canto. – ela gritou e arregalei mais os olhos. Bella suspirou.

\- Edward está aí?

\- Edward? Ah, não. O meu cachorro se chama Edward. – ela sorriu abertamente e gemi.

Ótimo agora sou um cachorro.

\- Chama o seu cachorro de Edward? – Bella riu e gemi mais uma vez, Alice sorriu.

\- Sim. Eu te disse, não gostava de Edward antes, mas estou mudando de pensamento. – ela riu de novo.

\- Ok. O relacionamento de vocês é muito estranho.

\- Você não faz idéia. – as duas riram, em seguida suspiraram. – Mas eu falei sério Bella. Sei que não sou sua melhor amiga, mas me importo com você, assim como me preocupo com Edward. Eu acho que ele realmente gosta de você.

\- É, eu sei. E estou muito confusa. Vou ter que conversar com ele na segunda.

\- Conversar?

\- Sim. Algo... alguma coisa me atraí em Edward, mas ao mesmo tempo eu... eu não sei se quero isso. Ant... uh, meu ex era especial, ele não se achava tão maravilhoso, mas ele era, e eu... eu não posso fazer isso com ele.

\- Isso o quê?

\- Amar outro homem.

Olhei para Alice realmente preocupado agora.

E agora?

Primeiro queria jogar na cara de Alice que Bella realmente me amava. Como eu disse.

Segundo queria entrar em pânico. O que eu faria?

\- Oh...

\- Eu sei. Desculpa jogar os meus problemas em você, Alice. Mas eu só... Rosalie é como uma irmã, mas ela não entende.

\- E acha que eu entendo?

\- Não sei, mas você me ouve sem julgar. Sabe, só ouve. Obrigada. – ela fungou e olhei meio desesperado para Alice.

Ela suspirou.

\- Não precisa agradecer! É bom ter uma amiga, pra variar. Eu não tenho muitas...

\- Não?

\- Não, as pessoas me acham estranha. – Bella riu dando uma fungada em seguida. Meu coração doeu um pouquinho.

\- Você é estranha, mas eu gosto. Anth... meu ex era estranho também, meio nerd, mas eu adorava aquilo nele. Ele era único. Assim como você.

Alice suspirou e rolei os olhos.

Ela acabara de ser conquistada por Bella.

\- Esse foi o elogio mais legal que eu já ganhei. – ela riu.

\- Foi honesto. Caramba te aluguei demais, vai lá... uh agarrar Jasper.

\- Valeu. Estou indo, vamos conversar mais na segunda, ok.

\- Sim, almoçaremos juntas.

\- Ok.

Assim que elas desligaram, soltei o ar respirando profundamente. Alice fez o mesmo e me lançou um olhar preocupado.

\- Você está bem?

\- Eu nem sei mais. Mas primeiro... Viu? Eu disse que ela me amava, toma na sua cara. – apontei o dedo pra ela, me segurei para não fazer uma dançinha feliz.

Alice rolou os olhos.

\- Que seja! Mas e o seu outro problema?

\- Nem me lembre... Acho que vou ver segunda.

\- O que acha que ela vai dizer?

\- Talvez me dar um fora. Aí vou ter que usar as grandes armas.

\- Que seriam?

\- A sedução. – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

\- Espero que dê certo, embora tenha lá as minhas duvidas.

Queria ficar ofendido.

Mas eu também tinha.

Pouco tempo depois, Seth e Emmett chegaram e juntos fomos pra casa de Jasper. Fomos no carro de Emmett, porque ele era o único motorizado do nosso grupo.

Então ele acabou sendo o motorista sóbrio da noite. Tadinho...

Como o apartamento de Jasper não era longe, chegamos rápido.

Ao abri a porta, Jasper sorria, sorriso que morreu ao ver Seth com o braço sobre os ombros de Alice.

\- Uh... podem entrar.

\- Valeu. Olhe, eu trouxe monopólio. – falei alegremente. Jasper ainda encarava o casal, Emmett rolou os olhos. Alice e Seth riram.

\- Não acredito que você fez a gente se reunir pra jogar monopólio.

\- Por quê? Você preferia Twister? Vai ser o próximo. – Alice riu alto.

\- Eu posso vir e tirar uma foto.

Parei pra pensar imaginando, nós quatro marmanjo jogando twister.

\- Não! – falamos os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

Ela riu mais.

\- Edward, posso falar um momentinho com você. – Jasper pediu, assenti e entreguei o jogo pra Emmett.

\- Aqui! Vai montando, depois tiramos no _joken pou_ quem vai ser o banqueiro.

\- Claro, como quiser. – murmurou e bufei.

\- Não se faça de desentendido, eu sei que você quer ser o banqueiro. – ele bufou.

\- Eu sou o mais velho, então não sei porque temos que tirar na sorte. – ri e segui Jasper.

Entramos em sua cozinha, era bem parecida com a minha, ele abriu a geladeira e me entregou as cervejas.

\- Por que trouxe Alice? Não era pra ser a noite dos caras?

\- Ah... então, Seth já tinha convidado Alice pra sair, e como ele não queria perder outra noite dos caras, eu disse "tr _ás ela"_ , uma vez só, não faz mal...

\- Espera, ele fez o quê?

\- Quem?

\- Seth, caramba! Ela está saindo com aquele idiota?

\- Jasper, não fale assim dele, ele é meu amigo.

\- Não, eu sou seu amigo, esse cara... Você acabou de conhecer e já está juntando ele com Alice? Minha Alice?

\- Sua? Você a ignorou a semana toda.

\- Eu... – seus ombros caíram e ele suspirou derrotado.

\- O que foi? Percebeu que não gosta mais dela?

\- Na verdade, eu gosto muito, mas... eu temo que ela me odeie quando souber como eu a ignorei por causa de Edward.

\- Ah, era com isso que estava tão preocupado?

\- Você não estaria? As atitudes de Edward não eram importantes, mas sim as minhas, eu ignorei os meus sentimentos e a desprezei por simples... medo. Não sei se sou o homem certo pra ela.

\- Então a deixe ficar com Seth.

\- Como? Nem pensar!

\- Cara, você tá pior que mulher. Não pode namorá-la, mas ela não pode namorar outros caras? Precisa se decidir. Alice gosta de você, mas não vai te esperar pra sempre. Ela é uma garota bonita e se você demorar muito, Seth não vai ser o único a perceber isso.

Deixei-o sozinho na cozinha e voltei pra sala, todos estavam sentados no chão já com o tabuleiro montado.

Sentei-me ao lado de Emmett e fechei a mão em punho.

Ele gemeu, fechou a dele também e passamos a jogar _joken pou._

E foi com tristeza que empurrei o dinheiro pra ele.

Percebi que não era bom no _joken pou_ , perdi na melhor de três, duas vezes.

A maior parte da noite foi divertida. Brincamos, comemos, bebemos.

Jasper estava tentando afundar Seth, tirando dinheiro dele sempre que podia, mas tava era perdendo, então foi muito divertido.

Na hora de ir embora, estávamos nos vestindo para ir, quando Jasper agarrou a mão de Alice não a deixando sair.

\- Hmmm?

\- Pode... pode ficar um pouco. Eu te levo depois.

\- Uh? – ela olhou para Seth que sorriu. Ele a puxou para perto e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que a fez corar um pouco, em seguida beijou a sua bochecha fazendo Jasper grunhir.

\- Então já vamos. Semana que vem, na casa do Emmett.

\- Na minha?

\- Sim.

\- Então ta! Mas eu escolho o jogo.

\- Eu me recuso a jogar Twister. – já avisou Jasper e gememos.

\- Mas eu sou bom nesse. – falei desanimado.

\- Eu também. – reclamou Seth.

\- Não se preocupe Jasper, eu vou pensar em algo legal.

Quando estávamos no carro, me virei para Seth.

\- O que disse a Alice? Ou só queria irritar Jasper? – Emmett riu.

\- Ele, com certeza, vai tomar uma atitude agora.

\- Eu sei, eu só disse a ela, que se não desse certo com ele, que me ligasse. Ela é uma mulher linda.

\- Isso ela é. Jasper vai ser um idiota se desistir dela. – murmurou Emmett. Seth e eu assentimos.

Mas eu tinha um bom pressentimento de que as coisas iriam se ajeitar entre aquelas dois.

[...]

Segunda, entrei na empresa com um pouco de receio.

Veria Bella hoje.

Na verdade, o meu resto de fim de semana foi bem estressante.

Se bem que almoçar na minha mãe ajudou a aliviar o meu estresse. Dona Esme era incrível.

Uma mãe de verdade.

Sorri me lembrando do super almoço, da sobremesa, e claro, da conversa... Ela ficou me perguntando sobre Bella o tempo todo. Eu tentei não dar muitos detalhes, já que era suposto eu não saber tudo dela, afinal só tivemos um encontro, né?

Assim que saí do elevador, gemi.

Esqueci-me de comprar a flor de Bella.

Comecei a dar meia volta quando senti uma mão em meu braço.

\- Uh... Edward, bom dia. – sorri me virando pra ela.

\- Bom dia, Isabella. – ela sorriu fracamente.

\- Vai em algum lugar?

\- Ah... eu esqueci de comprar a sua flor. – ela franziu o cenho.

\- Podemos conversar?

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Não sei. Só... podemos?

-Claro. Pode ser na minha sala?

\- Pode ser.

Assenti, fomos em direção a minha sala, estranhei não ver Alice. Será que ela estava na sala? Contudo ao colocar a cabeça para dentro, também não a vi.

Na verdade, eu não a via desde sábado à noite.

Como ela não me ligou, eu presumi que as coisas foram bem.

Ao fechar a porta, indiquei o sofá e Bella se sentou. Tranquei a porta e tomei o assento ao seu lado.

\- Então, sobre o que quer falar?

\- Sobre o nosso, huh encontro.

\- Ah, aquilo...

\- É. Primeiro desculpa, eu surtei e descontei em você.

\- Tudo bem. Tenho certeza que deve ter tido um motivo. – ela grunhiu ficando de pé.

\- Não, eu agi como uma louca e não foi justo com você.

\- Eu entendo Isabella. Vou tentar ser mais cuidadoso, ok?

\- Qual o seu problema? – ela gritou de repente me assustando.

\- Uh? Como?

\- Como você pode ser tão legal? Eu... eu te ataquei, depois te ignorei, aí depois gritei com você e nada. Qual a porra do seu problema? – ela gritou e pisquei confuso.

\- Eu não entendi. Isso é ruim?

\- Sim. Você não deveria ser legal. Você... você devia ser um canalha. – fiz uma careta.

\- É por isso que quer sair comigo? Por que eu sou um canalha?

\- Sim. – esbravejou e franzi a testa.

\- Sim?

\- Sim, sim, sim. Eu, já saí com um cara legal, doce, incrível, perfeito! A melhor pessoa do mundo, eu não posso... eu não quero sair com esse cara de novo, eu não posso.

\- Por que não? Se ele é tão perfeito saia com ele. – grunhi já irritado.

Ela estava me deixando muito confuso.

\- Eu não posso. Ele morreu... E eu não posso passar por isso de novo. Eu não vou.

\- Isabella... – me levantei e fui até ela, agarrando os seus ombros. Ela me encarou e parecia tão... perdida.

\- Eu não posso... – sussurrou e a abracei, bem apertado.

\- Você não pode namorar um cara perfeito? É isso?

Ela negou ainda em meus braços, mas sem me tocar, só lá quietinha.

\- Então o que é? Me conta! Pode me contar qualquer coisa.

\- Eu não posso amar outra pessoa.

\- Por isso escolheu um canalha?

\- É. Sou uma idiota, né? Mas... eu achei que se saísse com alguém, que eu poderia pelo menos esquecer um pouco...

\- Esquecer dele?

\- Não, da dor. Porque dói todo dia... dói muito saber que ele não existe mais no mundo. Então, eu só queria esquecer um pouco, mas eu não posso sair com outro cara como ele.

\- E se eu não for como ele, vai sair comigo? – ela me empurrou um pouco pra me ver.

\- Você ouviu tudo o que eu disse?

Sorri e segurei o seu rosto entre as mãos.

\- Cada palavra. E eu não sou canalha, mas não sou perfeito também, contudo posso te ajudar a o esquecer.

\- Você pode? – ela parecia tão esperançosa, que naquele momento, eu percebi que se fosse ao contrário, se Bella tivesse morrido, ela também encontraria um jeito de voltar pra mim.

\- Se você confiar em mim, eu posso fazer você se esquecer de tudo.

\- Ok.

\- Ok?

\- Ok.

Sorrindo, esfreguei os meus polegares em seu rosto, secando as suas lágrimas. Ela suspirou e abriu a boca, mas não a deixei falar, estava na hora de parar de falar e começar a agir. Eu cumpriria a minha promessa, ela se esqueceria toda a dor e só se concentraria em mim.

 **Pressionei os meus lábios nos dela, começando a beijá-la. Ela ficou tensa no começo, mas em seguida se entregou, me abraçando e me deixando fazê-la se esquecer.**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo pervo**

 **Primeiro Anthony mandou dizer para algumas leitoras que julgaram a Bella.**

 **TOMA NA CARA DE VOCÊS BELLA ME AMA SIM!**

 **Com isso dito voltemos as notas**

 **O que estão achando da fic?**

 **Sera que agora esse casal vai?**

 **Curiosa e vcs?**

 **Na verdade esses casais**

 **Pois esperemos que Jasper tome uma atitude.**

 **Agora me vou fuiii**

 **E comentem muitaoooo**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Quatorze**_

* * *

Quando nos afastamos, ela sorriu timidamente, sorri de volta enquanto colocava uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Agora, você não pode mais rejeitar os meus pedidos para encontros, hein? – ela riu baixinho e assentiu, sorrindo abertamente, eu a puxei para os meus braços beijando os seus cabelos.

Agora sim, ali estava a minha Bella, doce e gentil, senti tanta falta dela, dos nossos abraços, beijos, das brincadeiras, da nossa amizade e do nosso amor, de quando éramos...

De quando...

\- Tudo bem Edward? – Bella se afastou me olhando preocupada e sorri.

\- Tudo sim. Hmmm acho melhor a gente trabalhar agora, né? – ela corou.

\- Certo, certo, desculpe, eu uh, já vou... – ela começou a se afastar, ri agarrando a sua mão e a puxando para mais um beijo.

\- Edward! – ela riu sem fôlego, rindo dei mais um beijinho nela.

\- Ok, agora pode ir.

Ela assentiu enquanto mordia o lábio, dando um thauzinho, foi embora da sala.

Sorri, mas o meu sorriso morreu em seguida.

Tinha alguma coisa errada comigo.

Precisava achar Alice.

Saí correndo da sala, ela ainda não estava em sua mesa.

Será que ela não havia chegado ainda?

Andei pelos cubículos em busca de Alice e nada, fui até a sala de Jasper, ele podia tê-la visto, mas a secretaria dele, Barbie, me impediu.

\- O Sr. Withlock não chegou ainda.

\- Ah, certo. Você viu Alice? Uh, Srta. Brandon.

\- Pensei ter visto na sala de cópias... – ela murmurou pensativa, assenti já correndo pra lá.

Ao chegar à sala, abri a porta de supetão, só pra fechar em seguida com horror. No maior amasso, estava Alice e Jasper.

\- Credo! – gemi e os ouvi grunhir enquanto eu me recostava na porta, os esperando, uh se ajeitar.

Algumas pessoas passaram me olhando confusas, mas só assenti as cumprimentando, pouco depois, houve uma batida na porta e me afastei.

Alice saiu com a cara mais vermelha do mundo, rolei os olhos e agarrei o seu pulso.

\- Quero uma explicação detalhada do que está acontecendo aqui? Espera, não tão detalhada, mas quero uma explicação! Contudo antes temos uma emergência.

\- Edward o que houve...

\- Na minha sala, vamos, vamos. – comecei a puxá-la, não demorou muito para Jasper estar ao nosso lado.

\- O que houve? – ele ainda ajeitava a gravata e os cabelos, estremeci.

Lógico que eu queria ser mais íntimo de Jasper, sabe, para estreitar os nossos laços de amizade, mas depois de hoje, o nível de intimidade havia ultrapassado o aceitável. Vi mais dele do que desejava na minha vida.

\- Edward disse que tem uma emergência.

\- De verdade, ou ele só está sendo dramático?

\- Pela cara dele, acho que é de verdade.

\- Podem parar de falar de mim, como se eu não estivesse aqui? – resmunguei, eles nem ligaram.

\- É, tem razão, parece ser grave.

\- Eu disse...

Ainda grunhindo entrei na minha sala com Alice, já ia fechar a porta quando Jasper se juntou a nós. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele deu de ombros.

\- Faço parte do grupo agora.

\- Que seja!

Levei Alice até o sofá e me sentei na sua frente.

\- Precisa me ajudar, Alice.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu tô perdendo a memória.

\- Como?

\- É sério, estava aqui com Bella, daí comecei a lembrar do passado, mas aí, puff, nada, nadica, neca, enfim, sumiu tudo.

\- Sumiu?

\- Tudo.

\- O que exatamente?

\- Minha infância. Tentei me lembrar de Bella, meu pai e nada.

\- Isso é meio estranho...

\- Muito estranho. O que tem de errado comigo? – gemi enterrando o rosto entre as mãos.

Será que eu ia esquecer-me de tudo?

De Bella?

\- Talvez o corpo do Edward esteja assumindo. – levantei a cabeça encarando Jasper.

-O quê?

\- Como assim? – Alice e eu o olhamos confusos, ele suspirou.

\- Quero dizer, as memórias ficam em uma parte do cérebro, assim como as vontades e os comandos do nosso corpo, tudo é comandado por ele... Você não é o dono desse cérebro, portanto as memórias que vão ter nele, não serão suas, mas sim as de Edward.

\- Isso é ridículo… - Alice começou, mas a interrompi.

\- Na verdade, é uma boa teoria.

\- Mesmo? - ela e Jasper falaram ao mesmo tempo e assenti enquanto explicava.

\- Sim. Eu… quando eu toquei em Esme, eu meio que acessei as lembranças do Edward com a mãe, o mesmo com Jasper. Eu me lembrei de coisas que não fiz, mas Edward fez.

\- Oh. Lembra-se de coisas assim?

\- Sim. Sempre achei estranho, mas não quis me aprofundar muito nisso, agora acho que devia.

\- O que será que isso significa? - Jasper murmurou e olhou para Alice, olhei também em expectativa e ela franziu o cenho.

\- Por que estão olhando pra mim?

\- Você é a _xamã aqui_. - gemi jogando os braços pra cima e ela bufou.

-Já disse que não pratico.

Que inferno!

\- Então precisamos achar uma _xamã_ de verdade, ou um padre, ou um… - olhei para Jasper em busca de ajuda, mas ele era um inútil como sempre, pois só ficou me olhando confuso. - Qualquer pessoa espiritual. - murmurei por fim e os dois me olharam confusos.

\- Eu não sei se um ser espiritual ou o que for, poderá te ajudar. Na verdade acho bom você ficar longe de pessoas assim.

\- Por quê?

\- A pessoa espiritual pode querer te exorcizar. – os meus olhos se arregalaram e olhei para Alice.

\- Alice não deixaria. Ela me protege.

\- Eu?

\- Ela?

\- Claro. É só ela usar os poderes de _xamã_ dela.

\- Eu já disse que não prático! - grunhiu e a ignorei como sempre.

\- Então o que faço agora? Eu não posso me esquecer das coisas, eu não posso me esquecer de Bella. - falei surtando um pouco, ou muito, depende muito do ponto de vista de cada um.

\- Calma, Edward. Só por que se esqueceu de algumas coisas, não quer dizer que vai se esquecer de Bella, ok?

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Não. Mas não vamos nos precipitar, ok? Vamos nos concentrar no agora e tentar lidar com uma coisa de cada vez.

\- Ok. Eu posso fazer isso.

\- É claro que pode. Bom garoto. - ela afagou o meu cabelo e bati em sua mão.

\- Eu não sou seu cachorro, caramba. - ela riu enquanto arrumava o meu cabelo estiloso e bagunçado.

\- Edward, você já pensou em contar para Bella a verdade? - Jasper murmurou de repente me surpreendendo.

Alice e eu o olhamos, confusos.

\- Que verdade?

\- Sobre tudo isso.

\- Você pirou? - Alice gritou e assenti em acordo.

\- Essa é uma péssima idéia. - falei me levantando. - Ela vai pensar que eu sou doido e sair correndo.

\- Ele tem razão. Imagina ele chegar pra ela e dizer: " _Bella eu voltei, thám dám!"_ \- ela falou a última parte com a voz grossa, eu acho que tentando me imitar.

\- Eu não falo assim?

\- E por que ele diria _thám dám?_

\- Vocês me entenderam. O importante é que ela sairia correndo.

\- Nós não saímos. - falou Jasper dando de ombros e o olhei assentindo.

\- É verdade...

\- Mas nós descobrimos sozinhos.

\- Também é verdade.

\- Mas ela pode aceitar tudo e aí eles ficam juntos de uma vez.

\- Ele tem razão.

\- Entretanto ela pode achar que ele está zoando com ela e nunca mais olhar na cara dele.

\- Ela tem razão.

\- Você não sabe, ela pode ficar feliz.

\- É mesmo.

\- Ou super assustada.

\- Ah, é mesmo.

\- Mas ela o ama, vai aceitar o que ele disser.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Sim. Mas ela, não conhece Edward, pode achar que ele tá mentindo.

\- Isso mesmo. - murmurei com tristeza.

\- Mas… -

Ai meu Deus isso não acabava nunca?

\- Chega vocês dois! - grunhi e eles me olharam confusos.

\- O que foi?

\- Qual o problema cara?

\- Vocês dois estão me deixando louco.

\- Nós? - falaram juntos e bufei.

\- Sim vocês! Essa discussão nunca terá fim, caramba. Eu ainda não sei se devo contar pra Bella.

\- Por quê? - falaram mais uma vez ao mesmo tempo e suspirei.

\- Como Alice disse, ela pode surtar, eu surtaria. Mas também acredito que talvez ela entenda e aceite, contudo antes eu preciso ter certeza de como abordar isso.

\- Nisso você tem razão.

\- Precisa ter calma.

\- É, não pode jogar tudo nela de uma vez.

\- Ser paciente é sempre a melhor pedida.

\- Com certeza.

Eles voltaram a tagarelar e os ignorei por hora.

Eu realmente precisava me decidir sobre Bella.

Eu contaria a verdade a ela? Eu deveria... caramba, eu podia?

Eu tinha muito que pensar. O que decidir...

Ah, que merda!

Parecia tudo tão simples no começo, arranjei um corpo novo, ficaria com Bella e ser feliz para sempre, mas tem tantos problemas no meio do caminho que estão me deixando louco. É capaz de eu acabar morrendo de estresse se a situação não melhorar.

Olhei para os meus amigos, suspirei, eles já tinham se esquecido de mim e estavam se olhando com cara de bobos apaixonados.

Que vontade de ficar com cara de bobo apaixonado também.

Precisava ser rápido no meu plano de conquistar Bella, ou ficaria sempre de vela.

[...]

Saí do elevador com várias pastas, odiando Alice cada vez mais.

Sério mesmo, a cada pasta que ele jogava na mesa, eu imaginava uma forma diferente de matá-la.

Maldita anã!

\- Edward? - parei no meio do caminho ao ver Bella, ela estava saindo do elevador ao lado.

\- Oi.

\- Uh, oi. Já está indo?

-Sim. Alice me deu um monte de dever de casa. - ergui os braços mostrando minha penitência e ela riu.

\- Pobrezinho.

\- Né? Ah, você já vai também?

\- Sim. Uh, quer ajuda? - apontou para as pastas e estreitei os olhos pra ela.

\- Depende. É pra carregar ou pra ler? - rolando os olhos ela se aproximou de mim, tirou algumas dos meus braços.

\- Os dois.

\- Oh. Eu posso carregar sozinho, sou bem forte, sabe?

\- Eu acredito em você, mas me sentiria mal por deixá-lo carregar tudo sozinho.

\- Certo. Então, uh, vamos pra minha casa?

\- Sua casa?

\- É pra ler, ou se preferir, nós podemos ir pra um café. O que você quiser… - me apressei em dizer, quando ela pareceu um pouco receosa.

\- Sua casa está bem.

\- Sério?

\- Claro. Vamos? - ela foi em direção ao metrô e a segui ainda um pouco atônito.

Levaria Bella para casa, será que isso seria uma boa idéia?

Ficamos em silêncio a maior parte do caminho, ambos parecendo meio tensos, como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer quando chegássemos ao meu apartamento, espera, será que ela quer que alguma coisa aconteça? Tipo, no nosso primeiro dia de namoro?

Tentei me focar no caminho e não na minha companhia, e com certeza se ela tinha más intenções. E será que eu quero que ela tenha más intenções? É claro que sim!

Mas no primeiro dia?

Tipo, as garotas precisavam de pelo menos três ou quatro encontros pra fazer essas coisas? Não era?

\- No que você pensa tanto? - saltei um pouco quando ela falou e senti as minhas orelhas esquentando.

\- Nada... - ela riu e pegou na minha orelha dando um puxão de leve.

\- Sei, não acho que seja nada.

\- Ah, olha chegamos. - saímos do metrô e andamos até o meu prédio.

A caminhada foi rápida, ainda bem que ela pareceu ter se esquecido sobre os meus pensamentos estranhos.

Entramos em casa e coloquei as pastas sobre a mesa de centro. Bella me imitou, me sentei e esperei enquanto ela olhava aqui e ali.

Queria que a casa estivesse mais a minha cara, mas não havia pensado nisso até então. Mas nesse momento, vendo Bella tocar as coisas de Edward, pensando que elas eram minhas, querendo quem sabe, me conhecer melhor, eu percebia que precisava ser mais Anthony do que nunca.

Então eu não precisava contar pra Bella, ela iria perceber.

Sorri abertamente e mais uma vez saltei quando ela me chamou.

\- O que está pensando agora?

\- Nada. - ela riu e se aproximou, segurei a sua mão a puxando para ficar entre as minhas pernas.

\- Não pareceu nada.

\- Você precisa me convencer a compartilhar os meus pensamentos.

\- Como?

\- Não sei. - dei de ombros e ela riu, e para a minha surpresa, se aproximou mais se sentando no meu colo.

\- Hmmm, acho que posso pensar em algumas coisinhas.

\- Que… que coisinhas? - ela sorriu e acabei por sorrir também.

\- O que você acha?

\- Tenho algumas idéias. - murmurei meio perdido. Afinal ela estava muito perto e era difícil raciocinar.

Ainda sorrindo, ela se inclinou me beijando, gemi contra a sua boca.

Céus, achei que esse dia nunca chegaria.

Abracei-a apertado aprofundando o beijo, querendo sentir cada parte de Bella contra mim. Queria me envolver nela com braços e pernas e só ficar ali sentindo o seu calor, o seu cheiro.

Ela se afastou um pouco pra respirar e passei a beijar o seu pescoço, chupando e mordiscando a sua pele macia. Bella gemeu em meu colo me deixando excitado com o movimento, ambos ofegamos quando eu comecei a endurecer de baixo dela.

Afastei o rosto sentindo as minhas orelhas vermelhas, esperei que ela fugisse, se afastasse, quem sabe até me dar um tapa, mas em vez disso, ela voltou a me beijar.

Gemi agarrando os seus quadris e a movi em cima de mim, causando um delicioso atrito no meu pau, ela arfou e grunhi contra a sua boca.

Beijamos-nos por algum tempo sem deixar de nos mover, ou nos tocar, deixei uma mão em seu quadril e subi com a outra para a lateral do seu seio, onde fiquei acariciando, ela gemeu baixinho enquanto se movia cada vez mais rápido em cima de mim.

Caramba, nem me lembrava quando fora a última vez que demos uns amassos no sofá, mas estava muito bom, afastei a minha boca da dela em busca de ar, então foi à vez dela de atacar o meu pescoço, dando beijos e lambidas. Cada vez mais próximo de vir, levei as duas mãos a sua bunda e a fiz se mover mais rápido, fazendo o meu pau muito duro esfregar bem onde nós dois queríamos.

Bella soltou um gemido de repente e afastou a boca do meu pescoço, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto ela vinha.

Porra, que visão bonita.

Em seguida ela deitou a cabeça no vão do meu pescoço e ficou ali parada respirando com dificuldade.

Embora eu não tivesse vindo, teria que cuidar desse problema mais tarde, mas agora eu só estava feliz que a fiz se sentir bem, que a fiz gozar. Eu...

Afastei o seu cabelo um pouco suado e beijei a sua testa úmida, ela se afastou corando um pouco e ri.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim, eu…

\- Isso foi divertido, hein? - ela acabou por rir enquanto assentia.

\- Foi...

\- Com certeza temos que fazer mais vezes. - ela me olhou com curiosidade.

\- Você veio?

\- Uh?

\- Você uh… gozou. - ri da sua carinha super vermelha e ela bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Não.

\- Eu devia… - neguei e a abracei.

\- Eu cuido disso depois. Agora eu só quero te abraçar. - ela riu e me abraçou de volta.

\- Se você tem certeza.

\- Ah sim, eu tenho, se você me tocar agora, eu vou perder o controle.

Ela assentiu sem dizer nada e ficamos quietinhos abraçados.

De repente ela se afastou.

\- Preciso ir...

\- Por quê? - ela corou mais ainda.

\- Preciso me trocar e…

\- Ah... não, fique...Você prometeu me ajudar com os relatórios. Vamos, eu te empresto uma roupa e pedimos alguma comida.

Ela pareceu hesitante por um momento, mas em seguida assentiu.

\- Ok.

\- Sim? - falei animado e ela riu.

\- Sim.

\- Bom. Venha, eu vou pegar um shorts pra você.

Entrei no meu quarto rapidamente e escolhi uma calça de dormir com elástico e uma camiseta.

Voltei à sala e ela me esperava ansiosamente.

\- Aqui.

\- Uh, banheiro?

\- Ah certo, é ali. - indiquei o banheiro que ficava entre a sala e a cozinha.

Ela correu para lá e fui atrás dos menus de lanchonete que tinha próximo.

Estava sentando escolhendo um quando ela voltou.

\- Escolheu alguma coisa?

\- Na verdade estava te esperando, está com vontade de comer... - estiquei os panfletos a ela que ficou escolhendo e me entregou um de comida mexicana.

\- Tacos?

\- Tacos.

\- Legal.

Fiz o pedido e passamos a realmente trabalhar.

Sentamos no chão, um ao lado do outro, eu até tentava ler, mas eu acabava dormindo em cima de Bella.

A campainha tocou me acordando da minha segunda soneca, fui pegar a nossa comida e tiramos os relatórios da mesa para comer, peguei duas cervejas na geladeira e voltei para o lado de Bella, ela havia ligado a TV.

Ela estava olhando o que tinha de bom, então passei a servir a nossa comida.

\- Então, a gente tá namorando agora, né? - murmurei sem olhar pra ela, mas de canto de olho a vi congelar.

\- Uh… namorando?

\- Ah, era só ficando? Confundi-me. Desculpe. - murmurei rapidamente ainda sem olhar para ela e a ouvi suspirar, olhei-a de canto de olho mais uma vez e ela voltou a mudar de canais.

\- Ok, namorados.

Sorri e estiquei a cerveja pra ela.

Comemos em um silêncio confortável, só desfrutando da companhia um do outro, falando, às vezes, sobre o programa que ela tinha escolhido, ao acabarmos, comecei a limpar as coisas e ela veio me ajudar.

\- Acho melhor eu ir.

\- Ah, mas já?

\- Por quê? Quer que eu passe a noite?

Hmmm…

\- Eu não me importaria.

Puxei-a para mim abraçando a sua cintura e beijei os seus lábios.

Ela sorriu.

\- Acha uma boa idéia?

\- Eu durmo no sofá.

\- Não sei, me sentiria mal de tirar a sua cama.

\- Ok, eu faço esse sacrifício e durmo com você. - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri. - Só dormir, sua pervertida.

\- Ok, eu fico.

\- Sério?

\- Você parece muito surpreso.

\- Eu estou. Antes você estava tão indecisa, e agora, você está toda decidida. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas só é um pouco estranho. - ela me deu um beijinho rápido.

\- Eu só decidi que não quero mais pensar, só aproveitar.

Será que aquilo era uma coisa boa ou ruim?

Quer saber, nem ligo!

Bella queria ficar comigo e pronto.

Mas enquanto ela me abraçava e dava um beijo em cada parte do meu rosto, eu queria que ela soubesse. Eu queria contar pra ela. Dizer quem eu era, e que eu voltei por ela.

Mas eu sentia que não podia dizer, iria acabar a machucando.

Mas ela podia descobrir.

Como Alice e Jasper.

Nem pra ela ser uma _xamã._

\- No que você pensa tanto? - ela resmungou e a olhei rindo.

\- Desculpe. Eu só estou feliz.

\- Eu também.

\- Então já quer dormir? - ela riu e negou.

\- Não, vamos voltar ao trabalho.

\- Por que… - choraminguei enquanto era puxado de volta pra sala.

 **Eu odiava aqueles malditos relatórios, fato!**

* * *

 **N/A: Olaaaaa povo pervo**

 **Olha quem voltou**

 **Mil desculpas pelo sumiço**

 **Mas eu tava muito morrida esses dias.**

 **Comecei a fazer academia como ja disse la no grupo e minha mente e corpo não entraram em acordo ainda**

 **Espero que o cap esteja bom pois dormi em cima dele varias vezes kkkk**

 **Enfim**

 **Será que Bella perceberá que Edward é Anthony?**

 **E como será que vai ser esse romance desse dois?**

 **Curiosa e vocês?**

 **Agora vamos comentar ok**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Quinze**_

* * *

\- Então você não gosta de azeitonas? – ela estreitou os olhos assenti.

Aquilo era totalmente Anthony e ela sabia, percebi pelo seu olhar desconfiado.

Já fazia mais de duas horas que estávamos deitados, só conversando, nós conhecendo, nós descobrindo.

Ela me contando sobre as suas coisas favoritas e as odiadas, claro que eu sabia sobre todas, mas era bom ouvir de novo.

Ouvi-la me contando tudo novamente, a sua voz, o timbre, eu poderia ouvir para sempre.

\- Eu as desprezo. – ela suspirou, com certeza por eu sempre dizer aquilo sobre azeitonas.

\- Estranho...

\- Por que é estranho?

\- Uh, nada. Então o que mais você despreza? – brincou pegando a minha mão, estávamos em minha cama, ambos deitados virados um para o outro, entrelacei os nossos dedos enquanto sorria para o gesto.

\- Milhares de coisas. Sou meio enjoado. – ela riu e a olhei.

\- Eu sou também.

\- Duvido. Você parece do tipo que come de tudo. – Ela riu baixinho, enquanto brincava com os meus dedos com a outra mão.

\- Pior que sou.

\- Isso é bom... O que eu não gostar, colocarei no seu prato. – ela levantou a cabeça de repente me olhando com curiosidade mais uma vez.

\- Você...

\- Sim?

\- Nada. – balançou a cabeça rindo. – Só, é loucura. Doideiras da minha cabeça.

Será que ela estava finalmente percebendo, notando as semelhanças?

\- Vamos dormir. – falou de repente e assenti.

Bem, era só o primeiro dia.

Havia muitas outras chances de ela me reconhecer.

Hesitei antes de soltar a sua mão e sem me conter, puxei-a para os meus braços. Ela arfou e abraçando-a apoiei o meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

\- Edward...

\- Só vou dormir e assim parece mais confortável. – murmurei enquanto a apertava mais forte entre os meus braços, já estava esperando que ela se afastasse, mas ao invés disso, ela relaxou contra o meu peito enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço.

\- Ok, boa noite.

Sorri abertamente e ainda bem que ela não podia me ver, pois o meu sorriso devia ser maníaco de tão grande.

\- Boa noite... – sussurrei e ela me abraçou também.

Seria a noite mais desconfortável da minha vida, contudo estava pouco me importando. Bella estava deitada ao meu lado.

Tinha como esse dia ficar mais perfeito?

[...]

Gemi ao som do despertador do celular, o desliguei enquanto esfregava os olhos e tomava coragem de me levantar, não querendo ir pra academia.

Mas Emmett estaria aqui em breve...

Estiquei as pernas, o corpo todo na verdade, então o meu pé bateu em uma perna.

Abri os olhos de uma vez dando um enorme bocejo. Bocejo esse que se transformou em um gigantesco sorriso, ao ver Bella dormindo ao meu lado, toda enrolada nos cobertores, se possível, o meu sorriso se tornou maior, quase maníaco de tão feliz.

Achei que nunca mais acordaria com ela ao meu lado e agora ali estamos nós, juntos de novo.

Vi as suas pálpebras tremendo e ela abriu os olhos com um sorriso preguiçoso, me deu uma rápida olhada e virou para o lado, só para se sentar com tudo, me olhando assustada.

\- Onde... uh?

\- Tudo bem?

\- Ah sim, eu só... uh, esqueci onde estava. – rindo me levantei, dei uma escondida na ereção matinal, pois estávamos muito no começo pra ela ver aquele lado meu.

Tipo, ela já viu, mas sou um novo homem e preciso guardar um pouco de recato.

\- Vou tomar um banho rápido, ok?

\- Ok. – ela murmurou me olhando ainda um pouco assustada e ri, antes de ir, me inclinei dando um selinho nela.

\- Bom dia. – nem esperei ela ter a chance de responder, corri para o banheiro.

Afinal tinha que me livrar daquela situação.

Tomei um banho frio mesmo, pra ver se acordava e sossegava o meu facho.

Depois de pronto voltei para o quarto só pra encontrar Bella já vestida.

\- Não quer tomar um banho?

\- Uh, melhor tomar em casa.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, vai ser melhor. Mas se não se importar, vou usar o seu banheiro.

\- OK.

Ela correu para o banheiro e fui até a cozinha ver o que tinha pra comer. Podia preparar algo, ou comer na rua.

Será que faltava muito para Emmett chegar?

Ela apareceu na cozinha, enquanto eu me servia de um copo de suco e ainda estava decidindo o que fazer.

\- Acho melhor eu ir.

\- Tem certeza? Eu vou à academia, mas você pode ficar o tempo que quiser.

\- Obrigada. Mas ainda tenho que passar em casa para trocar de roupa.

\- Quer uma carona? Emmett pode te levar em casa antes de irmos pra academia.

\- Não precisa. Eu liguei para uma amiga. Ela vem me buscar. Quem é Emmett?

\- Ah, meu irmão.

\- Hmmm não sabia que você tinha um irmão.

\- Ele não é tão bonito quanto eu, mas é legal. – ela riu e tirou o copo de suco da minha mão, tomando um gole.

Estreitei os olhos e ela deu de ombros, ri e servi mais um copo.

\- Então já vamos?

\- Uh, sim. Mas antes, uh quer comer? Posso fazer a minha especialidade, panquecas de chocolate. – os seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento.

Aquela era uma coisa de Anthony.

\- De chocolate?

\- Sim. Quer?

\- Não, uh, outro dia ok?

\- Ok. Vamos então.

Enquanto íamos, ela ficou em silêncio todo o tempo. Queria tanto saber o que ela estava pensando. Com certeza aquelas similaridades a estavam deixando louca.

Ao chegarmos à frente do prédio, puxei-a para o canto a abraçando pela cintura. Ela se surpreendeu por um momento, mas em seguida sorriu me abraçando pelo pescoço.

\- Gostei muito que você ficou.

\- Eu também. Foi bom. – assenti e me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo rápido, ela suspirou apertando ligeiramente a minha camisa.

\- Ah, devíamos jantar juntos hoje... Quem sabe um cinema?

\- Parece bom.

Ela sorriu antes de enterrar o rosto em meu peito, sorri também beijando os seus cabelos em seguida. Querendo mais nada nessa vida que estar assim com ela para sempre.

Ouvimos uma buzina e nós afastamos, mas só um pouquinho. Sorri ao ver Emmett saindo do carro.

\- Hey Brow!

\- Cara. – gemi e ele riu.

\- Foi mal. Não resisti. – rolei os olhos e ele ficou me encarando, então o encarei de volta. Com o queixo, ele indicou Bella que ainda estava nos meus braços.

\- Ah sim. Essa é a minha namorada. – falei todo orgulhoso e a senti rir baixinho, quando a olhei, ela tinha um pequeno sorriso e se desvencilhou de mim para encarar Emmett, não querendo soltá-la ainda a abracei por trás e beijei a sua bochecha.

\- Prazer Bella. – Ela sorriu esticando a mão e ele a apertou.

Franzi o cenho. Huh, ele poderia chamá-la de Bella, hein?

Ainda era só eu...

\- Ah, essa é a famosa Bella.

\- Sou famosa? – ela brincou, mas a senti ficando nervosa, apertei mais o meu braço em volta dela.

\- Com certeza! Esse cara aí só falou de você pra nossa mãe.

\- Sua mãe?

\- Sim, eu te disse, ela fez nosso picnic. Eu tive que dar algumas informações, pois ela estava fazendo comida de refém.

\- Ah, sim. Aliás, estava muito bom, agradeça a ela por mim.

\- Eu vou. Então vamos Edward? Ou vamos dar uma carona pra sua garota.

Uh, minha garota, eu gosto do som disso.

\- Eu estou esperando uma amiga...

Mal ela terminou de falar quando ouvimos a buzina e outro carro parou. Só para aquele ser maligno descer do carro.

A loira que mais parecia uma modelo veio em nossa direção, toda, toda, rolei os olhos, enquanto Bella me deu um pequeno sorriso.

Ao chegar até nós, o mal encarnado nos olhou de cima a baixo, em seguida se voltou para Bella.

\- Qual deles é o seu?

\- Uh?

\- Qual deles é o seu cara?

\- Ah, esse é Edward. – Bella apontou para mim e ela assentiu satisfeita.

\- Isso é bom. – piscou para Emmett que assentiu parecendo um pouco ansioso.

\- Sou Rosalie, mas os íntimos me chamam de Rosie. – ela olhou de mim pra Emmett e ambos assentimos.

Nem se achava a infeliz.

\- Ok. – murmurou Emmett parecendo cada vez mais nervoso.

Sentindo-me mal pelo meu pobre irmão, sim ao meu ver, ele já era meu irmão, eu entrei na frente dele e fiz algo que nunca fiz na vida, olhei o mal direto nos olhos.

\- Legal de conhecer Rosie. – ela estreitou os olhos pra mim e sorri abertamente.

\- Não gostei de você!

\- Rosie. – Bella guinchou e sorri mais.

Será que ela também podia reconhecer a minha alma?

\- Vamos logo Bella. Tchau gostosão. – ela acenou para Emmett e foi para o carro rebolando, meu irmão franziu o cenho e acenou ainda meio na duvida.

Ri e puxei Bella para os meus braços lhe dando um último beijo.

\- Nós vemos no trabalho. – ela assentiu.

\- Ok. E desculpe por Rosie, ela normalmente... só desculpa. – neguei e dei mais um beijo nela.

\- Eu não ligo. Você gosta de mim?

\- Muito.

\- Então por mim nada mais importa. – ela mordeu o lábio para parar o seu sorriso, mas ele ainda escapou me fazendo sorrir abertamente.

\- Vamos logo, Isabella. – Rosalie começou a buzinar, com um suspiro Bella me soltou e correu para o carro.

Ainda sorrindo me voltei para Emmett.

\- Isso foi interessante.

\- E como gostosão. – ele estreitou os olhos e ri, indo para o carro.

Com um bufo ele me seguiu, assim que entrou no carro já guiando, ficamos em silencio por vários minutos, pela primeira vez o silencio não estava me incomodando, eu estava muito feliz para me importar com qualquer outra coisa.

\- Ok, aquilo foi muito estranho.

\- Fala da sua fã? – ele rolou os olhos.

\- Isso é o de menos, eu tenho várias fãs.

Eita que nem se achava a pessoa.

\- Mas me refiro a sua garota.

\- Por que foi estranho? Nunca viu um casal se despedindo?

\- Já. Mas você não é desse tipo. – murmurou enquanto parava no sinal vermelho me encarou seriamente.

Ah, aquilo...

Ok, aqui vai a minha ótima interpretação de canalha arrependido e reformulado.

\- Eu sei, tipo, não tem nada a ver comigo, mas pela primeira vez eu realmente estou gostando de alguém. Bella é muito importante pra mim, por ela, quero ser um homem, uma pessoa melhor.

Ele me olhou atentamente e o encarei de volta, ao ver que eu não ia recuar, ele assentiu parecendo acreditar em mim.

\- Ok. Só não magoe aquela menina, ela parece realmente gostar de você.

\- Sério?

\- Uh, sim. – murmurou me olhando estranhamente, com certeza, confuso com a minha animação.

Mas quem poderia me culpar? Bella realmente estava gostando de mim. Hmmm meu novo eu, na verdade. Mas estava...

Finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo.

\- Então, você pode me conseguir o número da loira?

\- Cara... – gemi o olhando e ele deu de ombros.

\- O quê?

\- Você a ouviu, ela é... – fiz uma careta e ele riu.

\- Não se preocupe. Aquela ali só precisa de um pouco de carinho e vai de uma tigresa pra uma gatinha em um instante.

Ah meu pobre e iludido Emmett.

Eu sentiria falta desse seu otimismo no final.

\- Claro, posso te arranjar o telefone dela.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e suspirei.

Pobre Emmett...

[...]

Mal entrei na minha sala e fui abordado por Alice e Jasper, que me empurraram para dentro da sala nós trancando.

\- Calma aí, o que houve? – fui para o sofá e ambos me seguiram parecendo ansiosos.

\- Então, eu falei com a minha avó.

\- Sua avó?

\- Ela é uma _xamã_. – se apressou a dizer Jasper e finalmente a conversa me interessou.

\- A _xamã_ de verdade. E ela pratica?

\- Isso. A de verdade, e sim, ela pratica. – resmungou Alice e olhei para Jasper que fez sinal de positivo.

\- E aí? Como foi?

\- Então, eu não dei detalhes a ela, só falei por cima, sabe, sobre a situação.

\- E, e? fale logo, mulher!

\- Ela nunca viu nada como você antes.

Merda!

\- E é capaz dela querer te exorcizar se te encontra, então melhor tentar evitá-la.

Dupla merda.

\- Como?

\- Enfim. Ainda assim, eu insisti no assunto e ela disse que ia perguntar por aí.

\- Perguntar por aí?

\- Fique sabendo que a comunidade paranormal é bem grande.

Ok então!

\- Certo, estranho, mas bom. O que fazemos agora?

\- Esperamos.

\- Só isso?

\- Não tem mais nada a ser feito. Não sabemos qual a sua situação e não podemos fazer nada para mudar também, você não tem como sair desse corpo, ele é seu agora.

\- Como sabe que não tem como eu sair?

\- Porque já rolaram situações suficientes pra perceber que se tivesse a oportunidade, você já teria fugido.

Verdade.

Mas não precisava jogar na cara meu status de covarde.

\- Que seja. Vamos continuar com o plano então.

\- Qual o plano? – murmurou Jasper olhando entre nós e sorri.

\- Conquistar Bella.

\- E não esqueça a família do Edward.

\- Isso já tá feito. A família dele me ama. Ou minha família se preferir.

\- Já fez as pazes com Emmett.

\- Uh, acho que sim.

\- Então vocês conversaram.

Conversar?

Tipo trocar sentimentos.

\- Bom, a gente sempre conversa.

\- Mas falaram sobre os problemas?

\- Não, garotas fazem isso. Homens fingem que nada aconteceu e seguem em frente.

\- Então é melhor encarnar a sua garota interior e ir falar com Emmett.

Gemi.

\- Falar o quê? Estamos bem. Ele não parece chateado comigo, nem ele e nem a mãe estão se preocupando com o passado. Por que eu deveria?

\- Eu ainda acho que você devia tentar... – estreitei os olhos me inclinando na sua direção e ele se calou. – O quê?

\- Por que quer tanto saber?

\- Uh?

\- Por que está insistindo tanto nisso?

\- Ah...

\- Você sabe o motivo da briga deles? – acusei apontando o dedo e ele se apressou em negar.

\- Eu não.

\- Então por que quer tanto que eu converse sobre isso?

\- É Jasper, também estou estranhando. – Alice e eu o olhamos em expectativa, ele tentou olhar para todos os lados, mas quando viu que não íamos desistir grunhiu.

\- Ok, é por que eu quero saber, ok?

\- Como?

\- Edward se recusava a falar sobre o assunto. E a briga foi durante a época em que eu não morava perto dele. Eu sempre morri de curiosidade para saber o que houve. – ele deixou escapar jogando os braços pra cima e neguei.

\- Tsci, tsci, tsci, muito feio da sua parte. Só por isso que quer que eu resolva os meus problemas, pra você satisfazer a sua curiosidade?

\- Na verdade, agora que mencionou isso, eu também quero saber. – falou Alice e gemi.

\- Como assim?

\- Você não está nenhum pouco curioso?

\- Eu...

Ok. Eu estava um pouquinho.

A família do Edward era tão incrível. Por que será que eles não eram unidos?

Acho que no fundo eu sabia que era culpa daquele idiota, por isso era melhor viver na ignorância.

Assustei-me quando o celular de Jasper começou a tocar e ele pediu licença para atender, me vi sozinho com Alice e sorrimos.

\- Você não quer saber? – ela perguntou mais uma vez e dei de ombros.

\- Honestamente, não. Sim, eu tinha curiosidade, mas ao mesmo tempo, já vi tanta desgraça que aquele homem aprontou que preferia deixar pra lá.

Ela abriu a boca, em seguida fechou.

\- Entendo, tem razão. É melhor não saber.

Como Jasper parecia que não iria voltar, resolvemos retornar ao trabalho. Alice me trouxe mais relatórios, eu a xinguei e amaldiçoei enquanto os lia.

Na hora do almoço, corri para o cúbico de Bella, ela estava com alguns colegas conversando toda animada, quando os outros me viram ficaram em silêncio e acenaram respeitosamente.

Ah tá, eu era o chefão.

Legal.

\- Srta. Isabella, está ocupada? – ela estreitou os olhos e pisquei o que a fez sorrir.

\- Não, Sr. Cullen.

\- Ótimo! Venha comigo, preciso de sua ajuda em um assunto urgente. – ela se levantou rapidamente.

\- Sim, Senhor. – acenou para os amigos e me seguiu até minha sala.

Assim que estávamos sozinhos, prensei-a contra a porta a beijando com urgência. Bella se agarrou em mim, retribuindo o meu beijo com igual animação. Quando nos separamos, sorrimos como bobocas apaixonados, mas eu pouco estava me importando.

Bella estava bem aqui nos meus braços e era toda minha.

\- Desculpe... Você tinha planos com os seus colegas? – ela negou.

\- Não, na verdade eu estava decidindo se vinha aqui ou não.

\- Você devia ter vindo logo! Pode vir sempre a minha sala.

\- Ok.

Dei mais um beijo nela, depois outro e outro. Logo estávamos trocando outro beijo urgente, sem deixar de beijá-la a levei para o sofá, me sentei a puxando para o meu colo que ela veio de muito bom grado.

Quando nos afastamos para respirar, afaguei o seu cabelo colocando uma mecha solta atrás da orelha.

\- Então temos uma hora de almoço. Quer comer ou continuar fazendo o que estamos fazendo? – ela ficou um pouquinho vermelha.

\- Isso está melhor. – rindo nos virei no sofá, ela arfou enquanto agarrava os meus ombros.

\- Sim, está melhor, muito melhor. – concordei voltando a beijá-la, enquanto esfregava o meu corpo no dela.

Bella gemeu contra mim me abraçando com força, o seu corpo moldado ao meu era perfeito e não queria mais nada do que ficar bem agarradinho a ela.

\- Edward quer comer... – paramos de nos beijar e olhamos para cima.

Bella guinchou e grunhi. Alice nós olhava com a boca aberta.

\- Alice! – guinchei e ela arfou.

\- Ah é, desculpa. – ela correu para fora da sala e olhei para Bella, era agora que ela iria surtar?

\- Tudo bem?

Vi que ela tremia, seria de raiva, mas ao olhar atentamente vi que o seu tremor era risada.

\- Eu devia ter fechado a porta. – murmurei e ela riu mais.

\- Sim, devia.

\- Quer parar? – ela me empurrou e me afastei.

\- Não, quero que você feche a porta.

\- Sério?

Assentindo ela me deu mais um beijinho.

\- Rápido, antes que venha mais alguém.

Assentindo corri a fechar a porta. E quando me virei ela ainda estava deitada no sofá só me esperando, sorrindo e com os braços aberto.

Minha namorada.

Minha Bella. Não. Minha Isabella.

Era melhor eu me acostumar, sim, eu queria que ela me reconhecesse, mas eu também queria conhecer aquela nova Bella.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo ficamos afastados, mas ela mudou, eu mudei, mesmo não percebendo eu tinha mudado todos os dias.

Sempre seremos Bella e Anthony, mas eu estou percebendo cada vez mais que aquela época se foi.

 **E agora vamos ser Edward e Isabella.**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Dezesseis**_

* * *

Sorri enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas, Bella ria com certeza da minha cara de bobo feliz, mas não podia me conter. Eu era um bobo feliz.

Estava com Bella.

Finalmente estávamos juntos.

Como devíamos ficar.

Ela parou de andar e a imitei.

\- Eu moro aqui.

\- Uh?

Olhei em volta e suspirei.

Ela morava aqui?

Eu não me lembrava disso.

Olhei para o prédio antigo e não parecia em nada com o nosso.

\- Algo errado?

\- Ah?

\- Ele não é novo, mas é bem perto do trabalho e o aluguel não é caro e... – contive o gemido, com certeza ela encarou o meu silencio com desprezo, sorri apertando a sua mão.

\- Bella, é ótimo. Você... uh sempre morou aqui?

\- Ah, não. Estou aqui há pouco tempo. Era mais perto do trabalho.

Ah, ela se mudou.

Mas e o nosso apartamento?

\- Bella? – ambos nos viramos ao som do seu nome, ela acenou alegremente para o homem mais velho que a encarava com um pouco de receio, imagino que por minha causa.

Mas eu sabia muito bem quem era aquele homem.

Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, eu sempre o reconheceria. Mesmo ele parecendo tão mais velho. O seu cabelo loiro parecia mais branco e o seu rosto já tão cansado.

E a me ver, tão perdido, como se seu lugar não fosse ali, como se Bella fosse rejeitá-lo, por estar com outro cara.

Meu pai...

\- Tio Carl. – ela acenou animadamente, mesmo ainda um pouco receoso, ele se aproximou de nós.

\- Uh, Bella, eu vim sem avisar... e...

\- Está tudo bem! Edward queria saber onde eu morava.

\- Edward?

\- Ah sim, desculpa, uh esse é Edward, ele trabalha na empresa.

\- Ah, sim. Prazer. – ele esticou a mão e engoli em seco enquanto a apertava.

\- Olá pa... uh senhor...

\- Carilisle. Pode me chamar de Carlisle, sim?

\- Certo Carlisle. Sou... Edward. – ele sorriu e olhou para Bella.

\- Então?

\- Uh?

\- Você se esqueceu querida?

\- O quê?

\- Que dia é hoje... – ela gemeu, em seguida assentiu.

\- Ah certo, desculpa tio, eu me esqueci mesmo

\- Está tudo bem, sei que anda ocupada com o trabalho.

\- Não, isso não é desculpa. Eu te prometi que íamos juntos.

\- Uh, posso perguntar onde? – os interrompi não agüentando mais de curiosidade.

Ambos se entreolharam. Bella mordendo o lábio, com certeza não sabendo o que dizer, mas o meu pai sorriu, o mesmo sorriso que eu me lembrava de quando eu era criança.

Por algum motivo, aquela lembrança eu ainda tinha. Meu pai sorrindo despreocupadamente, ainda mais quando eu era muito curioso.

\- Você é um pouco curioso, hein? – ele brincou e sorri dando de ombros.

\- Posso fazer nada, e então? – Bella me deu um beliscão que me fez saltar enquanto meu pai ria.

Tenho que parar de chamá-lo assim na minha mente, posso dar alguma gafe.

Carlisle.

Carlisle.

Tio Carlisle, seria estranho?

\- É meu aniversario de casamento.

Oh!

\- Oh... isso, quer dizer... É mesmo?

Merda!

Eu quase não me lembrava de fatos antigos.

Tipo, não que a minha mãe fosse ruim ou qualquer coisa, mas ela morreu quando eu era pequeno e não tinha muitas lembranças dela, na verdade, nenhuma, tudo o que eu sabia dela era o que meu pai me contava, por isso foi tão fácil amar Esme como a uma mãe. Eu nunca tive uma.

Não acreditava que ele ainda ia visitar o túmulo dela no dia do aniversario de casamento deles, ele me levava quando eu era pequeno, e claro, como todo adolescente, eu passei a fugir de ter que ir não vendo razão para aquilo.

Já a minha doce Bella, viu aquilo como algo super romântico e passou a acompanhar o pai... será que ela vai me visitar no cemitério?

\- Sim... Bella costuma ir jantar comigo e cinema nesses dias, sabe para que eu não tente me matar por estar sozinho.

\- Tio Carl... – Bella guinchou e ele riu.

\- Só brincando querida.

Pelo menos ele a leva pra jantar depois.

\- Isso não foi legal. Nenhum deles gostaria que você brincasse assim. – ela o olhou feio e ele sorriu e piscou pra mim.

\- Ela é bem mandona, hein? Tenha cuidado rapaz.

\- Sim, ela é, mas eu gosto.

\- Hey?!

Abracei-a pelos ombros beijando a sua temporã e ela suspirou, só depois percebendo que era uma coisa que fazia como Anthony.

Isso... Estou sendo eu sem nem perceber... espera isso não fazia sentido, eu sempre sou eu, eu tentava ser Edward e não ser eu...

Deixa pra lá!

Melhor ir embora enquanto estou me saindo bem.

\- Então vou deixar vocês aproveitarem o passeio.

\- Não precisa rapaz...

\- Edward... – eles começaram, mas neguei sorrindo.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu tinha combinado de sair com o meu irmão hoje.

\- Mesmo?

\- É a noite dos caras.

\- Noite dos caras? – pai... Carlisle perguntou parecendo confuso e acenei.

\- Sim, você devia ir pa... tio Carlisle.

\- Tio Carlisle? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ergui os polegares.

\- Sim, será divertido! Sempre vem o meu amigo Jasper, Seth e meu irmão Emmett.

\- Uh, não sei, eu no meio de tantos jovens, não será estranho?

\- Que nada! Nós só jogamos cartas, o monopólio, e depois vemos jogos.

\- Eu posso fazer isso.

\- Sim, esse fim de semana não daria para você, mas com certeza deve se juntar a nós no próximo, sim?

Ele olhou para Bella que sorria animada e de volta para mim.

\- Claro, por que não?

\- Legal, vou embora agora, pego o seu telefone com Bella, ok? – dei outro beijo nela, que suspirou e fui embora o mais rápido que pude.

Assim que estava longe dos dois, curvei-me colocando as mãos nos joelhos e respirando fundo algumas vezes.

Aquilo foi difícil.

Eu sabia que veria o meu pai um dia, mas ainda assim, foi tão... porra era o meu pai.

E ele parecia tão triste sem mim.

Queria abraçá-lo.

Pelo menos ele tinha Bella.

Endireitei-me sorrindo.

Minha doce Bella, tão boa, que mesmo depois que parti ainda cuida do meu paizinho.

Como já tinha dito que era a noite dos caras, resolvi adiantar as coisas e liguei pros rapazes, chamei um taxi e dei o endereço de Emmett, já combinando de encontrar os outros lá.

Assim que o carro estacionou, paguei a corrida e olhei para a rua.

Aquele bairro me era familiar.

\- Edward? – olhei para o lado e vi a mãe carregando um saco de lixo.

Apressei-me em ir ajudá-la.

\- Oi mãe.

\- Você não ligou, embora tenha adorado a surpresa, por que veio?

\- Uh, na verdade eu ia à casa de Emmett. – olhei meio confuso em volta e ela riu, apontando para uma versão menor da casa da minha mãe.

\- Ah, é aqui ao lado. – ela indicou a casa ao lado, franzi o cenho.

Eu sou muito desligado pra não perceber que o endereço que o idiota me passou é o mesmo da minha mãe.

\- Certo. Huh, eu vou lá.

\- Ok, divirta-se. Venha me ver mais tarde, sim?

Assenti e beijei a sua bochecha, ela acenou entrando em casa e coloquei o lixo fora, em seguida fui para a casa de Emmett.

Bati na porta e ele a abriu sorridente.

\- Brow!

\- Cara, você ainda vai continuar com isso?

\- Sempre! – rolei os olhos e soquei o seu ombro.

\- Você é um idiota, por que não disse que morava do lado da mãe?

\- Porque com certeza a sua cara deve ter sido hilária quando percebeu.

\- Idiota! – ele riu, mas antes que eu reclamasse mais, o carro de Jasper parou em frente à casa, então ele e Seth saíram.

\- Emmett você mora do lado da sua mãe? – perguntou Jasper olhando em volta, com certeza conhecendo o bairro.

Que vergonha, ele conhece mais do que eu o bairro da minha mãe.

Contudo em minha defesa, Emmett que sempre me trouxe e eu estava nervoso pra realmente prestar atenção em qualquer coisa.

\- Você mora com a sua mãe? – murmurou Seth divertido e ri.

\- Do lado. Do lado. – Emmett resmungou e entramos.

\- Não vejo muita diferença.

\- Aposto que é ela quem lava as roupas dele.

\- E ele, com certeza, vai comer na casa dela todos os dias.

Os caras riram enquanto zuavam com Emmett, ele só resmungou, mas não negou nada.

A casa dele era até legal, bem simples e grande.

Ele devia ter um bom trabalho pra ter a sua própria casa.

Mas não fazia idéia do que era.

Eu ainda estava com receio de tocar em Emmett.

Duvidava que fosse coisas como o trabalho dele que iria descobrir.

\- Então quais os planos pra hoje? – Seth esfregou as mãos olhando para Emmett.

\- Na verdade, temos que ir ao porão para o que planejei.

Seth deu um passo para trás.

\- Porão? – murmurou Jasper.

\- Ele vai nos matar pelas piadas. – sussurrou Seth e ri.

\- Deixem de ser idiotas. Esse cara aqui não machuca nem uma mosca.

\- Só irmão, idiotas! – ele me abraçou pelos ombros e assim que as mãos deles estavam em mim, vieram enxurradas de memórias.

Ofeguei enquanto meu cérebro parecia que iria explodir a cada novo pensamento que surgia.

 _\- Emmett, Emmett, olhe o meu boneco._

 _-Que legal Edward!_

 _\- Ele é grande e forte, assim como você. – Emmett riu e pegou o boneco da minha mão._

 _\- Ele parece pequeno pra mim. – bufei e peguei o meu boneco favorito de volta o abraçando contra o peito._

 _\- Você tem que usar a imaginação. – grunhi e ele riu enquanto bagunçava o meu cabelo._

 _\- Desculpe Edward, o seu irmão é um bobo, às vezes. – assenti em acordo e ele me abraçou fazendo cócegas._

 _..._

 _Emmett suspirou enquanto se virava de lado, subi na cama ao lado dele._

 _\- O que foi?_

 _\- Nada Edward, vá pro seu quarto. – ele me ignorou e grunhindo subi em cima dele._

 _\- Mas quero brincar. – ele soltou um longo suspiro e se sentou, quase caí, mas ele me agarrou a tempo._

 _\- Estou cansado irmãzinho, podemos brincar amanhã, sim?_

 _\- Mas, Jasper se foi, não tem ninguém pra brincar._

 _Ele respirou fundo e assentiu._

 _\- Certo, eu brinco com você irmãozinho._

 _\- Você é o melhor irmão. Vou pegar meus carros. – saí de cima dele correndo para fora do quarto, não sem antes o ouvir suspirando enquanto murmura a palavra irmão._

...

Várias outras lembranças vieram, nós dois pescando. Patinando.

Jogando beisebol.

Na praia.

Emmett se barbeando e me deixando me barbear também.

Eram boas lembranças, lembranças do meu irmão mais velho.

Em seguida, elas mudaram...

...

 _Emmett não parecia mais tão legal, ele sempre parecia melhor do que eu. Mais forte, mais inteligente, mais amado do que eu._

 _..._

 _\- Estou realmente orgulhoso de você Emmett._

 _\- Obrigado, pai._

 _\- Quer mesmo ser Advogado?_

 _\- Muito._

 _\- Ok. Parabéns filho! Tenho certeza que será um grande homem._

 _Meu pai abraçou Emmett alegremente, ele já tinha recebido a carta de aceitação para a mesma Universidade que pai fez, mas foi hoje depois da cerimônia de formatura que ele anunciou que iria ser advogado._

 _Como nosso pai..._

 _Pai estava além de orgulhoso._

 _Mãe extremamente feliz._

 _Eu com raiva, pois ninguém se lembrava de mim._

 _..._

 _\- Emmett vai ser um Advogado incrível. – pai falou alegremente e mãe riu._

 _\- Só não o pressione muito, sim? Deixe-o fazer as próprias escolhas._

 _\- Eu deixo. Acha que ele está fazendo isso por mim?_

 _\- Em parte. Ele quer que você o veja como filho dele._

 _\- Ele é meu filho, ele sabe disso._

 _\- Às vezes ele se sente inseguro. Eu li que crianças adotadas são assim._

 _\- Acha que fizemos mal em contar?_

 _\- Não, foi o certo. Ele tinha o direito de saber. – pai suspirou._

 _\- Na verdade isso nunca importou. Emmett é nosso filho, e o amo._

 _\- Sim. O amamos... ele será um homem incrível e um grande Advogado._

 _\- Com certeza ele será, querido._

 _\- Não é engraçado como ele se parece mais comigo do que Edward._

 _\- Com certeza ele acabou pegando a sua personalidade, hein?– ela riu e ele assentiu._

 _\- Só queria que Edward fosse mais como ele. – ofeguei e isso chamou a atenção para mim que estava atrás da porta ouvindo tudo._

 _\- Edward?_

 _\- O que faz aqui?_

 _\- Ele é adotado?_

 _\- Filho, escute..._

 _\- Eu sou o seu filho de verdade e ama mais ele?_

 _\- Edward não fale assim._

 _\- Ouça bem garoto..._

 _\- Não! Odeio todos vocês. Podem ficar com Emmett! Eu que não quero mais vocês. – gritei e saí correndo._

 _..._

 _Olhei irritado para Emmett enquanto ele me levava para casa._

 _Não queria vê-lo._

 _Não queria ver ninguém._

 _Estávamos atravessando o cruzamento quando vimos o pai a poucos metros._

 _Ele acenou enquanto corria em nossa direção, olhei-o pronto para mandá-lo embora, mandar todos eles, mas vindo do nada um caminhão veio em alta velocidade e pegou o pai antes que ele chegasse até nós. Emmett gritou enquanto corria para o pai e caí no chão olhando para o local que o meu pai estava há um minuto._

 _Ele... ele morreu..._

 _Meu pai morreu..._

 _..._

 _Mãe chorava e sempre que eu a olhava, ela desviava o olhar._

 _Emmett chorava, me abraçava pelos ombros, mas também não me olhava._

 _Eles me culpavam..._

 _Era minha a culpa então?_

 _Eles preferiram o outro filho a mim, e ainda assim, era minha a culpa._

 _Desvencilhei-me de Emmett e corri para o meu quarto._

 _Não queria estar naquele velório._

 _Eles não eram a minha família._

 _Não me queriam e nem eu os queria._

\- Edward... – Emmett chamou e pisquei o encarando, eu estava ajoelhado no chão ofegante, ele bem ao meu lado me segurando pelos ombros.

\- Está tudo bem cara? – Jasper estava do meu outro lado, suspirei o olhando para os meus amigos e irmão.

Foda-se!

Foi aquilo o que aconteceu.

Levantei-me e um pouco hesitante, ele me acompanhou, em seguida abracei Emmett.

Ele congelou por um momento, mas não me importei, só o abracei bem apertado.

\- Me desculpe. – sussurrei e o senti relaxar e me abraçar de volta.

\- O que foi irmãozinho?

\- Me desculpe... – voltei a murmurar e finalmente o que Jasper disse fez sentido.

Eu não sabia qual havia sido a razão de entre tantos corpos no mundo, eu achar justamente o de Edward.

Se havia sido o destino ou alguma força divina.

Mas a minha única certeza... Eu ia ser o melhor irmão e filho que aquela família já viu.

Com aquilo decidido soltei Emmett e sorri.

\- Então podemos começar a noite dos caras?

Todos me olharam confusos, Emmett me alcançou antes que eu chegasse a entrada do porão.

\- Espera, você está mesmo bem?

\- Sim, por quê?

\- Cara, você meio que... sei lá, teve algum tipo de crise, caiu no chão apertando a cabeça e agora... é como se nada tivesse acontecido. Vamos ao médico...

\- Não precisa Emmett, eu estou bem.

Ele me avaliou por um momento, em seguida abaixou a voz.

\- Você está com uma doença terminal?

\- O quê?

\- Por isso que voltou a se aproximar de nós? – suspirei, e até que fazia sentido, mas a verdade era muito mais louca.

\- Na verdade, eu estou muito bem.

\- Tem certeza? Pode me contar Edward, você é meu irmão e eu te amo.

Cara, como aquele Edward pode virar as costas pra família dele?

Eles eram tão legais.

Ele não tinha coração, só pode!

\- Também te amo, Brow. – ele riu e assentiu ainda um pouco receoso.

\- Certo, vamos lá pra baixo.

Todos seguimos Emmett para o porão. Eu ri ao ver que o porão dele era uma super sala de jogos. Havia uma mesa de sinuca assim como algumas máquinas de jogos antigos, tinha também um pequeno bar no fundo, e mais a frente, uma TV gigante, além de um grande sofá.

\- Lugar legal.

\- Não me importaria de morrer aqui. – murmurou Seth e Jasper riu assentindo.

\- Podemos voltar com as piadas. – eles brincaram enquanto iam até uma máquina de PAC MAN.

Ri dos idiotas antes de ir olhar melhor a sala.

Era realmente incrível, o lugar perfeito para a noite dos caras.

\- Então o que acha?

\- O que eu acho? Cara, como deixou a gente jogar monopólio quando tinha esse lugar? – rindo ele foi até o seu bar e me serviu uma cerveja.

\- Acho que só estava me protegendo.

\- Do quê?

\- Você. Fico feliz que esteja voltando a ser meu irmãozinho, mas tive um pouco de receio no começo.

\- Ah, entendo.

\- Não me leve a mal, fiquei feliz, mas foi bem difícil quando você se afastou de nós da primeira vez. Mãe ficou tão arrasada, não queria que ela passasse por aquilo de novo. Eu não queria passar por aquilo.

Assenti entendendo.

\- Não se preocupe Emmett, eu nunca faria nada assim com vocês... De novo... Eu estou para ficar dessa vez.

\- Isso é bom, Brow. – piscou e gemi.

Ele nunca iria se esquecer daquilo.

[...]

Entrei em casa e sentei no sofá.

Olhei para o chão tentando entender tudo o que havia acontecido.

Finalmente eu entendia o porquê de Edward ter se afastado da família. Ele era um idiota frio, no fim das contas.

Ainda assim, ele se culpava, acreditava que os outros o culpavam.

Olhei para o teto, como se pudesse enxergar o céu, eu gostaria de saber se Edward estava lá, com o pai dele.

Suspirando enterrei o rosto entre as mãos, me lembrar de Emmett, da história deles, da nossa agora, eram novas lembranças.

Eu temia que elas já estivessem substituindo as minhas.

O que mais eu havia esquecido?

O que mais eu havia perdido?

Bella?

Forcei a minha mente e sorri.

Algumas coisas estavam esquecidas, claro.

Mas o principal ainda estava lá.

Bella, o meu amor por ela, ainda estavam bem firmes em minhas memórias.

E eu só tinha que me esforçar para que essas memórias e esses sentimentos não se perdessem, não importava como.

Eu agora mais do que nunca iria me esforçar para ser parte da família de Edward, eles mereciam que o filho, o irmão voltasse para eles.

Mas antes de tudo, eu era Anthony de Bella, e mesmo que eu perdesse tudo, todas as minhas memórias, disso eu tinha certeza que não me esqueceria.

* * *

N/A: Não é uma miragem povo pervo

Eu realmente voltei a postar \0/

Então antes de mais nada uma explicação.

Pera vou subir np branquinho pra dar as explicações.

Pera

Pera

Subi \0/

Então povo pervo

Eu sumi uns dias pq estava trabalhando muito. La no meu trabalho um dos funcionários estava de ferias ai eu estava cobrindo ele

Ai ja viu fazia meu trabalho e o morrida e sem inspiração nenhuma. Mas sempre que dava escrevia alguma coisinha.

Ja adiantei vários capítulos do lordward uhuhuh \0/

Comecei duas short fics que vou estreiar em breve. Ebaaa \0/

E voltei a ter inspiração para o nosso fantasminha. Eeeeeee \0/

Enfim voltando as postagens normal

Agora espero q tenham gostado do cap

E nos vemos aki terça q vem

Bjss

Paulinha pegando seu banquinho e dando o fora

Fuiii


	18. Chapter 17

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Dezessete**_

* * *

Entrei no escritório em busca de algum caderno, agenda, diário, qualquer coisa, já estava quase desistindo quando achei uma agenda, apenas com poucas folhas utilizadas.

Arranquei as folhas e me sentei no chão, então passei a escrever tudo o que eu conseguia me lembrar. Como Antony, eu não sabia se eu esqueceria tudo, mas eu queria que pelo menos a minha história estivesse documentada em algum lugar.

Sabe, só pra saber que eu existi em algum momento, que eu não sumi completamente.

Passei várias e várias horas escrevendo, tentando me lembrar e documentar cada parte de mim que fosse possível.

Eventualmente, eu dormi, sendo acordado pela batida insistente na porta.

Levantei-me todo dolorido por dormir no chão e com um resmungo fui atender a porta, sorri para Emmett, resmungando um entre e me joguei no sofá.

\- Olá pra você também!

\- Heh.

\- O que houve? Não dormiu bem?

\- Sim, dormi no chão.

\- Por quê? O que tinha de errado com a sua cama?

\- Ela estava bem, mas eu tive que fazer umas coisas no escritório e peguei no sono lá.

\- Coisas?

\- Isso, coisas.

\- Que coisas?

\- Só coisas!

\- Certo. Então nada de academia hoje?

\- Podemos faltar? Vamos ter um dia de lixo hoje. – ele riu.

\- Parece bom. Que tal irmos ao cinema?

Como havíamos adiantado a noite dos caras, nós estávamos de bobeira no sábado, o que era bom. Eu precisava dormir.

Vegetar um pouco.

\- Cinema parece bom.

\- Hey, por que não chama a sua garota para almoçarmos?

\- Sério? – sorri amplamente já empolgado com a idéia.

\- Sim, e quem sabe a amiga dela.

\- Sério? – já não estava tão empolgado mais.

\- Não gosta dela?

\- Na verdade, ela que parece não gostar de mim.

\- Não se preocupe, eu a distraio.

Assenti ainda com um pé atrás com aquela idéia.

Tipo, se rolasse, Rosalie poderia ainda acabar sendo a minha cunhada. Estremeci com a perspectiva.

Nada bom, nada bom.

Ainda assim, fui bom para o meu irmão e liguei para Bella combinando de encontrá-la para o almoço. E que ela trouxesse Rosalie.

Argh!

Não ia prestar. Tinha certeza.

[...]

Bella acenou enquanto se aproximava da entrada do restaurante. Emmett tinha acabado de entregar o carro para o manobrista, então as esperamos para entrar.

Assim que ela chegou perto de mim, a puxei para os meus braços. Bella riu e deixou eu beijá-la em todo o seu rosto.

\- Oi. – falei por fim e ela riu me abraçando.

\- Oi.

\- Como você está?

\- Bem, e você ?

\- Estou Bem. Senti a sua falta. – beijei o seu nariz arrebitado a fazendo rir.

\- Sentiu?

\- Muita, muita, muita. – ela mordeu o lábio para esconder o seu sorriso gigante, eu estava tendo dificuldades de esconder o meu.

\- Senti a sua também.

\- Como vamos resolver isso?

\- Resolver?

\- Sim, posso ficar doente se não te ver por tanto tempo.

\- Do...doente.

\- Seriamente doente. Você vai ter que resolver essa situação, hein? – brinquei e assim que a vi ofegar, percebi que havia dito aquilo a ela uma vez.

Em seguida falei para morarmos juntos.

\- Só tem uma solução. – ela sussurrou e ri.

\- Morarmos juntos.

\- O... o que disse?

\- Hey parem com isso, estão me dando caries. – resmungou Rosalie e forcei um sorriso, enquanto abraçava Bella pelos ombros.

Ela ainda estava um pouco dispersa, com certeza percebendo as coisas, eu sorri.

Será que ela finalmente estava ligando as coisas?

Rapidamente a puxei para o restaurante, nos sentamos. Bella ao meu lado e Rosalie pouco me importava, até eu levantar o rosto e ver que ela estava bem na minha frente, fiz uma careta assim como ela.

\- Que foi?

\- Eu não sei, tem alguma coisa em você... que me irrita.

\- Rosalie! – Bella ofegou e ri.

\- Não tem problema Bella, ela me irrita também. – estreitei os olhos e ela estreitou de volta, Emmett riu e colocou o seu braço sobre a cadeira dela, a fim de chamar a sua atenção.

Rolando os olhos, me voltei para Bella.

\- Qual é a da sua amiga? – sussurrei e ela suspirou.

\- A ignore, ela só está... acho que não aceitando muito bem o meu namoro.

\- Por quê? Não é bom você namorar?

\- Não com você. De acordo com ela, você é um péssimo negócio.

Como assim?

Eu sou um ótimo negócio, um em um milhão.

Tudo bem que a reputação desse corpo não era das melhores, mas eu estava mudando aquela reputação.

\- Pois ela está louca, eu sou um grande negócio! – ela se inclinou para mim beijando a minha bochecha.

\- Um dos melhores que eu já fiz.

\- Exatamente.

Ouvimos algumas risadinhas e nós viramos, só para ficarmos de boca aberta. Emmett ainda mantinha o braço sobre os ombros dela, enquanto o seu polegar esfregava gentilmente o polegar na garganta dela, ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava algo no ouvido dela que corava e soltava risadinhas.

Corava?

Rosalie nunca corava.

Meu irmão era bom, hein?

\- Então que tal nós sairmos mais tarde?

\- Sairmos?

\- Sim, só nos dois.

\- Parece bom. O que quer fazer?

\- Tanto faz! Qualquer coisa, só quero estar com você. – ela mordeu o lábio enquanto assentia.

\- OK.

O garçom se aproximou para anotar os nossos pedidos, o resto do almoço foi tranqüilo, não rolou muita conversa, também acabamos cada um de nós, preso em nosso próprio mundinho. Fiquei surpreso em dizer que Emmett e Rosalie também. Na verdade, eu estava chocado como o meu irmão conseguindo amansar a fera.

Ao acabarmos, Emmett e eu pagamos a conta e saímos do local.

\- Então... – Emmett começou enquanto esperava o manobrista. Rosalie estava grudada nele com as duas mão em seu braço, rolei os olhos e agarrei a mão de Bella.

\- Divirtam-se! – gritei já correndo com Bella logo atrás de mim, ela riu enquanto atravessávamos a rua em direção a só Deus sabe o onde.

Ainda ouvi Emmett gritar, mas pouco me importei, era hora de passar algumas horas de qualidade com a minha garota.

Quando parei de correr, me virei para Bella. Sorri ao vê-la toda vermelha e ofegante, com um sorriso tão grande que fazia o meu coração disparar.

\- Você está bem? – ela sorriu mais e meu coração disparou um pouquinho mais.

\- Sim. Isso foi divertido.

\- O que você quer fazer agora?

\- Qualquer coisa, tudo. Sei lá. – ri concordando.

\- Venha, vamos andar.

Entrelacei os nossos dedos e passamos a andar.

Passamos por algumas lojas, olhando aqui e ali só curtindo estar juntos.

Vi uma barraquinha de sorvete e comprei dois picolés para nós.

Ainda de mãos dadas, continuamos andando enquanto tomávamos o nosso sorvete.

\- Isso é bom. – murmurei e ela olhou pra mim e assentiu.

\- Sim, é bom só andarmos.

\- Eu gosto de andar, sempre faço isso para espairecer. – assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, percebi que não eram minhas.

Eu nunca fui um fã de andar.

Mas talvez o antigo Edward fosse.

Estava cada vez mais preocupado com aquelas perdas de memórias.

Com a perda de mim...

\- Está tudo bem, Edward?

\- Huh? Ah sim. Então o que você acha de irmos pra minha casa depois?

\- Sua casa? – ela sussurrou e assenti.

\- Sim, podemos ver alguns filmes e conversar mais.

\- Conversar?

\- Sim, o que acha?

\- Acho que podemos fazer isso e algo mais.

Algo mais?

\- Tipo o quê...?

[...]

As minhas mãos foram para a bunda dela, local em que apertei a carne macia, ela gemeu em minha boca e engoli o seu gemido junto com o meu, o seu corpo se esfregou sob o meu, me deixando muito mais duro.

Meu pau parecia prestes a explodir a cada vez que ela se esfregava em mim, as suas mãos em meu cabelo puxando um pouco e a sua pélvis contra a minha. Deixando-me em ponto de bala. Pronto para vi-la-á e fodê-la com vontade, mas me segurei, só a beijei, só a toquei e como adolescentes, só ficamos no sofá brincando um pouco.

Entre beijos e toques, as minhas mãos já estavam dentro da blusa dela, a pele quente me fez ficar mais excitado. Ela deve estar na mesma situação, pois a boca dela se afastou da minha só para ir para a minha garganta, lá ela passou a chupar a minha pele.

\- Foda-se! – ela riu e foi à vez dela enfiar a mão sob a minha camisa, seu toque me deixando arrepiado e querendo mais.

Rapidamente e com um pouco de dificuldade, tirei a camisa que usava. Bella riu e me abraçou voltando a me beijar.

Comecei a tirar a sua camiseta, mas ela se afastou negando.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Só te ajudando a relaxar. – ela riu.

\- Sei muito bem o que você quer.

\- E o que eu quero?

\- Me ver sem camisa, oras!

\- E o que tem de errado nisso? – ela mordeu o lábio e rapidamente tirou a sua camiseta me dando um sorriso travesso.

\- Bella... – grunhi e ela riu enquanto se inclinava em minha direção, mais uma vez e mais uma vez eu só a beijei.

Tentei evitar ficar encarando os seus seios, já fazia um longo tempo, com certeza eu acabaria gozando nas calças se continuasse olhando muito, mesmo querendo olhar muito. Era quase como se eu fosse um preso recém liberto, ainda assim, mesmo que eu não olhasse, eu os toquei.

E muito.

Apertei, massageei, apalpei e tudo que eu tinha direito enquanto a beijava. Bella já se contorcia em cima de mim, toda ofegante e suspirando contra os meus lábios.

\- Ah céus... – ela afastou a boca da minha, jogando a cabeça para trás, aproveitei para voltar a agarrar a sua bunda e a esfreguei contra a minha ereção muito evidente, podia sentir o calor do seu centro mesmo através das nossas calças.

Abaixei a cabeça beijando o seu pescoço e descendo meus beijos, sem nunca deixar de movê-la sobre mim, ela agarrava os meus ombros, rebolando em meu colo, com certeza cada vez mais próxima de vir.

Quando a minha boca chegou ao seu peito, agarrei um mamilo na boca o chupando. Ela gritou caindo sobre mim, me afastei um pouco sorrindo, podia sentir a umidade entre nós. Ela com certeza ela veio e eu estava a ponto de, mas me contive, por um milagre só podia, afastei o seu cabelo e beijei a sua testa suada, ela me olhou toda transpirada e corada, eu ri.

\- Sabe, eu acho que você devia usar mais saias e vestidos. – ela riu e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço.

Estremeci ao sentir o seu beijo, quando ela se afastou com um pequeno sorriso, me abraçou pelos ombros.

\- Vou pensar na sua sugestão.

\- Sério? – eu gostaria muito mesmo, pelo olhar dela, ela também parecia gostar e com certeza já pensava em como seria mais fácil brincar.

Quando estávamos um pouco mais refeitos, ela se levantou e não pude deixar de encarar os seus seios, eles eram realmente bonitos. Não muito grandes, mas o suficiente para as minhas mãos agarrarem, e aquilo era o que importava.

\- Você quer que eu me vista? – tirei o olhar do seu peito e a encarei, ela tinha um sorriso presunçoso e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Huh?

\- Quer que eu coloque a minha roupa?

\- Não! – falei rapidamente e gemi enquanto ela ria.

\- OK.

\- Sério? – mordendo o lábio ela começou a andar para trás enquanto abria o seu jeans. – Bella? – chamei entre confuso e esperançoso.

\- O quê? Você quer acabar aqui, ou continuar na sua cama que é mais confortável?

Existia um Deus afinal!

Eu me levantei tão rápido que quase caí. Bella riu já correndo para o meu quarto e corri como um doido atrás dela, já tirando as calças no caminho.

Gemi de antecipação ao ver a sua calça na porta do quarto, já engolindo em seco, vi que a calçinha também estava no chão, ao entrar no quarto a vi na cama me esperando.

Rapidamente me livrei das roupas que ainda restava e corri para a cama, quase pulei em cima dela em minha animação. Bella riu me abraçando, eu me encaixei entre as suas pernas, eu já estava duro de novo, podia sentir o calor vindo dela contra o meu pau.

\- Hmmm você tem certeza?

\- Absoluta, e você?

\- EU?

Ela era louca?

\- Sim, isso é importante, não é só sexo pra mim.

\- Nem pra mim. É amor. – ela riu.

\- Você é tão brega, às vezes.

\- Eu sei que você gosta! – dei de ombros enquanto sorria, ela sorriu também me dando um beijinho rápido.

\- Eu gosto mesmo, seu brega!

Acariciei o seu rosto, tirando os fios rebeldes da frente, beijei a sua boca uma, duas, três vezes com pequenos beijos. Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço me puxando pra ela, já no quarto beijo não me deixou ir, aprofundou o beijo, me dominando, me fazendo dela.

Abracei-a fazendo-a minha também, querendo sentir tudo dela, a sua boca, o seu corpo, a sua pele, fazendo-a minha completamente.

Entre beijos, toques e carícias, já estávamos cada vez mais excitados e prontos, eu a queria imediatamente, fazia tanto tempo, parecia uma vida inteira desde que a tive em meus braços, só minha.

Meu pau estava tão duro, eu temia gozar assim que entrasse nela, mas mesmo assim, eu precisava estar dentro dela.

Comecei a me posicionar, mas ela me parou ofegante.

\- O quê?

\- Camisinha!

\- O que tem?

\- Você tem?

\- Pra quê? Nós nunca usamos... – parei de falar imediatamente.

Anthony não usava, eu não sou Anthony.

Ela me olhou confusa.

\- Como?

\- Quer dizer, devo ter.

\- Certo. – ela ainda me olhava um pouco desconfiada. – E onde está?

\- Huh? – olhei em volta em desespero.

Porra eu ia mesmo perder aquela chance por causa de uma maldita camisinha?

Sem sair do meio das pernas dela abri a gaveta do criado mudo da cabeceira da cama, honestamente nunca tinha olhado ali, eu devia, pois estava lotado de camisinhas.

Porra!

\- Jesus Edward, o que é tudo isso? – me voltei para Bella que encarava a gaveta e ri sem graça.

\- Eu sou um homem precavido? – murmurei agarrando uma camisinha e fechando a gaveta rapidamente.

Ela assentiu ainda meio desconfiada e rapidamente a beijei para distraí-la, funcionou porque ela se agarrou a mim, voltando a ficar toda ofegante e sexy, rapidamente coloquei a camisinha e voltei a me encaixar entre as suas coxas.

E sem deixar de beijá-la a penetrei. Bella arfou afastando a boca da minha enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, confesso que me senti igual.

Estar dentro dela, porra, era o céu!

Sua entrada era apertada e quente, molhada perfeita.

Meu pau se sentia tão bem enterrado profundamente ali, ela me arranhou um pouco ofegante e gemi em acordo, porque estava muito bom.

\- Edward...

\- Porra... – gemi saindo dela só pra voltar com força, ela arfou cravando as unhas em mim, foda-se que era bom.

\- Você é tão apertada. – murmurei com os dentes cerrados e ela gemeu.

\- Você é grande.

\- Obrigado. – ela riu ofegante.

\- Como sabe que era um elogio? Podia ser uma reclamação. – bufando saí e voltei a empurrar com força, ela gemeu alto.

\- Com certeza é um elogio.

\- Sim é... – ela arfou arranhando as minhas costas.

Enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando e chupando a sua pele, passei a realmente fodê-la.

Entrando e saindo rápido, as minhas mãos passeando por seu corpo, tocando os seus seios, apertando a sua bunda, massageando a sua pele, sem nunca deixar de me mover, de possuir-la.

Bella gemia sempre arranhando as minhas costas e movendo o seu corpo de encontro ao meu, as suas pernas se entrelaçaram em volta de mim, com certeza querendo estar mais próxima, querendo que eu fosse mais fundo.

Então eu fui.

Meti forte e profundo.

E a cada metida, nós dois gemíamos e gritamos, até os nossos corpos explodirem em êxtase.

Quando gozamos, eu caí sobre ela e ela me abraçou mais forte.

Sorrindo como um idiota, enterrei o meu rosto entre os seus seios e querendo dormir ali.

Mas com certeza eu estava pesado, então nos virei e a deixei em cima de mim, ela suspirou em meu peito, acariciei o seu cabelo, beijando de vez em quando a sua testa suada.

Ouvi-la suspirar baixinho, com certeza ela estava quase dormindo.

Sorri para mim mesmo, muito satisfeito comigo.

Por um momento, eu temi que eu tivesse problemas na hora do sexo. Como se o meu corpo e alma entrasse em desacordo e eu não conseguisse dar conta do recado. Mas eu dei!

Eu fui muito bem, se me permite dizer.

Dai um toque de punho comigo mesmo.

Eu merecia!

\- Edward? – olhei pra baixo e Bella me olhava com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Uh? – murmurei e ela riu.

\- O que está pensando?

\- Que eu mandei muito bem. – ela riu mais enterrando o rosto em meu peito.

\- Você é muito bobo.

\- Por quê? Eu não mandei? – ela mordeu o lábio carnudo enquanto parecia pensativa.

\- Não sei...

\- Mulher, não acabe com a minha auto-estima, pode mentir se necessário.

\- Nesse caso você foi incrível! – estreitei os olhos, ela estava mentindo?

Ela me deu um beijo rápido e se aconchegou em cima de mim, suspirando baixinho.

Aquilo era bom.

Como era antes.

Só nós dois.

\- Posso passar a noite aqui? – ela sussurrou de repente e sorri.

Sim, era assim que deveria ser.

\- Você deve! E eu não prometo ser um cavalheiro.

\- Eu não quero que você seja um.

\- Isso é bom.

\- É...

\- Bella, obrigado por me dar uma chance. – ela me olhou de um jeito como se pudesse ver a minha alma.

Como se pudesse me ver.

\- De nada, mas não foi difícil.

\- Não?

\- Não, foi até muito fácil, como respirar. E eu fiquei um longo tempo sem respirar.

Eu a entendia, pois eu também estava assim.

Sem ar.

E ele só voltou quando eu a vi, quando eu a toquei, quando eu a beijei, quando eu a fiz minha.

Agora eu podia respirar. Agora eu podia viver...

\- Edward.

\- Uh?

\- Você foi incrível, eu não estou mentindo.

Sorri abertamente e a apertei em meus braços.

\- Eu já sabia.

Ela riu alto, eu sorri.

Agora sim, a vida estava perfeita.

 **Com Bella em meus braços, tudo se encaixaria.**

* * *

 **N/A: oiee povo pervoo**

 **Desculpa num ter postado semana passada**

 **Foi meio corrido por aki e não tinha comseguido termina o cap**

 **Mas terminei e aki esta ele e pervoooo**

 **Espero q gostem e comentem muitaoooo**

 **Eles nao são uma fofura**

 **Quero beijalos u.u**

 **Agora vao ler e comenta \0/**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Dezoito**_

* * *

Abri os olhos de repente, tateei pela cama e não havia sinal algum de Bella, grunhindo sentei-me como um doido pronto pra procurá-la, mas paralisei ao ver Bella ajoelhada em frente à cômoda ao lado cama, a gaveta estava aberta e ela segurava uma camisinha.

Merda!

\- Isabella? – ela me olhou com uma pequena carranca, que era meio adorável e meio assustadora.

Não importava qual fosse, eu só queria beijá-la.

\- Sabe, isso não é normal! – ela jogou a camisinha no meio das outras e fechou a gaveta com força.

Quando se virou pra mim, cruzou os braços parecendo mais chateada ainda, porém mais linda também.

Deitei-me na cama de barriga pra baixo, fitando-a.

\- Isabella, você sabe que eu fui um idiota, mas eu mudei.

\- Mas isso... – ela apontou para a gaveta e sorri.

\- Se elas estão aí, quer dizer que eu não as tenho usado mais. – ela suspirou, ainda parecendo irritada.

Rindo, rolei para o lado e bati no espaço ao meu lado. Ela deu um pequeno grunhido, mas veio para a cama, assim que ela se deitou, eu a puxei contra o meu peito e beijei a sua bochecha, ouvi um pequeno bufo e ri.

\- Você sabe que não sou mais aquele cara, não é?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Isabella bobinha, eu só quero usar essas camisinhas com você. – ela riu baixinho.

\- Sabe que tem umas mil ali, não é?

\- Melhor ainda. – rimos como idiotas.

Virei-a para mim beijando seus lábios demoradamente.

Quando nos afastamos, ela se virou se aconchegando melhor em meus braços.

\- O que quer fazer hoje?

\- Gastar as camisinhas?

\- Não, seu bobo!

\- Por que não? É uma ótima maneira de gastar o dia.

\- É boa. Mas eu ainda não estou acostumada com toda essa... esses exercícios. – sorri.

\- Ok, vou te dar um descanso hoje, mas na próxima, você vai criar alguma resistência, certo? – ela riu escondendo o rosto em meu peito.

Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e quando ela se afastou, beijei a sua boca bonita.

\- Uh, já sei, podemos ir conhecer a minha mãe.

Ela saiu dos meus braços se sentando de repente.

\- Sua mãe?

\- Sim. Eu sempre almoço com a minha mãe aos domingos.

\- Isso é legal. Mas uh, quer mesmo que eu vá?

\- Claro, minha mãe vai adorar você. – ela suspirou e assentiu.

\- Ok. Mas eu nunca fiz isso, não me deixa estragar tudo, ok?

\- Não vou. Mas você... uh, não conheceu a mãe do seu, do seu cara lá.

Era tão estranho falar de mim mesmo, sem saber sobre mim.

Eu já sabia a resposta claro, mas eu tinha que fingir que não, então fiz uma cara séria, ela suspirou baixando os olhos.

\- A mãe dele faleceu quando ele era pequeno.

\- Ah. Uh, meu pai faleceu tem um tempo já, também. – ela suspirou mais uma vez.

\- Você se lembra dele?

Aquela era uma pergunta interessante.

Edward se lembrava do pai?

Ou ele deu um jeito de apagar aquelas memórias?

Tudo o que eu tinha era o que eu vi nas lembranças envolvendo terceiros, a mãe, o irmão, o amigo, o pai dele já tinha ido e duvidava que por causa dos acontecimentos, ele quisesse guardar as lembranças do pai.

\- Pouca coisa, tem muito tempo... – ela assentiu e voltou a se deitar em meus braços, sorri beijando sua boca bonita.

Quando nos afastamos, ela rolou para o lado dando um grande suspiro.

\- Sabe, embora eu tenha dito que não queria só ficar na cama, eu estou com um pouco de medo de sair.

\- Por quê?

\- Sei lá, parece até que isso não é real, nós dois sabe, que quando sairmos daqui, tudo mudará...

\- Ah, entendi. Tem medo de ir para o mundo real?

\- Um pouco. Você não tem?

\- Não.

\- Não? Nem um pouco?

\- Nenhum pouco. Pois sei que nós dois é para ser. – ela se sentou de repente e sorri.

Sim, Anthony falava assim.

\- Edward... – ela sussurrou e me levantei.

\- Que tal um banho?

\- Uh?

\- Banho... Quer tomar comigo? – estiquei a mão e ela hesitou por um minuto inteiro, mas a pegou em seguida.

\- Pa...parece bom.

\- Ótimo, vou deixar você esfregar as minhas costas.

\- Como?

\- Ok, pode esfregar as outras partes também. – pisquei a puxando, ela riu ficando toda vermelha e linda.

[...]

Saí do táxi e ajudei Bella pegando o buquê gigante que ela comprou.

\- Obrigada.

\- Eu levo pra você.

\- Não, eu levo.

\- Ok.

Comecei a guiá-la para a casa, ao chegarmos à porta bati. Ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e dei de ombros.

Normalmente, eu vinha com Emmett e ele sempre entrava direto, eu ainda não tinha aquela familiaridade toda, sabia ser estranho, mas não tinha

Mãe abriu a porta sorrindo abertamente a me ver, sorri também.

\- Edward.

\- Oi mãe. Estou adiantado, hein?

\- Não tem problema, achei que não viria.

\- Por quê?

\- Emmett não vem.

\- Sério? Por quê?

\- Não sei. Disse que está com um amigo.

Olhei para a casa ao lado.

Amigo?

\- E quem é essa adorável moça? – me voltei para Bella e ri.

\- Ah, é minha namorada. Isabella. Lembra-se dela? – sussurrei a última parte e ela assentiu.

\- É claro. É tão bom finalmente conhecê-la, Isabella.

\- Essa é a minha mãe, Esme, mas pode chamá-la de mãe. – Bella arregalou os olhos enquanto mãe ria.

\- Edward!

\- Ele está certo, você pode.

\- Ok, então pode me chamar de Bella.

Bella suspirou e dei um empurrãozinho nela, ela assentiu.

\- Ah, aqui pra uh, você...

Mãe sorriu abertamente ao ver o buquê.

\- Nossa, tem tanto tempo que não ganho flores.

Hmmm, teria que comprar mais flores pra ela.

\- Espero que goste.

\- Eu adorei querida. Vamos entrar! Eu ainda nem comecei o almoço, mas aceito ajuda.

\- Parece bom mãe.

\- Adoraria.

\- Ótimo.

Entramos na casa, mãe foi colocar as flores na água, levei Bella para a sala e sentei-me em uma poltrona, puxando-a para o meu colo e beijei-lhe a bochecha. Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, dando um pequeno suspiro.

\- Sabe, você pode me chamar de Bella.

\- Uh?

Ela soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Sei que fui meio... exagerada quando te pedi aquilo. Mas eu não ligo mais.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Na verdade, eu já tô acostumada com você me chamando de Bella.

\- Eu chamei?

Chamei?

Nem havia percebido.

Ela riu e beijou o meu queixo.

\- Algumas vezes.

\- Desculpe.

\- Não, eu que sinto muito. Eu estava meio irracional naquela época.

\- Concordo. – ela riu e me beliscou, me fazendo guinchar.

\- O que eu quero dizer é que eu sou muito idiota e você pode me chamar de Bella, se quiser. Ok?

\- Ok.

\- Certo.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, entrelacei os nossos dedos.

\- Bella.

Ela riu e sorri.

\- Minha Bella.

\- Doce Bella.

\- Minha doce Bella.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? – mãe nos olhava da porta com um pequeno sorriso.

Bella saltou do meu colo e ri.

\- Então o que vai ter pro almoço? – me levantei esfregando as mãos.

[...]

Saí do táxi e abri mais a porta para o meu pai, ele me deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento, paguei a corrida e começamos a caminhar para a casa de Emmett. Parei no meio do caminho e pai... Carlisle... tio Carl ... melhor, fico entre os dois, assim evitarei cometer gafes, como chamá-lo de pai ... ele quase trombou em mim.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Ah sim, eu acho. – murmurei, pois vindo em nossa direção, havia duas mulheres, ambas com vestidos, eu não diria indecentes, mas bem chamativos para a idade delas, sim, idade delas, pois uma era a minha mãe e a outra, uma véia que não conhecia.

\- Mãe! – acabei falando alto e elas pararam, a véia riu e minha mãezinha me olhou horrorizada.

\- Edward, uh... o que faz aqui?

\- Noite dos caras. – murmurei estupidamente, ela grunhiu assentindo.

\- Ah era hoje, achei que fosse aos sábados.

\- Emmett pediu pra trocar porque ele terá um encontro amanhã.

Sim, ele estava saindo com o mal encarnado.

Senti um calafrio quando ele me contou do seu iminente relacionamento com Rosalie.

Eu admitia que eu quisesse Bella na minha vida, mas Rosie eu dispensava de boa e agora ela vai ser a minha cunhada.

Era pior que antes.

Mas não vamos nos precipitar, eles só estavam ficando, até ser algo mais sério levava tempo e muita coisa podia acontecer.

Eu tinha Fé.

Mas agora o mais importante.

\- Aonde você vai assim, mãe? – gesticulei para ela meio exageradamente e a véia ao seu lado voltou a rir.

Não fui com a cara dela.

\- Esse é o seu filho mais novo, Esme?

\- Ah, sim Carmem. Esse é Edward.

\- E quem é esse bonitão?

De quem ela estava falando?

Só tinha eu...

\- Sou Carlisle, prazer em conhecer as duas moças tão belas.

Ah o pai... tio Carl, me esqueci completamente dele.

Olhei para ele e vi que ele olhava atentamente para elas, mais precisamente para a minha mãe.

Espera, ele acabou de paquerá-las? E na minha frente?

Cadê o respeito minha gente? Espera, meu pai estava dando em cima da minha mãe, isso era bem interessante, na verdade.

Mãe e a véia soltaram risadinhas, segurei a minha vontade de rolar os olhos.

Eles ficaram trocando olhares, sorrisos e bufei.

\- Certo, essa é Esme, a minha mãe, essa outra eu não conheço. – mãe parou de olhar tanto para o meu pai... tio Carl e riu.

\- Ah sim. Essa é Carmen, minha amiga.

Depois de todos os cumprimentos, me voltei para a mãe.

\- Então, aonde vocês vão? – comecei logo o interrogatório, pois ela que pensasse que eu iria deixar a minha mãezinha sair por aí daquele jeito.

\- Ah, hmmm só sair pra beber com as amigas, Edward.

\- Vestida assim?

\- Por quê? Estou feia? – Ela parecia tão preocupada que me apressei em negar.

\- Está linda mãe. Não é Carlisle. – me virei pra ele que assentia já.

\- Está lindíssima.

Não exagera cara.

\- Esme o táxi está aqui. – a véia chamou e mãe assentiu, vindo até mim e beijando a minha bochecha.

\- Eu já vou querido. Divirta-se, sim?

\- Você também, mas não muito, ok?

Ela riu, depois me deu mais um beijo, antes de correr atrás da veia. Então ambas entraram no táxi, assim que se foram, olhei de esguelha pra meu pai... tio Carl e ele olhou para os sapatos.

\- Uh, noite agradável, hein?

\- Sim, muita.

\- Bom.

\- Muito bom.

Nenhum de nós se moveu, ainda ficamos meio constrangidos.

\- Se você quiser, te passo o telefone da minha mãe. – murmurei enfiando a mão no bolso, dando uma tossida em seguida.

Ele pigarreou e tirou as mãos dos bolsos enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- Eu gostaria disso.

\- Ok, bom.

\- Muito bom.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aí?

Viramos-nos para ver Jasper e Seth, sorri.

\- Ah caras. Estávamos só conversando.

\- Certo.

\- Ok. E quem é o seu amigo? – já perguntou Jasper e vi que os dois o olhavam com curiosidade.

Eu havia me esquecido de avisar que traria um cara novo.

Na verdade, desde que conheci o pai estava ansioso para trazê-lo, sabia que seria bom pra ele ter amigos, com certeza ele estava se isolando cada vez mais.

Sorte que ele tinha Bella.

Mas ele precisava de amigos homens pra rir juntos, beber, conversar e só passar um tempo.

E Bella concordava, pois quando eu lhe pedi o número dele para convidá-lo, ela foi mais do que feliz em dar.

\- Ah esse é Carlilsle, mas pode chamá-lo de tio Carl.

Os dois se entreolharam e depois de se volta pra ele, vi que ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas em seguida riu.

\- Vão em frente, eu não me importo.

\- Ok tio Carl.

\- Bem vindo, tio Carl.

Ele suspirou e assentiu.

Rindo o abracei pelos ombros.

\- Vamos lá tio, gastar um pouco de testosterona acumulada. – rindo ele assentiu enquanto me seguia.

Ao chegarmos, batemos, Emmett abriu rapidamente e sorriu.

\- E aí caras!

Todos o cumprimentaram, já indo para o porão, lhe apresentei tio Carl e o puxei para lá também.

Ele olhou tudo impressionado e apreciativamente.

\- Lugar muito legal.

\- Sim, Emmett escondeu de nós que tinha isso aqui e nos deixou passar duas semanas jogando monopólio e twister.

Tio Carl riu enquanto ia até o mini bar.

Fui para trás dele e lhe servi uma cerveja.

Emmett veio até nós, trazendo algumas pizzas e salgadinhos.

\- Que tal uma competição de bilhar? – ele já foi incentivando, Jasper e Seth assentiram já começando a escolher um taco.

\- Depende. – murmurei olhando desconfiado para a mesa.

\- Do quê?

\- Se você transou com Rosalie nela. – imediatamente Jasper e Seth largaram os tacos se afastando da mesa.

Emmett bufou.

\- É claro que não. Ela não veio até aqui em baixo.

Vi meus amigos suspirando aliviados enquanto pegavam os tacos de novo.

\- Nesse caso, eu faço dupla com o tio Carl.

\- E eu? – Emmett resmungou e ri.

\- Tá de próximo, ué.

\- Mas é minha casa.

\- Ninguém mandou ser lento.

\- É cara, tem que ser mais ligeiro. – murmurou Seth e Jasper assentiu.

Pai... tio Carl só ria.

\- Vocês são muito abusados. – Emmett começou a reclamar enquanto era ignorado e nós começávamos a jogar.

Depois de algumas partidas, eu estava de próximo tomando uma cerveja, pai... tio Carl havia se entrosado bem com os caras, sorri vendo-o brincar com Emmett, que riu alto.

Estava tão distraído, que nem percebi Jasper ao meu lado.

\- E aí cara...

\- Eu que o digo. Quase não te vi essa semana.

\- Ah... – sorri me lembrando do por que.

Bella.

\- Eu estava com Bella.

Sério, o tempo todo.

Ela dormiu na minha casa todas as noites.

Durante o dia quando eu não estava reclamando com Alice, eu estava com Bella.

Eu trabalhava com a ajuda de Alice, mas assim que eu conseguia fugir daquilo, eu ia atrás de Bella. No começo ela reclamou um pouco, mas nós demos um jeito, ela acabou por trazer o seu trabalho para a minha sala. Ela o fazia enquanto eu roubava um beijinho aqui, um toque ali, nada que a atrapalhasse muito.

Eu acho.

\- Isso é legal cara. Mas e esse cara? – ele apontou para tio Carl, que acabara de encasacar duas bolas de Seth e Jasper, ambos gemeram, enquanto Emmett comemorava.

Sorri, meu pai era muito bom.

\- O que tem?

\- De onde o conhece.

\- Bella me apresentou.

\- É pai dela?

\- Não, é o meu. – sussurrei e ele assentiu distraidamente, só pra ofegar me olhando.

\- Sério?

\- Sim.

\- Cara.

\- Eu sei. Acha que fiz mal em me aproximar dele?

Ele deu uma rápida olhada para o meu pai e de volta pra mim.

\- Não sei, mas ele é um cara bem legal.

\- Sim, ele é. E tem estado muito sozinho. – Jasper assentiu.

\- Entendo.

\- Jazz quer jogar? – Seth chamou e ele negou.

\- Não, já perdemos mesmo, pode jogar.

\- Nós não perdemos. – resmungou Seth e Jasper bufou.

\- Claro que perdemos, tio Carl nos humilhou.

\- Hey, eu estou com ele. – Emmett reclamou e foi à vez de Seth bufar.

\- Fala sério Emmett, você nem jogou, tio Carl acabou conosco sozinho.

\- Somo uma dupla, mesmo que eu tenha jogado só uma vez.

\- Você é um peso morto. Só atrapalhou tio Carl.

\- Retire isso!

\- Não!

\- Também não retiro.

\- Edward eu jogo bem, né?

\- Não.

\- Tio Carl? – o olhou esperançosamente e ele pigarreou olhando para o outro lado.

\- Não.

\- Caras. Vocês são malignos.

\- Somos honestos mesmo.

\- Você também não joga tão bem. – resmungou Emmett me apontando e bufei.

\- Pode ser, mas ainda sou melhor do que você, não é gente?

\- Não!

\- Nenhum pouco.

Ah, esses amigos da onça.

\- Tio Carl? – o olhei esperançosamente e mais uma vez, ele pigarreou e olhou para o outro lado.

\- Não.

Era isso, eu precisava de novos amigos.

Depois de algumas verdades serem jogadas da minha cara e de Emmett, nós ficamos vendo um jogo e bebendo, enquanto estreitávamos nos laços de macho.

Foi bem divertido.

Na hora de ir, fui com o pai, Seth e Jasper. Jazz nos deu uma carona.

Ele deixou todos em casa e eu por último.

Ao chegarmos a minha casa, já ia sair quando ele me chamou me parando.

\- Tudo bem cara?

\- Ah tudo sim. Só queria saber como está?

\- Uh, bem por quê?

\- Esqueceu mais coisas, ou se lembrou de mais coisas? – suspirei.

\- Nem sei mais. E honestamente, nem estou me preocupando mais.

\- Não está?

\- Não, eu decidi não me preocupar e só viver como já estou. Com minha mãe, Emmett, vocês, meus amigos, Alice e Bella.

\- Isso é bom.

\- Sim. Muito bom, só viver.

\- Gostei. Sabe fico feliz que você esteja aqui.

\- Fica?

\- Muito. É como ter meu amigo de volta, há algum tempo Edward não era mais o mesmo. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você e ele, se era destino ou não, ou algum poder divino, mas eu estou feliz que esteja aqui.

\- Eu também Jazzy, fico feliz por você ser meu amigo.

Sorrimos um para o outro e entrei no meu prédio.

O elevador foi rápido e ao entrar em casa já fui largando as roupas pelo caminho, ao entrar no quarto sorri ao ver Bella deitada, havia um livro em cima dela e ela dormia profundamente.

Desde que dormimos juntos estávamos mais grudados que nunca.

Ela praticamente já estava morando aqui.

E eu queria convidá-la pra viver comigo, mas não sabia como.

Era muito cedo?

Na verdade, não era. Mas considerando que acabamos de começar a namorar era um pouco.

Suspirei, eu iria pensar em algo.

Tirei o livro dela, o fechando e apaguei a luz enquanto a cobria.

Fui tomar um banho rápido, vesti meu pijama, só a calça e já ia deitar, mas acabei entrando no escritório, fui até a mesa onde tinha deixado o meu pequeno diário improvisado e o folheei distraidamente.

Anthony Masen.

Eu quase não era mais aquele cara.

A cada dia mais eu era Edward Cullen.

Isso era meio assustador.

Eu estava a cada dia mais me perdendo, mas de algum modo eu ainda era eu, se isso fazia sentindo.

Suspirei jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos por um momento, enquanto pensava na vida, na antiga e na nova. Enquanto me decidia, se valia a pena esquecer quem eu era e só me concentrar em quem eu sou agora.

Essa mistura de Edward e Anthony.

\- Olá Anthony. – abri os olhos de repente ofegando.

Olhei em volta meio assustado, eu ainda estava no escritório, mas eu estava fora do meu corpo, eu era eu de novo, me olhei rapidamente um pouco assustado.

E o mais assustador foi ver meu corpo, ou melhor, o corpo de Edward na cadeira parecendo morto.

Oh não.

Não, não, não...

\- Anthony? – engoli em seco e me virei.

Havia um homem ali, ele usava roupas leves e brancas, era bem bonitão, sorridente e brilhante, sério, era como se uma luz desprendesse dele.

\- Quem é você?

\- Ah, agora você me viu, hein?

\- Eu sou meio que um anjo.

\- Anjo?

\- Pode-se dizer que sim.

\- Merda, você veio me levar de volta? – ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Na verdade, eu vim lhe dar uma escolha.

\- Escolha?

\- Sim. Você pode escolher Anthony.

\- E qual seria essa escolha?

\- Está na hora de escolher, ser Anthony ou Edward.

Hein?

 **Como se escolhia aquilo?**

* * *

 **N/A:Olaaa povo pervo**

 **Antes de mais nada Dedicando esse capitulo para Keyla Letícia**

 **Nao é uma miragem Keyla \0/**

 **Enfim povo pervo desculpa o sumiço**

 **Ta meio correria no trabalho**

 **Mas não esqueci de vocês**

 **Enquanto estou trabalhando vocês estão em meus corações u.u rsrs**

 **Enfim**

 **Meio tenso esse final em**

 **Sera q Anthony vai ter q desistir do seu corpinho novo**

 **E justo agora que ele ta com a vida feita**

 **O que acham q vaj rolar?**

 **Bora comenta povo pervo**

 **Agora me vou fuiii**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Dezenove**_

* * *

Olhei meio desconfiado pra aquele tal de anjo.

Será que ele não batia muito bem das idéias?

Eu, hein!

\- Como assim escolher? O que quer dizer?

\- Que você não pode ficar nesse corpo se você for o Anthony. Esse é de Edward.

\- Isso não faz sentido algum...

\- Nunca faz, mas você me entendeu.

Pior que tinha entendido.

\- Certo, eu entendo. Mas por que não pode ficar como está? Tá tão bom!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirei.

Mas estava...

\- Eu entendo Anthony, mas você não pode continuar assim. Tem que se decidir: se fica como Edward, sem as suas lembranças passadas, ou fica como Anthony e vai para a luz, para bem...

\- Bem?

\- Nada de spoilers!

Aff!

\- Que seja... Então se eu ficar como Anthony eu morro, vou pro céu, ou seja lá o que for, mas se ficar como Edward, eu esqueço de tudo, de meus amigos e de... Bella?

\- Sim e não.

\- Como assim?

\- Se ficar como Anthony você vai para a luz, contudo se ficar como Edward, você só vai esquecer as lembranças como Anthony, mas os seus sentimentos ainda serão os mesmos.

\- Tem certeza? Não quero ser como ele.

\- Ah, esse é o seu medo...

Assenti, ele olhou para o corpo de Edward e depois para mim.

\- Eu entendo Anthony, mas o destino de Edward foi entrelaçado com o seu. Assim como o das pessoas a sua volta.

\- Como assim?

\- Quando você morreu, você deveria ter partido, ficou de teimoso, enfim... Edward acabaria encontrando Bella, o seu pai a Emmett e os outros. Eles todos têm o destino entrelaçado, infelizmente, Edward se perdeu um pouco, talvez Bella venha a ajudá-lo a se reencontrar ou talvez não... As coisas se complicaram um pouco quando o garoto sofreu o acidente, ele não devia ter ido e nem você ficado, mas ambos gostam de complicar a minha vida, mas enfim, a merda já tá feita e agora você precisa decidir, se fica ou se vai.

Engoli em seco.

Eu não queria ir, eu queria ficar.

Ficar com Bella e os outros.

Mas logo irei me esquecer deles.

\- Eu ainda serei eu?

\- Sim, a sua personalidade e sentimentos serão os mesmos, as lembranças são de Edward porque afinal, é o corpo dele, todavia os sentimentos, o que há na alma, não mudará. Se você a ama de verdade, isso sempre estará com você.

\- Certo. Isso é bom.

Eu não vou me perder por completo, ainda serei eu, só não me lembrarei...

\- Eu nunca mais vou me lembrar de quem eu era?

\- Heh...

\- Isso é um sim? – perguntei esperançoso.

\- Eu não disse isso.

\- Então é um não?

\- Também não disse isso.

Ai meu Deus, esse anjo está sendo um pé no saco.

\- Cara ajuda aqui.

\- Não me venha com cara, escolhe logo.

\- Eu não posso pensar um pouco? Tipo, uns dias aí...

\- Não, tem que ser agora. Essa nossa conversa já tá atrasada.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu quis deixar você se acostumar com a sua vida, deixar você ajeitar um pouco as coisas antes, mas agora você já conseguiu. Tudo está caminhando como deveria ser.

\- Está?

\- Sim. Esse era o destino deles.

\- Então, a nossa vida é planejada? Tudo está destinado a acontecer?

\- Sim e não.

De novo com aquilo.

Qual é o problema desse cara?

\- Como assim?

\- Então, é assim. Você vem com um propósito, um destino, mas você pode sair dele e fazer seu próprio quando quiser. Afinal o ser humano tem algo chamado de livre arbítrio e ninguém pode tirar isso de dele. Contudo, é claro, todos temos um propósito na vida, uns no amor, outros na carreira, alguns com a família, enfim, todos têm, e no casso, o de Edward, ele havia se desviado muito de seus propósitos, mas você o ajudou a acertar as coisas.

Caramba!

\- Certo. Mas e o meu? Era morrer? – ele suspirou e colocou a mão no meu ombro, mesmo como um espírito, eu podia sentir um calor bom através do seu toque.

\- Mais uma vez sim e não.

Ai Deus! Por que me mandou esse anjo confuso?

\- Você tinha um propósito, é claro. Ser um bom filho, um bom amor, um bom amigo, uma boa pessoa, às vezes acontece situações que são impossíveis controlar. Deus não se mete na vida dos humanos depois que eles nascem. O Criador, só deseja que as pessoas sejam felizes e que façam boas escolhas. Mas a sua doença e a sua morte não foram planejadas, foi uma daquelas situações que fogem do controle. O seu destino não era morrer Anthony. E foi por isso que você conseguiu entrar no corpo de Edward.

Caramba!

Era o meu destino estar com todas essas pessoas.

Era o meu propósito, então?

Certo. Eu já sabia qual era a minha escolha.

Honestamente, eu sabia no minuto em que ele me mandou escolher.

\- Eu quero ficar.

\- Eu já imaginava. Você está pronto?

\- Ok, estou.

Ele assentiu e começou a se afastar quando o chamei.

\- Espera, eu tenho uma pergunta importante.

\- Qual?

\- Deus é homem ou mulher? Negro ou branco?

\- Sem spoilers!

\- Cara...

Ele riu.

\- Até logo Edward, seja feliz e tenha uma boa vida.

Espera...

Abri os olhos de repente, olhando em volta.

Senti uma leve tontura, mas não me atentei muito a isso.

Onde estava?

Olhei para baixo e vi a mesa, me ajeitei melhor e percebi que estava sentado.

Merda, eu dormi no escritório enquanto trabalhava.

Ajeitei-me melhor e ouvi um soluço, olhei para o lado e lá estava Bella.

Minha namorada Bella.

Sorri, estava tão feliz que ela tivesse resolvido passar a noite aqui.

\- Tudo bem Bella? – vi que ela abraçava um livro, ou caderno, talvez uma agenda.

\- Anthony... – ela sussurrou e torci o nariz.

Anthony?

Quem diabos seria Anthony?

\- Que merda Bella, sou Edward, quem é Anthony? – ela suspirou e abraçou o caderno mais forte.

\- Eu... eu... desculpe E.. Edward.

Já preocupado me levantei indo até ela.

\- Hey, desculpe-me por gritar. Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, está, eu só... estou feliz em te ver.

Uh, aquilo foi meio estranho, ela parecia meio perturbada, na verdade, mas se disse estar bem.

\- Acho melhor a gente voltar para a cama ok.

\- Ok.

\- Vamos? – estiquei a mão e ela hesitou por um segundo antes de segurá-la, apertando-a com força.

\- Tudo bem?

Ela assentiu bobamente e me seguiu.

Olhei-a desconfiado, mas dei de ombros, seja o que fosse, resolveríamos de amanhã.

No momento, eu só queria dormir, para ver se a minha cabeça parava de doer, assim talvez, eu conseguisse organizar as idéias.

 **Pois desde que acordei, estava com uma sensação estranha de que havia esquecido algo muito importante...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **antes de começarem as ameaças e pedidos de macumbas onlines, saibam que eu tenho um proposito para a historia**

 **e nada de pedir Spoilers em :p**

 **kkkk**

 **ah e esse cap foi pequeno por que o próximo TAM TAM TAM pov da Bella \o/**

 **eu sei que vocês querem**

 **e finalmente terá.**

 **Então comentem muitão para me inspirarem a escrever rapidão em \o/**

 **E ai o que acham o que acontece agora?**

 **comentem muitãooo**

 **agora me vou fuiiii**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Vinte**_

* * *

Abri os olhos de repente e sorri.

Eu estava no quarto dele.

Era tão estranho.

Porém bom, mesmo assim estranho.

Um estranho bom, se aquilo não parecesse esquisito.

Era estranho estar com outro homem, amar outro homem.

Eu sempre acreditei que só amaria Anthony para sempre, mesmo depois de sua morte, exatamente como naqueles filmes melosos em que a mocinha morre sozinha, mas continuava fiel ao seu amor, ao seu amado.

Eu tinha certeza que seria uma daquelas...

Eu ainda amava Anthony, sempre o amarei... Mas agora entendia que o meu coração tinha espaço o suficiente para mais amor, pois eu agra amava Edward.

Realmente o amava.

O seu senso de humor, a sua bondade, o seu sorriso e jeito de encarar a vida. Ainda mais, sendo tão bonito, fato que não fazia mal aos olhos.

Não que o meu Anthony fosse feio, ele também era um homem bonito. Mais moreno do que Edward, cabelo escuro e olhos mel, rosto mais arredondado, contudo um sorriso tão bonito, que sempre me deixava de pernas bambas.

Ri, era bom me lembrar de Anthony assim.

Dos bons momentos, ainda mais sem me sentir culpada.

Edward sempre me passava aquela... uh sensação, de que ele me entendia. Como eu me sentia, sobre Anthony e tudo o mais.

Era estranho às vezes, mas bom também.

Era bom me lembrar de meu Anthony com carinho, com saudade, mas não com tristeza e dor, não mais, pelo menos.

Espreguicei-me e olhei em volta.

Ainda parecia ser bem tarde, agarrei o meu celular, ainda era de madrugada.

Onde estaria Edward?

Levantei-me, e agarrei uma de suas camisetas, olhei de relance para o criado mudo ofensivo, o incidente da camisinha ainda me incomodava.

Eu sei que ele era um mulherengo no passado, que ele tinha mudado, eu podia ver em suas atitudes. Ele havia mudado, ele se importava comigo, ele gostava de mim, talvez me amasse, mas ainda assim me incomodava aquele lado dele.

Todavia era parte de seu passado, eu só tinha que me acostumar com aquilo.

Saí do quarto olhando aqui e ali, quando vi a luz pela porta entre aberta, sorri já indo para lá, ao abrir suspirei.

Ah, ele teria uma dor horrível nas costas ao acordar pela manhã.

Afinal quem dormia em uma cadeira?

Rolando os olhos comecei a me aproximar dele, mas parei ao pisar em algo, olhei para o chão vendo uma espécie de agenda... Agachei-me a agarrando e já ia fechar quando peguei uma certa palavra...

 _Anthony_.

Abri melhor a agenda olhando mais atentamente agora.

Oh Deus...

 _Meu nome é Anthony Masen, filho de Carlisle Masen, apaixonado loucamente por Isabella Swan, desde sempre._

 _Ok, por onde começar, eu sei que estou perdendo minhas memórias, me esquecendo de coisas importantes, então resolvi escrever aqui as mais importantes._

 _Entretanto a mais importante de todas é quem eu sou._

 _Eu sou Anthony Masen e estou dentro do corpo desse cara Edward. É meio confuso, mas é isso mesmo. Minha alma está dentro desse cara, então eu meio que sou Edward agora._

 _Ok, ficou mais estranho ainda._

 _Não é que eu o tenha possuído como naqueles filmes macabros, eu só, acabei aqui dentro, de uma forma boa e natural, totalmente do bem, sim, isso pareceu mais certo._

 _Certo, vou começar de novo e isso não é porque eu escrevi de caneta e não dá pra apagar, e nem porque eu não queira arrancar as páginas, (eu já arranquei algumas), serio, é difícil escrever as próprias memórias._

 _Vou começar de novo, mais uma vez._

 _Eu sou Anthony Masen, tenho 23, ou tinha antes de morrer, minha morte no momento é meio confusa, e, honestamente eu não quis me aprofundar muito no assunto. Porque honestamente essa parte não é importante, pelo menos não para mim._

 _O importante aqui é que eu devia ter ido para onde quer que a gente vá depois que morre, mas eu não pude, eu não consegui deixá-la._

 _Eu tinha que ficar com ela._

 _Eu sempre tenho que ficar com ela._

Arfei abraçando apertado o diário enquanto olhava para Edward... Anthony?

Céus, eu nem sabia mais.

\- A... Anthony...? – sussurrei, ele abriu os olhos de repente, ele pareceu confuso enquanto olhava em volta, mas quando os seus olhos se fixaram em mim, abracei a agenda mais apertada ainda contra o meu peito.

\- Tudo bem, Bella? – suspirei apertando mais forte a agenda, ele pareceu mais preocupado.

\- Anthony... – falei por fim, era ele?

Meu Anthony estava realmente aqui comigo?

\- Que merda Bella, é Edward! Quem é Anthony? – suspirei tendo que me segurar pra não cair no chão.

Eu estava louca, era claro que não era Anthony.

No que eu estava pensando.

Imagino que pelo meu silêncio, ele achou que eu estava chateada. Edward correu até mim.

\- Hey desculpe gritar, está tudo bem? – ele me olhou nos olhos, mais uma vez, tentei encontrar Anthony ali, o que era um absurdo, mas ainda assim, eu tentei.

\- Sim, está, eu só... estou feliz em te ver. – murmurei tentando descobrir algo, tentando, eu não sei, eu realmente não sabia o que eu queria.

\- Acho melhor a gente voltar para a cama, ok? – ele falou parecendo realmente preocupado agora.

\- Ok.

\- Vamos?

Assenti enquanto o seguia, ele me lançava olhares desconfiados o tempo todo, mas eu não conseguia me segurar afinal, seria ele...

Não podia ser.

Podia?

Ambos deitamos e assim que estava deitada, ele me puxou contra o seu peito e delicadamente afastou o meu cabelo, beijou a minha nuca enquanto sussurrava algo que fez eu me arrepiar um pouco, enquanto sorria e sentia vontade de chorar, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Aquilo era tão... Anthony.

Fechei os olhos com força para tentar dormir.

\- Bella? – os abri de repente quando ele chamou o meu nome.

\- Si – sim?

\- Não vai soltar essa agenda?

Agenda?

Olhei pra baixo e vi que ainda a agarrava.

Céus...

\- Ah sim, sim.

Meio a contra gosto a coloquei no chão embaixo da cama.

Ele me abraçou mais apertado e engoli a vontade de chorar.

É você Anthony?

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente.

Edward estava dormindo profundamente, me desvencilhei dele, saindo da cama, peguei a agenda e fui para o banheiro me trancando lá.

Assim que a porta estava fechada, me sentei no chão contra ela, respirando fundo passei a ler, ler e ler... a cada palavra o meu coração doía e se enchia de esperanças.

Eram poucas coisas, pequenas partes de lembranças, pedaços das nossas memórias, algumas com amigos, com Rosie, seu pai, outras só nossas, que só nós sabíamos.

Que não tinha como mais ninguém saber, além de nós.

Era como um gigante quebra cabeça se formando, mas havia partes faltando, perdidas, será que para sempre?

 _Bella estava linda naquele dia, era o seu aniversario, eu estava chateado por não ter entrado na Faculdade que queria, não sabia como contar ao meu pai, estava envergonhado e frustrado, mas ver Bella, sempre fazia eu me sentir melhor. E como sempre, ela ficou ao meu lado, me animando, me ajudando a escolher outras Faculdades._

 _Era o dia dela, mas ela o passou comigo, me ajudando. Sendo o meu anjo como sempre. Eu a amei um pouquinho mais naquele dia._

 _..._

 _Na nossa primeira vez, eu fui muito rápido. Bella disse que estava tudo bem, mas não estava. Eu me senti envergonhado e frustrado. Ela dizendo que estava tudo bem me deixou mais irritado. Brigamos naquele dia. Ficamos uma semana sem nos falar._

 _..._

 _Mas a nossa maior briga foi quando Rosalie(amiga mais chata do Mundo) me provocou sobre o tamanho do meu pau. Não que ele fosse pequeno (porque não era), mas Bella não soube explicar o tamanho. Rosalie aproveitou para me irritar, só porque eu me atrapalhei, uma saída idiota de garotas, é claro que eu como homem, me senti muito ofendido e irritado._

 _Bella e eu ficamos um mês sem nos falar._

 _Fizemos as pazes por causa de Rosie, ela me enganou dizendo que Bella estava ferida, quase matei as pessoas em meu caminho na minha pressa de chegar a ela._

 _Nunca mais ficamos brigados depois disso._

 _..._

 _Meu pai me chamou para ir ao cemitério mais uma vez naquele ano, discutimos quando eu neguei, fiquei mais irritado ainda quando Bella foi com ele._

 _Porque ela o escolhia ao invés de mim, eu pensava._

 _Agora eu entendo, ela só queria ser boa para o meu velho pai, ele precisava de uma filha como Bella. Ela era melhor filha que eu, às vezes._

Acariciei as páginas cheias de letras, de lembranças, tão preciosas e importantes. Nossa história.

Era realmente Anthony ali?

Como poderia ter certeza?

Senti uma batida contra a porta, rapidamente me levantei e fui olhar no espelho, meus olhos estavam um pouco inchados, mas nada muito visível.

Ao abri a porta, ele me olhou desconfiado.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim, estou, por quê? – ele deu uma rápida olhada no banheiro, como se tivesse mais alguém comigo. Ao ver que eu realmente estava só, ele deu de ombros.

\- Besteira minha. Você precisa passar na sua casa para se trocar?

\- Uh?

\- Para o trabalho?

\- Que horas são?

\- Hmmm, quase sete. Você quer ir a sua casa antes de irmos, para se trocar?

\- Não, eu me viro com o que tenho.

Ele assentiu me dando um beijo rápido na bochecha, enquanto o via ir para o seu guarda-roupa, eu toquei a minha bochecha e o olhei me lembrando das palavras escritas.

\- Anthony? – tentei e o ouvi suspirar.

\- Bella, por que tá me chamando assim? – ele parecia realmente chateado agora.

\- Desculpe Edward, eu só...

\- Se lembrou de seu ex noivo? – Ele falou baixinho e assenti.

\- Desculpe... – ele veio até mim me dando um abraço apertado.

\- Está tudo bem querida.

\- Desculpe... – sussurrei mais uma vez o apertando de volta, senti os seus braços em volta de mim, o seu coração batendo rápido e os seus lábios em meu cabelo.

\- Tudo vai ficar bem, Bella.

Será que iria?

Lembrei-me das primeiras palavras escritas, o motivo daquela agenda existir. Ele estava se esquecendo.

Se ele era realmente Anthony, ele se esqueceu.

De nós, de tudo.

Mas ele ainda parecia gostar de mim, só não se lembrava.

Quando ele me soltou sorria.

\- Que tal faltarmos ao trabalho hoje e passarmos o dia na cama de bobeira? – sorri.

\- Você quer fugir dos seus relatórios de novo?

\- Não nego, nem confirmo essa afirmação. – murmurou olhando para longe e ri.

\- Nós vamos trabalhar moço.

\- Aff, você é muito chata, às vezes Bella.

Dei um beijo rápido nele e voltei para o banheiro fechando a porta.

Céus, eu precisava saber.

Eu tinha que saber se aquilo era verdade ou estava ficando louca.

E só havia uma pessoa que com certeza sabia o que estava acontecendo ali.

Alice!

[...]

Ao chegarmos ao escritório, Edward beijou a minha bochecha e foi pra sua sala, o resto da manhã havia sido um martírio, ficava procurando Anthony em Edward, a cada atitude e gesto que ele tinha. Durante o café, enquanto ele comia, limpava a boca, a cada sorriso, a cada palavra. Enfim, era uma busca meio sem fundamento, pois afinal não tinha como ele ser Anthony, não tinha.

Não tinha...

Mas mesmo assim, logo que ele estava longe, mandei uma mensagem para Alice.

Não demorou muito para ela parecer em minha mesa, e pela sua expressão, ela parecia até saber sobre o que eu queria falar.

\- Oi Bella, tudo bem?

\- Uh sim. Podemos falar por um momento.

\- Claro. Quer ir tomar um café?

\- Pode ser.

Fomos até a máquina de café, Alice fez dois copos e fomos para o refeitório.

Assim que sentamos, nos encaramos por algum tempo, ela bebeu o seu café, enquanto eu a encarava.

\- Então, sobre o que queria falar? – ela perguntou por fim, bebi um pouco de café antes de falar.

\- Sobre Edward.

\- Certo.

\- E... e sobre Anthony. – sussurrei o nome dele, ela ofegou, em seguida sorriu.

\- Então o plano dele deu certo.

\- Plano?

\- Uh, para que você descobrisse sozinha?

\- Céus, é ele mesmo?

\- Espera... tem algo errado. Ele está meio estranho hoje, você me perguntando isso... O que aconteceu?

\- É ele mesmo?

\- Sim. – ela falou alto e forte, se não estivesse sentada, com certeza eu teria caído.

\- An – Anthony? Realmente?

\- Sim é ele. Mas... o que houve?

\- Eu não sei, eu fui ao escritório e ele estava dormindo e quando acordou estava assim. Eu não sei. Só sei que achei essa agenda cheia de lembranças. Coisas que só Anthony saberia, e agora, eu não sei o que pensar Alice... Como isso é possível? Ele realmente é Anthony?

\- Edward que devia ter essa conversa com você. – ela resmungou, mas em seguida franziu o cenho. – Você achou uma agenda e o que fez?

\- Eu o chamei de Anthony.

\- E ele?

\- Ficou chateado.

\- Merda.

\- Ele realmente se esqueceu Alice?

\- Sim, é o que parece. Mas já estava acontecendo aos poucos. E agora isso. E justo quando você descobre.

\- O que eu faço agora?

\- Como assim?

\- Você não quer ficar mais com Anthony?

\- Quero, mas e Edward?

\- São a mesma pessoa. Na verdade, Edward que conheceu é Anthony.

\- Mas ele não age como Anthony. Quer dizer, às vezes, mas ele é mais solto, meio doidinho, Anthony era divertido, mas não como Edward sabe.

-Huh... honestamente Anthony não é como o antigo Edward, nada da personalidade antiga dele ficou, então achei que essa era a personalidade de Anthony.

\- Anthony era tímido, meio fechado, com quem ele gostava, ele brincava e ria, mas com estranhos nem pensar. Esse novo huh Edward/Anthony é tão extrovertido.

\- Talvez _estar_ no corpo de Edward, fez ele se soltar.

\- Pode ser...

Baixei os olhos para as minhas mãos enquanto as apertava.

Aquilo era surreal.

Meu Anthony realmente voltou... por mim.

Aquilo era meio... ...opressivo.

Agarrei a cabeça contendo a vontade de gritar, chorar, rir, eu sei lá o quê, eu estava sentindo tudo de uma vez.

Ele realmente estava ali.

Por mim...

Quando tirei as mãos do rosto podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo. Alice correu a se sentar ao meu lado.

\- Eu sei que é demais, mas é bom também, não é?

\- É muito bom, contudo eu nem sei o que pensar, o que sentir... – suspirei e ela assentiu.

\- Felicidade?

\- Em parte, mas só de pensar, no quanto ele abriu mão por mim, o quanto ele me ama. Eu nem sei se sou digna te tanto amor assim.

\- Claro que é. Pelo menos você é digna do amor daquele homem. – ri enquanto secava o rosto com as costas das mãos.

Eram tantos sentimentos confusos dentro de mim.

Felicidade por Anthony ainda estar ali.

Tristeza por ele ter perdido a sua chance de ir... sei lá, para a luz por mim.

Culpa por ter me apaixonado por Edward, mesmo Edward sendo Anthony.

Será que eu ainda teria me apaixonado por Edward se as coisas não tivessem seguido aquele rumo?

Suspirei e olhei para Alice.

\- Sabe, eu sentia ciúmes de você. De vocês. – ela bufou.

\- Acredite ali só tem amizade. Ele é como um irmão chato. – ri.

\- Há quanto tempo sabe?

\- Desde que o vi.

\- Como descobriu?

\- Uh, eu sou meio que uma _xamã_. – arrastei a minha cadeira um pouco longe dela e a vi rolar os olhos e bufar.

\- Uma, o quê?

\- Por que todo mundo reage assim? – resmungou jogando os braços pra cima. – Não é uma doença contagiosa.

\- Vai saber. Mas o que é isso exatamente?

\- É meio que uma coisa de família.

\- Sua família deve ser estranha.

\- Um pouco. Enfim, eu posso ver a alma das pessoas, minha avó vê fantasmas, felizmente eu só vejo a alma e ao ver Edward, foi bem visível que aquela alma não pertencia aquele corpo.

\- E dar pra ver essas coisas?

\- Pra alguém como eu... Sim. Não sou praticante, é claro, mas ainda tenho os poderes.

\- Impressionante. – bati palmas, realmente impressionada e ela sorriu agradecida.

\- Obrigada.

\- Certo e o que aconteceu depois?

\- Como assim?

\- Por que Anthony ficou aqui? Por que ele não foi atrás de mim de uma vez?

\- Então, esse era o plano dele, mas no dia que o conheceu na empresa, era o primeiro e último dia dele como Edward. Ele veio ajudar Jasper e acabou te conhecendo, então uma coisa levou a outra, o que fez com que ele ficasse como Edward e tivesse que assumir a vida dele.

\- Isso deve ser meio estressante. Tentar ser outra pessoa.

\- E como, ele sofreu um bocado no começo, mas agora está mais fácil. Ele tem se acostumado em ser o Edward. Bem, do jeito dele né?

Ri, sim ele era único, nem Edward, nem Anthony, era uma nova pessoa. Meio doida e maravilhosa.

\- E a família de Edward?

\- Esme e Emmett?

\- Sim, eu conheci a mãe dele no domingo, e ela... ela é maravilhosa.

\- Eu sei, esse foi um dos motivos pra ele continuar como Edward. Pela família do Edward. Jasper acha que um dos motivos de Anthony ter conseguido ficar no corpo de Edward foi para resolver os problemas dele com a família.

\- Entendi. Acha que foi isso também?

\- Eu acho.

Nossa... espera...

\- Jasper também sabe?

\- Uhu, ele meio que descobriu.

\- Como?

\- Ele notou que Edward estava muito diferente.

\- Nossa.

\- Ele também achou que Edward era um alienígena.

\- Tá de brincadeira?

Ambas começamos a rir.

\- Ah, aí estão a senhoritas. – olhamos pra cima e ofeguei um pouco ao ver Edward... Anthony... uh... isso era confuso.

\- Oi, uh... eu preciso... ir... – me levantei rapidamente pronta para correr, quando ele agarrou o meu braço.

\- Espera... está tudo bem?

\- Uh... claro, claro. Por que não estaria? – ri nervosamente e olhei para Alice, mas a anã já tinha sumido.

Infeliz.

\- Bella, você está estranha desde essa manhã. O que houve? Você... está chateada comigo?

\- O quê? Não, claro que não! Só tem muita coisa na minha cabeça.

\- Certo. – ele me olhou meio desconfiado e sorri o abraçando pelos ombros e beijando os seus lábios rapidamente.

\- Desculpe, eu estou bem, ok?

\- OK, mas vou ficar de olho em você mocinha. – sorri e o abracei enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

\- Ok, eu gostaria disso. – senti os seus lábios em meu cabelo e o abracei mais apertado ainda.

Eu não sabia aonde aquilo nos levaria, ou o quanto ele iria se lembrar, mas tinha que admitir que eu estivesse realmente feliz.

Meu Anthony estava ali.

Meu Anthony voltou por mim.

 **Ele voltou pra mim...**

* * *

 **N/A: Ai meu Deus consegui postar**

 **Vamos gritar um aleluia irmão**

 **Eu ouvi um amém 0/ 0/ 0/**

 **Agora vou explicar porque eu não postei esses dias**

 **A fic ta em reta final**

 **E eu sempre me atrapalho em reta final travo direto :(**

 **E nao tenho postado no lordward pelo mesmo motivo**

 **Mas semana que vem eu destravo na força u.u**

 **Enfim finalmente um pov Bella**

 **Mas semana q vem volta a ser Edward/Anthony \0/**

 **Agora me vou**

 **Fuiiiii**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Vinte e Um**_

* * *

Olhei de esguelha para Bella enquanto andávamos para casa.

Ela havia estado estranha o dia todo.

Na verdade, todos estavam estranhos.

Jasper, Alice e Bella.

Eu estava quase ficando paranóico. Será que eles sabiam de algum segredo e eu não? E por que não me contavam?

Bella entrelaçou nossos dedos e sorri, apesar da paranóia básica, havia algo nela diferente.

Quase como...

Como se ela estivesse mais apaixonada por mim do que nunca.

Mas quem poderia culpá-la? Eu estava cada vez mais lindo...

Que pensamento estranho, como se alguma vez eu não tivesse sido.

Que seja!

\- Edward?

\- Uh?

\- Tudo bem?

\- Tudo. Por quê?

\- Você parece meio distraído hoje.

\- Ah, eu só... as coisas estão meio estranhas hoje.

\- Sério? Que coisas?

\- Ah... sei lá, você não achou Jasper e Alice estranhos hoje?

\- Eles não são sempre estranhos?

\- Verdade, mas eles pareciam mais esquisitos. Alice ficou me rodeando e dizendo "interessante", Jasper chegou a me abraçar parecendo que ia chorar. Eu não sei, eu os amo, mas havia algo errado ali.

\- Ah... – ela me olhou nervosa e assenti.

\- Eu sei, mas são meus amigos, você vai ter que aceitá-los. Afinal, eu agüento Rosalie. – ela abriu a boca, em seguida fechou dando de ombros.

\- Eu sei amor.

Oh, ela me chamou de amor.

Precisava pensar em um apelido carinhoso pra ela.

Uh, algo perfeito e único.

O que seria bom?

\- Por que você parece tão concentrado?

\- Estou pensando em um bom apelido.

\- Pra quem?

\- Pra você amor. – ela riu.

\- Você é tão bobo An... Edward.

Por que parecia que ela ia dizer outra coisa?

Estreitei os olhos e ela olhou para o outro lado, suspirei, hoje estava sendo um dia estranho.

\- Ah, eu já sei, Belzinha.

\- Nem pensar.

\- Bellita.

\- Não.

\- Abelhinha.

\- Nem aqui e nem no inferno.

\- Ursinha Bell.

\- Só se você quiser apanhar.

Aff!

\- Então, o que você gosta? Você é muito exigente com apelidos. – ela rolou os olhos.

\- Você que é ruim escolhendo apelidos.

Eu era mesmo, mas nunca admitiria.

\- Ok desisto, por hora...

\- Que bom. O que acha de eu cozinhar hoje... – parei de andar de repente.

\- Vai pra minha casa?

\- Não posso?

\- Pode, pode, na verdade, você deve morar comigo.

\- Não acha muito cedo? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei.

\- Que nada, é como se nos conhecêssemos a vida inteira. – ela assentiu.

\- Verdade, desde crianças.

\- Exatamente, você sente também.

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo, quando vamos pegar as suas coisas, agora?

\- Calma. Vamos aos poucos, vou cozinhar hoje e passar a noite.

\- E amanhã?

\- Também.

\- Uh, e qual a diferença de morarmos juntos de uma vez e o que estamos fazendo?

\- Que se você me irritar, eu tenho pra onde ir.

\- Mas se morarmos juntos, é só você ir pra casa da chata.

\- Eu prefiro ir pro meu apartamento.

Bufei, ela era confusa, às vezes.

\- Que seja! O que vai cozinhar pra mim? – a abracei pelos ombros voltando a andar.

\- Sua comida favorita.

\- Você não sabe qual a minha comida favorita.

\- Bife a parmegiana.

\- Incrível. Estou chocado.

Como ela sabia?

Minha mãe deve ter contado.

\- Vamos ao mercado antes, acho que você não tem tudo em casa.

\- Ok, tem um perto de casa... eu acho.

\- Você não vai ao mercado, o que fazia antes para comer?

\- Ah eu...

Parei de falar com o branco que me deu.

O que eu fazia?

Havia uma lembrança piscando no fundo da minha mente, como se ela estivesse tentando me alcançar, mas não chegava.

Honestamente, agora que parei pra pensar eu não tinha pensamentos em eu indo ao mercado, ou a qualquer lugar, era como... como se as minhas memórias começassem até certo ponto.

Lembro-me do passado, de coisas que fiz com as pessoas, Jasper, Emmett e minha mãe, lembro-me do meu pai, mas depois era como um grande vazio.

Todo o caminho eu fui pensando nisso, desde o metrô até o mercado.

Mas eu ainda não conseguia me lembrar.

Bella me entregou o carrinho e passou a pegar as coisas que precisava e a segui ainda perdido em pensamentos.

\- Edward você prefere qual leite? – me virei ao som do meu nome e enquanto ela me mostrava às duas marcas de leite franzi o cenho.

Porque essa memória era familiar.

Tenho certeza de me lembrar disso. Bella sorrindo e me mostrando o leite, assim como marca de shampoo e coisas assim. Mas eu tenho certeza que nunca fizemos compras juntos.

Fizemos?

\- Uh... Bella?

\- Então qual?

\- Pode ser o que mais gosta.

\- Ok. Ah então vou pegar uns ovos e amanhã te faço um omelete. – ela sorriu e assenti.

\- Claro, adoro seu omelete.

Espera...

Eu já comi a omelete dela?

Estava meio preocupado agora.

\- Edward o que acha de chamarmos Carlisle pra jantar?

\- Vai ser ótimo, eu adoro o tio Carl. – ela riu.

\- Ele já te ouviu o chamando assim?

\- Claro, todos os caras o chamam.

\- Céus, eu preciso ver a cara dele quando o chamam assim.

\- Ele adora. Falar em adorar, eu tenho um pressentimento estranho de que ele tenha uma quedinha pela minha mãe. – estremeci e ela sorriu.

\- Isso seria ótimo, desde que a esposa morreu, Carlisle nunca mais namorou.

\- Bella, estamos falando da minha mãe, ela não pode namorar.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque é minha mãe.

\- Aff não seja bobo. Carlisle é ótimo.

\- Claro que ele é ótimo. Eu o conheço a eras... – parei de falar.

Eu só o conhecia há semanas. De onde veio aquilo...

\- Tudo bem Edward?

\- Ah, sim. O que mais quer comprar? – murmurei evitando os seus olhos, ela sorriu já indo pras prateleiras e infelizmente ignorando as minhas palavras confusas.

\- Acho que uns salgadinhos e doces. É bom ter isso em casa, não é?

\- Claro, compre snikers, você sabe que eu adoro. – ela sorriu assentindo.

\- Snikers, há vou pegar uns kitkats também, você gosta, né?

\- Você sabe que eu não gosto Bella, é muito doce, pega só pra você. – grunhi.

Ela sabia que eu nunca gostei de kitkat...

De novo, como ela saberia. Eu nunca disse.

Bella voltou a pegar algumas coisas, e diversas vezes, tive esses tipo de pensamentos, de dejávu, ou uma lembrança estranha e que sempre envolvia Bella.

Lembranças que tenho certeza de nunca ter vivido, eu acho.

Depois de pagar as compras, chamamos um táxi, fui pela maior parte do caminho em silêncio, enquanto Bella brincava com o seu celular.

Acabei apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e jogando o jogo de tetris com ela, ela nunca foi boa, mas sempre insistiu em jogar.

Merda.

Como eu sabia daquilo.

Ao chegarmos a casa, Bella me entregou as sacolas e me mandou guardar as coisas enquanto ia trocar de roupa. Guardei as coisas distraidamente ainda tentando compreender aqueles pensamentos e sensações estranhas.

Estava guardando as sacolas, quando Bella voltou.

\- Pensa rápido. – ela me atirou um pequeno pacote e o agarrei sem perceber, quando o olhei pisquei um pouco surpreso, vendo a embalagem brilhante. Camisinha?

\- Uh? Bella... – ela veio para mim me abraçando pelo pescoço, ficando nas pontas dos pés e deu uma mordidinha em meu queixo.

\- Não quer?

Olhei para a camisinha e de volta para ela. Só se eu fosse louco, né?

Ela agarrou o meu rosto me beijando e gemi em sua boca, quando nos afastamos percebi que ela usava uma camiseta minha.

\- Sexy. – rindo ela ficou nas pontinhas dos pés encostando a boca na minha orelha.

\- E estou sem calcinha. – sussurrou antes de morder o meu lóbulo, o chupando em seguida.

Merda, meu pau endureceu na hora.

Vi-la-ei, empurrando-a contra a bancada e apressadamente empurrei a minha calça para baixo, enquanto passeava a minha mão por seu corpo, ao chegar a sua entrada, ambos gememos, ela estava tão molhada.

\- Te quero tanto.

\- Me fode, Edward.

\- Porra, sim...

Afundei dois dedos nela, fazendo-a gemer alto, seus quadris rebolaram contra a minha mão, sorrindo esfreguei o seu clitóris enquanto a fudia com meus dedos.

\- Ah, merda...

\- Foda-se, você está tão molhada.

\- Edward, quero você. – me debrucei sobre ela mordiscando o seu pescoço.

\- Quer meu pau?

\- Sim, por favor, me foda.

Puta merda, Bella me pedindo assim me deixava mais duro.

Tirei os dedos dela os lambendo, em seguida rapidamente coloquei a camisinha e agarrando a sua bunda deixei o meu pau pastando na sua buceta, ela se inclinava para mim, tão ansiosa por meu pau.

Tão linda e sexy.

Apertando a sua bundinha linda, me afundei nela em um impulso rápido e forte a fazendo arfar.

\- Ah, sim.

\- Porra.

\- Me fode... – gemeu e grunhi realizando o seu desejo e a fudi com força e rápido.

Depois da provocação, ambos estávamos no limite, então vergonhosamente gozamos muito rápido, mas foi tão bom.

Sentir a buceta molhada dela ordenhando o meu pau, chamando o meu gozo.

Eu vim forte dentro dela, enquanto ela gozava mais de uma vez.

Ficamos debruçados sobre a bancada respirando com força, tivemos que ficar assim até recuperar o fôlego. Quando estávamos mais refeitos, saí de cima dela, puxei-a comigo a abraçando e dando um beijo calmo em seus lábios.

\- Você é incrível.

\- Eu sei. – me deu um beijo e correu para o banheiro, com certeza para se limpar.

Rindo, tirei o preservativo e o joguei fora, vestindo as minhas calças e passei a arrumar a bagunça. Bella sempre fazia isso, me provocava e depois me deixava sozinho pra limpar tudo...

Ai, de novo.

Suspirando terminei de limpar como deu e fui para a sala, me sentei jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto tentava me concentrar, quem sabe entender o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Até ontem tudo estava perfeito, já hoje... estou cada vez mais confuso.

\- Edward, quer quantos bifes?

\- Dois. – murmurei distraidamente e a ouvi começar a cozinhar.

Virei à cabeça naquela direção.

Eu tinha que parar de pensar em bobagens, principalmente quando eu tinha uma linda garota bem ali me preparando o jantar.

Com isso em mente, tentei relaxar e não pensar em mais nada, só em Bella.

[...]

Olhei irritado para Emmett.

\- Você vai cancelar a noite dos caras por causa daquela... daquilo?

\- Hey não fale assim da minha ursinha.

\- Ursinha?

\- Sim, Rosie. – estremeci e me senti um pouco indignado.

Até eles tinham apelidos.

Que merda!

Mas essa não era a questão, havíamos saído pra malhar, depois de ter quase morrido por mais de uma hora que ele me joga a bomba.

Ele estava nos deixando de lado por ela.

Aquela cobra.

\- Agora eu vejo, mulheres são mais importantes do que os seus melhores amigos.

\- Fala sério cara, se Bella dissesse que queria que você saísse no sábado, você nos daria um pé na bunda mais rápido do que um gordo em um bufê pegue o quanto puder.

\- Que absurdo!

Eu acho...

\- Mas a questão não é essa.

\- Que seja! Eu não vou à noite dos caras.

\- Quer saber? Não vá, nem vamos sentir a sua falta.

\- Que bom!

Ele parou em frente ao meu prédio e saí no carro.

\- Nem precisa me buscar amanhã, também.

\- Caramba Edward não seja assim.

Bati a porta na sua cara e subi pro meu apartamento muito satisfeito comigo, claro que assim que saí do elevador já estava me sentindo um idiota.

Merda.

Eu tinha que aprender a dividir.

Entrei em casa me largando no sofá com um gemido irritado.

Essa semana havia sido tão boa.

O trabalho foi bom, Jasper e Alice ainda estavam estranhos, mas já me acostumei.

Bella ficou a semana toda comigo, falamos com a minha mãe quase todos os dias e até com Tio Carl umas duas vezes e agora isso.

Que merda.

\- O que houve querido? – ergui a cabeça e ri.

Bella usava um vestido branco de bolinhas pretas que ia até os seus joelhos todo rodado e um avental, os cabelos soltos e tinha um prato de bolinhos nas mãos.

\- Por que está assim?

\- Gostou?

\- Você está linda, mas está praticando pra ser dona de casa, ou é alguma fantasia sexy?

\- Fantasia sexy.

\- Isso... – ergui os braços em comemoração já me levantando e tirando as roupas.

Bella gritou correndo para o quarto e ri indo atrás dela.

[...]

Olhei pra ela que estava toda linda e nua ao meu lado na cama.

\- Então, o que estava te chateando?

\- Eu briguei com Emmett. – ela se inclinou pra mim me dando um beijinho rápido.

\- Por quê?

\- Rosalie o convenceu a cancelar a noite dos caras, porque fazemos muita bagunça na casa de Emmett e blá, blá, blá.

Bella suspirou.

\- Eu vou falar com ela.

\- Não precisa. Se ele concordou é porque ele nunca quis isso pra começo de conversa, talvez esteja na hora da noite dos caras acabar. – suspirei já me sentindo triste com o pensamento.

\- Hey, se gosta da noite dos caras não pare com isso.

\- Mas Emmett não vem mais, não será a mesma coisa. – resmunguei virando para o outro lado.

Senti seus braços em volta de mim me apertando com força e peguei sua mão, beijando-a coloquei-a sobre o meu coração.

\- Podemos dar um jeito nisso, sabia?

\- Ah é? – murmurei distraidamente já meio conformado com o fim da noite dos caras.

Maldita Rosalie!

Sempre quer tudo pra ela.

Primeiro minha Bella e agora meu Emmett.

\- Vamos seqüestrar Emmett! Eu a distraio e você o roubo por algumas horas e... – ela murmurou distraidamente enquanto fazia corações com a ponta do dedo no peito.

Sorri para o gesto, estávamos adultos e ela ainda fazia isso...

Levantei-me, sentando-me de repente sentindo uma pontada forte na cabeça, assim como no coração, Bella se sentou me olhando preocupada.

\- Edward? O que houve?

\- Eu não sei, eu só... – toquei meu coração o sentindo cada vez mais apertado, Bella se aproximou agarrando meu rosto.

\- Hey, o que houve Anthony... – ela começou em seguida se afastou tampando a boca.

Do que diabos ela me chamou?

Anthony?

Ant...

Quem era Anthony?

E por que parecia que ela estava falando comigo?

De repente todas aquelas sensações e sentimentos que tive a semana inteira voltaram. Os dejávus, os sentimentos.

Anthony...

\- Bella?

\- Edward?

Olhei-a firme de verdade, de repente tudo estava ali.

Memórias, minhas e dele, Edward e Anthony.

Eu me lembrava, uh de quase tudo, mas o mais importante eu me lembrava dela.

Da minha Bella.

Era minha Bella, bem na minha frente, a minha razão para tudo.

\- Edward você está me assustando? Você está bem? – segurei o seu rosto entre as mãos.

\- Eu senti a sua falta Bella.

\- Uh?

\- De tudo, de todas as suas manias, das coisas que me irritavam, mas que me faziam ficar cada vez mais apaixonado por você, eu senti muito a sua falta, sabia?

\- Edward? – sorri e encostei a testa na dela.

\- Eu senti muito a sua falta Isabella Patinha Swan. – ela arfou, com certeza lembrando também do seu apelido no primário, que lhe deram por ser desengonçada. Apelido esse que ela me fez jurar nunca contar pra ninguém.

\- Anthony? – ela sussurrou e ri.

 **Eu voltei. Eu não sabia como, mas eu voltei, eu era eu.**


	23. Chapter 22 - Final

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward ou Anthony, ou Edward ou... É confuso._

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Vinte e Dois - Final**_

* * *

Bella ficou me olhando estranhamente por alguns minutos, como se tentasse me enxergar aqui dentro, sorri e peguei a sua mão entrelaçando nossos dedos, ela riu, em seguida fungou.

Rindo a puxei para meus braços, beijando o topo da sua cabeça, senti os seus soluços assim como suas lágrimas em meu peito e sorri mais.

Bella estava ali comigo.

\- O que houve Bella, não está feliz em me ver?

\- Muito.

\- Então por que chora?

\- Você tinha ido embora... – bufei.

\- Não foi por que eu quis. – ela se afastou um pouco para me olhar.

\- Vai ficar aqui comigo, não é?

\- Sempre. – isso a fez chorar mais e somente sorri.

Eu havia voltado.

Mas como?

Honestamente, eu nem sabia onde eu tinha ido.

Lembro-me de dormir, em seguida ter pensamentos e sentimentos meus, mas não sabia que era eu. Era confuso até para eu entender. Era como se eu estivesse ali, sem estar.

\- Edward... er Anthony? – ri me voltando para ela.

\- Pode ser Edward.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Eu já meio que me acostumei e sabe, ia ser meio estranho você me chamar de Anthony na frente dos outros.

\- Ok.

Cara era tão bom estar de volta e com Bella.

Apertei-a em meus braços e beijei a sua boca linda, ela sorriu.

\- Oi.

\- Oi amor, senti muito a sua falta.

\- Eu também. Por que fez isso, hein cabeçudo?

\- O quê?

\- Ficar aqui, por que não seguiu em frente? – bufei.

\- Sem você? Nunca! – ela fungou assentindo.

\- Obrigado por ficar, por não desistir de nós.

\- Nunca. Você é tudo pra mim, Bella.

\- Você é pra mim também Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. – ri para o nome gigante.

\- Eu podia mudar meu nome, hein?

\- Vai querer usar esse nome gigante?

\- Não, mas quando nos casarmos tem que me chamar assim no dia. – pisquei e ela assentiu.

\- Ok, é uma promessa.

Suspiramos enquanto nos olhávamos, eu só curtindo minha Bella em meus braços. Já Bella imagino tentando me achar nesse corpo novo.

\- Então gostou do upgrade? – ela bufou.

\- É bom, mas sinto falta do seu rosto, das suas covinhas e dos seus olhos.

\- Uh, mas agora eu sou muito mais bonito, mil vezes mais. – ela bufou de novo.

\- Você sempre foi lindo Anthony, não sei por que cismava o contrário.

\- Rosalie sempre dizia o contrário.

\- Rosalie só gostava de te irritar, sabe como ela é.

E como!

\- Hey e o que vamos fazer quanto a Emmett?

\- Como assim?

\- A noite dos caras não pode morrer.

\- Achei que ia desistir.

\- Nunca. Aquele plano de seqüestrar Emmett ainda está de pé?

\- Com certeza.

\- Ok, isso precisa ser grande, vou recrutar Alice e minha mãe.

Já estava planejando nos meus próximos movimentos, quando senti um beijo em meu ombro, olhei para Bella que sorria.

\- Que foi?

\- Sabe você mudou um pouco.

\- Mudei?

\- É, você era mais retraído, tímido, quase não tinha amigos. Mas agora, é tão extrovertido. Edward era assim?

\- Não. Nenhum pouco.

\- Hmmm, sabe é como se você fosse uma nova pessoa, meio Edward meio Anthony.

Hmm, talvez fosse assim mesmo, quem podia entender essa situação louca que me coloquei.

\- Ah, preciso ver Alice e Jasper, eles vão enlouquecer quando me virem.

\- Principalmente Jasper, ele chora quase todos os dias.

\- E Alice?

\- Ela tem lido uns livros xamas ou se lá o quê, na esperança de te trazer de volta.

Melhores amigos de sempre.

\- Legal, vamos nos arrumar pro trabalho. – dei um beijo rápido nela e corri para o banheiro.

Era a primeira vez que ia trabalhar todo contente.

[...]

Chegamos à empresa e Bella foi para o seu cubículo, não sem antes eu roubar vários beijinhos dela, ao chegar a minha sala, vi Alice e sorri, escondi o sorriso e fui direto para a sala, vi-a me seguindo toda desanimada.

Ri pra mim mesmo, bobinha.

\- Então como estão seus estudos? – suspirando ela se jogou no sofá.

\- Nada bem, estou entrando em pânico já.

\- Cara você é uma péssima xamã.

\- Hey, eu faço o que eu posso.

\- Certo, cadê seu pai... ah quer dizer namorado. – ela me tacou uma almofada.

\- Vou te bater, hein?

\- Como se você fosse me alcançar.

\- Hey, vai começar com esse papo de novo.

\- Sim. – sorri e ela grunhiu se jogando no sofá com um bufo.

\- Idiota.

\- Hey não ofenda seu chefe pingo de gente. Além de uma péssima xama esta saindo uma péssima secretaria, tsci, tsci, tsci.

\- Eu não sou tão ruim assim e você sabe que não prático.

\- Sim, você é muito ruim, demorou tanto pra me trazer de volta que voltei sozinho.

\- Olha aqui seu infe... – ela parou de falar me olhando atentamente e sorri.

\- Oi anãzinha.

\- Anthony?

\- Eu mesmo.

\- Ai meu Deus! – ela guinchou correndo até mim e me abraçou. A levantei a abraçando de volta.

Havia sentindo falta desse pingo de gente.

Quando a soltei e a coloquei no chão, ela me encarava com um sorriso gigante.

\- Você realmente voltou. Mas como?

\- Nem eu sei, acho que foi Bella.

\- Tinha que ser. – rimos meio inclinados um para outro, sendo empurrados de repente por Jasper.

\- Epa, epa, epa, que palhaçada é essa? – ele ficou entre nós não parecendo nada feliz.

\- Jasper, que é isso? – Alice resmungou e ele ficou na frente dela me peitando.

\- Olha aqui cara, nem pense em tocar na minha mulher.

\- Oh que fofo, ele está te defendendo, Alice.

\- Eu estou vendo, meu Jazz é perfeito.

\- Eu tenho minhas duvidas.

\- Hey eu estou bem aqui.

\- E?

\- Jazz depois falo com você, tenho que falar com Anthony primeiro... – rapidamente ele tampou a boca dela.

\- Alice!?

\- O quê?

\- Que foi Jasper não me reconhece? – ele me olhou atentamente.

\- Anthony?

\- Sim, ainda não sou um alienígena.

\- Amigo. – ele chorou me abraçando.

Dei uns tapinhas nas suas costas enquanto esperava ele se acalmar.

Olhei para Alice e vi-a secando uma lágrima também, abri mais meus braços e ela correu para um abraço meio estranho comigo e Jasper.

Era tão bom estar com meus amigos novamente.

Era bom estar de volta.

[...]

\- Então você só voltou? – Alice perguntou enquanto almoçávamos com Bella e Jasper.

\- Sim, voltei. – ela assentiu ainda confusa.

\- E quanto as suas lembranças? – Jasper deu um gole em seu suco e dei de ombros.

\- Não sei. Acho que na mesma. Honestamente estou tão feliz por ser eu de novo que nem quero me aprofundar muito nisso.

\- E meus livros não falam nada sobre a sua situação incomum.

\- Acha que ele pode esquecer de novo, Alice?

\- Uh, talvez, mas mesmo ele esquecendo ele ainda seriaAnthony nas atitudes, afinal essa alma é Anthony.

Pisquei para Bella, ela sorriu deitando a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- O que fazemos agora? – murmurou Bella olhando para ele e também estranhei a pergunta.

\- Como assim?

\- Vamos tentar ainda descobrir sobre Edward?

\- Ah, eu poderia... – ela olhou para Jasper e para mim, mas neguei.

\- Vamos só viver. Eu sou eu, Bella está aqui conosco e temos uma ótima família e amigos, vamos só viver.

\- Parece um bom plano.

Todos concordamos.

Só o tempo diria se eu ia continuar como Edward ou como Anthony e honestamente eu não estava preocupado com isso.

Tudo o que me interessava no momento era viver.

\- Agora vamos falar de algo muito importante.

\- Do quê?

\- De como seqüestrar Emmett para a noite dos caras.

Os dois se entreolharam, em seguida assentiram.

\- Qual o plano?

\- Eu preciso participar?

Sorri enquanto Bella sorria fazendo corações com a ponta dos dedos em minha mão.

[...]

Olhei desconfiado entre minha mãe e meu pai.

Os dois ficaram cochichando e rindo desde que chegamos. Eu não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Bella começou a massagear meus ombros, ergui a cabeça para olhá-la, ela somente sorriu enquanto piscava pra mim.

Só grunhi dando um gole na minha cerveja.

Isso era estranho, bom, mas estranho.

Mas era tudo parte do plano de Bella.

Seth me ofereceu um pouco de salgadinho e agradeci pegando um punhado.

Jasper embaralhava as cartas enquanto Alice sussurrava algo em seu ouvido o fazendo rir e sorrir como um idiota apaixonado.

Exatamente como eu.

\- Sabe jogar poker Bella?

\- Não.

\- Vem cá vou te ensinar. – a puxei para meu colo, enquanto lhe dava uma explicação rápida do jogo.

\- Eu sei jogar. – Alice se apressou em dizer e dei de ombros.

Essa noite dos caras estava perdida mesmo.

Já fazia mais de meia hora que mandei a mensagem para Emmett e uma foto da minha mãe com Carlisle, e nada dele aparecer.

\- Tudo bem garoto? – Carlisle finalmente parou de paquerar a minha mãe e se juntou a nós.

\- Mais ou menos. Emmett, acho que não vem mais.

\- Ah, por isso todos estão aqui?

\- Sim, meio que planejávamos atraí-lo para cá.

\- Como?

\- Disse que você estava paquerando a minha mãe...

\- E não funcionou?

\- Não. – resmunguei.

\- Uh, eu posso beijar ela se ajudar. – sorriu e estreitei os olhos.

\- Cara, não começa. – ele riu mais e passou a jogar.

Já estávamos na segunda partida e até a mãe estava jogando quando a porta foi escancarada e um Emmett afobado olhava entre nós, quando seus olhos pousaram em Carlisle que estava mais uma vez aos cochichos com a mãe, ele pareceu rosnar.

\- Emmett se acalme... – ouvi a voz de Rosalie atrás dele, enquanto Emmett ainda encarava mãe e Carlisle.

\- Filho você veio jogar com a gente? – mãe era toda sorrisos o que pareceu deixar Emmett mais irritado.

\- Mãe, quero falar com você imediatamente.

\- Uh... – mãe me olhou e dei de ombros.

\- Ok...

\- Espere, antes acho melhor nós conversarmos. – Carlisle se levantou e Emmett bufou.

\- Que seja.

Ele saiu da casa e Carlisle o seguiu, entreguei as minhas cartas a Bella e corri atrás deles, ao passar por Rosalie mostrei a língua pra ela, ela arfou e ri fazendo de novo.

Chegamos lá fora e Emmett olhava para Carlisle, imagino que decidia se batia em um homem mais velho ou não.

\- Ah Edward, que bom que chegou queria falar com vocês dois.

\- Ok.

\- Oi Edward.

\- Oi. – me fingi de chateado ainda e ele grunhiu.

\- Cara. – ele começou, mas o ignorei me voltando para o pai.

\- Então Tio Carl o que quer falar?

\- Certo. Uh, eu sei que vocês são muito apegados a sua mãe, assim como ela é a vocês, então antes de falar com Esme, queria dizer a vocês minhas intenções.

Intenções?

Emmett e eu nós entreolhamos.

Essa não...

\- E quais suas intenções?

\- Quero namorá-la.

\- Merda.

\- Porra.

\- Isso! – ouvimos um gritinho feliz e quando olhamos para trás na janela estavam todos bem amontoados, quando nos viram correram a se esconder, menos a mãe que sorria para Carlisle.

Foda-se, nós gostando ou não, eles iam ficar juntos.

\- Bem, já que deixei as minhas intenções claras, com licença.

Ambos gememos e nos entreolhamos.

\- Isso é culpa sua. – ele resmungou e ri secamente.

\- É sua.

\- Minha? Você o trouxe aqui.

\- Sua, você faltou na noite dos caras, eu não sabia que ia dar nisso.

Ambos nos encarando e como nenhum ia dar o braço a torcer, grunhimos.

\- O que a gente faz agora?

\- Apóia?

\- É o jeito.

Assenti e ficamos mais um tempo calados.

\- Desculpe... – falamos ao mesmo tempo e rimos.

\- Não quero faltar à noite dos caras.

\- Bom, porque não é o mesmo sem você.

\- Eu vou falar com Rosie.

\- Podemos fazer em casa, Bella não liga.

\- Não, eu quero que seja em casa. Está na hora da minha mulher saber quem manda.

Pobre homem, não ia durar um dia.

\- Senti a sua falta irmão. – ele abriu a boca com certeza para dizer que não havia passado nem dois dias da nossa última conversa, mas em seguida sorriu colocando o braço sobre os meus ombros.

\- Também senti a sua falta irmão.

[...]

Ao chegarmos a casa, Bella foi trocar de roupa, havia combinado com os caras de me ajudarem com a mudança de Bella pra minha casa. Alice e Jasper já sabiam que ia acontecer, Seth somente sorriu prometendo ajudar e Emmett deu de ombros, pois ele sabia que ela me fazia feliz. Pensei que talvez meu pai estranhasse, mas ele aceitou numa boa, acredito que pra ele só importava que Bella fosse feliz. Já minha mãe estava em uma névoa de amor que nem ligou, só prometeu levar lanches. Já Rosalie se tinha uma opinião sobre o assunto eu nem me preocupei em ouvir.

Ouvi o chuveiro ligado e fui para o escritório. Bella havia me contado que achou o meu diário, assim que teve certeza que eu era eu.

Fui até a minha mesa, me sentando e bocejei.

Havia sido um longo dia.

Não teve seqüestro, mas Emmett e eu fizemos as pazes e tinha quase certeza que meu pai acabaria sendo meu padrasto.

Será que ele estranharia eu chamá-lo de pai?

Sorri com o pensamento.

Não fui muito fã da coisa toda, mas agora que pensava nisso era até que legal.

Bocejei mais uma vez sentindo uma sonolência estranha me dominando, minhas pálpebras pesaram e tudo começou a rodar...

Abri os olhos de repente e estava fora do meu corpo... isso era do corpo de Edward.

Que merda.

\- Olá Anthony? – me virei ao som da voz alegre e um cara bem apessoado que me olhava com um sorriso.

\- Quem é você?

\- Meio que seu anjo da guarda.

\- Sério?

\- Isso aí meu rapaz.

\- Veio me levar?

\- Na verdade, não.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, você não se lembra, mas já tivemos essa conversa. - o olhei meio desconfiado, mas se ele dizia.

Imagino que anjos não mentem. Isso se ele for um anjo mesmo.

\- Ok. Se você diz. Então o que quer?

\- Dar um alívio ao seu coração.

\- UH?

\- Só queria lhe dizer que não vou apagar mais sua memória. Você vai viver exatamente como está.

\- Você apagou a minha memória antes?

\- Mais ou menos. Eu disse para você escolher, ser Edward ou Anthony.

\- E eu escolhi ser Edward?

\- Exatamente. Mas já vi que você na verdade escolheu os dois.

\- É acho que sim. Mas eu posso ficar como estou. Ainda ser eu, nesse corpo?

\- Sim, pode.

\- Obrigado. Eu estava com medo de me esquecer de tudo de novo.

\- Eu sei, mas não se preocupe mais, só faça o que disse Anthony Edward Masen Cullen, só viva sua vida com sua garota, sua família e seja feliz sim?

\- Eu vou.

\- Eu sei que vai, sempre estarei olhando por você.

Que anjo legal, mas porque eu tinha a sensação de que ele não era sempre assim.

Ele se aproximou de mim e colocou sua palma em meu coração, uma luz irradiou de sua mão aquecendo meu peito e minha alma.

\- Se cuide Anthony e seja feliz sim.

\- Ah espera eu tenho um monte de perguntas.

\- Nem se de ao trabalho de fazer, eu não ia responder e se fosse você ia esquecer tudo assim que acordar.

Aff! Pra que ele veio mesmo.

\- Só viva a vida Anthony você está tendo uma segunda chance aproveite, e deixe o passado no passado. - assenti sabendo que ele estava certo, o passado era somente isso passado, tudo o que me importava agora era meu futuro.

\- Eu vou. – repeti e ele assentiu antes de me empurrar, meu corpo, uh alma foi lançado para o corpo adormecido de Edward e entrei nele nos unindo mais uma vez.

\- Edward? Edward?

Abri os olhos de repente só para ver Bella meio em cima de mim me chacoalhando.

\- Uh, eu adormeci.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Tudo sim. – bocejei. – Vamos dormir, amanhã vai ser corrido com sua mudança.

\- Ok.

Peguei sua mão e fomos para o quarto.

Sabia que tinha tido um sonho, mas não conseguia me lembrar, só sabia que tinha tido. Dando de ombros, entrelacei os meus dedos com o de Bella, enquanto tinha uma sensação boa sobre a vida e o futuro.

Sorri e vi Bella rindo.

\- Do que sorri?

\- De nada em especial, só estou feliz.

\- Uh, ok isso é bom.

Ao chegarmos ao quarto, tirei as roupas me deitando, ela veio imediatamente para aos meus braços, minha Bella, meu amor além da vida, além de tudo.

\- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou na escuridão fazendo meu coração disparar e minha alma brilhar de felicidade.

 **\- Te amo minha Bella. Hoje e sempre.**

 **Fim...**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo pervooo**

 **Acabou nosso Anthony/Edward :'(**

 **Quem amou?**

 **Quem odiou?**

 **Quem ficou na dúvida?**

 **Agora é a hora de dizer kkk**

 **Amei estar com vocês em mais uma fic**

 **Demorou um pouco alguns cap pra sair**

 **Mas no fim finalizamos mais uma fic**

 **Obrigada por estarem comigo em mais uma fic e que fiquemos juntas por muitas mais**

 **Amo vocês povo pervo e nos vemos nas próximas fic \0/**


End file.
